


Ludus/Mania

by WankoNyanko



Series: L/M-Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko
Summary: Ludus evita el compromiso y aunque no pretende daño alguno para sus parejas, puede infligírselo por las diferencias de expectativas sobre la relación. El amante en que predomina en el arquetipo Manía, siente el amor de forma intensa y posesiva, llegando en casos a lo obsesivo.Que podría pasar al juntar a un rubio obsesionado con alguien dispuesto a jugar con esa obsesión.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: L/M-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. El comienzo de una obsesión

Habían estado practicando como cualquier día, con Hinata ensayando sus desastrosos saques, situación que siempre preocupaba a todos en el equipo. La experiencia les había enseñado que mientras el pequeño camarón sacara, era mejor cubrirse la cabeza. Esa tarde el bloqueador más alto del equipo estaba distraído, siendo sinceros, estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en el juego y la mala suerte lo había llevado a quedar en medio de uno de los golpes del enano, que venía con tal fuerza que al impactar en su nuca le hizo sentir casi inmediatamente que su cuerpo se desvanecía y sus piernas colapsaban bajo su peso.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a él, sólo habían sido sus piernas flaqueando, pero cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo estaba tendido de costado en la cancha con Yamaguchi dándole aire mientras Daichi y Ukai hablaban por teléfono exaltados y Hinata entraba corriendo con la enfermera tras él. No sabía si era el alboroto, el estar sin los lentes o el golpe, pero sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo se calmara.

La vida de Kuroo Tetsurou, como médico, no era fácil, pocas veces paraba en su día más que para un café y rara vez algún bocadillo. En ese mismo instante estaba saliendo de ver a un paciente en urgencia, con la esperanza de un descanso o comer algo, cuando otro llegaba. Suspiró agotado y se movió rápido para atender a un chico de 16 años con una contusión. Al parecer estaba en práctica y había recibió un pelotazo directo en la nuca, que se veía aún peor con la clara evidencia de la presión de sus lentes deportivos al caer, prácticamente fulminado, por el fuerte golpe, incluso tenía heridas en el rostro por el impacto contra el suelo que había roto sus lentes, sin duda necesitaría unos nuevos.

\- Hola, ¿puedes oírme? - preguntó a Tsukishima Kei, según el expediente que tenía, y que a pesar de su edad parecía mayor, sobretodo porque parecía alcanzar su estatura, incluso sobrepasarla.

\- Si, estoy despierto - contestó de mala gana, siquiera abriendo los ojos; con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, intentar enfocar sin los lentes empeoraría la molestia - esto es una exageración, solo fue un pelotazo... no es nada - su voz se oía apática en contraste a la de su médico que era suave y amable, algo le decía que era alguien que merecía la pena ver, pero simplemente no pudo abrir los ojos sin que la cabeza le punzara

\- Es mejor asegurarnos. A veces por contusiones, aparentemente insignificantes, quedan secuelas desagradables si no se tratan como es debido - le explicó - te haremos un escáner y estarás en observación, por mientras curaré las heridas en tu rostros... puede doler un poco, pero eres un chico grande, ¿Cierto? - sonrío mientras limpiaba la sangre para poder colocar los parches luego.

\- Estaré bien - asintió levemente, quedándose lo más quieto posible y apretando las mandíbulas levemente a cada momento cuando escocía - ¿Trajeron mi bolso...? Necesito mis lentes para ver, sin ellos me duele más la cabeza... - la verdad es que estaba ansioso por darle un rostro digno a esa voz

\- Si, está aquí. Los buscaré - se oyó que el médico soltó una risita - lindo colgante de dinosaurio - luego de eso, el mayor le puso con cuidado los lentes - ¡Ya estas perfecto!

\- No hay nada vergonzoso en que me gusten los dinosaurios - se defendió al tiempo que abría despacio y tentativamente los ojos, viendo que su primera corazonada había sido cierta. Su médico era realmente atractivo... y despeinado - no pareces médico...

\- Si, demasiado guapo para ser un nerd, me lo dicen siempre - bromeó - aprovecharé de examinarte... - con una linterna especial observó la reacción de sus pupilas y si seguía correctamente su dedo - a simple vista pareces bien...

\- No es por lo guapo... estás demasiado despeinado - respondió Tsukki dejando que lo examinará para luego ignorar por completo su diagnóstico - aunque sí, es innegable que el atractivo también está, pero hay nerds guapos por el mundo, no es tan inusual como un médico así de despeinado - Hace tiempo que se sabía homosexual, incluso había salido con muchachos y podía apreciar lo atractivo que era ese hombre.

\- Es verdad, es un nido que no puedo controlar, pero las enfermeras dicen que me da un toque especial - le guiñó un ojo

\- Si, lo hace... - respondió sonriendo un poco antes de empujar su mano, que seguía con la linterna en sus ojos, hacia un lado - me da dolor de cabeza la luz, ¿cuánto tiempo seguirá el malestar? - a pesar de sentirse descompuesto, estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para verse al menos medianamente atractivo para el médico.

\- Uno o dos días, luego podrás volver a la escuela a romper corazones - le dio un golpecito en el hombro - pero tendrás que venir la próxima semana para un último chequeo

\- No rompo corazones, no en mi escuela al menos - podía soportar dos días y no faltaría a su control para volver a verlo - ¿tú mismo me harás el chequeo?

\- Si, soy tu médico ahora - dijo mientras anotaba la orden para el examen y agendar su próxima visita

\- No faltaré- era un afirmación que podía pasar por simple cortesía, pero había una cierta intensidad en su mirada que no se despegaba del médico - inicialmente no quería venir al hospital, pero creo que ha sido algo bueno - primera cara de coquetería.

\- Oh ¿y eso porque? - no era la primera vez que un chico tenía un flechazo con él, prefería ser adorable con esos y esas chicas, darles un recuerdo positivo aunque siempre los rechazara.

\- Porque sí - se encogió un poco de hombros viendo que no rehuía a sus coqueteos tontos, lo que le hacía creer que tal vez había una oportunidad de, al menos, un pequeño tonteo si jugaba bien sus cartas - me gusta cuando tengo algo lindo frente a mi, lo aprecio mucho... - Su actitud distante y desinteresada cambiaba cuando queria que algún chico cayera en sus garras.

\- ¿Algo lindo? ¿Te refieres a mi como algo? Creo que esa no es la mejor manera de coquetear, mocoso - picó su nariz - me parece que estás bien si tienes ánimos de flirtear. Tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes, pronto vendrán para tu examen. Nos vemos - le dio una última sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño guiño.

\- Nos vemos - incluso se sintió de ánimos para una pequeña y breve sonrisa antes de volver a su actitud de siempre, aunque sin despegar los ojos de su médico que salía.

Kuroo sonrío, los chicos de ahora eran más atrevidos, le hubiera gustado haber vivido la época de colegio con chicos tan abiertos con su sexualidad, tendría incluso más experiencias. Se fue riendo y pensando en lo coqueto que era ese rubio. Mientras, el chico ya había tomado una decisión, quería a ese hombre para el a como diera lugar y cuando realmente quería algo la posibilidad de no conseguirlo era casi nula. Nunca había considerado a alguien tan mayor en sus conquistas, así que realmente no sabía cómo actuar ahí, ser directo era quizá su mejor alternativa y solo le quedaba esperar que volviera con su examen para saber más de su doctor, tantear realmente sus oportunidades.

No fue hasta casi una hora después que el moreno volvió a su cuarto silbando una canción relajado

\- Suenas feliz, como si tuvieras a un rubio entre las piernas - si, directo y desvergonzado era lo que mejor se le daba, ver que pasaría con esa táctica.

El mayor fue tomado por sorpresa. Aún así no dejo que el chico tuviera el control. Miró entre sus piernas curioso.

\- No, no tengo a nadie entre las piernas. Sólo veo a un niño muy atrevido frente a mí - sonrío de medio lado pensando que seguramente era de esos chicos de muchas palabras y pocas acciones.

\- No puedo demostrar nada ahora, porque moverme marea - incluso hizo un pequeño puchero que no supo de dónde salía - pero tal vez te lo demuestre en mi chequeo ¿Te gustaría eso? - le fascinaba ese juego y cuando su médico se acercó para ayudarlo a pasar a la silla de ruedas aprovechó la oportunidad para oler su cuello, rozando un poco con la nariz la piel, invadir deliberadamente su espacio personal, aunque el moreno siquiera se inmutó.

\- No te entiendo mucho, tiene que ser porque no estoy familiarizado con los balbuceos de bebé - se rió para disimular la situación, pero sin dudas ese chico era distinto a todos los pacientes que habían tenido enamoramientos con él. Era el más atrevido... y el más guapo, si hubiera sido mayor quizás lo hubiera tomado en serio.

Tsukki solo apretó las mandíbulas, porque realmente odiaba no ser tomado en serio y aún más si era alguien que le interesaba, así que optó por lo más lógico a su edad y solo se acomodó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sin decir una sola palabra más .

\- No te enojes, te dolerá más la cabeza - levantó su mentón - además sonriendo te ves más lindo

\- No me has visto sonriendo realmente - respondió aun con el puchero en los labios, pero viéndolo fijo de todas formas, sosteniendo su mirada y queriendo demostrarle que no era un niño.

\- Entonces seguramente te pones más guapo - le revolvió el cabello - revisé tu examen y no tienes nada, así que puedes irte tranquilo. Sólo ten cuidado, las contusiones son algo complicado ¿Me prometes que te cuidaras?

\- Con una condición - respondió levantando el rostro al oírle - tienes que darme un beso... - esa faceta de niño caprichoso no sabía de dónde había salido, quizás era porque trataba con un hombre mayor.

Kuroo lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió. Se acercó con coquetería casi posándose en sus labios, pero su beso cayó en su mejilla, seguido de una risilla

\- ¡Listo! - el moreno tenía cara de gato travieso y que molestamente, también causó un pequeño cosquilleo en su panza del rubio.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que yo pensaba! - respondió frunciendo la nariz - supongo que debí ser más específico.

\- Supongo que sí - sonrió nuevamente de esa forma encantadoramente molesta - nos vemos en tu revisión del jueves de la próxima semana. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsurō

\- Nos vemos - respondió aún sintiendo el cosquilleo de los labios fríos del médico en su rostro mientras se arreglaba para marcharse a casa con sus padres que ya habían llegado a buscarle.

En cuanto dejó el lugar empezó a contar los días para volver a verle en la revisión.

La semana pasó como siempre para Kuroo, hace años había caído en la rutina del trabajo, pero al llegar el jueves y leer sus citas sonrío. Tenía ganas de ver a ese chiquillo tan insolente que llegó puntual después de la escuela y aún en uniforme.

Tsukishima tenía prohibido entrenar, así que su día estaba desocupado y además, se sentía ansioso de ver a su atractivo doctor, ya con un plan más claro y directo en mente, no se le escaparía. No sabía porque tenía tal encaprichamiento con el, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar, lo deseaba de forma visceral.

\- Dios, ahora que estás con uniforme luces aún más prohibido - se rió con un poco de sorna - buenas tardes, Tsukishima-chan - dijo para recalcar que era un niño a sus ojos

\- Puedes decirme Tsukki, todos me llaman así - respondió poniéndose en pie para acercarse a el y dejar un beso rápido en la comisura de sus labios - buenas tardes, doctor ¿Ha tenido una buena semana? - la reacción del médico fue casi infantil, apartándose rápido y con una mano cubriendo sus labios

\- Tsukki, no sé si te das cuenta, pero esto es ilegal por donde se mire, tengo 34 años y tu 16 apenas.

\- No es que me importe - respondió acercándose más a el y rodeándolo por el cuello con facilidad gracias a su estatura - sería nuestro secreto...

\- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que quizás yo no esté interesado? Y finalicemos esta conversación, estás aquí para que te examine - dijo con voz seria, repitiendose una y otra vez que no podía tener ese tipo de cercanía con un chico que aún no salía de la preparatoria - ¿Has sentido algo extraño durante la semana?

\- Muchas cosas extrañas, tiene que ser más preciso - respondió volviendo a dar un paso hacia él para invadir su espacio, aunque sin tocarlo, respetando tácitamente sus palabras, aunque sabía que el doctor solo lo decía para parecer íntegro y moral - he sentido algunas cosas graciosas en la panza...cosquillas que van desde mi pecho hasta... - deslizó la mano por su propio pecho hasta su bajo vientre y un poco más allá, hasta que Kuroo tomó su mano con fuerza y lo apartó

\- Ya no es divertido. Admito que eres guapo, pero eres un niño. ¿Por qué no te diviertes con alguien de tu edad?

\- Porque me aburren los chicos de mi edad - respondió quitando su mano con brusquedad ante su agarre, odiaba que lo tratara como un niño, lo aborrecía - eres a quien quiero ahora, punto.

\- Qué niño más caprichoso. Lo siento, pero no estoy para juegos de adolescentes - lo tomó de la cintura para levantarlo con facilidad y sentarlo en la camilla - ahora quédate sentado y deja que te examines.

\- Si me tomas así no se me va a pasar esto - respondió moviendo sus pies una y otra vez coquetamente - ¿Tienes idea con cuantos chicos he salido que puedan tomarme de esa forma con mi estatura...? Cero y siempre he soñado con que me follen contra una pared... es triste a decir verdad - a pesar de estar poniendo un semblante de infantil tristeza, sus ojos tenían el brillo de alguien que sabía bien que estaba haciendo.

\- Vas a tener que seguir soñando - de todos modos sonrío por sus palabras, sentía que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para evitar a ese niño si no se rendía pronto - quieto - puso la mano en sus rodillas para inmovilizarlo y comenzar a revisar sus reflejos. Realmente agradecía que esa fuera la última visita y quizás podría bajar un poco la guardia, dejar atrás esa tensión sexual que Tsukki le provocaba.

\- Pensaba que había encontrado al indicado - dio un suspiro falsamente dramático - aún lo creo, no pienses que dejaré las cosas tan fácil...

Aunque Kuroo había detenido el movimiento travieso de sus piernas, no estaba inmovilizado y su intención de seguir invadiendo su espacio era clara, por lo que movió su pie para acariciar un poco la pierna del moreno, atento a detenerse ante cualquier movimiento incierto

\- Te aburrirás - dejó que el chico se aprovechará un poco y él mismo, inconscientemente, se acercaba para permitirle el juego - todo parece en orden - cortó finalmente la situación y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás - ¿No hay otra cosa que creas pueda estar mal?

\- Tengo mucha paciencia - respondió subiendo un poco más su pie para acariciar - no me aburro fácil cuando se trata de conseguir algo que quiero... y tú también me quieres, puedo notarlo, solo te resistes por un falso sentido de moral, no seamos patéticos...

\- Que arrogante, ¿Estás seguro que quieres la atención de un adulto? - se pego ya casi sin voluntad para resistirse - no somos delicados como los chicos de tu edad

\- No quiero alguien delicado - respondió poniéndose en pie para pegarse por completo a él, restregando sus caderas contra la suyas

\- No sabes lo que pides - lo pegó más a él por unos segundos y luego se apartó - espero que eso sea suficiente para tu fantasía juvenil, porque será lo último. Ahora, sí no te sientes enfermo ni nada, deberías irte - su tono fue seco y directo, en esa ocasión no había espacio a más discusión

\- No es suficiente, sabes que no lo es - el doctor había cedido, al menos por un momento, a él; así que no era imposible que lo hiciera por completo si sabía exactamente dónde apuntar y qué teclas tocar - pero voy a irme por respeto a tu trabajo y pacientes... otro día vendré a verte.

Kuroo negó con la cabeza y dejó que se marchara. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de emoción en su vida, que día a día era más monótona, y que ese rubio había decidido sacudir de un solo golpe con su coquetería e impertinencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!
> 
> Ha pasado mucho tiempo y sufrimiento desde que perdimos las historias, pero hemos vuelto, y esperamos que para quedarnos.
> 
> La dinámica será esta para cada historia, subiremos la mitad de la historia y en algunos días, la otra mitad, y luego pasaremos a la siguiente, espero que disfruten mucho de volver a leer, como nosotras disfrutamos volver a subir todo.  
> Recuerden también que estamos en wattpad como página principal y aquí como una suerte de respaldo de nuestras historias para no volver a perder todo en caso de que algo pase.
> 
> Los queremos mucho! Nos leemos en el capítulo 8!


	2. Un café de despedida

Como había prometido, en las semanas siguientes se hizo una rutina que el rubio pasará por el hospital prácticamente día por medio, a veces solo a saludarlo, otros días con un regalo que siempre justificaba con su excelente atención médica, en ocasiones aprovechaba para quedarse charlando con él después de llevarle un café de la cafetería del hospital, donde la mayoría de las conversaciones giraban alrededor de coqueteos e insinuaciones sexuales. Si eran sinceros, lo que habían llegado a conocerse, el uno al otro, era realmente poco, quizá poco más que sus nombres y edades, Tsukki también había descubierto que el médico había hecho toda su vida de Tokio hasta terminar de estudiar y ahí se había trasladado a Sendai donde había estado viviendo los últimos 10 o 12 años. Ahora también sabía que había tenido novios, pero muchas más novias y que su plan actual era de soltería sostenida, y sabía que en el fondo había dejado caer ese dato para que desistiera con el, pero el rubio sabía los límites y se creía capaz de separar lo que sentía y solo tomar lo que era útil para su vida y deseos.

\- Doctor, su enamorado lo espera - en esas semanas también se había hecho habitual que el rubio fuera una broma constante entre las enfermeras que veían todo el enamoramiento del rubio como algo adorable y digno de ser material de diversión, dejándole saber que lo habían visto cuando se cruzaron con él - lo espera con un café - agregaron con un suspiro burlón las mujeres.

\- Disfrutan con esto, ¿Cierto? Estoy seguro que son ustedes las que le dicen mi horario - suspiró un poco cansado y camino al hall de acceso donde Tsukki siempre lo esperaba - parece que no te darás por vencido.

\- Te dije que no lo haría - contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad y le entregó el café caliente recién servido - negro, cargado, sin azúcar... - recitó la orden que sabía el médico tomaba y había aprendido de memoria - hoy vine temprano, el entrenamiento terminó antes, tenemos que descansar porque se viene un juego importante

Kei siempre había sido reservado, tenía solo un amigo de verdad, pero le resultaba natural hablar con ese hombre, contarle de su vida aunque el otro no lo hiciera. Sabía que era un enamoramiento fuerte y entre más se subía a su cabeza, peor se hacía.

\- Que nostalgia... yo también jugaba vóley, era bloqueador - sonrío ante el recuerdo - espero que les vaya bien, eres alto e inteligente seguro harás muchas buenas jugadas - le revolvió el cabello, ese niño ahora le causaba ternura, nunca antes había tenido un pretendiente tan determinado, y le sorprendía que fuera así de joven

\- También soy bloqueador - le apartó la mano con una mezcla entre sonrojo y fastidio. Odiaba cuando lo hacía sentir así de pequeño, era incómodo y le recalcaba la notoria brecha entre ellos, la que tanto se esforzaba el médico por marcar

\- Estoy en un receso, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito, como retribución a todo el café que me traes - sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, pero mentiría si dijera que ese niño no le parecía atractivo y que le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo que un adolescente lo encontrara así de atractivo, tanto como para buscarlo incansablemente

\- Si, claro- asintió con la sonrisa suave y aniñada bailándole en el rostro - ¿Hay short cake?

\- Supongo, te llevaré a un buen lugar - se quitó la bata y la pasó a dejar a su casillero antes de salir con él - no imaginé que te gustaran los dulces - le comentó mientras caminaban, su actitud no calzaba con ese gusto culinario

\- Es mi comida favorita - no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo, era dolorosamente atractivo. La camisa se le ajustaba en los brazos y en el torso con ciertos movimientos, el pantalón calzaba perfecto en sus caderas. Sin duda no era un vestuario apropiado para un médico, con razón decía que no era el primer enamorado que tenía - ¿Cuál es la tuya? - logró articular entre sus turbados pensamientos

\- Pescados y mariscos, la caballa asada es mi favorita - se relamió los labios solo de pensar en ella - ¿Cómo va la escuela? Pasas tanto tiempo aquí que me preocupa que estés descuidando los estudios - Tsukki tuvo que sacudirse mentalmente para no quedarse perdido en su lengua acariciando sus labios.

\- Soy un buen estudiante - respondió finalmente y sonriéndole apenas un poco por su genuina preocupación - no necesito demasiado estudio para que me vaya bien, uso los tiempos de bus y grabó algunas clases más "complejas" así que no hay de qué preocuparse, creo que incluso me ha ido mejor desde que te conozco porque debo esforzarme extra en permanecer concentrado

\- Estás mintiendo - se rió más relajado ahora que no estaba en el hospital, e incluso le dio un empujoncito juguetón

\- Hablo en serio - todo eso era un cambio agradable - si no me concentro termino pensando en ti y con una erección, así no es fácil estudiar.

\- ¿No podemos hablar por más de 5 minutos sin que saques algo sexual a colación? ¿Así quieres que piense en ti como un chico maduro? - picó su costado para no parecer tan serio en sus palabras. La idea de ese guapo adolescente tocandose mientras pensaba en él realmente era algo que lo perturbaba y calentaba a la vez, y en lo que prefería no pensar

\- Nunca he pedido que pienses en mí de esa forma - fue sincero al hablar encogiéndose de hombros - nunca he dicho que espero que estemos juntos y nos casemos o algo así donde la madurez importa...

\- Así que solo me busca como un polvo - por alguna razón eso resultaba decepcionante y algo trillado - tanto esfuerzo por simplemente revolcarte con alguien ¿O tienes alguna tipo de lista y quieres quitar de ella el revolcarte con alguien que te doble la edad?

\- No tengo una lista - frunció un poco el ceño ante eso, sin gustarle como sonaba en lo absoluto - y tampoco es solo un polvo, me gustas y mucho, pero se que nunca me tomarías en serio, por la forma en que te esfuerzas por recordar siempre que tienes el doble de mi edad...

\- No es difícil recordar eso si te veo siempre con uniforme - sonrío de medio lado mientras abría la puerta para que pasara - puedes pedir lo que quieras.

\- ¿Te gustaría verme de otra forma? - preguntó con un toque de coquetería innegable aunque parecía una pregunta inocente - quiero chocolate caliente y short cake, eso es suficiente para mi... - no quería terminar dando la idea de estar con él porque tenía dinero.

\- Aunque quisiera no podría, tienes edad para ser mi hijo - negó rápidamente, intentando que entrara en razón y dejara de buscarlo - no te mentiré, me halaga haber causado tal impacto en un chico tan guapo, hizo subir mi autoestima, pero es algo que no puede ser, quizás si tuvieras 21, pero no es el caso.

\- A mi no me importa, ¿Por qué a ti sí? - respondió más serio esta vez, intentando ser convincente - aunque sea solo una probada pequeña. Creo que es un error que nos lo niegues a ambos

\- Porque a tu edad no se está seguro de nada, ¿Realmente quieres irte a la cama con un viejo? No es tan divertido como hacerlo con alguien de tu edad - removió su cabello en un gesto cansado y algo ansioso - sin contar que si nos descubrieran perdería mi título e iría preso

\- Será mil veces más divertido - ese hombre era un maldito terco que se disfrazaba de correcto porque ya en más de una ocasión había deslizado que lo deseaba - los chicos de mi edad no tienen la experiencia, pero como sea, no puedo obligarte a nada - aún le quedaba la última carta y esperaba que funcionara - vamos a comer y te dejaré en paz si al final de esto es lo que quieres...¿Está bien?

\- Está bien, extrañare las atenciones, pero es lo mejor.

Kuroo se se sintió más aliviado después de eso y pudo finalmente pedir un jugo de naranja y un sándwich, junto con los dulces del rubio, pero estando siempre pendiente del móvil en caso de alguna emergencia, aún así, pudieron comer con bastante calma, no hubo llamadas ni mensajes que interrumpieran la comida.

\- Estoy tan habituado a que te llamen de sorpresa cuando estoy visitandote que esto es sin duda un cambio agradable.

\- Si, es agradable - ahora sí podía sonreírle relajado con la certeza de que lo dejaría de buscar - creo que hace meses no tenía un momento de paz, ha sido agradable.

\- Tal vez te traigo suerte, ¿De verdad quieres renunciar a eso? - preguntó juguetonamente, como si ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de no volver a verlo.

\- No tengo otra opción, a no ser que crezcas un par de años de la noche a la mañana - se permitió bromear y coquetear un poco, admitir incluso que habría estado con el en otras circunstancias

\- Podría venir a verte con otra ropa y hablar de filosofía y esas cosas universitarias si te ayudará en algo - mientras hablaba, tomó lo que quedaba de crema en su plato con el dedo para succionar suavemente, jugando con su lengua sobre él unos segundos, esperando no estar siendo tan torpe como se sentía

\- Eso podría funcionar, pero se te olvida que todos en el hospital te conocen - picó su nariz, ignorando sus intentos de coquetería que, en ese momento intentaban ser en serio - así que no resultaría. Aunque todas las enfermeras te apoyaban.

\- Es porque hacemos una pareja muy atractiva - respondió haciendo un leve puchero - voy a extrañar esto... de verdad. Cuando tenga 21 voy a volver a buscarte y hacer todas esas cosas que te he dicho que sueño, así que no puedes cambiar de trabajo.

\- Estaré esperando, aunque dudo que para ese entonces te acuerdes de este viejo, además tendré 39, casi un anciano, dudo que pueda seguir el ritmo de un jovencito hormonal.

\- Te preocupas demasiado de tu edad - negó levemente con la cabeza - para mi luces como de 25 o 27...estas muy bien y creo que con algo de cabello blanco en los lados te verás aún mejor, muy guapo sin duda.

\- No me preocupaba mi edad hasta que un jovencito comenzó a pasearse por el hospital - lo miró de reojo como culpándolo de sus dudas.

\- Sólo soy un chico con un enamoramiento, ¿No? - alzó una ceja levemente - no debería preocuparte... - miró la hora en su reloj y luego hacia afuera - creo que va siendo hora de irnos, en cualquier momento van a llamarte.

\- Argh si... pide la cuenta, yo voy al baño - se levantó y revolvió su cabello sabiendo que eso le molestaba, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Al quedarse solo, Tsukki pidió la cuenta como le había pedido el mayor y luego miró brevemente a cada lado y se puso en pie para seguirlo, dándole unos minutos de privacidad antes de entrar al lugar y no dejarle reaccionar demasiado. Simplemente lo tomo firme de la camisa para empujarlo hasta uno de los cubículos cerrados mientras lo besaba profundo, reclamando sus labios, sin dejarle resistirse, siendo todo dientes en sus labios y lengua buscando camino. No iba a rendirse, no cuando su beso termino por ser contestado, y es que para Kuroo la necesidad de ese beso terminó por hacerlo flaquear

Estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo esbelto del menor. Sintió que todos en el reaccionaba a su cuerpo adolescente. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ese chico despertaba todas sus bajas pasiones cuando sus manos, que eran más hábiles de lo que las manos un niño de su edad deberían ser, lo recorrían de esa manera.

En un parpadeo tenía una de sus delgadas manos dentro de sus elegantes y bien entallados pantalones, palpando su erección por sobre la ropa interior haciendo que solo pudiera cerrar los ojos y no abrirlo más, si veía su uniforme escolar el momento se arruinaría. Término por empujarlo con su cuerpo para recuperar algo de control y lo pego contra la pared del cubículo jadeando pesadamente mientras se restregaba a el y devoraba su cuello, pero Tsukki volvió a empujar para imponerse otra vez a él antes de dejarse caer de rodillas frente a su cuerpo, arrastrando con él su pantalón y ropa interior para restregarse contra su erección antes de lamer la punta sin vergüenza alguna.

\- ¡Mierda! - abrió los ojos para corroborar que lo que estaba sintiendo era real y se encontró con la sonrisa coqueta del rubio mientras lamia su erección. Ese desplante sexual no era de un niño de preparatoria, y trató de apartarse, aunque no con mucha fuerza y luego solo se dejó hacer.

Tsukki lo sostuvo firme, dejando su pulgar acariciando el hueso de la cadera, levantando la vista para verle con los lentes en la punta de la nariz y los ojos oscurecidos.

\- Prometo tragar todo para no arruinar tu ropa...

Los ojos de Kuroo se oscurecieron y tomó del cabello al rubio para poder enterrarse completamente dentro de su boca, follandolo con desesperación. Hace meses que no tenía alguien con quien desfogarse de ese modo y la forma en que Tsukki relajaba su garganta para tomar por completo lo hacia aun mejor, pareciendo incluso desesperado por complacerle, moviéndose a su ritmo, gimiendo y tragando alrededor de su miembro mientras masajeaba suavemente sus testículos y con la otra mano arañaba su abdomen, nublandole de sensaciones, al punto que su cerebro solo pensaba en seguir moviéndose dentro de esa caliente y húmeda boca que lo contenía a la perfección. No quiso reprimirse más y se dejó llevar, así que bastó un par de succiones más para correrse e inundar toda la boca del menor y tal como había prometido, trago cada gota de su corrida y succiono hasta que nada más salió de él, procurando lamer cada gota de su miembro para no ensuciar su ropa, mientras su propia erección se hacía visible a través de sus pantalones de colegio.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer con eso? - preguntó medio sonriendo, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba los enrojecidos labios del menor. Atrás había quedado el médico correcto, ahora solo estaba el hombre carnal que trataba de mantener escondido bajo excelentes modales y sonrisas juguetonas.

\- Nada - respondió apartándose juguetón de el en el estrecho espacio - ese era mi regalo de despedida... - respondió con una media sonrisa que dejaba en claro que pensaba, Kuroo no lo sacaría de su vida ahora, simplemente lo sabía

\- Como no nos veremos más... - el moreno ronroneo y lo atrajo a el. Lo sentó en sus piernas, dejándolo pegado la espalda del menor a su pecho - esto también será un regalo de despedida - abrió el pantalón rápidamente y sacó su erección para masturbarlo lentamente mientras besaba su cuello.

\- Me das cosquillas - jadeo arañando sus propios pantalones en un intento de contener sus temblores, pero sabiendo que podía contenerse aún, solo eran toques, solo era una prueba pequeña.

\- ¿Cosquillas le llamas? - se rió contra su oído- si que eres un niño... - lamió su cuello hasta llegar a su lóbulo y morderlo fuerte mientras su mano se movía rápidamente por su erección, cambiando de ritmo, queriendo desarmarlo y en esa ocasión el rubio no respondió nada, solo cubrió su boca para no gemir más alto de lo necesario, mordiendo su lengua incluso para no delatarse, y en parte jugando con Kuroo, desafiando, demostrarle que no era solo un niño - Aún cuando no gimas, se que estas caliente - tocó apenas con la punta de sus dedos el glande y el menor se retorció bajo él - y siento tu ritmo cardíaco alterado, no durarás mucho...

\- Duraré - respondió tercamente y logró hacer un buen trabajo por varios minutos, gimiendo ahogadamente contra su mano mientras se restregaba contra él desde su posición, buscando tener el más contacto posible con su cuerpo.

Kuroo solo jugó un poco con él, pero cuando decidió hacerlo acabar el rubio no pudo hacer nada contra eso.

\- Apuesto que tardó menos de dos minutos en lograr que te corras... y sin siquiera tocar tu trasero - no lo dejo contestar, con una mano masajeo sus testículos y con la otra presionó el área del perineo

\- Mierda... - apretó los párpados y mandíbula, pero bastó la segunda presión para sentir su bajo vientre tensarse, corriéndose copiosamente entre las manos del mayor, arqueándose como un animal contra el.

\- Vaya... fue menos de 15 segundos - se rio presumido a su oído, causándole escalofríos al menor, antes de hacerle girar el rostro y darle un apasionado beso. Era la última vez que se verían, no tenía nada de malo. Al menos eso se decía para justificar su debilidad carnal.

\- No quiero dejar de vernos... - murmuró sobre sus labios, aún con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados, luciendo incluso más como un niño con ese semblante - aunque sea una vez a la semana... por favor...


	3. Pequeña Zorra

¿Cómo un hombre podría resistirse a esa cara? simplemente no dijo nada, pero volvió a besarlo mientras acomodaba la ropa del chico y este tampoco dijo nada, pero sintiendo en ese beso que Kuroo no lo alejaría, su plan había resultado.

\- Ahora te irás derecho a casa y te darás un baño, estudiaras como un buen niño, ¿entendido? - aún no lo soltaba, y se sorprendía al darse cuenta que no quería hacerlo.

Tsukki asintió aprovechando esos minutos para jugar a ser el buen niño, aún sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban un poco al moverse. La conversación de su próximo encuentro no fue demasiado, pero si habia quedado en claro que volverían a verse, después de todo, Tsukki tenía su horario y lo sabia casi de memoria. Además, en ese punto, Kuroo aún sentía que podía culpar a la idiotez del post-orgasmo el acceder a eso, aunque sabía que más tarde se sentiría culpable, mientras Tsukki ya repasaba en su cabeza en qué rincón del hospital podrían perderse, aunque fueran unos minutos, con los ojos brillando en infantilismo real y sincero, no podía resistirse a él.

De alguna forma, se había salido con la suya, Kuroo estaba ahora a sus pies, y el saber eso no hacía más que sacar una sonrisa socarrona, volviendo a ser el chico arrogante que había conseguido seducir al médico sin realmente mucho esfuerzo, y si bien su idea había sido separarse en el hospital, Kuroo lo dejo directo en la parada del bus y no se marchó hasta que el rubio estuvo ya arriba de este de camino a casa, no sin antes despedirse con un beso al que fue atraído y envuelto hasta quedar sin aire y medio atontado, llevándolo nuevamente a su estado embobado de hormonas.

Solo por la noche y cuando Kuroo estuvo en su casa, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, mientras que Tsukki, en cuando llegó a casa y vio a su madre cocinando, se le metió de inmediato una idea en la cabeza.

\- Mamá...enséñame a cocinar...

\- ¿Que...por qué? - preguntó sorprendida - nunca te ha gustado entrar a la cocina

\- Solo quiero aprender - respondió sonrojándose ante la mirada acusadora de su madre. La mujer no insistió más aunque no le creyó en lo absoluto y pasó directo a las instrucciones para comenzar a aprender a hacer el arroz. Le enseñó a su hijo lo básico, mientras nada le sacaba de la cabeza que había algún interés romántico de por medio para ese pedido.

Durante la semana Kuroo se olvidó de su pequeño pretendiente, tenía su agenda llena y algunos pacientes con complicaciones que lo dejaban con nada de tiempo para distraerse, mientras él rubio se esforzó esa semana en perfeccionar su cocina hasta lograr hacer un bonito bento que le llevó a su médico el martes siguiente para sorprenderlo con almuerzo, sabiendo que solía no comer demasiado en sus horas de trabajo, pues siempre estaba demasiado atareado y no se daba cuenta que la hora de almuerzo había pasado. Como en esa tarde que estaba en la oficina revisando la ficha de uno de sus pacientes difíciles, dando incluso un pequeño salto cuando alguien tocó despacio a la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Tsukki entró vistiendo el uniforme deportivo de Karasuno porque debía volver en un par de horas al entrenamiento, dejando a la vista sus perfectas y largas piernas, haciendo que Kuroo sintiera algo bajo su vientre al verlo y recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos

\- Pensé que no volverías... - la verdad es que esperaba que no volviera y poder olvidar el tremendo error que había cometido al involucrarse con el

\- Claro que volvería - respondió casi indignado, entrando y cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de él - incluso te traje almuerzo...

\- ¿En serio? Hace mucho que no como algo preparado... soy bueno cocinando, pero no tengo tiempo de hacerlo - tomó el bento para dejarlo en su escritorio y comerlo más tarde. Tsukki vio casi en cámara lenta y con el corazón apretado como dejaba el bento a un lado, como si nunca se lo hubiera entregado - ven - espero que se acercara a él para poder revisar su rostro - tus heridas cicatrizan bien, casi no queda nada de ellas

\- ¿Quedará alguna marca? - preguntó tocándose levemente el rostro mientras, con mucha autoridad, se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

Tsukki sonriendo un poco más relajado al verlo negar con la cabeza levemente mientras lo acomodaba mejor sobre él para recibir mimos más cómodamente, moviendo sus pies infantilmente, pidiendo besos sin ni una razón de peso para hacerlo, solo por la necesidad de pedir y reclamar atención por su parte.

La verdad es que para el médico era muy difícil no caer en ese juego, ese chico era tan bueno seduciendolo con sus modos infantiles e irreverentes al mismo tiempo y aunque había protestado mucho por su edad, siendo su razón principal para no quererlo cerca, pero al final del día le gustaba esa diferencia, sentirlo un niño entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Cuántos besos quieres? - sus dedos se escabulleron bajo la polera de gimnasia del rubio, jugaba con la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel. Suponía que no había mucho tiempo y en un rato el chico tendría que ir a su entrenamiento - ya que esto se basa en tus deseos, veremos si puedo complacer a este niño caprichoso.

\- Empecemos con uno... pero uno largo y que me quite el aire - respondió acariciando sus labios con el pulgar suavemente, acercándose un poco más a él, coqueteando con la cercanía, pero sin llegar a cerrar el beso y Kuroo de inmediato lamió el pulgar del rubio.

\- Abre tu boca - pidió mientras succionaba su pulgar como si fuera otra parte de su anatomía

Mordió su labio inferior y los lamió suavemente antes de hacer lo que le pedía, actuando como un niño sumiso y complaciente. Si Kuroo hubiera pensado un poco más en eso, la rapidez con que esa actitud lo hizo poner duro, era casi preocupante pero solo pensó en lamer sus labios antes de introducir su lengua como si esa cavidad le perteneciera por completo, sintiendo ese sabor dulce tan característico en él por su afición poco saludable a los pasteles como comida principal de sus días. Cuando se alejó, Tsukki infantilmente de nuevo volviendo a buscar sus labios para besarlo, estaba volviéndose adicto a ellos demasiado rápido. 

\- No, no... solo pediste un beso - dijo molestándole

\- Dije que para empezar - respondió caprichosamente - ahora quiero otro y además, no me quito el aire...

\- Pero si te hizo suspirar - contestó de vuelta y lo atrapó en sus brazos para besarlo inocentemente mientras lo apretaba con fuerza para quietarle el aire, riendo luego al sentirlo dar un jadeo.

\- ¡Pero así no! - respondió peleando contra él un poco para que lo soltara - estoy seguro de que quieres hacerme cosas más interesantes en el tiempo que me queda contigo - protestó cuando al fin pudo soltarse y recuperar el aire

\- Que engreído... yo solo quiero tenerte así, soy un buen hombre - lo apretujo más fuerte y luego lo beso profundamente, apoderándose de su boca mientras lo liberaba y dejaba que el menor se moviera libremente.

De inmediato se movió para quedar a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose para restregar sus crecientes erecciones. Desde que conocía a su médico, sentía que vivía caliente, buscaba restregarse contra el, ronronear dentro de los besos totalmente entregado a los deseos mutuos y sobre todo, a seguir cautivando al mayor.

\- ¿Podrás ir a tu práctica si te follo sobre mi escritorio? - lo tomo de la cadera para frotarse contra su trasero, pero no era suficiente.

\- Claro que si... - respondió levantándose casi de un salto para subirse el mismo al mueble, intentando realmente no tirar ni desordenar nada demasiado importante - ¿Qué tan alto puedo gemir?

\- No puedes gemir... pararé si haces algún ruido - se quitó la bata para evitar ensuciarla y abrió su cinturón.

\- Está bien - asintió expectante de que pasaría, sin dejar de ver al moreno desnudarse, al menos lo justo para él, y él mismo moviéndose rápido para quitarse el pantalón y poleron. Camisetas blancas tenía de sobra dentro del bolso para cambiarlas si era necesario.

Junto su cadera al rubio y froto ambos miembros. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía un amante, había olvidado lo placentero que era. Lo giró y subió completamente al escritorio, dejándolo a gatas sobre el mueble. Al fin servía que fuera demasiado bajo para el. Sentía que todo ese muchacho era para él, a tal nivel que siquiera pensó cuando dio una nalgada antes de separar sus nalgas y dejar caer saliva sobre su entrada

\- Tienes un lindo trasero, como sacado de una película porno...

\- Y piernas largas y blancas... - respondió separando un poco más las piernas para él, quedando totalmente expuesto para lo que quisiera hacerle en esos momentos - espero tengas un preservativo...

\- Pensé que tú venías preparado, no sabía que hoy un adolescente vendría a restregarse contra mí - gruñó ya sintiéndose frustrado - apuesto que tú los usas más que yo 

\- Puede ser... pero no tengo - respondió haciendo un ruidito de enfado. Era un chico que disfrutaba de la sexualidad y había aprendido desde temprano a ser cuidadoso con ese tipo de cosas, mas aun si estaba jugueteando con un sujeto que casi no conocí y era un adulto con probablemente mucha historia hacia atrás, por lo que no dudó en girarse y empujarlo suavemente con uno de sus pies - sin condones, no hay final feliz... estamos en un hospital, ¿No hay donde conseguir algo rápido...?

\- Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, porque sería muy raro que vaya a sacar condones mientras me visitas - se subió la ropa interior aun con el semblante algo molesto.

Tsukki solo pudo hacer un pequeño sonidito de frustración pero no protestó, tenía que ser más adulto de lo que realmente era para no aburrir muy pronto a su médico.

\- Tendré que irme a practicar caliente entonces...

\- Seré bueno... acuéstate y abre las piernas para mi, serás el inicio de mi almuerzo - su semblante travieso volvió a medida que la idea se formaba en su cabeza

Era patético cuán dispuesto estaba para ese hombre, pues de inmediato se acomodó nuevamente para quedar a su disposición, separado las piernas aun con algo de discreción para no delatarse del todo como la zorra que sentía realmente era. Su piel se erizó cuando Kuroo lamió sus muslos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el rubio no tardó nada en levantar las caderas exigiendo más, y el moreno sonrió antes de succionar en la unión entre su pierna y cadera, marcando inconscientemente su propiedad en el, para luego meter la erección a su boca sin tomarla completamente, pero jugando con su lengua como solo los años de experiencia podían brindar

\- KurooTan...

Tsukki se deshizo en un gemido entregado, sin siquiera darse cuenta del apodo que había dejado salir, apretando el borde del escritorio para no moverse contra su boca, sabiendo que si lograba contenerse, sería bueno, lo sabía. Mientras Kuroo simplemente se sintió erizar completamente con ese gemido y el apodo infantil. Jugó con más ímpetu buscando hacer de ese chico una masa temblorosa que solo pudiera gemir su nombre, sintiendo como de a poco iba fue moviendo las caderas contra él, buscando que tomara más de su miembro, gimiendo más alto a medida que Kuroo iba aceptando sus movimientos, mientras su saliva se mezclaba con los fluidos de Tsukki escurriendo hasta su entrada, con lo que aprovechó de jugar con su trasero

\- No gimas tan fuerte - pidió relamiéndose los labios antes de volver a tomarlo en sus labios, ahora sí con la intención de hacer que se corriera.

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gemir todo lo alto que se sentía quería hacerlo, arqueando la espalda a medida que su orgasmo iba escalando y se acercaba cada vez más, intentando liberar la tensión con los movimientos torpes de su cuerpo, arqueandose y retorciéndose en la mesa mientras con cada succión metía más sus dedos haciendo que el chico se revolcara buscando más.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta ser follado? - preguntó divertido metiendo y sacando sus dedos cada vez más rápido - recuerda, sin gemir...

Asintió torpemente y cada vez sentía su orgasmo más cerca, necesitaba terminar, por lo que apoyó uno de sus pies en la mesa y la otra en el hombro del moreno para poder moverse contra él más y más rápido, sentirlo más profundo en su cuerpo y a medida que lo hacía, también apretó su perineo y succionaba su erección hasta ahuecar las mejillas. A juzgar por los espasmos del rubio estaba por acabar, y siquiera había terminado de pensarlo cuando el rubio se corrió dentro de su boca de tal forma que no pudo beberlo todos, y es que tenía los beneficios de la juventud, sus orgasmos eran intensos, copiosos y aún lleno de energía. Siquiera espero que Kuroo pudiera decir algo y tiró de él para besarlo, logrando que incluso algo de la corrida cayera por su mentón mientras lo besaba, empujándolo para que se sentará sin dejar de besarlo mientras abría su pantalón, desesperado por el, casi sin parecer que acababa de correrse.

\- Necesito chupartela... ahora - ese niño lo iba a enloquecer, sabía que todo eso estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba tanto.

\- Entonces hazlo... - sus ojos felinos no dejaban de deleitarse con la imagen del chico semi desnudo entre sus piernas, incluso un poco de su propia corrida escurría por el mentón del rubio, estaba sacado de sus fantasías más ocultas.

Le regaló una media sonrisa torcida antes de tirar por completo de sus pantalones y dejarlos arremolinados en los tobillos. Estaba tan duro que no era necesario tentarlo en lo absoluto y tomó su erección hasta el fondo de su garganta con una succión fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo mierda un mocoso puede ser tan bueno en esto? - gimió enterrando los dedos en su cabello rubio, solo para acariciando porque no había necesidad de guiarlo, lo hacía perfecto, aún así, soltó su miembro con un obsceno sonido de ¡pop!, relamiendo sus labios suavemente para recoger el presemen de ellos.

\- Tira mi cabello... - pidió jadeante y volviendo a tomarlo como si fuera la golosina más deliciosa. 

\- Apenas tienes 16 y ya eres una pequeña zorra - jalo de su cabello como se lo había pedido - ¿Con qué clase de chicos salias para llegar a esto, ah? 

Lo apartó de su erección para ver su rostro y luego volver a empujarlo a su miembro para que siguiera succionando, sintiendo el gemido gustoso vibrar por su erección, al ser forzado de esa forma y succiono con fuerza justo antes de oír que tocaban la puerta de la oficina.

\- Mierda - masculló y se apartó del rubio - quédate debajo del escritorio, no se te ocurra moverte - acomodo su ropa y abrió tratando de lucir calmado y escondiendo su erección bajo su delantal blanco.

\- Hombre, llevo como una hora buscándote - un médico entró luciendo relajado y como si entrar ahí fuera natural y parte de la rutina - tengo unas preguntas sobre un paciente de urgencias que tuviste.

\- Estuve todo el tiempo aquí, me distraje con un caso - tomó asiento, procurando quedar bien adentro para que no viera al adolescente medio desnudo que escondía - ¿De qué paciente se trata?

Tsukki realmente pensó en quedarse quieto donde estaba pero era difícil, considerando que tenía su erección demasiado cerca y terminó por abrir el pantalón lo más disimulado posible para que siquiera Kuroo lo notara y lamiendo la punta del miembro para llamar su atención antes de succionar la punta mientras a lo lejos oía algo de lavados de estómagos y cosas desagradables, a las que prefería hacer oídos sordos, solo concentrado en su médico y la forma en la que intentó ocultar el jadeo carraspeando la garganta mientras movía su silla pretendiendo acomodarse pero la verdad era que solo lo hacia para enterrarse más en la boca del menor. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por seguir discutiendo el tratamiento del paciente como si nada aunque no podía ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro que llegó a ser evidente incluso para el otro médico que preguntó si se sentía bien. Tsukki abajo entre sus piernas tenía que esforzarse por no reír ni hacer ruido siquiera con sus succiones, tomándolo cada vez más hasta el fondo de su garganta para luego tragar y así presionar en la punta, mientras tomaba su erección para masturbarse al ritmo de la mamada, oyendo al otro médico aconsejarle un descanso de su pesada rutina.

Realmente estaba esmerandose en la acción y pensando que Kuroo era prácticamente 20 años mayor que él, seguramente que había recibido innumerables mamadas pero quería ser el mejor, que cualquiera cosa como esa, del pasado o el futuro, fuera opaca en comparación a lo profundo que podía tomarlo en su garganta y la habilidad que ponía en los juegos de su lengua y parecio estarlo logrando pues sentía a Kuroo torpe en sus palabras y disimulo, oyendo una risita que se mezcló con un gemido al responderle al otro hombre que tenía razón y hablarán después de ese paciente, para poder descansar. Sin más, su colega se puso en pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó sin esperar que Kuroo se incorporará a despedirlo en la puerta y la verdad es que lo agradeció, pues en cuanto se quedaron nuevamente a solas, pudo apartar su silla y mirar al menor bajo su escritorio con las pupilas imposiblemente dilatadas.

\- Vas a ser mi perdición, perderé mi trabajo por tu culpa... estoy seguro.

Tiró de su cabello para guiarlo nuevamente a su erección, sin importarle ya que estuviera la puerta sin seguro, quería acabar y más aún en ese momento que él rubio podía volver a moverse con normalidad y estaba haciendo todo lo que sabía para que acabara rápido, con su propia excitación en punto de ebullición, sintiéndose terriblemente caliente solo por los gemidos roncos que Kuroo intentaba controlar, gimiendo él también por las caricias de su propia mano que subía y bajaba en su renovada erección. Sabía que iba a terminar sobre los pantalones del médico y realmente esperaba que fuera una corrida digna porque quería dejarle ese pequeño dolor de cabeza para el resto del día.

Jamás alguien le había dado una mamada tan dedicada, pero cuando el chico jadeo aún teniéndolo completamente en su boca, no pudo más y se deshizo entre sus labios dando un ronco gemido mientras se aferraba al menor, apretando con una mano su cabello y con la otra estrujando la camiseta, mientras Tsukki tragaba todo lo que fue capaz, aunque una parte inevitablemente corrió por su mentón. Su sabor era perfecto, masculino y le bastaron solo un par de movimientos más para correrse también aún con la erección entre sus labios, consiguiendo con esa vibración los últimos restos de corrida que al apartarse para tomar una bocanada de aire fueron a parar a sus mejilla y lentes.

Ambos se apartaron totalmente desarmado después de ese orgasmo notando no sólo lo sucio que estaba de semen y saliva el rubio, sino también la gran mancha que ahora decoraba su pantalón, pero lejos de molestarse sintió una posesividad primitiva que lo hizo bajar al suelo para besarlo, quedando ambos escondidos bajo el escritorio, siendo una verdadera hazaña con la estatura de ambos.

Fue una suerte, porque en ese momento entraba una enfermera buscándolo para dejarle unos exámenes. Cubrió la boca de Tsukki para silenciarlo cuando comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio diera sacudidas de placer, mientras intentaba escapar de sus toques con su cuerpo demasiado sensible en esos momentos y aunque acababa de correrse por segunda vez en poco tiempo, valientemente su entrepierna intentó ponerse a tono con las caricias. Solo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse nuevamente apartó la mano de Kuroo para poder lanzarse a besarlo profundamente por largos segundos hasta tener que respirar nuevamente.

\- La próxima vez traeré condones...

\- La próxima vez mi cajón estará lleno de condones - le prometió volviendo a atacar su esbelto cuerpo, disfrutando de lo sensible que era a sus caricias.

\- KurooTan... - gimoteo infantilmente, sintiéndose derretir bajo sus manos y con la certeza de que podría quedarse ahí e incluso olvidarse de los condones porque lo único que quería era ser follado ya por ese hombre.

Estaba abriendo la boca para rogarle si era necesario cuando oyó el teléfono de Kuroo empezar a sonar con un tono que más bien parecía una sirena que incluso le hizo dar un salto por la sorpresa.

\- Urgencia...tengo que irme - lo beso profundamente por unos segundos y se apartó arreglándose la ropa y limpiándose el pantalón lo mejor posible - déjame tu numero escrito por aquí... - hizo un gesto general a la oficina muy apresurado antes de salir casi corriendo a urgencias.

Tsukki se quedó hecho un desastre bajo el escritorio aún sin saber bien qué había pasado hasta darse cuenta que estaba de hecho solo en la oficina y solo pudo fruncir el ceño levemente antes de incorporarse y limpiarse para salir de ahí.

No quería a darle muchas vueltas a eso, no eran novios, siquiera le constaba que él fuera la única persona con la que tenía sexo y no estaba en posición de exigir cosas, así que simplemente anotó su móvil en un post it que pegó en el centro de la pantalla del ordenador y dejó doblaba sobre la silla la camiseta sucia de semen que había estado usando a modo de extraño presente.

Concentrarse en el entrenamiento resultó un poco más difícil de lo normal ese día, pero al menos estuvo atento a salir de la línea de peligro que significaba Hinata.


	4. Nadie como tú

Estuvo atendiendo a varios pacientes de un accidente automovilístico y recién a las 8 de la tarde se desocupo. Llegó agotado a su despacho y agradeció el bento del rubio, se lo devoró con ganas y luego le envió un mensaje.

_< recién me desocupe, tu bento fue mi salvador, estaba muy bueno>_, por supuesto, para Tsukki el número era desconocido pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién lo había enviado y aunque sintió algo cálido al leerlo, al mismo tiempo se sentía... algo así como triste. Su intención había sido verlo abrir el bento, ese momento íntimo de ver cómo la persona de tus afectos abre y disfruta la comida que había preparado solo pensando en él, pero no había tenido ese momento, pero de todas formas respondió, no iba a poner en evidencia que era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien y que había pasado como como un gesto sin más importancia para el moreno

_< Que bien...me alegro que lo disfrutaras>_

_< Esta noche me quedo de guardia, mañana regresare a casa y en la tarde vuelvo al hospital. Descansa y pórtate bien, espero que no bajes tus notas, te pediré fotos del reporte de calificaciones. Buenas noches>_

Le gustaba molestarlo con su edad aunque después de esos últimos días, realmente le costaba sentir que era un niño cuando no lo hacía intencionalmente, pero el rubio simplemente en esa ocasión no continuó con la broma, pues aunque no entendía bien porque, se sentía molesto con él y le entregó una respuesta mucho más cortante y simple:

_< Pasaré después del entrenamiento a buscar la caja>, _por supuesto, Kuroo sintió la hostilidad y no contestó nada más. No es que buscará una relación, solo quería ser cordial, pero al rubio eso parecía no importarle, así que mejor para él, de todos modos nadie nunca había soportado su estilo de vida.

Como había dicho, pasó a buscar el bento y parecía no haber ocurrido nada, se porto coqueto, juguetón. La noche había ayudado a calmar sus pensamientos, había pasado un par de horas diciéndose que eso no era una relación, que Kuroo no era nada más que sexo para él e incluso logró convencerse a sí mismo de eso y aunque no tuvo tiempo de quedarse, deslizó una tira de preservativos en el bolsillo de su delantal como una promesa de su próxima visita

\- ¿Algún día de preferencia para venir a verte...?

\- La próxima semana, esta está siendo terrible... mucho trabajo, dormiré todos mis días libres - revolvió su cabello - cuídate niño, nos vemos.

\- Esta bien, de todas formas tengo exámenes - asintió metiendo la caja en el bolso y estirándose a darle un inocente beso en el rostro - nos vemos KurooTan~

\- Nos vemos Tsukki - dijo sonriendo de medio lado y haciéndole un gesto con la mano

Los días pasaron lento entre el aburrimiento de la escuela y la ansiedad de verlo hasta que al fin aprovechó el día de descanso del entrenamiento para ir al hospital, llevando también un bento ese día aunque sin la esperanza infantil de verle abrirlo y comer para saber si realmente le había gustado, pero no por eso había dejado de poner especial cuidado en que se viera lindo y dedicado. Ese hombre le importaba más de lo que quería admitir aún. Busco a Kuroo y espero que el personal lo viera por los pasillos pues eso nunca fallaba.

\- Vi a tu acosador en el hall, seguro alguna enfermera vendrá a buscarte pronto - Habia estado hablando con un grupo de colegas cuando una de las doctoras se acercó divertida con la noticia de la visita.

\- Iré a ver qué pasa - dijo como si fuera una molestia mientras el grupo de profesionales se burlaba del moreno.

A los pocos minutos apareció buscándole tal como había pensado, luciendo profesional e incluso con esa cortesía distante de los médicos a sus pacientes, jugando el papel de adulta enternecido con su enamoramiento mientras le preguntaba por la razón de su visita, recibiendo de vuelta los brazos estirados del chico que le tendía el bento de esa tarde.

\- Vamos a mi oficina - le revolvió el cabello mientras más allá las enfermeras sonreían y suspiraban por lo encantador que era el doctor Kuroo

\- No me revuelvas el cabello - regaño mientras avanzaban y ordenaba las hebras levemente onduladas

\- ¿Porque no? Te ves lindo cuando te enojas al hacerlo - se rió mientras entraban a la oficina.

\- Porque siento como si tuviera 10 años y creo que, ni tú ni yo queremos esa sensación - respondió entrando tras de el.

\- ¿No tienes 10? - dijo solo para molestar mientras el mismo cerraba la puerta con seguro, evitar interrupciones los más posible

\- Creo que eso es muy joven, incluso para ti y tus gustos por escolares, pero podría hacer algo al respecto - se quitó los lentes y metió la mano entre su cabello para despeinarse, el solo pensamiento de como lo molestaría Kuroo le hizo sonrojar, luciendo al menos un par de años menor de lo que solía verse.

\- ¡Dios mío! Eres un bebé.... me estoy tirando a un bebé - dijo entre caliente y perturbado - porque tienes esa cara de niño inocente, ¿ah? Es todo una farsa - lo atrajo para enredarlo en sus brazos.

\- Es una habilidad, a veces la cara de niño es de buena utilidad, para conseguir cosas - respondió acomodándose perfectamente a su cuerpo sin quitar la cara de niño - ¿KurooTan, hoy si vas a follarme...? - habló como si estuviera dándole un ejemplo de lo que decía.

No contestó, pero si lo tomo sin cruzar palabras y lo pego contra la pared.

\- Algo me habías dicho... sobre nadie pudiendo follarte contra una pared... - los ojos de Tsukki brillaron de inmediato.

\- Nunca - su voz fue un ronroneo que salió al tiempo que lo rodeaba con una de sus largas piernas para restregarse contra él como un animalito en celo.

\- Habrá que cambiar eso.

Kuroo saco un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejó en el de la bata antes de abrir el pantalón del chico y masajear su miembro hasta ponerlo duro. Tsukki había llegado en una buena época, el estrés era tanto que de no ser por el alivio que esos encuentro le daban se volvería loco por el trabajo y sin duda prefería la locura que le daba ese adolescente sexualizado, el cual en ese momento pensaba que era una lástima no poder gritar porque sabía que querría hacerlo, que tendría los gritos de placer contenidos en la garganta y era tan frustrante como excitante, tanto que desde ya estaba mordiendo sus labios para no hacer ruidos cuando las manos de Kuroo apretaban sus testículos suavemente para luego bajar su ropa interior, pero terminando por gruñir al no poder bajarla del todo. La ropa estorbaba y tuvo que hacerle soltar el agarre de su pierna para poder quitarle los zapatos y ropa, dejándolo solo con los calcetines en mitad de su oficina, mientras Tsukki solo podía pensar con una pequeña sonrisa en su cabeza que Kuroo realmente debía odiar su uniforme pues siempre buscaba quitarlo rápidamente. Terminó apoyando su peso en la pared y moviéndose coqueto, como tentandolo a que avanzara rápido hasta el, a punto de hablar para molestarlo, tentarlo tal vez, pero fue silenciado por los dedos que se metieron en la boca del muchacho que no dudó en succionarlos lujuriosamente. Aprovechando esa humedad, comenzó a prepararlo mientras lo besaba. No tardó en estar listo y Kuroo solo dejó de besarlo para ponerse el condon y alzarlo sobre la pared como si no pesara nada mientras frotaba su erección contra su entrada

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No es como si fueras a desvirgarme - respondió con una pequeña risilla coqueta, intentando atraerle más a él para que entrara en su cuerpo de una vez.

La pregunta había sido más para sí mismo, pero ya no había nada que pensar, entró de un solo movimiento, tocando fácilmente su próstatas, Kuroo sentía que ese chico estaba hecho para que fuera él quién lo follara, era como si sus cuerpos y sus energías cuadraran a la perfección; Tsukki no pensaba muy diferente, estaba seguro que nunca nadie lo había follado de esa forma, cada toque era exacto el que necesitaba, golpeaba los puntos exactos que le hacían solo poder morder su delantal para no gemir como quería hacerlo, mientras pequeñas lagrimita se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus párpados.

El mayor cambio el ritmo para hacer durar más el encuentro y cuando lo sentía ansioso por más se movía buscando complacerlo, el rubio no tenía que decir nada, el mayor podía leer a la perfección los pedidos del cuerpo del menor y realmente temió que algo se oyera fuera a su oficina, porque prácticamente estaba azotando a Tsukki contra la pared con cada embestida, así que lo tomo sin dejar de estar dentro de su cuerpo y continuó follandolo sobre la camilla, dejando sus piernas totalmente abiertas para él, volviendo a entrar con fuerza y siendo rodeado de inmediato con brazos y piernas para que no se apartara demasiado de su cuerpo, moviéndose a su ritmo. En cuestión de segundos estaba corriéndose entre ambos sin siquiera ser tocado, apretando a Kuroo dentro de él pero sintiendo que no era suficiente y su cuerpo seguía igual de dispuesto. Beneficios de la adolescencia, sin duda.

\- No te detengas... sigue... otra vez.

Kuroo estuvo al borde del orgasmo pero logró contenerse para complacer a su exigente amante. Lo cambio de posición con tal facilidad que parecía una muñeca en sus brazos. Alzó su trasero al dejarlo a gatas y comenzó a embestir nuevamente, podía ver cómo sus uñas quedaban grabadas en el cuero de la camilla y tuvo que ser él quien cubriera la boca del menor que parecía incapaz de mantenerse callado y en control a esas alturas, mucho menos con la forma descontrolada en que Kuroo se movía, haciendo rechinar la camilla bajo el peso de ambos. Terminó por arquearse como un gato y ahora con su cuerpo sensibilizado su orgasmo llegó mucho más rápido al clímax, siendo seguido por otro prácticamente de inmediato, atrapando a Kuroo dentro de él sin dejarle moverse ni un centímetro en su interior quien esta vez sí dejó que su orgasmo arrasara con el y tuvo que morder la nuca del rubio para no gemir con fuerza mientras se corría, dejando una marca que duraría al menos un par de días, sintiéndolo temblar como una hoja cuando terminó dentro de él. El rubio solo podía gimotear como un animalito en celo, sintiéndose desarmado por completo en la camilla, dando aún pequeños gemidos y suspiros del post orgasmo, en especial porque Kuroo solo se detuvo por completo cuando los coletazos de placer se detuvieron y cayó agotado sobre el rubio.

\- ¿Cumplí con tus expectativas? - preguntó antes de soplar delicadamente contra su oreja, riendo un poco al sentirlo temblar como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo en el corto tiempo, mientras solo asentía con la cabeza y la sonrisa boba permanecía en su rostro.

Lo sintió salir de su interior y el ruido del condón siendo desechado antes de que lo tomara en sus brazos y lo acurrucara contra él, preguntándole si estaba bien pues sus temblores parecían casi preocupantes, intentando tenerlo en la realidad con el con pequeños besitos de mariposa por su rostro, recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte de Tsukki que estaba enterrado en su cuello, sintiendo su aroma impregnarle aún más y como eso le relajaba por completo.

\- No creo que pueda moverme hasta unos 10 o 15 minutos... - fue la primera frase coherente que puedo dejar salir luego de varios minutos solo temblando en silencio entre sus brazos.

\- Eso está bien, al parecer hice un buen trabajo - se rio juguetón - descansa... aún estoy en mi descanso

\- En cualquier momento te irás corriendo - respondió con un pequeño mohín en los labios de solo pensarlo y la nariz levemente fruncida, acercándose más contra él para dormitar ahí sin intenciones de moverse - No me gusta... está bien si debes irte, solo no me gusta que pase después de follar.

\- Si eso pasa te dejaré acurrucado y nadie te molestara - mordió su boquita de enojo - a nadie le gusta... por eso no tengo novia o novio, nadie soporta eso - dijo con un tono de tristeza - pero es mi trabajo y la vida de las personas dependen de si me atraso un minuto o dos... además solo me vienes a ver para restregarte contra mí, será difícil marcharme en otra instancia, no hables más... descansa, disfrutemos el momento esperando que no me llamen.

Se acurrucó más contra él menor y cerró los ojos para al menos intentar descansar un poco, mientras Tsukki no tardó mucho en hacerlo, segundos apenas. Cómo lograron estar los dos en la pequeña camilla, era un misterio, aun cuando Kuroo no durmió, y se dedicó solo a sonreía al ver al siempre controlado muchacho bajar la guardia mientras babeaba su camisa. Cuando estaba acercándose el fin de su hora de descanso lo despertó con besos y mordidas, viéndolo estirarse y restregarse contra la camilla como lo haría un animalito saliendo del sueño.

\- ¿Cómo están tus rodillas, siguen temblando? - preguntó burlón apartándose de él para comenzar a arreglarse y volver al trabajo.

\- Un poco, pero creo que puedo soportarlo - siquiera negó el que su cuerpo seguía sacudido por las sensaciones y solo se incorporó para vestirse - ¿Salimos juntos o espero... cuál es tu protocolo para amantes en la consulta?

\- Salir juntos, de todos modos ya saben que estás aquí, solo trata de sacarte esa cara de bien follado o sino será muy obvio - se rio antes de morder sus labios juguetonamente.

Solo rió y en parte se negó a siquiera intentarlo, porque en el fondo no quería ocultar lo bien que eso se había sentido, lo bien que Kuroo lo había follado y como todo eso se reflejaba en su rostro en esos momentos, siquiera había hecho esfuerzos con su ropa que el mayor estaba acomodando en esos momentos para luego salir juntos hablando de las clases y otras cosas sin importancia, siendo lo más discretos posibles, como si no hubieran estado revolcándose apenas minutos antes.

Antes de marcharse le recordó el bento, aunque lo único que quería en esos momento era despedirse con un beso y no fingir que era nadie en su vida. Se sentía tan feliz y satisfecho que incluso podía olvidar el detalle de no estar con él cuando abriera su caja de comida. Aún así y a pesar de sus fantasías adolescentes, terminaron despidiéndose solo con un gesto de la mano del chico y desapareció dentro del hospital. En cuanto se giró para entrar al edificio, se encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

\- Hola Keiji, pensé que hoy tenias pabellón...

\- Salí hace poco - respondió viéndole aún muy fijo - ¿Ese es el chico que dicen está totalmente prendado de ti?

\- Si, vino a dejarme un bento, me habló de sus prácticas y se fue - hablaba como si nada, como si no hubiera estado prácticamente cometiendo un delito hace menos de una hora con ese mismo chico del que hablaban - es un buen chico.

\- ¿Un bento nada más? - conocía a Kuroo desde la escuela, conocía ese brillo en sus ojos - ¿qué tal estaba, fue una buena cena?

\- No lo he comido aún, pero es más un almuerzo tardío, lo comeré más tarde - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - por cierto, ¿Cuando viene Bokuto? Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos todos - cambiar el tema era un terreno mucho más seguro.

\- En dos semanas regresa de la gira de su equipo - respondió sonriendo un poco al pensar en eso - incluso podrías invitar a tu enamorado... parece ir en serio.

\- Claro que no, no quiero que se lo tome en serio, tiene 16 años

Sabía que Akaashi estaba probándolo y que algo sospechaba, lo mejor era ser cuidadoso, además, era cierto, no quería que fuera en serio.


	5. ¿Me extrañas un poco?

Después de eso todo fue trabajo y solo vio el bento nuevamente cuando se marchaba así que lo dejó en su auto y luego del café con su amigo llego a casa directamente a comerlo. Con el viaje la decoración se perdió un poco pero jamás había visto un bento con tantos detalles, escribiendole en cuanto terminó de comer.

_< Acabo de terminar el bento, porque tantos gatos, ¿me estás diciendo algo?>_

Pero Tsukki llegó a casa sintiéndose totalmente drenado y directo a dormir como si hubiera tenido un entrenamiento de niveles agotadores, así que no vio el mensaje hasta el día siguiente al despertar para la escuela. 

_< Anoche me dormí en segundos cuando llegue...¿estaba bueno?> _Ignoró la insinuación de los gatos, porque si, había sido intencional, Kuroo tenía la expresión de un gato travieso todo el tiempo.

_< Muy bueno, ahora corro a la cafetería para comer algo y empezar mi día, espero que te vaya bien en el colegio conejito, que tú colita no esté muy resentida> _Estaba estacionado cuando el mensaje del rubio llegó.

< _Está muy resentida, hace tiempo no hacía cosas así... pero creo que podré soportar el día, además, me gusta el dolorcito... así te recuerdo mejor >_

No sabía cuándo iría otra vez a verlo entre las prácticas y los exámenes, así que era bueno tener ese recuerdo... esperaba Kuroo llegará a extrañarlo. A Kuroo por su parte, se le inflo el pecho al saber que aún podía seguirle el ritmo a un adolescente y estuvo todo el día con una sonrisa tonta. Los días pasaron y el rubio no iba, algunas enfermeras incluso ya lo molestaban diciendo que si enamorado se había aburrido de él y en parte el pensaba lo mismo. Tsukki había obtenido lo que buscaba y se había dado por satisfecho, pero cuando empezaba a pensar que definitivamente no lo vería otra vez, llegó el mensaje del muchacho.

_< Hola desconocido...>_ el viaje a entrenar a Tokio había sido más rápido de concretar de lo que había esperado, así que siquiera había podido pasar por el hospital a despedirse _< ¿me has extrañado?>_

_< No lo sé, tú me extrañaste?> _Contestó evasivamente _< ¿O solo te acordaste de mí por casualidad?>_

_< Los chicos de escuela también tenemos días ocupados>_ seguramente no lo había extrañado y no quería decírselo directamente _< de hecho, estoy en Tokio ahora mismo, por una semana>_

_\- ¿Tienes entrenamiento, jugarán contra nekoma?_ \- no tenía sentido escribirse y la curiosidad podía más en esos momentos

_\- Vaya, un viaje fuera de la ciudad incluso me valió una llamada, estoy sorprendido_ \- evadió un poco su pregunta solo por molestarle al notar lo ansioso que había estado.

_\- Que molesto, pero en serio, ¿Jugarán con Nekoma? Si vas al colegio ve los trofeos y las fotografías_ \- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia. 

_\- Estoy en la escuela, nos quedamos aquí en lo que dure el campamento_ \- giró sobre sus pasos para volver por el camino que había tomado y ver el aparador de trofeos - _¿Está era tu escuela entonces?_ \- lo reconoció de inmediato en las fotos - _tu cabello sigue igual._

_\- No puedo hacer mucho con este nido que tengo por cabello, era el capitán... ¿Cierto que era genial?_ \- dijo divertido mientras caminaba a su despacho de un lado a otro.

_\- Te trae lindos recuerdos por como hablas de eso_ \- era lindo oírle de esa forma, totalmente diferente al médico bien compuesto.

_\- Claro que sí, lo pase muy bien en la escuela y ser el capitán era genial_ \- suspiro - _que ganas de volver a ese tiempo..._

_\- No puedo devolverte a la escuela, pero podríamos reunirnos a jugar en algún tiempo libre_ \- sugirió acercándose un poco más al estante - _seguro le hará bien a tu estrés_ \- seguía siendo igual de guapo y sin duda, si lo hubiera conocido en ese tiempo, también se habría encaprichado con el.

_\- No es mala idea..._ \- el problema es que nunca estaba libre, sino jugaría con Bokuto y Akaashi en cada viaje de Bokuto

_\- Suena a una respuesta de cortesía más bien, pero fingiré que no lo note_ \- bromeó apoyándose en la pared finalmente y solo queriendo oirlo un poco más - _estaré una semana aquí, así que no podré ir a verte aún... espero no me busques un reemplazo._

_\- Asumes que tengo vida después del trabajo_ \- se rió - _estaré igual que siempre, yendo de un lado a otro con cara de cansado... vuelve bien, ¿Si? Espero que Nekoma no les rompa el trasero... demasiado._

_\- Solo es entrenamiento, el juego con ellos no será hasta el ínterescolar en muchos meses más_ \- respondió riendo un poco - _por lo demás, no tengo intención de que nadie me rompa el trasero, al menos hasta que regrese a casa_ \- quería que Kuroo supiera que era solo suyo, aunque no fueran nada.

_\- Bien dicho...te estaré esperando entonces. Tengo que trabajar... entrena mucho, nos vemos pronto._

Poco más de una semana después regresó al hospital llevándose por supuesto un regalo a su médico que le había traído de Tokio, estaba seguro haber charlado alguna vez de lo mucho que le gustaban unos chocolates particulares que compraba en Tokio cuando iba de visita y esperaba viera el gesto como algo especial, mientras Kuroo sabiendo que ese día lo visitaria su pequeño amante, había comprado un trozo de su shortcake favorito para esperarlo. El rubio no tardó en verle en uno de los pasillos, relajado y milagrosamente desocupado, solo entretenido ahí por una atractiva enfermera con pechos grandes y cabello largo en una coleta que le hablaba sin dejar de jugar con su cabello a cada momento y aunque se había empeñado en intentar no ser celoso o posesivo, sus emociones fueron más rápidas que su pensamiento racional, caminando a paso rápido para pasar entre ellos y poner más distancia, empujando a Kuroo con su hombro más de lo necesario y siguiendo sin disculparse, oyendo a la chica comentar algo sobre la falta de educación en los niños de ahora. Kuroo se excusó con la enfermera y fue tras el rubio, llamándolo para que se volteara a verlo, pero siguió caminando derecho a su despacho, sabiendo que el mayor iba tras de el, entrando a la oficina con propiedad.

\- Te traje esto - aviso al entrar en la oficina, tirando los chocolates bien envueltos sobre el escritorio una vez ahí con la puerta cerrada. Se sentía tan enojado y angustiado que solo quería gritar porque le costaba mucho entender ese torrente de sensaciones nuevas, dominadas especialmente por el miedo y la ira, entre todo el desconcierto.

Kuroo no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara, al parecer su pequeño pretendiente era celoso

\- Yo tambien te tengo algo, pero si no me dices que pasa no te lo daré.

\- No pasa nada - la curiosidad era enorme, pero si lo intentaba, podría contenerse - será mejor que me vaya, así puedes seguir la ronda de conversación con las enfermeras que te entretienen cuando yo no estoy. 

Sabía de primera mano que Kuroo era un hombre muy sexual, le parecía imposible que pasara dos semanas y media sin nada de intimidad con alguien mientras no había estado. Aún con tus gruñidos de molestia e intento de irse, Kuroo lo detuvo tomándolo con facilidad en sus brazos y casi de inmediato su cara de jugueteo desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un ceño fruncido. 

\- Estás demasiado delgado - sin decir nada le levantó la ropa para verlo mejor - Tsukki, estás peligrosamente delgado, ¿Enfermaste durante el entrenamiento? - mientras hablaba examinaba detalladamente al menor en su fasceta de médico antes que amante.

\- No enferme, mi salud es la de siempre - respondió peleando un poco por bajar su ropa y evitar que Kuroo siguiera revisándolo - el entrenamiento fue intenso, más aún cuando perdíamos todo los partidos y teníamos que pagar por ello.

\- Lo sé, estuve en esos entrenamientos, pero las comidas siempre fueron gigantes, para reponer las energías, ¿Acaso no comiste bien? - pregunto más serio.

\- Comí como siempre - respondió apartándose un poco de él - tienes cara de enojo, no me gusta.

\- Tsukki, pero...¿Cómo se te ocurre comer como lo haces normalmente con todo el desgaste calórico de un entrenamiento así? Es peligroso y a futuro aún peor, si es una costumbre, a mi edad tendrás problemas de calcio y otras cosas más riesgosas - tomó el talonario para ordenarle exámenes de sangre - va por mi cuenta todo, así que te los haces ahora y dices que los quiero cuanto antes.

\- ¿Ahora, ahora? - preguntó mirando el papel como si realmente no entendiera lo que pasaba - no vengo a una visita médica...

\- Ahora, no me importa a que hayas venido, tu salud es primero... - se acercó con él a la puerta y al salir llamó a una enfermera para que lo llevará a ver lo de los exámenes - no tardará mucho, será solo un pinchazo y listo.

\- Que odioso eres - respondió enfurruñado y dejando que la enfermera lo llevará a sacar sangre.

Efectivamente no fue mucho tiempo pero después se sentía mareado y tuvo que sentarse a esperar que su cuerpo de sintiera mejor y aunque no quería que lo hiciera, la enfermera le aviso a Kuroo que el chico se había sentido mal por lo tanto fue con el shortcake a donde él y se sentó a su lado. 

\- Lo hiciste muy bien... un premio por ser obediente y por regresar - dijo entregándole el pastel.

\- No tengo hambre - respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando infantilmente hacia otro lado.

\- Tienes que comer... es shortcake, lo compre en una pastelería de renombre solo para ti - sacó un trozo y busco dárselo en la boca aunque el menor lo rehuía como niño evitando vegetales.

\- Comí antes de venir - respondió con un pequeño puchero pero terminando por aceptar el pastel con la insistencia de Kuroo.

\- Pero estas desgastado, tienes que comer más... abre grande -Tsukki apenas abrió sus labios y siquiera lo miró - se muy bien que puedes abrir más grande que eso - sonrió coqueto.

\- ¡Ey...! - se sonrojo notoriamente y luego de darle un pequeño golpecito, abrió más la boca, dejando que lo alimentará con el pastel - está muy bueno... gracias.

\- ¿Aun estés enfurruñado por preocuparme de lo mal que te alimentas? - le dio una fresa en la boca

\- No me alimento mal, como una dieta balanceada - respondió mordiendo un poco sus dedos al comer la fresa, sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos y la verdad es que le gustaba mucho. 

\- Una dieta balanceada es cuando la dieta es de acuerdo al esfuerzo físico que haces - le dio un golpecito en la nariz con los dedos que le había mordido - así que comenzaras a comer mejor, ¿Verdad? - dijo acercando una fresa, pero no del todo, jugando con él - ¿Verdad?

\- Si, está bien - respondió aún de mala gana, sin querer admitir que Kuroo tenía razón - pero necesitaré algo para mi apetito, como para alimentarme, pero no porque tenga hambre.

\- Revisaremos tus exámenes primero y te enviaré con un nutricionista, él sabrá qué es lo mejor- por un momento sintió que Tsukki podría cambiar de preferencia y quedarse con el otro médico, pero negó mentalmente y solo se concentró en que terminara el pastel - ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que puedas ir a mi despacho?

\- Si, aún estoy un poco tembloroso pero me siento mejor - levantó su mano que temblaban levemente aún - ya puedo moverme, el azúcar siempre ayuda.

\- Ven, apóyate en mí - lo tomó firme y caminó con él lentamente, justo cuando pasaba la enfermera coqueta con la que había estado Kuroo conversando, Tsukki la miró con una media sonrisa de suficiencia mientras pasaban de ella hasta la oficina.

\- Debería haberme hecho los exámenes mañana o antes de marcharme... ahora no vas a querer hacer nada divertido...

\- Entre antes los tengas mejor... - cerró con seguro y sentó el rubio en sus piernas - ahora dame mi regalo como corresponde, ¿O aún estás enojado?... por cierto ¿Me puedes explicar que fue toda esa rabieta? - dijo divertido, queriendo escuchar del propio Tsukki que estaba celoso.

\- No fue nada - respondió buscando el regalo que había quedado sobre el escritorio para abrirlo y distraerse con eso - no se de qué hablas...

\- ¿En serio? Yo creo que si pasaba algo - dijo bromista y enternecido con su infantilismo.

\- No pasa nada - respondió sacando uno de los bombones de la caja para dárselo completo en la boca y que no hablara.

\- Celoso - dijo mientras comía el chocolate y ponía cara de placer - ¡Está muy bueno! Gracias - se acercó para darle un beso inocente en la punta de su respingada nariz.

\- Recordé que habías mencionado te gustaba ese lugar - le enseñó la caja con el nombre del lugar, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber hecho algo que le gustara al mayor.

\- Que buena memoria... - lo estrecho más entre sus brazos, ahora parecía aún más frágil a sus ojos y sentía la necesidad de protegerlo - oye... te vas a comenzar a cuidar, ¿Verdad? - dejó besitos en su cuello - sino no te daré más besos.

\- No podrías dejar de darme besos ni aunque lo intentaras - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia - pero voy a cuidarme... no quiero preocuparte innecesariamente.

\- Muy bien - le dio más besos suavecitos - extrañe tus bentos.

\- ¿Si? - le ilusionaba un poco que le dijera eso, significaba que servían de algo y de verdad importaban - volveré a hacerlos ahora que volví.

\- Ya, pero tienes que traer para ti también, voy a tener muy vigilada tu alimentación. Cuando vengas comeremos juntos - Tsukki siempre tenía un rostro compuesto, como si todo lo que hacía estuviera fríamente calculado, pero podía notar las variaciones en su tono de voz, como su mirada se iluminaba, era un niño después de todos y seguramente la idea de comer con su amante era algo especial y ahora se sentía horrible por haber dejado para después sus bentos, quizás quería verlo comer... los años habían hecho que se olvidara de esos detalles que cuando adolescente también lo ilusionaba.

\- Está bien, supongo que puedo hacer dos - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco y ya planeando que podría hacer para el próximo bento.

Luego de eso, hablaron del campamento, Kuroo sentía curiosidad de la opinión que Tsukki tuviera del capitán actual de Nekoma, y aunque no creía que realmente pensara que era más guapo que un adolescente de su edad, sí agradeció el gesto de mentir cuando dijo que seguía teniendo el título del capitán más atractivo que había pasado por esa escuela. También le contó cuanto había aprendido aunque eso le había costado un poco más de admitir, pues significaba decir que con sus nuevos bloqueos y formas de moverse finalmente había empezado a ver como el volley podía ser mucho más divertido de lo que había pensado. Kuroo le habló de Bokuto, que estaba en la selección de Japón, y la posibilidad de juntarse a jugar cuando estuviera en el país, para que aprendiera mucho más, al parecer, su pasión por el deporte no había menguado y tampoco su espíritu de capitán, quería que ese chico alcanzará su máximo potencial, que disfrutará realmente de jugar, por supuesto, Tsukki no se negó a jugar con un seleccionado pero eventualmente eso fue quedando de lado, centrándose en reencontrarse nada mas.

\- ¿Cuando vendrás otra vez? - intentó sonar casual, para no delatar que quería verlo pronto otra vez.

\- ¿Cuando quieres que venga? - la verdad es que le emocionaba que quisiera verle por iniciativa propia - también puedes pedir verme, no solo depender de mi voluntad.

\- ¿A qué hora sales mañana? Puedo ir a buscarte y comer algo antes de que entre a mi turno de la noche...

\- Salgo a las 3:30 de clases y aun no volvemos a los entrenamientos - respondió sintiendo el corazón en la garganta ante ese ofrecimiento.

\- Te escribiré cuando esté afuera de tu escuela - beso sus manos controlándose para no llevar eso a otro nivel... realmente lo había extrañado.

\- Estoy un poco débil... pero aun así podemos besarnos un rato, ¿No? - su voz fue realmente inocente, como si de verdad estuviera dudando de si Kuroo quería eso o no.

\- ¿No es lo que estamos haciendo? - ahora busco sus labios y luego hasta su cuello - que mimoso eres cuando estás enfermo.

\- Es para que mi médico me cuide mas - respondió exponiendo su cuello para él, dejando que lo besara y mimara mientras mantenía las manos entre su cabello para que no se apartara demasiado de él.

\- ¿Ahora soy tu médico de cabecera? - preguntó entre risas contra sus labios y metió las manos bajo su ropa para acariciar su piel mientras lo besaba.

\- Si, no dejo que ni uno otro me revise - respondió dando un pequeño suspiró contra sus labios - solo quiero que tu me toques y sientas...

\- Mocoso adorable...

En un pequeño arrebato de ternura, mordió juguetonamente su cuello buscando hacerle cosquillas, riendo cuando se quejaba de cómo le dolía y se retorcía para que dejara de torturarle, intentando también hacerle reír con sus manos entre la ropa, logrando su cometido, dedicándose simplemente a jugar, sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, antes de darse cuenta, Kuroo tenía que regresar al trabajo.

\- Quien diría que pasariamos un encuentro sin follar - bromeó al mirar el mismo la hora y ver que era tiempo de marcharse.

\- Eso porque hice que te examinarán, si no hubieras saltado a mi como el conejo que eres - le dio un beso profundo - vete a casa y descansa ¿Ok? - Tsukki siquiera intentó negar lo obvio.

\- Sí, prometo cuidarme doctor - arrastró un poco la voz en la última palabra con un pequeño toque de ironía en la voz - y no faltare a la cita con el nutricionista - agregó doblando la orden médica mientras salía, casi chocando con un hombre más o menos de la edad de Kuroo, vestido también como médico. 

\- Keiji, hola... - saludo a su amigo que le traía un café - Cuídate Tsukki, mañana hablaremos de tus exámenes - dijo despidiéndose de él desde la puerta y dejando entrar a su amigo. Era una suerte que en esa ocasión realmente no hubieran estado haciendo nada demasiado incorrecto que pudiera ser visible.

\- Creía que tú acosador había desaparecido... - comentó al ver al chico irse como si nada - ¿Qué hacía aquí?

\- Vino por algo médico, está muy delgado y lo mande a unos exámenes pero al revisarlo lo derive a un nutricionista - dijo como si nada- ¿Bokuto llega pronto? El chico juega volley y de seguro le serviría un juego con un seleccionado, ¿Te parece?

\- Eso es cosa de Bokuto - respondió sin gustarle mucho la idea, pero sin negarse tampoco.

\- Sabes que Kou no diría que no a un partido y menos si hace tanto que no jugamos - sonrió encantadoramente - gracias por el café...

\- No hay de que - realmente lo que quería era atrapar a su amigo en la mitad de su amorío y encararle al respecto para que no siguiera con esa tontería de romance.


	6. La ilusión de una cita

Al día siguiente Kuroo despertó descansado y aliviado de no entrar temprano, tomó un buen desayuno y luego se arregló muy bien para ir a buscar al rubio, quería darle una buena impresión. No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba todo eso, era algo nuevo y lo hacía sentir muy bien. Mientras Tsukki solo podía sentirse algo frustrado, porque el uniforme no le daba muchas opciones para verse especialmente bien, solo evidenciaba muy claramente la diferencia de edad que a Kuroo le atormentaba a veces, por lo que estaba preocupado de su apariencia aún así, solo pudiendo arreglar su cabello un poco más de lo normal y poner especial cuidado en usar un par de lentes que no estuvieran maltratados.

Supo que Kuroo ya había llegado cuando el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo haciéndole dar un pequeño saltito mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, aun cuando había estado expectante a ese mensaje desde antes que terminara el último periodo, así que le escribió rápido para no hacerle siquiera tener que esperar una respuesta. Ya deseaba verlo, pero tenía el problema de tener a Yamaguchi a su lado como una sombra y con la miraba un poco curioso de su actitud, pues, por supuesto que no le había contado aún nada a su amigo, principalmente porque sabía cuánto se opondría a un romance con un hombre casi 20 años mayor.

\- Vienen a recogerme, me adelantaré, ya están esperándome... nos vemos mañana.

Apuro el paso de tal forma que Yamaguchi se quedó con las preguntas en la boca, pero no dudó en caminar en la misma dirección que su amigo para ver de que se trataba todo ese andar misterioso. No se quedaría con la duda, Tsukki estaba actuando realmente extraño.

\- Hola Conejo - El moreno vio enseguida al rubio, no era muy difícil distinguirlo y en cuanto estuvo cerca, le revolvió el cabello - ¿Tienes alguna idea de que quieres comer? Hoy serás muy mimado

\- ¿Me mimaras por algo en especial? - lo miró entornando un poco los ojos - ¿Que perversiones quieres hacerme para lo que necesitas endulzarme antes?

\- Eres un mocoso muy divertido - abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera - fuiste tu el que llegó a restregarse contra mi en el hospital y el que se metió al baño para darme una mamada ¿Y ahora soy yo el perverso? Eres un sinvergüenza - cerró la puerta para dar la vuelta y subir el para partir finalmente - Y para contestar a tu pregunta... estoy mimándote porque ayer estabas decaído y necesitas comer bien.

\- He almorzado - respondió como si eso fuera alimento suficiente para un día completo de escuela oyendo de inmediato el gruñidito de reproche, como si supiera que su comida no había sido en lo absoluto suficiente - que odioso eres - respondió fingiendo molestia aunque sentirse así de cuidado se sentía bien - quiero curry - agregó viendo el móvil que vibraba con un mensaje de Yamaguchi exigiendo saber al auto de quién se estaba subiendo.

\- ¿No vas a contestar? - preguntó al ver que ignoraba el móvil mientras conducía a un lugar de comida casera que le encantaba

\- No aún - respondió negando un poco - no estoy seguro de cuál es la respuesta, así que por ahora solo lo ignorare - guardó el móvil en su bolsillo luego de escribirle que no se preocupara por el.

\- ¿Es un pretendiente? - preguntó curioso - si es así deberías contestarle pronto, es horrible cuando te hacen esperar.

\- Dios, no - hizo un pequeño gesto de asco - es mi mejor amigo, me vio subiendo al auto y se preocupó, eso es todo.

\- Uhm...¿Qué le dirás? - claro que estaba preocupado, y ahora se sentía como un pedófilo al querer decirle que lo que tenían era un secreto solo entre los dos, que no podía decirle nada a nadie.

\- Que no tiene de qué preocuparse - respondió simplemente - no puedo decirle mucho más, porque no hay nada que decir... ¿O si?

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y condujo el resto del camino sintiendo la preocupación de lo que pasaría si los descubrían, o si Tsukki decidía abrir la boca acerca de lo que tenían, pesando en sus hombros. El rubio pudo notar fácilmente como la actitud de Kuroo cambio, la tensión en sus hombros y los puños apretados sobre el volante. En esos momentos odio a su pecoso amigo por haber arruinado el humor de lo que para él, se sentía como una primera cita.

Kuroo acelero el auto para poder llegar pronto a lugar, como si bajando del auto el mundo de ambos pudiera volver a esa dinámica de no-relación, donde la preocupación por cómo sería el futuro no importaba.

Aun cuando Kuroo había dicho que era un lugar de comida casera, era uno especialmente bueno, elegante incluso, el tipo de lugares que siquiera tenía el precio en la carta, pensó Tsukki no del todo cómodo con eso.

\- Luce costoso... ¿Estás seguro de que es el lugar correcto? Siquiera creo que tenga la ropa adecuada para este sitio.

\- Da igual cómo luzca, y no hay un código de vestimenta aquí. Vas a pedir lo que se te antoje, incluso postre - le dio un rápido beso antes de entrar, dejando en el estacionamiento el tema de Yamaguchi.

En cuanto entró, sintió el aroma de la comida casera en el aire y el antojo de muchas más cosas de las que podría comer llegó a su estómago, terminando por pedir curry tradicional, tofu frito e incluso una gaseosa, mientras pensaba en un tiramisú de postre que no tenía idea dónde metería. Kuroo optó por menos comida, evidentemente más acostumbrado a ese lugar y no tan seducido por los olores, llegando a el un plato de mariscos al vapor.

\- ¿Te gusta el lugar? - preguntó jugando con sus pies bajo la mesa, queriendo estar en contacto con el.

\- Si, es elegante pero no tanto como pensé al verlo desde fuera - asintió mirando a su alrededor - oye... ¿esto... es una cita? - se sentía como una, pero las cosas con Kuroo siempre eran extrañas y distintas a como las pensaba, lo mejor era preguntar y así no cometer errores.

\- ¿Que? No, es un almuerzo para asegurarme que comas bien, solo eso - no quería engañarse de que eso era una relación, no funcionaría jamás.

\- Ah... - asintió levemente con la cabeza sin saber qué más podía decir al respeto pero sintiendo que la burbuja de la emoción le explotaba en la cara en ese mismo instante.

\- Pero así está bien, de esa forma evito que me rompes el corazón cuando te aburras de este viejo sin tiempo... - su voz estaba cargada con un tono de broma, pero realmente creía que eso pasaría.

\- Yo no voy a aburrirme - respondió muy seguro de sus palabras - tú eres el que no me quieres y se aburrirá, eso es lo que va a pasar realmente.

\- Que infantil te pones - dijo al tiempo que tiraba de la silla del menor para dejarlo cerca de él y jugar con su cabello, mimarlo para distraer el tema.

\- Soy un niño, ¿No? - le gustaba portarse como un tonto caprichoso con el, como no era con nadie - no se que mas esperas de mí - Kuroo solo sonrió antes de besarlo. Eso comenzaba a ser peligroso, cada vez le costaba más controlarse con ese niño.

Tsukki solo dio una sonrisa satisfecha tras ese pequeño beso y volvió a concentrarse en su comida, dándole a ratos de probar al mayor. Queriendo acabar pronto con eso para poder pedir el postre, sonriendo triunfal cuando Kuroo por fin le dijo que podían hacerlo y llamo para que los atendieran, dejando que ordenara su postre luciendo como todo un niño consentido, terminando por pedir tiramisú para ambos y además shortcake, con la misión en la vida de encontrar el mejor de la ciudad y aunque estaba muy satisfecho, quería al menos probarlo.

\- Quién diría que me convertiría en un Sugar Daddy... - le sorprendía cómo su vida había dado un giro solo por la llegada de ese rubio - ven, siéntate en mis piernas y juguemos bien esto - si tenia a un amante menor lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutarlo y hacerlo disfrutar por el tiempo que durará.

\- ¿No es un sitio un poco público? - alzó levemente una ceja pues con uniforme era imposible que la diferencia entre ambos no fuera más que obvia.

\- Esta es la hora de traer a los amantes a almorzar, amantes de todas edades... - dijo como si nada - además es un lugar costoso, también pagas por la privacidad.

\- Si tu lo dices - ese era el mundo de Kuroo, así que terminó por moverse para quedar sobre sus piernas - ¿Te molesta ser mi Sugar Daddy?

\- No lo sé... creo que no, de todas formas tengo alma de consentidor - era algo triste, a la edad de Tsukki siempre fantaseaba con formar una familia, pero nadie se había quedado a su lado y ahora jugaba con un niño a tener una relación - supongo que es lo que puedo ofrecer...

Casi por instinto Tsukki se acurrucó contra su cuello, como un animalito buscando mimos pero más especialmente, queriendo mimarlo. Estaba seguro que Kuroo era muy duro consigo mismo y si no estaba con alguien seriamente era por sus propias negaciones y alguna historia de amor con un mal final que aún no conocía y aunque sentía curiosidad, era obvio que no era un tema que el moreno quisiera hablar, por lo que tragó sus preguntas por esa vez y se dedicó solo a jugar infantilmente a seducirlo con besitos y coqueteos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el postre llegara y antes de que Tsukki siquiera lo pidiera, Kuroo estaba dándole pequeñas cucharadas de pastel, disfrutando solo de ver la forma coqueta y sumisa en que abría la boca para recibir sus atenciones con los ojos entreabiertos y el pequeño gesto de coquetería en el rostro, ensuciando su rostro a propósito para luego limpiarlo con lamidas y besos profundos, en ningún momento dejó de acariciar sus piernas, subiendo cada vez más.

\- KurooTan... estas calentandome - ronroneo entre bocados de postre y besos que le quitaban el aire, haciéndose ya visible la semiereccion a través del pantalón escolar.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo muy difícil de lograr... - sus dedos recorrieron sus piernas como si caminara sobre él y se dirigían a su semiereccion - incluso a través de tu uniforme puedo sentir lo caliente que estas.

\- ¿Vas a follarme hoy? - su pregunta parecía más bien un ruego, moviéndose un poco más contra él intentando frotar su erección en el a pesar de la posición en la que estaba. Si se hubiera visto desde fuera, sabía que se veía patético por ofrecerse tan fácilmente a ese hombre, pero simplemente no podía controlarlo.

\- No lo sé... es tentador saber que te irás a casa caliente - no sabía qué le pasaba con ese niño, no podía dejar de pensar en follarlo en todas las formas y posiciones posible.

\- De todas formas me iré caliente si follamos y además, oliendo a ti - respondió moviéndose para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él - tengo muchas ganas de montarte...

\- Calma conejo... disfruta tu postre y después disfrutemos otras cosas... pero puedes seguir moviéndote - ahora fue su turno de probar el tiramisú y prácticamente follar a la cuchara con la boca.

\- KurooTan... ya no quiero postre, te quiero a ti - pidió metiendo una mano entre ellos para tocarlo por sobre el pantalón. Solo Kuroo sería capaz de hacerle ignorar un pastel.

\- Pero yo aún no termino... - comió lentamente su postre sin dejar de mirarlo, dejando que siguiera moviéndose contra él, disfrutando de su toque constante. 

\- ¿Por qué te gusta torturarnos? - preguntó lastimero pero sin presionar, dejando que jugara con sus tiempos, gustándole esa sensación de expectativa que Kuroo siempre lograba generarle con sus juegos.

\- Porque me gustan las caras que haces, las amo - jadeó con una caricia particularmente placentera y luego lo atrajo para besarlo profundamente dejándole sentir el sabor del postre en la caricia.

Realmente quería a ese hombre y esperaba seguir con él, incluso más allá del simple sexo, quería una relación, mostrarle que no era solo un capricho y que no se aburriría de él, ni de su trabajo, no se alejaría cuando los años pasaran... solo esperaba que alguna vez Kuroo lo tomara en serio y pudieran ser para él lo que soñaba.

Terminaron por romper el beso con pequeños suspiros necesitamos y realmente agradeció cuando Kuroo lo hizo poner en pie para poder levantarse también. Pidieron el shortcake para llevar y prácticamente arrastró al menor al auto para comer su boca a besos contra la puerta. Tsukki jadeo pegándose lo más posible a él para no dejar de sentir su calor contra su cuerpo pero el mayor lo detuvo; conduciría hasta el hospital antes de cualquier cosa, porque de otra forma se quedaría en ese mismo estacionamiento follandolo hasta que las horas se acabaran. Tiro de su cabello para guiarlo a sus labios y besarlo posesivamente una última vez antes de hacerle subir al auto. Tsukki respiraba profundo en un esfuerzo por controlar su propio cuerpo, sintiendo la "crueldad" de Kuroo vibrando por su cuerpo mientras se cruzaba el cinturón de seguridad, ignorando por completo su erección.

\- El conducir no impide que sigas tocándome... eres experto en provocarme, ¿o no? - alzó una ceja a modo de desafío.

\- Me gusta cuando hablas sucio - bromeó movía hacia él nuevamente para jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su pecho, arañándole por sobre la camisa, llegando hasta su cinturón y tirando un poco de él para solo abrirlo y volver a subir, sin llegar a tocarle.

\- ¿Cómo decir que te la voy a meter lento mientras juego con tus pezones rosaditos? - de solo imaginarlo sonrío de medio lado - pero no hoy, hoy es tu turno... quieres montarme y eso harás, sin tener que callarte.

\- ¿Podré gemir todo lo que quiera? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa lasciva, entusiasmado a más no poder con la situación

\- Si, gritar si es que lo sientes - se giró cuanto podía sin dejar de ver el camino - ven y sigue besándome...

\- Podría besarte toda la vida - respondió lamiendo la comisura de sus labios antes de besarlo.

No podían ahondar más el beso porque estaba manejando, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su corazón latir agitado por las palabras de alguien. Necesitaba tanto estar con el que siquiera alcanzaron a llegar al hospital, estacionó cerca, solo cuidando que no fuera un lugar concurrido tirando del menor para dejarlo a horcajadas sobre él, permitiendo que se acomodara sobre él y abriera el pantalón de ambos, queriendo solo sentirlo contra él, olvidándose incluso del preservativo en todo el apuro del deseo.

Kuroo gruño sintiendo que no podía ni quería esperar, terminando por tomar las caderas del menor y frotar la punta de su miembro contra su entrada. Tsukki no lo hizo esperar, se acomodo bien sobre su erección y bajó de un solo movimiento, sin siquiera perder tiempo en prepararse para el, dando un gemido profundo y necesitado. Quería comenzar a moverse de inmediato pesar del dolor inicial, pero Kuroo dio un gruñido gutural y enterró las uñas en sus nalgas para dejarlo quieto y disfrutar de lo perfecto que se sentía estar dentro de su estrecho cuerpo; solo cuando se sintió satisfecho comenzó a moverlo nuevamente, deleitándose con los gemidos altos y la forma en que casi parecía gritar su nombre dentro del auto. Cada estocada iba directo a la próstata y Tsukki podía estar 100% seguro que nunca lo habían follado tan profundo en su vida, era como si sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección.

\- Más... muévete más.

La voz de Kuro era ronca y exigente mientras pedía más de él y abría las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del menor para lamer y morder cuanta piel pudiera. Torpemente alcanzó el shortcake para untarlo en el torso de Tsukki, quien en ese momento estaba seguro con ese hombre haría todo lo sucio y pervertido que podría llegarsele a ocurrir y le gustaba la sensación de pertenecer así a alguien, que en sus recuerdos quedarán esas experiencias por siempre con el nombre de de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Por supuesto, siempre quería complacerlo por lo que cumplió su pedido y marcó el ritmo más rápido que le permitía el espacio del auto, logrando que los toques precisos sobre su próstata se mantuvieran, mientras su piel se erizaba con sus lamidas y el contraste de su lengua tibia contra su piel fría con la crema y trozos de fresas que había sido esparcido por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labio, besándolo con desesperación con Kuroo moviéndose para encontrar los movimientos del menor que prácticamente saltaba sobre el, montándolo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Mierda Kei... ¿Cómo demonios puedes seguir tan apretado?

\- Estaba esperándote... a ti - respondió con un hilo de voz, besándolo con igual desesperación mientras sentía cada vez más el nudo en el bajo vientre - No puedo más...

\- Córrete.... - le daba igual mancharse, ya estaba sucio con shortcake, tenía más ropa en el trabajo - puedes hacer de mi un desastre.

\- Dios - el día no podía ponerse mejor. Se esforzó por rodear el mismo su erección y embestir contra su propio puño sin dejar de moverse para Kuroo al mismo tiempo. En cuestión de segundos estaba corriéndose

Lo pego a él para que continuara moviéndose contra su abdomen, arrastrando lo más posible su orgasmo, acompañándolo a los segundos con sus propios temblores al correrse copiosamente dentro de él.

\- Te adoro mocoso...

Le fue imposible mantenerse incorporado luego de eso, y terminó desplomándose contra Kuroo, ocultándose un poco contra su pecho, y pensado que realmente no creía que lo adorara, pero en ese momento no le importaba que le mintiera y solo se incorporó para besarlo, en una suerte de agradecimiento, mientras era abrazado fuertemente por Kuroo, que parecía no querer separar de él aún, después de todo, todavía tenían algunos minutos más.

\- ¿Me habías extrañado? - parecía una pregunta obvia después del día que habían tenido, pero Kuroo quería oírlo.

\- Claro que te había extrañado, como un millón - incluso pareció estar casi haciendo un puchero - Fue mucho tiempo... no me gusta.

Se sentía tonto por ponerse feliz, pero no podía evitarlo, al parecer el no verlo por un tiempo había hecho que realmente lo extrañara y se le hacía tan poco el tiempo juntos, pero sabía que no podía pedir más, así eran las cosas siendo médico con un amante menor de edad.


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

Estuvieron varios minutos sólo abrazados, con Kuroo aun dentro de él, disfrutando los últimos minutos de calma y privacidad.

Cuando fue tiempo de arreglarse y limpiarse, lo hizo con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios mientras se apartaba perezosamente de él, quitándose la camisa para limpiarse el pecho y moverse finalmente de su regazo, sintiendo su corrida es escurrirle por los muslos, teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse a pesar de todo lo que hacían.

Kuroo nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanto deseo de no ir a trabajar, no podía dejar de mirarlo con la evidencia de lo que habían hecho marcando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Este fin de semana estás libre? Para ir a jugar volley con Bokuto.

\- Si, no tengo nada que hacer - respondió dándole pequeños besos por el rostro - ya me voy... no quiero que te retrases en tu trabajo.

\- Ve con cuidado... y estudia mucho, cuando tengas tu reporte de notas tráemelo, si están bien te daré un premio - lo atrajo para un último beso antes de dejarlo ir, disfrutando de los últimos momentos infantiles del rubio que le prometía aún sonrojado que era el mejor de la clase y le llevaría un reporte de notas impecable para recibir su premio.

Kuroo llegó a su trabajo con el suéter hasta arriba, cambiándose inmediatamente de ropa para comenzar a trabajar. Entre pausas se contactó con Bokuto para quedar el fin de semana. El seleccionado estuvo sorprendido de que Kuroo se hiciera ese tiempo para él dentro de su apretado trabajo y por supuesto que no se negó, la idea de jugar con sus amigos de la escuela siempre era algo perfecto, además, le contó toda la historia con Kei, omitiendo por supuesto que se lo estaba tirando, así que el ego de su amigo creció ante la oportunidad de alentar a un joven. Por la noche le dio la hora y el lugar para verse, mensaje que también recibió Tsukki y solo pudo asentir animado con la opción de aprender de alguien como Bokuto, cuyo nombre de hecho conocía del circuito profesional.

El fin de semana llegó rápido y el moreno estuvo temprano en el sitio para calentar y quizás ver a Tsukki un rato a solas, porque Bokuto siempre llegaba tarde y Akaashi refunfuñando por el retraso. Cuando Tsukki apareció iba por supuesto con ropa deportiva, unos simples short, una sudadera y las zapatillas de entrenamiento, estirándose perezosamente, molestándole un poco porque hubiera llegado tan temprano.

\- Hace tiempo que no entreno, tengo que calentar para no darle en el gusto a Bokuto - miro que no hubiera nadie para besarlo profundamente - que lindo estás...

\- Estoy seguro que es mi peor atuendo, pero gracias - admitía que estaba un poco nervioso de ese encuentro, no entendía del todo que estaba haciendo en medio de adultos

\- Nada que exponga así tus piernas es un mal atuendo - sonrió antes de lanzarle la pelota - practiquemos.

\- ¿No necesitas calentar primero? - preguntó con una media sonrisa molestosa - no queremos que termines con un desgarro o algo así.

\- Insolente... me vine trotando - su orgullo se hirió un poco, no entendía porque Tsukki lo buscaba, podía tener a alguien de su edad que lo entendiera mejor.

\- Solo estoy molestándote - respondió acercándose para darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios - Vamos a jugar un poco.

Empezaron lentamente a lanzar la pelota, poco a poco los movimientos de Kuroo se iban haciendo más ágiles y sus ojos no se despegaban de balón, miraba atento cada movimiento, parecía un felino cazando, era como si su cuerpo pudiera alargarse y moldearse a la necesidad de la pelota.

\- Estaban jugando cuando una risa hizo que Kuroo sonriera y se giró hacia el dueño de la voz

\- ¡¡Bokubro!!! - corrió hacia él y se colgó del hombre que no era más alto que Kuroo pero si tenía más cuerpo, el moreno le revolvió el cabello.

\- ¡Bro, que pésimo te has vuelto en el volley! - bromeó dándole un empujón juguetón para luego lanzarse a pelear con él como dos niños de la edad de Tsukki.

\- Son así siempre - dijo Akaashi que lucía fastidiado por el retraso - soy Keiji Akaashi, te he visto un par de veces en el hospital...

\- Recuerdo haberme cruzado contigo - asintió Tsukki levemente con la cabeza - te ves más alto sin ropa de hospital - era alguien mayor y por instinto, de inmediato le hablaba con respeto, aunque algo en ese hombre no le daba confianza del todo.

\- Tetsu comentó que juegas volley, juguemos dobles... yo puedo jugar con Kuroo y tu con Bokuto para que puedas presumir que jugaste con un seleccionado - dijo como si nada, esperando la reacción del menor mientras Kuroo y su novio seguían tonteando.

\- Está bien - después vería la forma de jugar con su amante, de momento sería bueno jugar con un seleccionado del equipo nacional.

Bokuto, por supuesto, se presentó ruidosamente y pronto comenzaron el juego. Kuroo era bueno provocando a Bokuto, cuando quería hacerlo fallar solo bastaba con ponerse coqueto con Akaashi y lo mejor era que él siempre le seguía el juego, todo por bajarle el ego de vez en cuando a su novio. Tsukki por su parte, no disfrutaba demasiado de ver a Kuroo coqueteando con otra persona, le hacía pensar en toda la gente que quizá recibía esos coqueteos tan naturales de el, haciendo que se pusiera más serio al respecto y realmente se esforzará en el juego, aun así el responsable de su molestia pareció no darse por enterado, pero si cuando bloqueo uno de sus remates, felicitándolo efusivamente y haciendo que se sonrojara y sonriera un poco.

A ojos de Kuroo, realmente se veía feliz, y pensaba que quizás había tomado a la ligera la capacidad de su pequeño amante, que ponía esfuerzo en cada bloqueo, como si de cierta forma quisiera decir que era mejor que quien estuviera jugando con él y que podía con el en cada situación de la vida posible. Akaashi notaba el interés en bloquearlo y le enojaba un poco que lo logrará y que encima Kuroo y Bokuto le dieran consejos.

\- Tiempo - dijo Kuroo de pronto y corrió a ver el móvil que sonaba insistentemente - tengo que irme... ocurrió algo en el hospital.

Tsukki boqueó un poco pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que no podía protestar, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacer una pataleta infantil, simplemente detuvo el juego por completo, yendo por su bolso también para cambiarse la sudadera mojada de transpiración para también marcharse. Si Kuroo no estaba, no tenía mucho sentido para él seguir jugando.

\- ¡Pero Tsukki! Puedes seguir jugando con nosotros - dijo Bokuto saltando animadamente - tienes talento desbloqueando, me recuerdas a Kuroo cuando jugaba... y un poco a Kenma.

\- Tiene razón, puedes quedarte, tienes que aprovechar el talento de este búho tonto - comentó el moreno mientras se alistaba para irse.

No le gustaba eso pero terminó por asentir y dejando la camiseta limpia de nuevo en su lugar. Siquiera podía despedirse como le gustaría pero lo soportó con toda la mejor disposición, concentrándose en Bokuto más que en que Kuroo se marcharía. Bokuto miró tristemente como se iba su amigo.

\- Siempre es así... a veces desearía que no hubiera estudiado esa carrera - dijo con algo de resentimiento. Akaashi no dijo nada, no era culpa de la medicina, era culpa de Kuroo que era un obsesivo con el trabajo.

Estuvo a punto de corroborar las palabras de Bokuto, no le gustaba que se fuera pero no era su papel el protestar al respecto y solo hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento antes de tomar el balón y volver a jugar para no pensar en lo enfadado que se sentía cada vez que Kuroo se iba de esa forma. 

Al final, ese día fue más difícil de lo que había esperado que fuera y terminó llegando a la casa agotado y sin comer, pues se había quedado con Bokuto y Akaashi hasta que fuera casi hora de almuerzo, pero no quería comer con un par de personas a las que no conocía y el apetito nunca llegó tampoco, así que se marchó a casa, tomó una larga ducha y pasó el resto del día esperando algún mensaje de Kuroo que no llegó hasta que metió el móvil debajo de la almohada, molesto pero resistiéndose a demostrarlo de más forma que esa.

Kuroo por su parte había tenido un día no mucho mejor en el hospital, y llegó a la casa sin ganas de nada más que tirarse a la cama, durmiendose en apenas minutos, para despertar con la ropa toda arrugada y molesto porque no tenía más camisas planchadas, la llamada de ayer había desordenado todo y al parecer tendría que contratar a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de la casa. Tomó el móvil y escribió para disculparse con el rubio y sus amigos. Bokuto por supuesto le respondió que había hecho falta en el juego y luego le habló bastante del talento que tenía Tsukki para leer el juego, de lo lejos que podía llegar si se lo planteaba.

Akaashi le dijo que entendía su trabajo pero que debía bajar un poco el ritmo, sobre Tsukki no dijo absolutamente nada, mientras el menor, aún con el capricho de haber sido dejado en la salida no respondió nada durante la mañana. Trató de no preocuparse porque Kei no le contestara, de todas formas no eran nada. Por suerte, ese día lo tenía libre y lo uso para descansar; solo hacía más avanzada la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Tsukki.

" _Dormí hasta tarde, tuve una buena tarde con tus amigos... lo que es algo extraño, ¿no crees?"_ Estaba más que listo para discutir.

_"Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo..."_ fue lo único que escribió porque no sabía qué más decir, era su trabajo simplemente.

_"También a mi que te quedaras... pero así son las cosas"_ le frustraba todo eso y en su infantilismo no entendía el peso del trabajo de Kuroo, solo entendía que quedaba en segundo plano.

_"Durante la semana ve a verme si puedes, te compensaré... ¿Que es lo que quieres?"_ Tsukki era su única conexión fuera del trabajo, tenía que complacerlo para que no se aburriera, no quería perder eso.

_"Lo que quiero no puedes dármelo"_ quería un día que fuera solo de él pero sabía que no ocurriría _"una hora, sin teléfono, ni nada... sólo tú y yo"_

Lo pensó mucho y revisó si agenda para buscar el día menos ocupado.

_"Está bien... pero tiene que ser el martes. Los otros días son un infierno... ¿Que quieres hacer en esa hora?"_

_"Todo... lo que se nos ocurra, no lo sé, solo quiero tenerte para mí una hora"_ no tenía grandes ideas realmente, nada más que el capricho de sentir a Kuroo suyo, aunque fuera por apenas una hora y una farza.

_"Como el señorito ordene_ ♡ _. Voy a aprovechar de dormir un poco más, anoche llegué agotado y me dormí sobre la cama... seguro me resfrío"_ después de ese último mensaje, se acurrucó en la cama y se durmió rápidamente.

Tsukki sabía que no podría con esa dinámica pero le costaba demasiado resistirse a el y aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que estaba empezando a sentirse enamorado como el adolescente que era. Mientras, los días de Kuroo pasaban más rápido sabiendo que vería nuevamente a su pequeño amante, y quería cumplir su promesa, así que se aseguró de organizar todo para que nadie lo molestara durante el dia que Tsukki lo visitará. Y cuando el rubio llegó, lo hizo como cualquier día a cualquier médico, no como si su intención fuera ver a Kuroo.

\- Hoy parece de buen humor, doctor - Lo saludo como si se cruzara casualmente con el.

Kuroo le regaló una sonrisa traviesa y tiró de él para meterlo en su oficina y abrazarlo cariñosamente. Esos momentos de juego y privacidad eran casi lo único que tenía para mantenerse cuerdo, la sensación de los brazos delgados pero fuertes de Tsukki rodeándolo y los besos inocentes que dejaba en sus labios cada vez que volvía a visitarlo eran una de las cosas que lo mantenían en funcionamiento. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la camilla para acurrucarse con él.

\- Lo siento... no es muy cómodo, pero es lo que puedo ofrecer - quería complacerlo, que estuviera feliz y ese día fuera lo que esperaba. 

\- Da igual no aspiro a más tampoco, así que no hay nada que compensar en ese sentido - respondió acurrucándose contra su cuello, dejando pequeños besos juguetones en su cuello, sabiendo que no había caso en fantasear con una relación, Kuroo no lo tomaría en serio para eso, no parecía interesado en nada formal.

\- Alto... soy muy cosquilloso - Soltó una risita y se apartó un poco aunque sus manos lo sostenían firme, no lo quería tan lejos.

\- ¿Tan cosquilloso? - rió también como reflejo y se detuvo pero sin apartarse - ¿No podré nunca darte besos por el cuello?

\- Si puedes... pero no tan suavecito, al menos no cuando no estoy caliente - se rio y mordió la nariz del chico - te haces extrañar enano... - a Tsukki le costaba creer eso así que solo hizo un sonidito juguetón de duda, prefería poner un tono bromista al respecto, dándole mordidas un poco más firmes que no llegarían a dejar marca - ¡En serio! - dijo mordiéndose el labio para no reírse y luego se impuso a el, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo - yo sé que también eres cosquilloso.

Tsukki respondió peleando un poco contra él para intentar escapar de su cuerpo sin verdadera intención de hacerlo, pero Kuroo siguió intentando hacerlo reír con cosquillas y mordidas. No se daba cuenta pero hace mucho que no se sentía tan cómodo con alguien y de modo tan natural.

\- Deberías darme besos en lugar de molestarme - cada vez le era más difícil contener las ganas de reír y realmente empezaba a poner ganas en soltarse o al menos distraerle un poco.

\- No... además puedo besarte mientras sigo haciéndote cosquillas - se rió juguetón.

\- ¡No...! - terminó por quebrar en una risa profunda sonora y que lo hacía sentir totalmente como un niño bobo, intentando con más ganas escapar de él.

Al escuchar su risa trató con más insistencia hacerlo reír, el mismo soltaba carcajadas y terminaron cayendo de la camilla, pero el moreno logró que Tsukki cayera sobre él para que no se lastimara, pero dando un jadeo los dos al mismo tiempo al caer. Por supuesto, el rubio aprovechó la cercanía para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo profundamente sin soltar sus mejillas y aunque era un beso intenso, había algo que mantenía una calma en el, como si ese mocoso hipersexualizado, milagrosamente, no estuviera buscando más que solo eso y por supuesto se dejó besar, le dio todo el control del beso a ese niño y se quedó prácticamente sumiso a lo que quisiera tomar de él, dejó que se restregara a el y se dejó llevar por la fantasía de tener a alguien en su vida, no solo un polvo semanal.

Para Tsukki se sentía extrañamente satisfactorio el solo estar en el suelo en mitad de su oficina, adueñándose de ese espacio que se había vuelto una especie de cómplice de su relación, besándolo y recorriendo su cuerpo por sobre la camisa que se ajustaba como siempre en su pecho y que le parecía una de las cosas más masculinas y atractivas en el.

Kuroo estaba disfrutando especialmente del cabello suave y levemente ondulado de Tsukki que estaba más largo de lo normal y lo hacía ver aún mejor, terminando por abrazarlo fuerte y menearse un poco de lado a lado con el en sus brazos para intentar hacerlo rodar, pero fue Tsukki quien lo sostuvo bien contra el para girar juntos con la torpeza esperada de posición, terminando más bien por sentir a Kuroo caer sobre él más que girar con la suavidad que habían esperado inicialmente.

De inmediato el moreno metió las manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar suavemente su piel aunque no buscaba nada sexual.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme otra vez?

\- Cuando me lo pidas - respondió dejando besos por su rostro - ¿Cuándo quieres verme otra vez? - pudo ver a Kuroo pensó y el momento en que decidió aventurarse un poco.

\- Esta noche... después de mi trabajo, te iré a dejar a tu casa luego.

\- Está bien, te esperaré hasta la salida entonces - respondió ansioso por la posibilidad de tener más tiempo juntos de sorpresa.

\- ¿No te da miedo? Quizás todo este tiempo he sido bueno pero en realidad soy un psicopata y te haré las cosas más terribles esta noche - pico su nariz - no tienes que irte con cualquiera, ni recibir dulces de extraños.

\- ¿Cuales son las chances de que los dos seamos psicópatas? - preguntó alzando levemente una ceja - creo que estaremos bien... ¿Iremos a tu casa? - se volvió a imponer a el hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, quitando los botones de su camisa solo para tener más piel a su disposición.

A ninguno de sus amantes ocasionales los había invitado a su casa, era una ridiculez y exponerse tontamente.

\- Si... - Ni él creía lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Debo haber hecho algo muy bueno para merecer eso - sonrió orgullosamente y no dudó en besarlo profundamente - estoy de uniforme, incluso podría quedarme si quieres...

\- ¿Estás seguro... no te meterás en problemas? - lo atrajo y mordió su cuello, quería pasar la noche enredado en él, lo necesitaba.

\- No, mientras llegue a clases a la hora no hay problema - cada vez sentía más que eran novios y aunque intentaba frenar esos pensamientos, parecían ir más rápido de lo que podía controlar.

\- Entonces quédate esta noche... - lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo posesivamente aprovechando de tocarlo, darle una prueba de lo que sería esa noche.

Akaashi había oído por los pasillos que ya había aparecido el pequeño acosador de Kuroo y ahora más que antes estaba seguro que lo que tenían era mucho más que solo un paciente con el enamoramiento que a veces ocurría. Optó por lo menos prudente y terminó por acercarse a la oficina de Kuroo deseando que sus sospechas fueran incorrectas, pero a esas alturas el médico ya estaba desabotonando el uniforme del menor para besar su piel y disfrutar de sus gemiditos.

\- Esta noche no te dejaré dormir - pudo sentir a la perfección como la promesa le causaba escalofríos al rubio.

\- Llevo soñando con eso por siglos - respondió dando un gemido al contacto de sus labios sobre su piel.

Akaashi escuchó con claridad los gemidos dentro de la oficina de su amigo y tuvo que forcejear para abrir la puerta.


	8. Conejo traidor

\- No creí que fuerzas tan imbecil Tetsurou - dijo molesto y cerrando de inmediato tras de él para que nadie más viera que estaba pasando ahí dentro - ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre aprovecharte de un mocoso... acaso quieres perder tu licencia?

\- ¡No está aprovechándose! - respondió Tsukki de inmediato, sintiéndose pálido y acelerado al ver a alguien más dentro del mundo de esa oficina que solo era de ellos dos.

Kuroo sintió como la fantasía se desmoronaba en ese instante. Apartó al rubio y bajó la cabeza, sabía que todo lo que dijera Akaashi estaría en lo cierto.

\- Tienes que alejarte de este niño - ignoró totalmente al rubio- sabes que tienes que hacerlo... - notó que el moreno no reaccionaba, como si no estuviera oyéndolo - ¿Acaso quieres que se lo diga a Kenma?

\- ¡No! - esta vez su respuesta fue rápida - no... Kenma no tiene que saber esto... - no podría soportar la mirada de vergüenza de su mejor amigo - ...lo haré, solo... solo déjame hablarlo con Kei.

Tsukki solo podía sentirse como una suerte de espectador que no entendía la película. No sabía quién demonios era Kenma, pero Kuroo estaba tan alarmado ante la idea de que se enterara, que solo podía creer que se trataba de algún novio o ex novio con mucho poder sobre su vida.

Odio a Akashii, había arruinado su fantasía de ser algo más que una cosa carnal y solo quería llorar en esos momentos, pero no iba a quebrarse frente a ellos, así que torpemente cerró su chaqueta para salir casi sin arreglarse, empujando un poco a Akaashi en el camino, apartándolo de la puerta. Si no estaba ahí, no podía terminar lo que tenían, pero por supuesto, Kuroo alcanzó a detenerlo y lo devolvió nuevamente a la oficina, al menos quería hablar bien con el rubio.

Akaashi de marchó dándole una mirada de amenaza al moreno, estaba dispuesto a crear un caos para proteger a su amigo de sí mismo.

\- Lo siento... todo esto fue mi culpa, llegó más lejos de lo moralmente correcto y de verdad lo siento... ya no podemos seguir viéndonos - aún lo tenía tomando de los brazos, como no queriendo realmente desprenderse de él.

\- Fue muy lejos desde el primer momento - respondió sacudiendo los brazos para que lo soltara, intentando protegerse - ¿O fue muy lejos para ti después de la primera vez que follamos? porque el limite es algo difuso cuando tienes sexo con alguien...

\- Fue muy lejos cuando puse mis manos sobre ti... esto estuvo mal desde el inicio - no tenía sentido buscar un culpable que no fuera el, el y solo él tenía la culpa.

\- Pues estas jodido - respondió cruzándose de brazos - porque no quiero que esto se termine... lo disfruto demasiado y no voy a dejar de hacerlo... tu también lo disfrutas así que no tiene sentido terminarlo...

\- Tsukki, no voy a seguir con esto... Akaashi ya lo dijo, no quiero perder mi trabajo - suspiro pesadamente, como previendo que se dificultaría todo con ese chico.

\- Perderás tu trabajo si terminas conmigo tengo mensajes que te pondrían en una situación difícil si terminas esto...

\- ¿Estás chantajeándome? - su rostro cambio, se sentía traicionado y con mayor razón debía terminar eso, una persona que se aprovechaba de su momento más vulnerable no era buena para su vida y por más que doliera su reacción fue de hostilidad. Como un gato herido que se vuelve más arisco por el dolor.

\- Si es necesario para que no hagas una estupidez como esta... - tomó su mochila para salir de ahí, darle tiempo de digerir todo - me voy a casa, nuestra cita para hoy supongo que se arruino, asi que me voy... vendré a verte en la semana después de entrenamiento, Akaashi seguro no estará.

No dijo nada, estaba muy molesto y si habla terminaría haciendo que ese mocoso lo delatara. Por caliente estaba apunto de perder su trabajo y siendo manipulado por un niño que había sabido jugar incluso mejor que el

\- Nos vemos en la semana. 

Salió lo más rápido posible del lugar, porque a decir verdad se sentía horrible haciendo eso, pero sabía que estaba hasta las narices enamorado de ese tonto médico y era la única forma de seguir a su lado, al menos hasta que se diera cuenta que no sería capaz de delatarlo realmente y lo mandara al demonio, por la manipulación y por aburrimiento probablemente.

Kuroo por su parte sentía que estaba perdido y no podía conversar de eso con nadie, nunca antes había sentido tal nivel de angustia y decepción. Quizás era tiempo de irse, de todas formas siempre había querido volver a Tokio.

Como dijo, volvió a ir a la semana siguiente pero el cambio era evidente, los jugueteos estaban olvidados y era una cuestión aún más física de lo que ya había sido, como si fueran directo al grano de lo que ambos necesitaban a nivel físico.

Sexo duro y rápido, orientado a un fin para que Tsukki se fuera pronto de ahí.

El mundo de la oficina se había diluido hasta desaparecer el dia que Akaashi interrumpió en el, y ahora que había tenido tiempo para repasar las cosas sabia que habia cometido una gran equivocación al decir todo eso y manipular así a Kuroo, que en ese punto pensaba que solo tenía que soportar por un tiempo el sexo, con alguien que ahora le producía rechazo, pues estaba organizando su vida y ya faltaba poco, poco para poder decirle a ese mocoso que podía hacer lo que quisiera porque ya no estaría ahí, aún así, en los pequeños momentos de conversación, había vuelto a insinuar que debían dejarlo y Tsukki había terminado por tomar la decisión de aceptarlo, no podía seguir haciéndole eso a Kuroo. Estar con alguien que no lo quería no tenía sentido, había querido creer que la parte del afecto no sería tan importante, pero al parecer incluso él necesitaba sentirse querido de alguna forma.

\- Siquiera te pongas cómodo - dijo secamente en cuanto llegó el rubio la semana siguiente - acabo de entregar mi carta de renuncia... me voy de estas ciudad, espero que estés conforme - dijo con voz severa - así que puedes irte.

\- ¿Que...? - lo miró realmente sin esperar eso y sintiendo como si se mareara un poco, pero sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse - no... no... no tienes que hacer eso por mi culpa - respondió mordiendo un poco sus labios - amas tu trabajo y tienes un lugar de verdad aquí... no tienes que irte, no vendré nunca mas, ni te molestare y a menos que me traigan muriendo aquí, contra mi voluntad, no volveré a venir... no tiene sentido rondar a alguien que no te quiere y no te va a querer, tampoco tiene sentido obligar a alguien a pasar tiempo conmigo... nunca debí hacerte esto...

\- Debiste pensar eso antes de chantajearme, lo siento pero ya está hecho - dijo con frialdad - te tuve cariño, me gustaba estar contigo... pero no te conocía realmente, todo terminó cuando decidiste chantajearme.

\- Tienes razón... - se había portado como un niño al que le estaban quitando un juguete porque se había obsesionado con ese hombre y ahora no solo no volvería a verlo, además de todo Kuroo lo odiaba - lo siento, no te hice pasar nada fácil y no lo merecías... ya me voy, ojala todo vaya bien en tu cambio... - realmente no quería que se fuera pero no tenía forma de evitarlo, se acercó para darle un beso de despedida sin pensarlo, al menos hasta que Kuroo se apartó hacia atrás, haciendo que el corazón se le encogiera aún más, sintiéndose torpe y por completo en blanco, solo reaccionando para girarse y para salir rápido de ahí sin que lo viera quebrarse como el niño que siempre se había esforzado en esconder de alguna forma.

\- ¿Crees que todo se arregla con un lo siento? Realmente eres un mocoso - dijo dando la vuelta y terminando de guardar las cosas de su escritorio.

No respondió nada y solo cerró la puerta tras irse, sintiendo que tenía el nudo en la garganta y el rostro húmedo casi sin darse cuenta de que lloraba. Sentía la mirada de las enfermeras sobre el, seguramente diciendo que al fin el doctor le había roto el corazón y no volverían a verlo, podía escucharlo todo en su cabeza, incluso cruzándose con la enfermera que solía coquetear con Kuroo y había sido apartara por el rubio de mala manera paso sonriendo junto a él, casi burlándose de su momento de fragilidad, quiso decirle a esa mujer que nunca llegaría a tener a Kuroo como él lo había tenido pero solo siguió caminando enterrando el rostro en su bufanda, aunque los antojos se le empañaban.

Pasó los días siguientes absorto en la escuela y los entrenamientos hasta quedar casi inconsciente al llegar a casa por las tardes.

Para el final de la semana todos en el hospital sabían de la partida del doctor Kuroo y estaban haciendo una despedida. Se le encogió el corazón al saber que nunca más regresaría a ese lugar donde había trabajado por años y donde había conocido a buenos amigos. Estaban celebrando su despedida en la sala de descanso, con doctores que iban y venían a atender a los pacientes entre bocados de pastel y café, sin pasarle ningún paciente a Kuroo para que su fiesta no se interrumpiera.

\- Incluso su fan vino a despedirlo - bromeó una enfermera al entrar luego de los abrazos de rigor de despedida y la mirada extrañada de Kuroo - bueno, algo así, acaban de ingresarlo en urgencias, al parecer tiene un cuadro de deshidratación, el peso algo bajo y su mamá dijo que había estado tomando algo para dormir, parece que terminó tomando una dosis muy alta para su peso actual.

\- Seguramente se enteró que no vería a su guapo doctor y colapso - dijo molestosa otra de las enfermeras - ¿Por qué no lo va a ver? Se pondrá feliz - sugirió la mujer.

\- Tal vez se lo rompa mas el corazón si va a despedirse - retuvo la chica que siempre intentaba coquetear con él - es mejor si lo dejan solo descansado.

La verdad es que el moreno no estaba oyendo del todo lo que las mujeres decían, pensando en Tsukki, que nuevamente estaba en el hospital y por muy molesto que estuviera, también sentía curiosidad por su estado, así que sin decir nada salió de la sala para ver cómo estaba, si es que era muy grave.

Sus padres se habían ido hace poco, dejándole esa noche y la mañana siguiente donde seguiría en observación. Realmente había querido cumplir su palabra, no ir a ese hospital, solo esperaba que Kuroo ya se hubiera ido porque no quería volver a traicionarlo, pero al parecer se había desmayado cuando iba camino a cenar y sus padres lo habían arrastrado a ese lugar. Solo quería intentar dormir y volver a su casa pronto.

Cuando Kuroo entró a la habitación, afortunadamente el rubio estaba dormido o eso parecía, tomó su ficha para ver su condición y frunció el ceño, estaba muy débil y con un cuadro anémico importante. Estaba concentrado en la revisión de la ficha, sin hacer ruido, por lo que Tsukki terminó abriendo los ojos luego de unos minutos de no sentir movimiento en el cuarto, suponiendo que el médico o enfermera que había entrado quería preguntarle algo, sorprendido de ver a Kuroo a los pies de su cama e incorporándose rápido como si así pudiera poner más distancia entre ambos, incluso desaparecer del cuarto. Nunca había pensado que solo ver a alguien lo podía hacer sentir culpable, no considerando todo lo cruel que había sido con la gente a lo largo de su vida.

\- No quería venir aquí, lo siento... me iré mañana por la mañana, lo prometo.

\- No hace falta, hoy es mi último día aquí... estaba en la fiesta de despedida - dijo sin mirarlo, aun concentrado en la ficha para no cruzarse la mirada con el rubio - estás en una pésima condición, si sigues así no podrás jugar más, tu médico seguramente se lo dirá a tus padres.

\- Ah... espero tengas un buen viaje - asintió sin saber qué más decirle, pero realmente odiando estar ahí en ese momento, no quería verlo, dolía y odiaba el amor, odiaba sentirse así - puedo jugar, soporto mi día bien, el cansancio es por la noche y mis papas no suelen verme más que para comer un poco... si les digo que estoy bien, van a creerme y a la larga estaré bien de nuevo.

\- Ahora va a ser distinto, un médico les dirá que no estás bien - dejo la ficha a un lado - ¿Acaso tan poco te importa tu salud?

Se encogió un poco de hombros sin saber que decirle realmente. Claro que le importaba su salud en general, no le gustaba sentirse débil o enfermo, pero en ese momento no tenía muchos ánimos de preocuparse de nada, especialmente de sí mismo, como si tuviera que castigarse de alguna forma por el daño que había causado al mayor y esa despreocupación fuera la forma.

\- Solo fui torpe, nada más que eso, mejor dime ¿Cómo estas? - optó por cambiar el tema y con eso, probablemente Kuroo lo mandaría al demonio al mismo tiempo, y a juzgar por la forma en que levantó la mirada como diciéndole si realmente hablaba en serio y la falta de respuesta a la pregunta fue la confirmación.

\- Me voy... cuídate y no vuelvas a chantajear a nadie, yo aprendí mi lección y no volveré a confiar en nadie tan tontamente.

\- No estoy orgulloso de eso sabes... - apretó los puños sobre las mantas pero cerró la boca de inmediato. Esperaría que Kuroo se fuera y se iria del hospital, no quería estar ahí.

\- Tampoco yo, jamás me sentí tan estúpido y fue aún peor porque un mocoso como tú fue el que me humilló de esa forma, ahora tengo que irme de mi trabajo por caliente y por confían en quien no debo - estaba tan molesto con el mismo y con ese niño, no entendía porque se sentía tan herido.

\- No se como hacer que me perdones por todo eso... tenía miedo de perderte y fue la peor decisión que podría haber tomado, lo se y lo aceptó también, merezco todo el rechazo que tengas hacía mi - esos días sabiendo que no lo vería más habían sido decisivos para aceptar que se había enamorado del médico y exactamente por eso quería que se fuera sin odiarlo, un poco de rechazo o desprecio, podría vivir con eso, pero el odio era más grande y solo pensar en que Kuroo se sentía así sobre el le hacia sentir de nuevo angustiado - solo estoy siendo egoísta y no quiero que te marches odiándome... eso es todo.

\- Eres muy descarado... no sé si te das cuenta de que destrozaste todo lo que había logrado, debí ser cruel contigo y apartarte, no dejarte seducirme aún más... ahora me iré de este hospital y dejaré a mis amigos. No te estoy culpando de todo, el principal culpable soy yo... y espero si aparece alguien en tu vida no le hagas lo mismo - no sabía por qué estaba ahí, quizás quería escuchar algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, algo real y no ese discurso que parecía armado y poco real.

\- Nadie está obligándote a marchar, yo puedo irme y no volver - respondió negando con la cabeza y moviéndose para destaparse y quitar la aguja del suero torpemente, casi lastimándose.


	9. Solo un niño buscando amor

No quería nada de eso, solo quería irse a dormir a casa. Agradeció que Kuroo estuviera un poco desorientado por su acción y pudiera tomar su bolsa de ropa para meterse al baño a cambiarse, olvidando el seguro en su apuro, por lo que cuando el moreno reaccionó, entro al baño rápidamente para detenerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! vuelve a la cama - dijo con voz de mando - estás deshidratado, necesitas del suero - no lo dejo decir nada y lo tomé en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama nuevamente.

\- No pueden obligarme a quedarme - respondió peleando un poco para que lo bajara - por favor... solo quiero irme de aquí - sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento y sabía que siquiera tenía el derecho de hacerlo porque todo era su culpa.

\- Yo me iré... pero tienes que cuidarte, no estás en condición de hacer estupideces como estas - ahora estaba más preocupado y sintiendo que Tsukki estaba muy desequilibrado emocionalmente.

\- Que te vayas del cuarto no cambia nada - negó levemente con la cabeza y giró para buscar el móvil y llamar a sus padres para que volvieran por el - no cambia el hecho de que estoy en el mismo hospital donde te conocí, donde te perseguí y donde lo arruine todo, estar aquí, en este cuarto o en este edificio solo me hace pensar en todo el daño que te hice y lo horrible persona que fui contigo, no te lo merecías... no merecías que un niño idiota te hiciera sentir esa desconfianza y todo lo feo que aun debes sentir en ti y además hice que te marcharas de la que ha sido tu casa... solo quiero salir de aquí, que no vuelvas a verme nunca más y puedas dejar atrás lo que te hice, con algo de suerte que incluso logres olvidarte de que existo...

Podía ver que Tsukki estaba al borde de una crisis de angustia, había visto más de uno en sus pasos por urgencias en pacientes asustados, así que suavemente le quitó su móvil y lo abrazo fuerte para contenerlo.

\- Respira ...no pienses en nada y solo respira a mi ritmo...

\- No obligues a que me quede aquí... - pidió rígido contra el.

No podía estar dependiendo de que Kuroo lo tranquilizara e intentó apartarlo pero el mayor solo lo tomó más fuerte contra él, hasta que le fue imposible resistirse más a estar envuelto en su abrazo reconfortante, haciendo que el propio Kuroo sintiera como había extrañado estar así y se odiaba por eso, de verdad se había encariñado con ese rubio.

\- Está bien... me rindo, todo está bien entre nosotros... los dos fuimos imbéciles.

\- Solo lo estas diciendo para que me calme - respondió sin apartar el rostro de su pecho, sin querer que su olor se apartará de él aún.

\- Lo estoy diciendo de verdad y para que te calmes, no te hace bien... ahora quédate quieto y te pondré el suero otra vez, ¿si?

\- Esta bien... - Kuroo no le dejaría irse y en parte sentía que merecía ese sufrimiento extra por la culpa, cualquier cosa que Kuroo quisiera hacerle pasar, lo merecía. Fuera como fuera, no volvería a verlo después de que saliera del cuarto.

Volvió para poner el suero y se quedó con él sin dejar de abrazarlo, parte de él le decía que necesitaba ese abrazo más que Tsukki.

\- Ya estoy bien... no tienes que preocuparte más por mi - estaba acurrucado contra su pecho pero sintiéndose más preparado para dejarle ir.

\- Lo siento pero ya estoy preocupado... - no se apartó ni un centímetro.

\- Estoy arruinando tu fiesta de despedida... - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente.

\- Me quedaré hasta que vuelvan tus padres, no quiero dejarte solo - dijo acariciando su espalda como consolando a un bebé.

\- Estoy seguro que aun te quedan muchas maletas que hacer y cajas que cerrar, para lo cual seguro planeabas usar esta noche - respondió Tsukki negando con la cabeza - papá trabaja temprano así que se marcharon a casa, alguien tiene que hacerle el desayuno a papá mañana por la mañana. Aquí hay gente para cuidarme si algo pasa así que no había necesidad en que se quedaran.

\- Estás vulnerable... deberían está aquí - frunció el ceño no conforme con eso.

\- Solo estoy deshidratado - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza - además no importa, siempre he sido autosuficiente... no me hace falta - al menos era lo que llegaba a verbalizar de sus necesidades, porque si lo pensaba mejor, inconscientemente había llegado a chantajear a alguien para que no se alejara de su lado.

\- No es solo eso... tienes un cuadro de anemia y si no te cuidas empeorará... tienes que cuidarte, me prometiste que lo harías ¿Recuerdas? - aún seguía dolido pero no podía evitar preocuparse y querer que el rubio estuviera sano y bien cuidado.

\- Eso fue en un momento distinto - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - pero si estarás más tranquilo, me cuidaré más...

\- De todos modos me quedaré... no tengo nada que hacer esta noche, me quedaré un par de semanas antes de hacer un viaje, tomaré este momento como vacaciones - se encogió de hombros.

Tsukki no entendía a ese hombre pero asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acurrucó un poco más contra él para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

\- Descansa, trata de dormir... - suspiro profundo, sintiéndose él mismo un poco más relajado después de esa conversación.

\- Está bien - esos días servirían para cerrar su breve historia y poder estar en paz con cómo habían terminado las cosas antes de que Kuroo se marchara.

Solo cuando estuvo profundamente dormido se marchó, sintiéndose mal porque su vida familiar fuera tan solitaria y quizás buscará en él una figura paterna o el cariño de alguien que se preocupara por el.

Durmió hasta el día siguiente cuando le llevaron el desayuno, por supuesto estaba solo cuando despertó y supuso que Kuroo ya se había ido a su casa a descansar también, aún así, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que este llegará, prácticamente a primera hora, esta vez no de médico sino como visita a ver al rubio, esperando que sus padres se hubieran presentado para hacer hincapié en su condición delicada, pero no habían ido a visitarlo aún.

\- ¿Porque no estás en tu casa descansando? - Tsukki había desayunado de mala gana y esperaba la visita del médico tratante para que le diera el alta y poder irse ya del hospital, ahora sí, para no volver.

\- Deje algo y quise aprovechar de venir a ver cómo seguías... - se sentó a su lado - además quiero conversar con tus padres.

\- ¿Para que? - preguntó alzando una ceja levemente, con algo de desconfianza por lo que pudiera querer decirle.

\- Para dejarles en claro que tiene que cuidar de ti, que estás delicado - dijo como si nada, intentando no hacer de eso algo grande.

\- Solo fui tonto Kuroo, no es para tanta preocupación - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - desde que todo esto entre nosotros pasó no he podido dormir muy bien y me conseguí algo con unos conocidos, pero tome más de lo que debía y termine colapsando antes de regresar a la cama, eso es todo.

\- Tu cuerpo parece ser más delicado de lo que crees, no te estoy diciendo esto por qué si, estudie más de 7 años para poder decir con propiedad cuando hay algo mal con alguien. He visto tus exámenes y al parecer de por sí no asimilas bien el hierro y tu alimentación no es la mejor que digamos - le recordó.

\- Está bien, como quieras - asintió finalmente, acurrucándose de nuevo - dormiré hasta que mi mamá llegue, ¿Vale?

\- Está bien - lo dejo dormir mientras esperaba pero pasaban las horas y nadie apareció.

\- El médico ya ha dado el permiso de salida - aviso la enfermera antes del mediodía que era la hora habitual de las salidas, necesitaban liberar el cuarto, Tsukki solo asintió levemente, esperando que hubiera dinero en su casa para pagar al llegar taxi que tendría que tomar.

\- Mis papás sabían que saldría a esta hora, ¿Puedo firmar yo mismo el alta?

\- Si, no hay problema - dijo la enfermera sin darle mayor importancia, sin siquiera darse cuenta que Tsukki era menor de edad. Kuroo estaba molesto, no entendía el nivel de despreocupación.

\- Te iré a dejar... - Tsukki abrió la boca para decirle que no era necesario que se preocupara por eso pero la mirada de Kuroo era seria y algo en él irradiaba enojo, asi que prefirió no decirle nada, sólo asintió y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, en que debia ocuparse de si mismo, así que simplemente prefería ponerse en piloto automático. Eventualmente salieron de hospital y ya solos pudo comenzar a protestar contra los padres del rubio.

\- No entiendo qué pasa con tus padres, no deberían dejarte solo en esta situación.

\- Fui un bebé tranquilo y un niño pequeño que no daba problemas, con un hermano mayor más enérgico y del que ocuparse, se acostumbraron a saber que estaré bien si estoy solo - explicó cómo si fuera algo válido y totalmente comprensible.

\- Eso no quiere decir que este bien... es más, no está bien, necesitas contención, ¿Tu mejor amigo sabe esto? ¿Por qué no vino contigo? - preguntó preocupado - apuesto que no le has dicho nada...

\- Claro que no, era tarde - respondió como si fuera obvio - no era necesario molestarlo, ya lo veré en la escuela para contarle.

\- Tu sentido de la independencia está mal, ese chico se preocupa por ti, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando sepa que pudo estar contigo acompañándote? tú simplemente pensaste que no tenía importancia, para ti - lo estaba regañando como un padre lo haría con su hijo.

\- Que odioso eres cuando estás en modo protector - aunque se quejaba como un adolescente, se sentía bien que alguien pusiera esa atención y cuidado en el.

\- Está bien... ¿Entonces prefieres que no te diga nada? - lo miro serio

\- No... se siente bien - admitió con una pequeña sonrisa algo más infantil, algo más similar a las que siempre le había dado a Kuroo - vamos, te indicaré cómo llegar a mi casa.

\- Muy bien porque estaba apunto de inventar el camino - sonrío un poco, pero en cuanto llegaron, y comprobar que no había nadie en casa, su enojo volvió a aumentar al mismo nivel que el comienzo - Siéntate, prepararé el almuerzo, tienes que comer bien, sin saltarte comidas.

\- No es necesario, debe haber algo congelado, no quiero molestarte más en tu día - respondió Tsukki mientras le escribía un mensaje a su mamá para decirle que ya estaba en casa.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista Kuroo ya se veía al fondo en la cocina y no pudo más que negar con la cabeza y no insistir, quedándose en la sala un rato, esperando respuesta de su mamá que no llegó, terminando por lanzar el teléfono en la mesa de centro un poco resentido por eso. Kuroo había revisado la despensa y el refrigerador antes de preparar una comida completa para el rubio y solo para el rubio. Eventualmente Tsukki se puso en pie para ir a la cocina, pensando que tal vez su inesperado cuidador pudiera necesitar ayuda.

No espero que la imagen del médico cocinándole almuerzo le resultará como un golpe de realidad. Sus papá se habían olvidado que debían ir por él al hospital, no les importaba demasiado su salud como unos padres debían preocúpese y quien lo estaba haciendo era un hombre sin lazo alguno con el, al que además había dañado y aunque tenía todas las razones para mandarlo al demonio, estaba ahí haciéndole comida con una sonrisa relajada y solo podía pensar en cómo se las había arreglado para arruinar algo que tal vez no llegaría lejos pero podría haber terminado mucho mejor.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta el okonomiyaki, dulce o salado? - se giró para verlo y se sorprendió al ver sus lágrimas - ¡Oye! ¿Qué paso? - preguntó yendo a su lado.

Pero el muchacho solo negó con la cabeza varias veces, intentando alejarse un poco para que no lo viera de esa forma, hipando y con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, por supuesto, Kuroo no dudó en abrazarlo como la noche anterior, era evidente que Tsukki no estaba bien y quizás había sido muy duro con el, era un niño en un cuerpo de adulto.

\- Tranquilo... todo pasó, todo está bien.

\- No, está todo mal - respondió rodeándolo finalmente y apretando su camisa entre los puños, intentando anclarse de regresó a la realidad, sin entender porque no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Dime qué está mal... yo trataré de arreglarlo, pero antes deja apagar la cocina o sino quemaré tu casa - intentó bromear aunque sin mucho éxito.

\- No es tu responsabilidad - respondió suspirando temblorosamente intentando secarse el rostro para que no lo viera más así y no se preocupara.

\- Soy doctor hago de todo mi responsabilidad - volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos - además... no me gusta verte llorar.

\- Pero no lo es - respondió caminando hacia la sala con él mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga del poleron - ya estoy bien... - a pesar de sus palabras, aún tenía el puchero marcado en los labios y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier parpadeo.

\- Que mentiroso eres - lo abrazo fuerte - ¿Cómo quieres que te crea con semejante puchero en los labios? - dijo pichando con sus dedos los labios del pequeño - entiendo que todo sea terrible y yo fui demasiado severo contigo, eres un niño aún y a ratos se me olvida...

\- No es tu culpa - respondió negando con la cabeza - yo soy el que tomó malas decisiones y aleje a la persona que más se había preocupado por mi en el último tiempo.

\- Todos tomamos malas decisiones, tú más que nadie... pero eres un adolescente y tienes derecho a hacerlo, mientras luego aprendas de esos errores - tomó entre sus manos su rostro sonrojado de tanto llorar para poder acariciar sus mejillas y calmarlo.

\- La juventud no es justificación para ser una mala persona - respondió negando con la cabeza - tal vez mis papás ven eso en mi y por eso me han dejado crecer así de solo... nadie quiere una mala persona cerca, no entiendo porque sigues cerca mío...

\- Basta Tsukki, no eres una persona mala y no hay excusa para que tus padres te dejen solo, quizás eso explica lo difícil que son las emociones para ti - acaricio con su pulgar las mejillas - así que no digas que eres malo, solo eres un adolescente tonto y yo, un adulto tonto.

\- Deberías irte a casa y no preocuparte más de mi... - respondió cerrando los ojos frente a sus mimos - seguro solo estoy interfiriendo en tus arreglos para volver a Tokio.

\- Nunca dije que me iría a Tokio... siquiera si me iré.

\- No pensé que fueras a dejar tu trabajo para quedarte de todas formas en Sendai - respondió sin creer sus palabras, no queriendo ilusionarse en el fondo.

\- Me iba porque no confiaba en que no fueras a encontrarme e ir a chantajearme a un nuevo lugar... pero creo que estamos bien, ¿Verdad? - Tsukki tenía tanta cara de tristeza que hacía querer meterlo a la cama y arrullarlo por horas.

\- Si, claro que sí - respondió de inmediato - no quiero volver a tener problemas contigo de ni una forma... - probablemente Kuroo se iría alejando de él de a poco, pero era bueno solucionar las cosas.

\- Deja de ser tan adorable y déjame terminar de cocinar - le dio un besito inocente en los labios - si no quieres estar solo quédate así... - hizo que lo abrazara por detrás y él se movió con él prendado a su espalda como un bebé koala.

\- Creo que es la posición perfecta - se movía a su compás para no molestarle mientras cocinaba, enterrando la frente en su espalda y casi sintiendo que dormitaba en esa posición.

\- Es porque eres un koala, un conejo koala - termino de cocinar y puso la mesa para dos.

\- Nunca habían cocinado para mi, solo mamá, obviamente - comentó viendo la mesa y por unos segundos, sintiendo nuevamente el nudo en la garganta.

\- Hace mucho no cocinaba, solo cuando veo a Kenma - dijo sentando al chico en sus piernas dispuesto a darle los mimos que seguramente jamás recibió.

\- ¿Quien es Kenma? - Era su momento de averiguar algo que le había perseguido un poco por esas semanas, recordando lo molesto que se había sentido por lo importante que esa persona parecía ser para Kuroo.

\- Es mi mejor amigos, desde bebes... es como mi hermano.

\- ¿Y por qué la amenaza de Akaashi fue decirle a él? - estaba realmente interesado en esos detalles.

\- Porque no me gusta que se enoje conmigo... es el único que me asusta cuando lo hace - explicó como algo muy lógico en su vida.

\- Ah... es extraño a decir verdad - respondió ya acurrucado contra su cuerpo, quizá aprovechándose un poco incluso.   
  
  


\- ¿Por qué? Siempre fue así... desde niños Akaashi siempre me amenazaba con acusarme con Ken cuando iba a hacer alguna tontería - en ese punto Tsukki solo se había acomodado más contra él, prácticamente siendo acunado, así que decidió darle la comida en la boca ya que el rubio estaba muy cómodo y tranquilo en sus brazos.

\- Porque nunca me he preocupado así por la opinión de alguien - explicó recibiendo los bocados uno a uno - creo que eres lo mas cercano a que me importe lo que puede opinar.

\- Soy hijo único y siempre fui solitario hasta que conocí a Ken... que es un año menor que yo y desde siempre ha sido mi hermano bebe... me importa mucho lo que piense, tengo que ser un buen ejemplo - limpio la boca del menor antes de seguir dándole de comer y sin darse cuenta volvió a darle un beso, que Tsukki recibía sin dudarlo, porque volver a tenerlo así con el era perfecto y no había creído que estarían de esa forma otra vez - Así me gustas, cuando eres tú... y no pretendiendo ser un chico frío y malo - jugó con su cabello.

\- Creo que ambos soy yo, un poco más o un poco menos, pero ambos lo soy - respondió para luego de unos segundos pensar un poco y negar con la cabeza - a decir verdad, no estoy seguro de quién soy.

\- Se que no eres un chico malo y cruel... puedes llegar a serlo pero forzándote a eso - acaricio su mejilla - eres inteligente y hambriento de mimos... ahora dime ¿A qué hora crees que llegue tu madre? quiero dormir un momento.

\- No lo sé, no me ha respondido el mensaje, pero puedes subir a mi cuarto a descansar si quieres - respondió poniéndose en pie de inmediato para que pudiera levantarse también.

\- Siéntete, aún no termino de darte de comer - lo sentó en sus piernas y le dio lo último que le faltaba, para después de lavar la loza subir ambos al cuarto. No pudo evitar la risita burlona al ver los dinosaurios.

\- No te rías de mis cosas - lo regaño al entrar al cuarto - ya sabias que me gustaban los dinosaurios, descansa, yo estaré abajo jugando videojuegos.

\- No, ven... quédate conmigo - lo tomo como si fuera su muñeco y se acurrucó con el - solo serán 30 min, esperemos que no llegue tu madre antes...

\- Estaré despierto, así que lo notare - respondió acomodándose contra él como la pequeña cuchara, dejándole dormir a su lado por el mayor tiempo posible, esperando que ese momento no terminara jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!
> 
> Vamos por la segunda parte!   
> Debo decir que estoy un poquito triste porque hemos tenido pocas lecturas de todos nuestros antiguos seguidores, pero supongo qué hay que tener paciencia y esperar lo mejor.
> 
> Ojalá disfruten esta segunda pasada, nos vemos al final!


	10. Cotidianeidad

Cuando Kuroo se durmió profundamente se giró para dormir en su estómago y atrajo posesivamente al chico en sus brazos. Justo pasado 30 min despertó algo sobresaltado, pensando que debía ir al trabajo y luego recordó que era libre de responsabilidades por un tiempo.

\- Has dado un salto enorme - rió al sentirlo moverse de esa forma, y estirándose para darle el un beso esta vez - ¿cómo dormiste?

\- Bien... aún pienso que tengo que ir a los turnos - lo beso más profundo mientras estaba aún adormilado - creo que tú madre no volveré pronto, iremos a comprar tus medicamentos y comida para ti y solo para ti.

\- Esta bien, ya se que no consigo nada con decirte que no te preocupes por eso - respondió sonriendo un poco y poniéndose en pie finalmente, aun con algo de pesadez en sus pasos por el cansancio acumulado.

\- Déjale una nota a tu madre y salgamos - Kuroo compro lo mejor en comida, cuidando que todo fuera alto en vitaminas - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé... - pensó un poco y realmente temía pedir cualquier cosa y sentir que se aprovechaba del moreno - no necesitas hacer nada mas por mi... en serio - ya se volvía repetitivo y cansador decir esas palabras.

\- Me gusta hacer esto... te extrañaba aunque estando enojado, no me daba cuenta - metieron todo al auto - ¿O quieres descansar simplemente?

\- No, salgamos... vamos a comer helado - sugirió buscando su billetera en el bolsillo para confirmar que la llevaba - yo te invito.

\- Está bien - sabía que no quería sentirse una carga - quiero de limón y naranja - sonrío infantil, siendo el quien se portara como niño por una vez.

\- Quiero algo dulce, es todo lo que se - respondió caminando hacia una heladería cercana a la casa de Tsukki, con un brazo de Kuroo por sobre sus hombros, caminando tranquilamente como lo haría una pareja.

\- Tsukki quiero de esa heladería -pidió como un niño caprichoso.

\- Esta bien, vamos ahí, es rico - respondió encantado de ser él quien pudiera hacer cosas por Kuroo como novedad.

Pidió su helado y Tsukki con cara de orgullo pago.

\- Creo que tenemos que hablar...

\- ¿De qué? - no le gustaba mucho como sonaba eso, pero se mantuvo fuerte ante la situación, iba a aceptar la vida como llegara.

\- De que pasara con nosotros, si nos seguiremos viendo... - se sentaron en un parque para poder hablar mientras disfrutaban del helado.

\- Yo quiero seguir viéndote, puede ser bajo tus condiciones - respondió de inmediato - no me siento tan bien con nadie como me siento contigo, es la verdad.

\- Creo que tienen que ser condiciones que ambos coloquemos, di primero las tuyas - acurruco al rubio en sus brazos, queriendo darle seguridad y que supiera que estaban en el mismo barco.

\- Primero necesito saber ¿Qué tipo de relación tendemos? - preguntó dudoso - ¿Seguiremos igual? – no era lo que quería, pero lo aceptaría

\- Creo que no, no podemos tener lo mismo... no te hacía bien y yo era el que ganaba más en eso - dijo honestamente - seamos exclusivos y no algo meramente carnal... podemos vernos para salir cosas de ese estilo...

\- ¿Ser novios? - alzo una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, casi burlona, aunque en el fondo, un poco esperanzado y ansioso de su respuesta.

\- No sé si ser novios... algo parecido, pero tengo rechazo a esa palabra - lo mejor era ser sincero - tuve algunas novias y novios, y la verdad no fueron buenas experiencias, así que a la palabra novio no le tengo aprecio, preferiría mantenerla lejos de mi vida.

\- Está bien, quedemos en que salimos juntos, formalmente - respondió aceptando eso, sabiendo que todos tenían sus demonios - entonces mi único pedido es al menos vernos de buena forma una vez a la semana, salir o algo así, una vez por semana.

\- De momento creo que será fácil eso, pero cuando vuelva a trabajar será más complicado – sonreía, pero en el fondo sabía que estando trabajando, la relación no duraría mucho más, no si no podía cumplir su único pedido.

\- Lo sé, por eso lo digo desde ahora, quizá así puedas organizar tu horario para darme una tarde a la semana para ir al cine o algo así - sugirió esperando que dijera que sí, porque de otra forma, sabía que las peleas estarían a la orden del día.

\- Puedo decirte que sí y puedo hacerlo, pero cuando hay urgencias no importa que yo tenga día libre o no... es difícil y es por eso que no tengo pareja estable - se encogió de hombros acostumbrado a eso.

\- Puedo aceptar que sea urgencias - respondió luego de un momento de pensarlo - pero también hay más médicos para llamar, si te llaman a ti es porque pones la disponibilidad de eso...

\- Pero si son mis pacientes yo debo ir, nadie los conoce como yo - dijo enseguida, protector con las personas a las que cuidaba en su trabajo.

\- Se sincero conmigo - pidió sin hostilidad en la voz - ¿Quieres una vida fuera del trabajo? Porque es algo que me gustaría compartir contigo, pero si no quieres, entonces lo mejor que ni uno de los dos piense y prometa cosas que no van a suceder y terminemos mal otra vez.

\- Claro que quiero una vida fuera del trabajo, pero es difícil... - Tsukki, como muchas personas antes de él, no comprendería lo que significaba tener el peso de una vida en sus manos.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó mordiendo un poco su labio - porque has volcado tu vida al trabajo, siempre has dedico todo lo que eres a eso y no sería extraño que en el fondo estés contento así... si es el caso, puedo volver a adaptarme a esa vida que llevas... encontrar un equilibrio de alguna forma para los dos.

\- Quiero salir y tener citas, pero hay temporadas que se ponen complicadas... trataré de hacerme un tiempo para ti, de momento estamos bien... no tengo ningún compromiso hasta que encuentre trabajo nuevamente.

\- No te costara nada, eres un gran médico - respondió sonriendo un poco - ¿Iras a verme jugar? tengo un partido en dos semanas con el equipo de mi ex novio, seria agradable tenerte en el publico.

\- Claro que iré... tienes que patearle el trasero a tu ex - dijo animado por el panorama - hablando de él, ¿Por qué terminaron?

\- Solo termino, esas cosas que no tienen mucho destino y me acabe por aburrir – realmente era sencillo, sin una gran historia de corazones rotos ni nada parecido – al final del día, era un noviazgo muy infantil.

\- A puesto que ese chico te enseño mucho de lo que sabes ahora, quizás debería ir y darle las gracias - Sonrío enternecido y sin creer mucho lo de infantil.

\- Tiene un arete en la lengua – respondió como si eso fuera explicación suficiente y riendo un poco - hicimos muchas cosas y si fue el primer chico con el que hice todo, pero no fue del todo significativo tampoco, solo era quien estaba cuando quería aprender de esas cosas, y de quien aprendí muchas de las cosas que hago que tanto te gustan.

\- Vaya, arete en la lengua - sonrío como si recordara algo - son interesantes... creo que definitivamente debería ir y le darle las gracias - tomó la mano del rubio para acercar su helado y probarlo infantilmente – Rico.

\- Muy dulce, ¿no? - rió sabiendo que sus gustos solían ser empalagosos para la mayoría de las personas - preferiría que no le dijeras nada, sería bastante extraño y ya no podría seguir diciéndole a Yamaguchi que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse...

\- Claro que no lo haré... que asperger eres - pico su nariz divertido - ¿Cómo está tu amigo? Deberías llamarlo y decirle que paso, ese chico se preocupa por ti...

\- Le escribiré un mensaje cuando te vayas, seguramente llegara en segundos a mi casa - respondió pensativo - también debería escribirle al entrenador para excusarme por faltar a las practicas, porque supongo que la actividad física está prohibida por un par de días, ¿No?

\- Absolutamente... al menos una semana - dijo seriamente - y tienes que comer bien, hazme caso.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo - asintió levemente con la cabeza - procurare seguir todas las indicaciones médicas y buscar comidas altas en hierro.

\- Que buen chico... te daré un gran beso cuando nos veamos otra vez, puede ser más seguido ahora que estoy libre - sonrío juguetón y se recostó en el césped.

\- Que oportuno que yo no pueda quedarme a la práctica por una semana... - bromeó mirándolo como si sospechara de sus indicaciones médicas.

\- Muy oportuno... además está en la orden médica, no tengo nada que ver con eso - se defendió enseguida - así que piensa en que quieres hacer y lo haremos.

\- Quiero ir al cine - respondió sin dudarlo - hace siglos no voy así que será una buena... ¿Cita...? - su voz fue dudosa en la última palabra, recordando la vez que había sugerido que estaban una y Kuroo lo había negado de inmediato, rompiendo un poco su corazón.

\- Sí, sería una buena cita, con palomitas de maíz y todo - le revolvió el cabello ya como un reflejo a las cosas que le parecían adorables en el - puedes quedarte a dormir un día de estos.

\- ¿De verdad? - esa idea había quedado inconclusa con la intervención de Akaashi y ahora estaba ansioso nuevamente - ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Después del cine?... elige tú el día, tú sabes cuándo pueden cubrirte - no pudo evitar la sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, tenerlo en privado y solo para el siempre había sonado bien en su cabeza. 

\- Ese será un gran día... creo que el miércoles - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - ya vez que no es muy difícil salir de casa sin que mis papas se preocupen mucho.

\- Uhm... eso no me gusta. ¿Qué te parece que si, después del cine cocino otra vez para ti? ¿Quieres que haga algo especial? - quería enredarse en el pero no podía, al menos no en medio de un parque público.

\- Tu comida favorita - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - quiero saber qué es lo que te gusta comer y aprender a hacerlo.

\- Podríamos que tengamos citas de cenas, ¿Cómo suena? Cocinare para ti... - dijo animado - por cierto, no me has dicho la fecha del partido y no quiero faltar.

\- Un par de semanas, cuando este más cerca la fecha te lo recordare, ahora dime algo, ¿Tienes algún fetiche de alimentación? - bromeó molestoso - no soy un apasionado de la comida, pero si esas citas consiguen que los dos cuidemos nuestra alimentación, me parece una buena idea.

\- Sólo me preocupas, que pesado eres - se giró para darle la espalda infantilmente.

\- Para ser un médico respetable también puedes ser un poco infantil – De alguna forma, ya no solo sentía deseo y pasión por ese hombre, también una ternura que le hizo estirarse y dejar un pequeño beso en su rostro.

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas! - dijo indignado y sin mirarlo, incluso un poco sonrojado por el gesto dulce de Tsukki. Hace tanto tiempo que no se divertía así.

\- ¡Eres un niño grande! - no dudo en picar sus costados para molestarlo y oírlo reír como hace tiempo no le oía. Amaba ese sonido.

\- ¡No, no te atrevas mocoso! - Se revolvió en el césped intentando librarse de el.

\- ¡Puedo ganarte! - respondió peleando con el - no puedes maltratarme porque estoy convaleciente.

Peleo con Kuroo por seguir haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que terminó por tomarlo del rostro para besarlo sonoramente una y otra vez de forma muy infantil, sonriendo entre besos al oír las risitas que Kuroo soltaba, como buscaba soltarse y protestaba que podían verlos aun cuando no llevaba uniforme, por lo que realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto detenerse, y bastó recordárselo a Kuroo para que lo tomara de la camisa y lo besara profundamente hasta quitarle el aire y a decir verdad, el rubio estaba seguro que era adicto a los besos del médico, más que a cualquier cosas, sus besos le hacían perder la cabeza.

\- Te llevaría ahora mismo a mi casa... – suspiró aún sin soltar sus labios.

\- No puedo esforzarme... órdenes del médico - respondió riendo un poco y apartándose de sus labios para dejar besos y mordidas por su cuello, aprovechando de tener todo el contacto posible que esas semanas y malas decisiones le habían quitado.

\- No te quiero solo para follar, creo que eres muy cómodo para dormir, hoy lo descubrí.

\- Me iría contigo, pero incluso mis horribles padres se pueden preocupar - respondió recostándose finalmente en su pecho, buscando los mimos hasta que fue hora de marcharse.

Kuroo esperaba que al llegar, la madre de Tsukki ya estuviera ahí. El cambio de regreso fue rápido y tuvo que ayudar al rubio a salir del auto que parecía ya bastante cansado a esa hora del día, desafortunadamente la madre de Tsukki no había llegado para ese momento y ya no tenía más excusas para quedarse, por lo que prácticamente lo arropó en la cama, dejándole las ultimas indicaciones de cómo debía cuidarse y dormir lo suficiente. A pesar de estar dejándolo solo, se fue sintiéndose más relajado y por fin pudo comenzar a disfrutar de sus días de "vacaciones", más aun cuando esa misma tarde volvieron los mensajes cariñosos y atentos, invitándole a almorzar con la promesa de cocinar para el con la ausencia de su madre, Kuroo para darle una sorpresa, se comprometió a llevar el postre, optando por preparar el mismo el shortcake. Apensa llego a la casa del rubio y entro lo recibió el aroma de la comida recién hecha

\- Huele bien.

\- Espero este tan bueno como huele - respondió tirando de él y besándolo antes de que se quitara los zapatos siquiera.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó levantándolo en sus brazos - siempre recuerdo que me dijiste que era el único que había podido levantarte así, con tanta facilidad.

\- Lo eres - respondió rodeándolo bien por el cuello - Teru es más bajo que yo así que siquiera lo intento.

\- Me parece perfecto de esa forma, porque si no, no sería especial - se quitó los zapatos finalmente y entro cargándolo con un solo brazo - Traigo tu postre - Habían muchos beneficios en esa delgadez genética de Tsukki

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? - pregunto al ver el embace en el cual venía el pastel, evidentemente era casero.

\- Sí, con mis propias manos... así que espero que este bueno, es la primera vez que hago repostería - paso a la cocina y solo lo soltó en ese momento, husmeando un poco en la cocina - tengo hambre.

\- Hice omurice - respondió acercándose a servir, poniendo especial cuidado en los platillo, haciéndole varios corazones y un conejo al de Kuroo y un gato sobre el suyo.

\- ¡Qué lindo! Son como tus bentos - sonrío de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban - siempre me dio tristeza comerlos, eran tan lindo.

\- Siempre me dio tristeza no verte comerlos - respondió dándole un golpecito en el hombro solo como regaño.

\- ¿Por qué no me pediste que lo comiera frente a ti? - Preguntó sorprendido y luego se puso en el lugar de Tsukki, de un adolescente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Ahora siempre que me hagas uno lo comete frente a ti, ¿Te parece?

\- Porque estabas ocupado, eran razones válidas para que no lo hicieras, eso pensaba al menos, ahora pienso que era un bobo y debí pedírtelo, insistir un poco al menos.

\- Era difícil, yo no me sentía con el derecho de decirte nada tampoco.

Comieron en cuanto los platos estuvieron en la mesa, dejando ahí el tema del pasado, lo mejor era empezar desde cero en lo más posible, partiendo por la cita que tendrían en unos días y que esperaban ambos con ansias sin el miedo de que los descubrieran. Eligieron desde ya ver algo de súper héroes, a pedido de Tsukki mientas Kuroo daba pequeños toquecitos con sus pies bajo la mesa, atrapando las piernas de Tsukki como si necesitara su contacto por sobre todo, mientras el rubio simplemente se sentía chispeante solo con su cercanía, como si toda una parte dormida de él despertara al tener a Kuroo en el mismo espacio.

Al terminar de comer Kuroo lavo la loza y dejaron el shortcake para tomarlo con café un poco más tarde

\- Estaba pensando que como pronto tendrás vacaciones... podríamos ir un fin de semana a algún lugar - sentía que debía compensar la diferencia de edad con atenciones a mas no poder.

\- Sí, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? Imagino que hace siglos no tomas vacaciones - su voz era casi una de regaño, intentando esconder la ilusión que esa sugerencia le hacía.

\- Playa, hace tiempo que no voy a descansar... estoy pálido, pero un par de horas al sol tomaré mi color real - sonrío - si seguimos juntos cuando seas legal, podríamos salir con tu mejor amigo – lo dudaba, pero quería hacerle sentir a ese chico que era una relación relativamente normal.

\- Seguiremos juntos - su voz era la sinceridad más absoluta que lo hacía muy creíble para quien lo oyera.

\- Entonces iremos con tu amigo y con Kenma – agregó riendo un poco por esa seguridad infantil que mostraba.

\- Ojalá le agrade a tu amigo Kenma llegado el momento - por alguna razón le preocupaba no encajar con el, lo que era muy probable considerando la diferencia de edad - lo conoces... ¿Crees que lo haré? - estaban cómodos acurrucados en la cama de Tsukki, sin la preocupación de absolutamente nada.

\- Ambos son nerds, yo creo que sí... además son observadores - dijo pensativo- yo creo que sí le agradaras, aunque no te darás cuenta, Ken es un tanto especial; no muy expresivo.

\- Mejor así, no creo que pueda lidiar con muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, tú ya eres bastante emocional - respondió molestándolo, picando unos segundos sus costillas antes de acurrucarse nuevamente contra el.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo sorprendido, peleando contra sus manos suavemente.

\- Fuiste a verme cuando estaba en el hospital, aunque estabas enojado, tu preocupación pudo más... porque eres emocional - respondió girando sobre su estómago para apoyar el mentón en su pecho - y luego estabas muy enojado porque me dejaran solo y convaleciente.

\- Cualquier ser humano se sentiría así - hizo un puchero y enterró su mano en su cabello - me parece extraño que tú siendo más alto, aunque sea solo un poco, parezcas tan pequeño a mi lado, me gusta... eres un bebe, un bebe koala - se rio - por eso quedas tan bien cuando te abrazas a mí, soy tu mamá koala.

\- No sé si me gusta cómo suena eso - río negando con la cabeza - no quiero pensar en que hago cosas con una mamá de algún tipo... eres más bien como mi árbol de bambú - Se estiró para darle una mordidita en el mentón y abrazarlo más - me gusta enredarme en ti, enrollarte con mis brazos y además, me encanta comerte... definitivamente eres mi bambú.

\- ¡Los koalas comen eucaliptos! Que bobo eres - se rio burlón - ¿Y tú eres el cerebrito de tu clase? - lo abrazo fuerte, enternecido - da igual... me gusta ser tu bambú, aunque no sea eso lo que comes como koala.

\- ¡Lo mío son los reptiles, no los mamíferos! - respondió sonrojado y dándole un empujón antes de enterrarse en su pecho con el rostro caliente por la vergüenza.

\- Entonces eres mi koala conejo lagartija - dijo picando sus costados - aunque ninguno de esos coma hojas de bambú - siguió molestándolo sin poder contenerse.

\- Las iguanas o pogonas comen prácticamente cualquier hoja, podría decirse perfectamente que son lagartijas grandes - respondió como si fuera obvio, intentando salvar un poco de su honor al menos.

\- Está bien, te dejaré ganar... pero solo para que dejes de estar avergonzado como un bebe - lo tomo del mentón para besarlo - pero siempre recordaré tu hermoso intento de coqueteo, pero con el árbol equivocado.

\- Tendremos un bambú miniatura cuando vivamos juntos - habló sin siquiera pensar de verdad en que estaba diciendo, en como eso era probablemente mucho más de lo que el otro había siquiera llegado a imaginar.

\- Está bien - le gustaría creer que eso sería así, pero tenía experiencia y dudaba que durarán para llegar a vivir juntos, mientras Tsukki ya estaba pensando en regalarle uno para que tuviera en su próxima oficina.

\- Luego de este momento de absoluta vergüenza, ¿Quieres café? – Kuroo asintió pero pidiéndolo sin shortcake, para que quedara todo para el rubio que sin duda lo disfrutaría mucho mas - Puedo compartir contigo una fresa si quieres - bromeó poniéndose en pie finalmente - espera aquí, yo lo prepararé.

Kuroo se quedó acurrucado en la cama y terminó por dormirse superficialmente, esos días libres los disfrutaba durmiendo cada vez que podía, así que cuando el otro volvió al cuarto un buen rato después, pues había hecho un café especial para él, sintió el corazón tibio al verlo tan relajado sobre su cama. Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y se acercó para moverlo despacio y no despertarlo de golpe

\- KurooTan, despierta...

\- Lo siento... últimamente me duermo en todas partes - dijo estirándose en la cama para luego atrae al rubio - tu olor me relaja.

\- Está bien, estás recuperando todo lo que no has descansado - respondió acariciando su cabello en un mimo como lo haría con un niño - te traje una fresa - dejó la bandeja en la cama y tomó la fresa que había dejado aparte para dársela en la boca y besarlo luego.

\- Prefiero tus labios, son las fresas más deliciosas que he probado – ronroneo volviendo a atraerlo para aprovechar esos pequeños contactos cariñosos.

\- Que meloso puedes llegar a ser - respondió riendo un poco y tomando una cucharada de su shortcake mientras veía como Kuroo terminaba de hacer su café y así poder prepararlo por completo la próxima vez.

Pasaron la tarde tranquilos viendo televisión y besándose a ratos, era simplemente agradable pasar su tiempo con él. Disfrutaban del sexo juntos, de eso no había duda, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera aprendiendo a disfrutar de esas instancias de simplemente estar juntos.


	11. Defensiva

Terminada la tarde se fue a casa y espero con ansias el día del cine. Llegado el momento, se sintió como un pedófilo al ir a recoger a su rubio en la esquina de la casa para evitar que los viera. Tsukki no tardó en notar la tensión en sus hombros y los movimientos ansiosos al verle entrar al auto, alerta a su alrededor. No tuvo que decir nada, bastó una mirada para que Kuroo hablara.

\- Parezco un acechador viniendo a buscarte lejos de tu casa y todo esto... - dijo enfurruñado.

\- Incluso eres atractivo como se supone que son los psicópatas y acosadores - bromeó acercándose a besarlo, queriendo tomarse eso con la liviandad que merecía, porque sabía que Kuroo no era nada de esas cosas.

Kuroo le dio un empujón juguetón, acusándolo de ser muy odioso, pero a final de cuentas, sintiéndose relajado mientras conducía hacia el cine. En cuanto entraron, Tsukki pidió por las palomitas de maíz más grandes y obscenas que hubieran en el lugar, con ese toque infantil que sabía Kuroo disfrutaba y lo mejor era no reprimirlo demasiado. Había descubierto con el moreno que ser infantil era una parte de él, pero también había descubierto que eso era algo que mantenía la atención del moreno constantemente en él y lo que más deseaba era que lo mirara siempre a él y solo a él.

\- Te compraré todo lo que quieras - Kuroo parecía no notarlo, pero estaba todo el tiempo rodeando a Tsukki con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Era bueno tenerlo con ropa de calle, lejos de su uniforme, donde podía olvidar lo joven que era. Además, el rubio se había esforzado ese día con su ropa en un intento de lucir algo mayor, logrando casi parecer estudiante universitario, permitiendo que Kuroo dejará besos cariñosos y despreocupados por su rostro mientras compraba todas las golosinas que el rubio pedía.

En cuanto estuvieron en sus butacas, Tsukki se acurrucó contra en el, casi subiendo a sus piernas. La intimidad del cine era agradable y realmente se sentía como una cita, en especial porque Kuroo no recordaba la última vez que había ido al cine, realmente lo estaba disfrutando como debía disfrutarse una cita; y contrario a la idea inicial, pasaron la película realmente viendo la pantalla, comentando y riendo a ratos por tonterías, en lugar de besándose y aprovechándose del cuerpo del otro.

\- Tienes que comerte todas las palomitas que me hiciste comprar – dijo cuando vio que quedaba casi la mitad - anda, come - tomó un puñado para tratar de que se lo comiera a la fuerza.

\- ¡Vas a hacer que me ahogue! - peleo un poco pero terminó por abrir la boca para que le diera el puñado, tomando un poco también para darle a él entre juegos - tengo toda la noche para comerlas, si me obligas no cenare – terminó por defenderse deteniendo su intento por volver a darle de comer, ganándose un puñado de palomitas en la cara y una carcajada de Kuroo al ver su cara de sorpresa - Que malo eres - se sacudió las palomitas al ponerse en pie y luego tiró de él para besarlo profundamente, dejando en claro que no estaba molesto realmente - vamos a tu casa... extraño algunas cosas de nuestro tiempo a solas...

\- ¿Qué cosas extrañas? Dímelo - lo miró intensamente.

\- Extraño tus besos aquí - señaló su cuello y hombros - extraño cuando me besas hasta dejarme sin aire, y creo que será un cambio interesante hacer esas cosas en una cama en vez de una camilla estrecha o una alfombra áspera...

\- Quiero escuchar tus gemidos otra vez... - le dijo al oído con voz gutural - pero antes tenemos que cenar, tengo todo listo en casa.

\- Pero comí muchas golosinas - protestó solo por ser un niño y aunque era cierto que no tenía hambre, sabía que podía comer un plato pequeño sin problema.

\- Las golosinas no son comida de verdad, además... no te dejaré dormir, necesitarás energía - caminaron al auto y en 40 minutos estaban estacionado en un lindo edificio de estilo moderno, y subiendo los pisos hasta el amplio departamento de Kuroo.

El departamento del moreno era grande y no estaba realmente sorprendido, era médico y solían tener una buena vida, además, sabía que había ido a una escuela privada, así que sin duda su vida era acomodada, aunque claramente era un lugar pensado para albergar solo una persona, el departamento de alguien que no pensaba a futuro con una familia.

\- ¿Te gusta? Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras - dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaban sus cosas en la sala para pasar enseguida a la cocina - hoy haremos caballa asada con el gratín dauphinois y crême brûlée - su acento francés era sorprendentemente bueno para un japonés.

\- ¿Hablas francés? - el no entendía una palabra pero podía identificar que no sonaba con el tono japonés, si no enteramente francés.

\- Sí, crecí escuchándolo. Mi mamá es mitad francesa, creció allá y se vino a Japón cuando empezó la universidad, así que parte de mi creció con enseñanzas muy occidentales. Creo que por eso disfruto tanto de cocinar y la comida, soy parte francés después de todo.

\- Eso explica algunas cosas de tu carácter – era lindo al fin estar sabiendo más de Kuroo, no solo los tiempos robados de información entre coqueteos, lo hacía sentir que era una persona más real, no solo alguien con quien se acostaba, se sentía como si fuera importante en su vida como para tener información de quién era realmente.

\- ¿Qué cosas, a ver? - preguntó mientras sacaba lo necesario del refrigerado y servía una copa de vino tinto para él y otra de jugo de naranja para Tsukki.

-. ¿Yo no puedo tener vino? - solo pregunto para molestar porque siquiera le gustaba, contestando a su pregunta de inmediato - y explica que seas tan preocupado y entregado, no solo por ser bueno en tu trabajo, realmente te preocupa la gente. Tienes más conciencia de lo que tú, y sólo tú puedes hacer, no como grupo de personas, son tus pacientes, no solo los pacientes del hospital de los que todos deben cuidar para hacer un buen trabajo – Kuroo sonrió e incluso se sonrojó un poco al ser descrito de esa forma, sin querer ahondar mucho en cosas que de alguna forma ponían en evidencia quién era realmente, terminando por cambiar el tema a espacios seguros, como era el coqueteo natural en ellos.

Le explicaba paso a paso cómo preparar la comida, viendo de reojo como tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tsukki no podía explicar porque se sentía tan nervioso, pues aunque habían hecho cosas mucho más intensas que estar cocinando juntos y muchas veces, había algo que se sentía muy diferente en ese día, como una primera vez de verdad, como si realmente eso se estuviera volviendo una relación y no sólo sexo.

Kuroo quería enseñarle cuando pudiera de la vida al rubio, incluso algo como beber, pero ese día lo quería completamente consciente para todo lo que prometía esa noche, besándolo suavemente solo porque podía, porque ya no debía aparentar indiferencia.

\- Quiero ayudarte, ¿Qué hago? – estaba inusualmente lleno de energía, relamiéndose los labios después de su beso, disfrutando infinitamente de tener toda su atención en él, sin riesgo de interrupciones laborales.

\- Siéntate en la isla y quítate algo de ropa... – sonrió coqueto - para que estés más cómodo – agregó como justificando su pedido con la sonrisa de un gato en los labios.

\- ¿Crees que me desnudaré tan fácilmente? - preguntó cómo si estuviera indignado por la idea, ante lo que Kuroo solo asintió sin duda alguna en su voz, seguro, de forma casi arrogante de que Tsukki le pertenecía - ¿Te sientes muy seguro de ti mismos, no? - solo por llevarle la contra subió el cierre de su suéter hasta arriba pero Kuroo se giró para atraerlo con fuerza y de un solo movimiento le quitó la prenda.

\- Soy el cocinero... necesito mis caprichos cumplidos - sonrió de medio lado y pellizco sus pezones hasta que estuvieran duros y fueran visibles a través de la tela de su camiseta – perfecto...

El rubio estaba casi seguro que era más bien una distracción, así que solo alzó una ceja levemente, como escéptico a sus palabras pero sin resistirse esta vez a sus toques que le provocaban escalofríos. Después de todo, le pertenecía a ese hombre, para hacer y deshacer con él y su cuerpo a su antojo.

\- Es más bien un incentivo a terminar rápido y disfrutar de otras cosas.

\- Tú eres quien quiere pasar parte de nuestra cita cocinando - respondió moviéndose coquetamente, intentando distraerlo de la comida y poder hacer lo que él quería - podemos saltarnos la cena a ir directo al postre...

Kuroo solo negó con la cabeza, le había prometido una cena y eso era lo que le daría, además sabía que hacerlo esperar aumentaría el deseo de estar con él y podrían jugar más tiempo, y solo a juzgar por la forma en que Tsukki se escondía tras su jugo, era fácil saber que la sola idea de esperar, soportar todo el coqueteo, lo hacía sonrojar de la pura ansiedad.

La mesa estaba puesta desde antes así que solo tuvo que servir y sentarse con el rubio. Olía y lucía delicioso, y Kuroo parecía especialmente orgulloso de cómo había quedado todo, especialmente cuando Tsukki lo felicito.

Conversaron de las clases de Tsukki, de lo poco que faltaba para que terminara el año, y con eso, él semestre. Comenzaron incluso a planear que playa visitar. Kuroo en ningún momento dejo de coquetear con el rubio y buscaba estar tocándolo sutilmente en partes que sabía que al rubio lo derretían.

Si eran sinceros, parecían estar hechos para esos momentos, interactuaban con una naturalidad única y toda su atención solo estaba puesta el uno en el otro. Era una relación totalmente distinta a la que Tsukki había tenido con Teru y sinceramente no sabía cuánto iba a poder contener todo lo que sentía por ese hombre, sabía que quería pasar el resto de la vida con él e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que fuera así.

\- ¿Tiene frío? - preguntó al girarse hacia el rubio, sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras derretía el azúcar del crême brûlée y lo dejaba en el refrigerador a enfriar.

\- ¿Qué? - lo miró como si no estuviera seguro de cómo habían llegado a ese momento de la conversación pero negó con la cabeza - estoy bien, los escalofríos y la piel de gallina es por ti, no por frío...

\- ¿Y esto también? - pasó un dedo por su camiseta donde se marcaba perfectamente la silueta de sus pezones aún erectos

\- Eso también - respondió riendo un poco y atrapando la mano que jugaba con el - vamos a tu cuarto...

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, de inmediato lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo al cuarto del fondo, donde estaba su habitación, y lo dejo en la enorme cama, de inmediato el rubio pensó que jamás en la vida había estado en una cama así de grande.

Antes de que Kuroo se acercara, estaba estirado en la cama por completo, removiéndose en ella, frotando su rostro contra las sábanas suaves mientras su camiseta se levantaba un poco en las orillas pero sin ser suficiente para enseñar más que una leve insinuación de piel, viéndose como el adolescente con poca experiencia que finalmente era.

Para Kuroo, parecía comportarse como un animalito marcando su territorio y no pudo controlar las ganas de tenerlo a su merced. Lo tiró del tobillo para hacerlo bajar un poco y quedar sobre él, rompiendo su camiseta en cuanto pudo, para lamer desesperado su piel. Se había olvidado de toda preocupación y marcaba su piel sin pensar en que alguien más pudiera verlo.

A decir verdad, el movimiento de Kuroo había tomado por sorpresa a Tsukki y más aún la desesperación con la que intentaba adueñarse por completo de él, haciéndolo gemir sorprendido así como entregado, sin importarle que su camiseta hubiera quedado destruida totalmente. Saberse así de extrañado, fue un impulso aún mayor que un beso directo, la forma en que se daba el tiempo de recorrer con caricias necesitadas y besos que más parecían mordidas, por toda la piel disponible del rubio, pero sin quitar sus pantalones aún, frotando sus caderas contra él

\- KurooTan...más - pidió tomándolo de la nuca para atraerlo hacia él y poder besarlo profundamente mientras buscaba los botones de su camisa. Su meta de esa noche era poder follar como una pareja normal, sin rastro de ropa encima, sin nada que le hiciera recordar que en poco tiempo volverían a tener encuentros rápidos y robados.

Dejó el poder a Tsukki de quitarle la ropa, que descubriera su cuerpo con manos temblorosas que solo lograban calentarlo más, algo en la inexperiencia de sus manos, la ansiedad que delataban esos temblores era simplemente estimulante. Le gustaba que temblara así por el, y aunque probablemente Tsukki se sentía como un niño, el moreno solo podía pensar en cuando deseo delataba eso, más allá de la inexperiencia de sus manos que se deslizaban por su abdomen recién descubierto, trazando las líneas que lo marcaban, y a pesar de la poca experiencia, esperaba que el rubio se sintiera seguro, juntos explorar los límites del otro, y quizá poder moldearlo a sus deseos también.

Le costaba definir que sentía Kuroo por él, pero al menos eran compatibles de esa forma y ya significaba bastante. Pero no quería pensar, no en eso, así que termino por empujarlo para que cayera sobre su espalda y poder sentarse sobre sus caderas a besarlo y desnudarlo por completo, inclinándose lamer sus pezones en cuanto los tuvo a su disposición. Kuroo había dicho que estaba pálido, pero él veía en su piel un tono dorado suave que le parecía delicioso y solo quería probarlo cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, mientras Kuroo se las arreglaba para dejar besos y mordidas en su cuello, marcándolo donde sabría nadie vería a menos que pusiera mucha atención a el.

\- Ven a besarme mocoso... – pidió luego de varios minutos así, solo suspirando de placer - me gusta cuando tomas el control y te restriegas contra mí como el animalito en celo que eres - araño los muslos del chico por sobre el pantalón- estoy a punto de también destrozar tus pantalones...

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta quedar en el suelo nuevamente y abrir apenas el botón, jugando con la ansiedad del mayor. Definitivamente era un buen chico y le regaló una sonrisa de felicitación mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus prendas y quedaban ambos en ropa interior

\- La única vez que estuviste así de desnudo frente a mí fue cuando estuviste debajo de mi escritorio... me caliento de pensar en ti en esa ocasión, todo sucio con mi corrida.

\- Te calienta porque eres un pervertido - respondió quedándose como en exhibición por un momento antes de darle la espalda y desnudarte completamente para el – y ahora me tienes más desnudó que nunca... quien diría que solo te quedarías acostado.

\- ¿Me estás desafiando? - se incorporó rápido y lo tiro de las caderas para dejarlo sentado sobre él, que sintiera lo caliente que estaba - no solo me quedaré acostado... ¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que te follaría toda la noche, te dolerá todos por semanas y te acordarás de mí.

Eso era lo que Tsukki soñaba desde que lo había conocido.

Se restregó contra él una y otra vez, sintiendo su erección cubierta por la ropa interior contra su trasero y no pudiendo borrar la sonrisa del rostro ante la sensación de volver a tener a ese hombre caliente contra él, que en esos momentos, mordía su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con los pezones del chico, subiendo en pequeñas lamidas hasta sus labios. Sin llegar a besarlo, lo de tomó y dejó a gatas sobre la cama. Bajo su bóxer y se acomodó entre sus nalgas para moverse, masturbándose entre ellas.

\- Eso no es algo nuevo - pareció protestar ante el hecho de no estar haciendo nada muy diferente, presionarlo aunque simplemente estaba jugando con el.

\- No estoy haciendo esto para impresionarte - le dio una fuerte nalgada que dejó la impresión de su mano en la pálida piel - bien podría dejarte con las ganas hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

\- No podrías - respondió ahogadamente, intentando disimular al gemido que salió de sus labios - porque no solo... sería una tortura para ti... no solo yo llevo un mes sin nada de esto... ¿Quién en su sano juicio se obligaría a seguir así...?

\- Yo, solo por demostrarte que puedo - se alejó del rubio como marcando su punto - he estado más tiempo sin sexo... no soy un adolescente hormonal.

\- No, pero eres un adulto hormonal - respondió sintiéndolo alejarse y frunciendo el ceño casi de inmediato - además, ¿Cuál sería el sentido de haberme pedido que viniera a quedarme para luego solo decir esas cosas? Me parece estúpido arruinar el humor solo porque puedes.

No le gustaba estar así de desnudo e inseguro de que pasaba, por lo que se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, moviéndose para quedar sentado en la cama y con las piernas encogidas en un precario intento de cubrir su desnudez, tomando una se las mullidas almohadas para ponerla sobre sus piernas.

\- No fui yo el que hizo el comentario desafiante - Kuroo rodó los ojos - si no te gusta la manera en la que te voy a follar entonces no tiene sentido que lo haga - se subió el bóxer y le acercó la ropa al rubio - estas niñerías incluso me quitaron las ganas de follar.

No dudó en recuperar su ropa de inmediato y vestirse como si estuviera en un apuro. Al parecer aún tenían que encontrar el equilibrio en el que sexo no era solo sexo.

No le importaba la hora o estar al otro lado de la ciudad, solo quería poner algo de distancia porque sentía los ojos arder y la cabeza confundida. Se vistió rápido mientras Kuroo se quedaba apegado en su lugar de la cama.

\- Me voy a casa... la cena estuvo genial - no espero que el moreno dijera algo mientras salía de la pieza para recuperar el móvil y el bolso que había dejado en la sala.

\- No tienes que irte... duerme aquí, estaré en la sala - se levantó sin decir más que eso y se fue a la cocina a servir una copa de vino para el, dispuesto a quedarse en la sala rumiando su enojo.

\- No, me voy... - negó de inmediato saliendo también del cuarto. Una relación entre dos personas tan tercas no iba a ser fácil y tal vez siquiera funcionará. Solo pensar en eso lo estaba haciendo sentir que iba a hiper ventilar y no quería que Kuroo volviera a verlo así, sintiera lástima de él y como antes perdonará sus momentos de locura - solo necesito encontrar una camiseta y ya está - balbuceaba más para el como si quisiera centrarse en una tarea y de esa forma no pensar en la discusión que no entendía bien cómo había llegado a eso sí solo había estado jugueteando al desafío.

Se tomó su copa de vino de un trago y camino hacia el rubio.

\- Ya es tarde y no te dejaré salir, menos así... y no puedo conducir porque he estado bebiendo - dijo frotando el puente de su nariz - duerme en mi pieza, no te molestaré más ...

\- No sería la primera vez que ando tarde en la calle, no soy un niño - se apartó de nuevo de el y froto un poco su rostro intentando recomponerse - caminaré un poco, tomaré un autobús cuando llegue a la calle correcta... no tienes que preocuparte así por mi, me he cuidado solo todo este tiempo - odiaba un poco a ese hombre y lo necesitado que lo hacía sentir, lo vulnerable que lo volvía solo con una mirada de regaño y sobre todo odiaba la nueva faceta que había destapado en el, donde llorar era demasiado fácil, como si quisiera compensar todo lo que no había llorado cuando niño.

\- Te dije que no te dejaré salir de aquí, estoy molesto, pero eso no significa que vaya a exponerte a algún peligro - suspiró y fue donde el, revolviéndole el cabello para darle a entender que el enfado no era tanto, estaba cediendo un poco - vuelve al cuarto, ¿Si?

Apretó la mandíbula y supo que no había caso en discutir, de todas formas apartó la mano de su cabello para volver al cuarto y cerrar la puerta como el adolescente con pataleta que era. Lo peor de todo es que había olvidado llevar una maldita camiseta de cambio así que a la fuerza estuvo obligado a invadir la privacidad de Kuroo y revisar su armario para encontrar algo con lo que escudarse. No tardó mucho en ver la camiseta roja que al desdoblarla reconoció como parte del uniforme de Nekoma, al parecer su psudonovio era un sentimental. Termino por elegir esa camiseta pues era la única que no resultaba tan grande en su cuerpo demasiado delgado.

Kuroo se durmió en el sillón después de varias de copas de vino. No se preocupó siquiera de cubrirse, ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir así, pero Tsukki simplemente no pudo dormir, siquiera tenía sueño y además se sentía culpable de dejar a Kuroo en el sillón. Cerca de la 1 am salió de la cama y se quitó los jeans antes de ir a la sala a buscarlo, viéndolo dormido en una extraña posición con la copa de vino en la mesa de centro aún con un pequeño resto en bebida en el.

\- Kuroo... despierta... - El moreno cambio de posición y se volvió a acurrucar buscando calor en sí mismo - Oye... tendrás dolor de cuello, despierta - está vez lo movió un poco más fuerte, evaluando la posibilidad de arrastrarlo - o al menos ponte en pie para llevarte al cuarto...

\- Tsukki... - suspiró antes de abrir los ojos y tragar pesado al verlo solo en su camiseta de nekoma - ¿Que hora es?

\- Como la 1:15 - respondió quitando el cabello de su rostro - ven al cuarto, es tu cama, no deberías estar durmiendo en el sillón - tiro un poco infantilmente de él hasta hacerle incorporar, la verdad es que no quería dormir sin el.

\- Está bien... tampoco dormía seguido en ella. No quiero molestarte - dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar seguir pensando en devorarlo solo al verlo usar su camiseta.

\- Pero quiero que vengas - inconscientemente mantenía su tono infantil, como sabiendo que Kuroo no podía resistirse - ya no estoy molesto y no puedo dormir... ven, a menos que tu no quieras dormir conmigo.

\- Está bien vamos - dijo sin abrir los ojos, solo quería acurrucarse a dormir, descansar de esa desafortunada primera noche juntos.

Solo con Kuroo no le gustaba ser manipulador, y aunque había sido más inconsciente que otra cosa, también había sido necesario y ahora sonreía feliz de tenerlo en la cama y poder pegarse por completo a él, sintiéndose envuelto por su cuerpo mucho más grande y sólido que el suyo, con las manos bajo su camiseta que jugaban con la piel a su disposición aunque estaba medio dormido.

\- Perdón por ser tan idiota a veces... - no sabía si la disculpa tenía mucho sentido con Kuroo así de dormido y con la leve borrachera de vino, pero quería decirlo.

\- Da igual, yo también me dejé llevar por una tontería - suspiro - no te preocupes, solo descansa...

\- Abrázame más... - pidió bajito contra su piel, girando para quedar como la cuchara pequeña, lo más enterrado posible contra el.

Realmente no podía apretarlo más sin llegar a lastimarlo, pero de alguna forma Tsukki logró moverse para quedar pegado más aún de lo posible, acurrucados ahí mientras la cabeza de Kuroo solo podía llegar a pensar que de seguro discutirán mucho como pareja, pero valía la pena si después podían estar así, si podía dejar besos por su nuca y hombros suavemente.

\- Mi camiseta te queda muy bien... - sonrío picarón, sin querer quitar las manos de encima suyo.

\- Era lo más "pequeño" en tu armario - inclinó un poco la cabeza para dejarle más lugar a besar. Estaban retomando donde habían dejado, afortunadamente.

\- ¿La quieres? Te la regalo... no sabes cómo me calienta que un cuervito esté usando la camiseta de Nekoma - se rio juguetón

\- Tócame entonces - pidió levantando un poco más la camiseta y respingando el trasero contra él, restregándose sumisamente contra su entrepierna, como el animalito que era.

\- ¿Seguro conejo? Tocarte es algo que hago comúnmente, no es algo nuevo - no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo por eso.

\- No lo arruines denuevo KurooTan - dio un golpecito hacia atrás y mordió su brazo que lo rodeaba - solo tócame, follame y hazme gritar - Tsukki podía sentir la semi erección contra él, haciéndole erizar la piel.

\- Quiero follarte con tu uniforme de karasuno, correrme sobre el - mordió posesivamente su nuca y bastó un par de movimientos para estar duro entre sus nalgas

\- ¿Es una fijación desde la escuela? ¿Querías revolcarte con algún Karasuno? - preguntó bromeando, sin querer saberlo realmente.

\- Hace tiempo me quite esas ganas - dijo sin alegría en la voz y girando el rostro de Tsukki para besarlo - pero es un placer tener a un cuervito bebe para mi, para que seas más gato que cuervo - lamió su cuello lentamente, llegando a su oído - para moldear a mi gusto...

Tsukki dio un pequeño suspiro ante la idea de ser hecho y deshecho al gusto de su amante, buscando besarlo mientras amoldaba su mano a su entrepierna, acariciandole por sobre la ropa, sintiendo que de inmediato se movía contra su mano, mientras sus besos bajaban por el cuerpo del rubio.

\- Tienes algo más de cuerpo.... me gusta - sonrío marcando justo al lado de sus pezones.

\- Es que mi médico me ha hecho comer muy bien últimamente - bromeó entre suspiritos de placer - se preocupa por mí se forma personal... - podía sentir la humedad en su mano a través de la tela y realmente se ponía caliente solo con esa sensación de poder.

\- Ten cuidado... si te cuida con esa dedicación quizás tenga intenciones turbias y quiere comerte.

Mordió su pezón antes de seguir bajando, apenas tocando su miembro, e hizo amago de tomarlo entre sus labios pero se frenó en seco y lo giró para apartar sus nalgas y dejar caer saliva antes de comenzar a lamer y jugar con sus testículos, recibiendo a cambio un gemido alto de sorpresa y que lo desarmó un poco en la cama, separando más sus piernas al tiempo que los brazos cedían bajo su cuerpo, quedando con el trasero totalmente respingado para el, gimoteando y mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Quiero oírte... no tienes porque guardar silencio aquí - presionó suave sus testículos antes de introducir finalmente su lengua, haciendo pequeños movimientos - si pudieras verte ahora mismo... tu colita rosada de conejo está ansiosa porque te folle - le dio una pequeña nalgada - que desvergonzado.

\- Es porque extraña que la llenes - respondió sin pensarlo siquiera, solo queriendo seguir sintiéndose así de bien.

Estaba relajado hasta el punto en que Kuroo podría realmente oír lo ruidoso que llegaba a ser en la cama. Dos dígitos entraron en el mientras el moreno seguía lamiendo y jugando en su interior. 

\- Muévete... follate con mis dedos.

Estaba bastante apretado luego de todo ese tiempo sin siquiera ánimos para jugar consigo mismo por lo que al principio fue un poco incómodo pero en el mejore sentido posible, sintiendo la piel erizada con cada movimiento que hacía el mismo contra los dedos que llenaban perfecto su cuerpo. Parecía haber estado esperando por Kuroo que apenas podía mover sus dedos, haciendo que el mismo gimiera en respuesta a los movimientos y arqueos de Tsukki.

\- ¿Soportaras que te folle? - murmuró a su oído, habiendo subido con besos por su espalda hasta su nuca, haciendo un nuevo movimiento un poco más firme contra su cuerpo, arrancando un gemido necesitado por parte de Tsukki.

\- Claro que sí, es lo que más quiero - respingo un poco más el trasero pidiendo por él - pero necesito otro dedo, dos no son suficientes.

\- ¿Solo uno? - preguntó para molestarlo - con lo caliente que eres seguro puedes soportar más de 3 - metió lentamente un tercero, pero lo hizo tortuosamente lento.

\- Puedo soportar lo que quieras que soporte - respondió totalmente entregado a ese hombre, no importaba cuánto luchar por negarlo, ya están enamorado de el y tenía que morderse a sí mismo por no decirlo y arruinar algo tan frágil como lo que tenían - con tal de tenerte dentro mío, puedo soportar cualquier tortura - ronroneo mientras el mismo separaba sus nalgas con una mano, ofreciéndose a él, dejando que su obsesión con Kuroo tomara parte de él, dejándole en claro que podía transformarse en lo que Kuroo deseara.

Su erección goteo ensuciando las piernas del rubio, le gustaba la entrega que siempre le daba y quería enseñarte todo. Jugó con él un poco más y luego pudo meter un cuarto dedo, instándolo a moverse más rápido contra sus dígitos. Tsukki se sentía tan lleno como tener al moreno dentro, temblaba como una hoja y cada movimiento, por leve que fuera, lo hacía gemir, así que seguir sus indicaciones fue una tortura donde solo podía gemir y relamerse los labio resecos por los jadeos.

\- Voy a correrme... - negó con la cabeza a sus propias palabras, casi desesperado por el placer que lo sacudía en ese momento - KurooTan... tu... quiero correrme contigo dentro.

Saco sus dedos y entro en el con fuerza, follandolo con facilidad, colocándolo en distintas posiciones y tocando su próstata en cada embestida con increíble facilidad.

Era como una marioneta en sus brazos y solo podía dejarse manejar por él con una entrega absurda, gimiendo cada vez más alto el nombre del mayor, hasta sostener la base de su erección para intentar no correrse aún, terminando totalmente doblado sobre si mismo con las piernas sobre los hombros del mayor que respira trabajosamente y tenía el sudor brillando por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo ver aún más atractivo.

\- KurooTan... más... más fuerte... - Estába tan malditamente cerca, Kuroo lo follaba tan dedicadamente que su cabeza estaba saturada de él. Su fuerza masculina, su delicioso aroma, la forma que su musculatura se contraía en cada embestida, todo en ese hombre lo enloquecía y solo quería seguir perteneciéndole, extender ese momento lo más posible.

Para el moreno, ese chico era suyo, solo suyo y quería que Tsukki lo supiera, lo sintiera por días. Tomó sus caderas y comenzó a embestir rápido y duro, sin saber de dónde venía la energía, ni mucho menos la posesividad que le hacía sentirlo suyo y enterrarse en él violentamente, marcando sus dedos en sus caderas al tomarlo con tanta fuerza. No duraría mucho más, no cuando Tsukki lo apretaba rítmicamente y sus gemidos lo volvían loco, hasta que él rubio no soporto más. Se dejó ir cuando los movimientos de Kuroo se iban haciendo erráticos y a pesar de eso, daban contra su próstatas una y otra vez, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo al correrse prácticamente sobre su rostro, pareciendo la imagen absoluta de la perversions con su rostro de niño sin lentes, sucio de semen y con las mejillas absolutamente sonrojadas sollozando de placer el nombre de su amante, con las lagrimitas cayendo de sus ojos.

La imagen entregada de su pequeño amante lo desarmó por completo, en su última estocada se corrió copiosamente, tanto que su corrida salió del interior del chico aún estando el dentro.

\- Eres perfecto... quisiera hacerte tantas cosas - el moreno no se reconocía, el menor sacaba a flote todas sus perversiones siempre bien controladas.


	12. Historias de viejos amores

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero siquiera lo intentó, demasiado ocupado en su propio placer de sentir a la corrida caliente escurriendo por sus muslos, dando los últimos gemidos de placer antes de estirar los brazos temblorosos pidiendo que se acercara más a el hasta poder enredarse en su cuerpo sin siquiera preocuparse de la corrida que seguía ensuciándole.

Se restregó contra Tsukki ensuciándose con su corrida también, relamiéndose los labios al probar el semen de su pequeño amante, era simplemente delicioso, como todo en el.

\- No quiero moverme... - murmuró cerrando los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro - se va a salir todo y me gusta como se siente estar llenito de ti - a pesar de sus palabras y de lo que habían hecho, se sentía como un crío.

\- No te muevas... también estoy cómodo - se acurrucó sobre el y suspiro - descansa un poco porque luego quiero que me montes.

\- Está bien - asintió complaciente, después de todo era un adolescente y su recuperación resultaba asombrosamente rápido - solo dime cuánto estés listo - se estiró lo justo y necesario para darle un beso húmedo y especialmente sucio, como una promesa de más.

No pasó mucho para que Kuroo volviera a estar duro dentro de el y nuevamente volvieran a moverse desesperado contra el otro. Estar en una cama hacia todo mucho más fácil y fluido; dejó a Tsukki sobre el para que lo montará mientras el arañaba su trasero y marcaba su pecho.

Cada movimiento era calculado y buscaba hacer disfrutar a su amante al máximo, buscaba demostrarle que a pesar de sus casi 16 años, podía hacerlo disfrutar más que cualquiera con quien haya estado antes.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se corrió mientras lo montaba antes de que Kuroo se corriera dentro de el, desmayándose por unos segundos en medio de su último intenso orgasmo. Kuroo lo sostuvo antes que cayera hacia atrás y se abrazo a el temblando.

Hace mucho que nadie lo hacía sentir así. Salió con cuidado de su cuerpo y lo acurruco entre sus brazos para poder dormir un par de horas.

Siquiera despertó del todo antes de dormirse profundo contra su cuerpo, agradeciendo tener las alarmas necesarias siempre activas en el teléfono, porque sabía que de otra forma no despertaría después de todo lo que habían estado haciendo. Al día siguiente apenas sonó la alarma el mayor la apago y se levanto para preparar un desayuno contundente y luego despertó a su rubio.

\- A tomar desayuno... - dio besitos por toda su cara - te iré a dejar, así que tienes tiempo de comer, ducharte y remolonear.

\- Siquiera sé si puedo levantarme - respondió estirándose y sintiendo como si su cuerpo se acomodara protestando por todo el ejercicio físico de la noche - me duele todo...

\- Me recordaras durante todo el día y tendrás cara de bien follado - lo ayudó a acomodarse y luego le dio de comer. Estuvieron acurrucados unos minutos más antes de que Kuroo se levantara a preparar la tina y llevar al chico para bañarlo, después de todo el sexo que habían tenido atenderlo era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

\- Realmente eres como un sugar daddy - rió deslizándose en la tina hasta quedar sumergido hasta la pera, dando pequeños suspiritos de agrado ante el calor del agua relajando su musculatura maltratada - si no salgo ahora voy a dormirme aquí.

\- Mimarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - le lavo el cabello y lo vistió - vuelves a ser un niño de bien... - le revolvió el cabello mientras salían de la casa en dirección a la escuela.

\- Quien diría que un uniforme puede engañar tanto - se ajustó los lentes y el bolso sobre el hombro siguiéndolo hasta el estacionamiento más dormido que despierto - creo que nunca me repondré de tanto sexo en tan pocas horas... espero ser una persona funcional de aquí hasta llegar a clases.

\- Espero que no... y que siempre recuerdes como follamos - sonrió travieso - eso me recuerda.... ¿Que tan abierto estás a probar cosas nuevas?

\- Mientras no sea un trío o desechos humanos o cosas demasiado extremas estoy dispuesto a probar lo que sea - respondió acurrucado en el asiento de costado para poder verlo conducir con el rostro de niño enamorado que no podía controlar - ¿Que quieres probar?

\- Cosas... no son extremas, tampoco incluyen terceras personas así que estará bien - solo sonrió, no pensaba revelar más información, quería sorprenderlo

\- Está bien, podemos intentar lo que sea, solo dame un par de días para reponerme de esto - pidió bostezando aunque sin dejar de sonreír como el bien follado que se sentía - ¿Has comenzado ya a buscar empleo?

\- Si, tengo algunas ofertas y la idea de trabajar particular también me gusta - conversaron todo el trayecto a la escuela de Tsukki y luego se despidió de el - te venderé a buscar cuando terminen tus clases, te dejaré en tu casa para que no tengas que caminar sintiéndote tan adolorido.

\- Gracias, nos vemos más tarde - deseaba que los días pasaran pronto, tener los últimos partidos de la temporada y poder pasar los días de playa que Kuroo había prometido. Seguramente sería 80% discusión, pero incluso eso le causaba ilusión.

Esa semana se vieron todos los días. Kuroo iba por el, lo llevaba a comer, a visitar lugares costosos, al cine o simplemente de quedaban en la casa del moreno.

\- Tu amigo debe odiarme y estoy seguro que sabrá enseguida que soy yo el que está follándote cuando vaya a tu partido, no falta nada ya.

\- Solo una semana - asintió levantando la vista de sus deberes - pero no tiene como descubrirlo, primero porque habrá gente de ambos equipos y no le he dicho nada de nombres, descripciones, ni edad que pudiera delatarte.

\- Obviamente te estaré apoyando y gritare cuando hagas un bloqueo - se rio - es tu mejor amigo, creo que sabrá que no soy un familiar o amigo.

\- Ya veremos, si te preocupa eso, puedo soportar que no vayas si así estarás más tranquilo - por supuesto que quería tenerlo ahí con el, pero no a costa de una presión mental innecesaria.

\- Nah, quiero ver tu partido, así que da igual si tu amigo se da cuenta, no sabe que hago ni mi nombre - se encogió de hombros - le ayudó a terminar los deberes y después de besarse gran parte de la tarde el moreno se apartó - es hora de ir a dejar al conejito a su madriguera.

\- Si, es tarde - tenía que descansar y los días que venían serían exigentes de entrenamiento. 

Los dos días antes al encuentro solo hablaron un poco por las tardes cuando Tsukki volvía cansado de las prácticas y quedaron de verse en el juego antes de que empezara.

Hace mucho que no iba a un partido y estaba emocionado, llego de los primeros y estaba en la mejor posición para ver el encuentro

"Y _a estoy en el gimnasio, apresúrate y ten un buen juego"_

" _Estamos llegando, iré a saludarte rápido antes de empezar_ " era un tonto porque en ese par de días sin verlo, lo había extrañado mucho.

Llego con el clásico uniforme de karsuno y sonrío de medio lado.

\- Que guapo estas... te llevaré a mi casa cuando termine el juego, siquiera dejaré que te duches - sonrío pícaro - ten un buen juego enano - le revolvió el cabello - si ganan te daré un gran premio.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo - respondió guiñándole un ojo y bajando rápido para no levantar sospechas de su saludo personal.

Yamaguchi supo enseguida que ese era el sujeto que su amigo se estaba tirando y no lo culpaba era guapo, pero era demasiado mayor, al menos había ido a verlo, así que suponía que no sólo se revolcaban.

Kuroo había mantenido su vista en el rubio, pero cuando el entrenador llamo a su equipo se paralizó, conocía esa voz y confirmó su suposición al ver a Ukai dándole instrucciones a Karasuno. Hace un par de años que habían terminado horriblemente una relación que comenzó cuando ambos estaban en la escuela, que solo había sido revolcarse un par de veces en campamentos y luego dejaron de verse hasta años después, ambos adultos. Todos había resultado en caos y sufrimiento para Kuroo y quizás para Ukai también, aunque no lo creía mucho.

Tsukki se olvido de Kuroo durante el partido, realmente concentrado en jugar, ganar e ignorar a su ex novio que las pocas veces que se habían encontrado después de terminar, siempre hacia insinuaciones que algo podía volver a pasar y en parte por eso había querido a Kuroo ahí, como una suerte de confirmación de que el cambio había estado bien.

Trató de centrarse en el partido, pero estaba sorprendido de que ver a su ex aún fuera doloroso, no disfruto el juego, pero al menos se esforzó en apoyar al rubio y vitorear sus bloqueos, no podía negar que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo, pero el recordar que Ukai era su entrenador lo centraba enseguida.

El partido termino con un marcador aunque no muy holgado, si bastante cómodo para Karasuno, recibiendo la felicitación del entrenador y el saludo de rigor con el otro equipo antes de poder dispersarse, por suerte Terushima era el capitán y como tal, su saludo fue con Daichi. Cuanto levanto la vista en busca de Kuroo este parecí haberse esfumado del gimnasio.

Kuroo salió pronto, no quería cruzarse con Ukai, así que esperó pacientemente a Tsukki afuera. Estaba ansioso por marcharse y evitar toda esa situación.

Tsukki espero un poco mas en el gimnasio, pensando que quizá Kuroo había ido al baño o algo así, por lo que alargó el momento de arreglarse, dándole espacio a Teru de acercarse, aún cuando no había sido su intención.

Ukai había hecho las felicitaciones a sus polluelos antes de salir a buscar bebidas mineralizadas que habían quedado en el furgón, topándose casi de frente con Kuroo.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou... que sorpresa... - Kuroo se erizo como un gato y sonrío falsamente.

\- Hola, tanto tiempo... - dijo sin ánimo de alargar ese incómodo momento, rogando que Tsukki apareciera a sacarlo de esa situación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - se cruzó de brazos con un aire inconfundiblemente arrogante - ¿Acaso has venido a ver uno de mis partidos? Es una lástima que eligieras uno tan poco emocionante para reaparecer.

Los ojos de Kuroo flamearon en rabia, no podía creer lo arrogante que podía ser ese sujeto.

\- Creo que el ego aún no se te baja - frunció el ceño. Fue lo único que dijo y luego desvío la mirada para evitarlo.

-Keiki~ - Teru Se sentó junto al rubio, abusando del espacio personal como era natural en el - sabía que ganarían, había oído que había mejorado mucho, pero me sorprendí, felicidades rubia - le dio un beso en el rostro que hizo dar un salto a Tsukki - deberíamos ir a celebrar, juntos.

\- Creo que no, ya te he dicho que el tiempo que tuvimos juntos fue más que suficiente - respondió apartándose un poco de el y sintiendo el enojo ir brotando en la ausencia de Kuroo que se supone estuviera ahí para confirmar que Teru no era necesario en su vida

Se alejó de su ex en busca de su rubio, de todos modos ya se había cruzado con la persona que menos quería ver, nada podía ser peor. Cuando lo vio se encontró que un chico le hablaba coquetamente y el rubio parecía gruñir de molestia.

\- Kei... te estaba esperando afuera - dijo llegando a su lado, apenas vio al muchacho supo que era el ex de su pequeño amante. Al parecer era el día de los reencuentros desagradables.

\- Vamos - asintió poniéndose en pie rápidamente para poner aún más distancia entre ambos y siquiera despedirse de su ex para caminar pasando de Kuroo también. Por su culpa había tenido que soportar ese momento que quería evitar.

\- ¿Que hice? - preguntó yendo tras el. Justo cuando Ukai volvía a llamar a Kuroo por su nombre haciendo que se crispara como un gato.

\- Da igual, solo vamos - respondió mirando a su entrenador - Sensei, me voy a parte - aviso al tenerlo cerca y viendo el intercambio de miradas de pregunta de su entrenador a Kuroo, además de haber oído claramente que lo llamaba Tetsu, siquiera Tetsurou, sino su nombre acortado en una muestra de confianza mayor de la que había esperado oír entre ambos.

Kuroo ignoró olímpicamente al entrenador y se fue caminando con Tsukki hasta que sintió que una mano lo tomaba fuerte del brazo.

\- No eres familiar de Tsukishima, no puede irse contigo - dijo apartándolo del menor, no podía creer que Kuroo tuviera interés en uno de sus polluelos y parte de el se sentía celoso, había disfrutado el creer que aún el moreno tenía sentimientos por el.

\- Kei, suéltame - dijo amenazador - Tsukki se va conmigo, no te metas.

Tsukki no entendía bien todo el intercambio, pero algo en la energía y tensión entre ellos le decía que había una historia que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, además ahora tenía la preocupación de que evidentemente Ukai sumaria dos y dos al verles irse juntos y su cabeza no podía pensar en nada claro como excusa en ese momento.

\- ¡Tío! - Yamaguchi llegó corriendo hasta ellos viendo toda la situación y abrazando a Kuroo como si lo conociera hace años.

\- Tadashi - dijo rápidamente, recordando el nombre del mejor amigo de su rubio - ¿Te irás conmigo y con Tsukki?

\- Claro, eso dijo Tsukki al menos - mantenía la sonrisa amplia y natural en el rostro, viendo al entrenador que lucía desconcertado - Kuroo es amigo de la familia de Tsukki hace aaaaaños.

\- Solo vamonos - dijo ignorando olímpicamente a Ukai. Ansioso de salir de ese lugar.

\- Me deben una, que podría empezar con una explicación - Yamaguchi habló finalmente cuando estaban en el auto de Kuroo.

\- ¿Tsukki, no le has dicho nada a tu amigo? - preguntó al rubio y luego miro al pecoso que parecía muy adorable - a todo esto, muchas gracias... se que no debo agradarte mucho.

\- No, no me ha dijo absolutamente nada - respondió bastante serio - y no, no me agradas en lo absoluto... pero eres importante para Tsukki y si algo malo te pasa, también le pasara a el... así que cuéntame, tu versión de la historia.

\- Nunca pensé en salir con alguien tan exageradamente menor, pero Tsukki entro como un huracán - sonrío un poco - así que estamos viendo si funcionamos.

\- Estamos saliendo formalmente - agregó Tsukki aún con el evidente enfado en el rostro - lo busque hasta que no pudo decir que no.

\- Quiero oírlo a el - necesitaba oír como hablaba de Tsukki, ver si sus intenciones eres honestas o era alguna clase de pervertido.

\- Si, es algo formal... exclusivos , aunque no quiero el título de novio porque soy reacio a esa etiqueta. Kei es... - trató de poner en orden lo que sentía por ese chico - es quien me hizo salir de una vida monótona, peleamos mucho, pero me gusta.

\- ¿De que Kei hablamos exactamente? - Tsukki lo miro de reojo, midiendo la reacción de Kuroo ante eso y la forma en que se tensó levemente le confirmó que algo había pasado con Ukai.

Yamaguchi por su parte estaba satisfecho al ver la forma en que había hablado de su amigo. Aún creía que era demasiado mayor y su atracción por Tsukki no era del todo normal, pero al menos parecía un buen sujeto dentro de las posibilidades.

\- Después hablamos de eso... - dijo tensándose visiblemente - tienes un gran amigo Tsukki, la verdad es que Kei no dijo nada porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, no muchos entenderían esto...

\- ¿Cuanta es la diferencia exactamente? - preguntó viendo a los dos dentro y estimando unos 12 o máximo 15.

\- Uhm... 18 - dijo Kuroo mirando fijo el camino, sabiendo lo mal que eso sonaba y lo mal que en el fondo estaba.

\- Eso es... - guardó silencio sin querer ser insultante - algo más de lo que esperaba que tuvieran... no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo, pero es la vida e historia de Tsukki... aquí a la derecha - aviso en el camino.

\- Se que es difícil de entender y hasta yo pensaba que era una clase de pervertido, pero Tsukki es especial... no me pasan cosas con otros chicos o chicas de su edad - explicó - me resistí lo más que pude a lo coqueto que es.

\- Conozco a Tsukki, cuando alguien se le mete entre ceja y ceja es muy difícil que no caiga, supongo que no fue la excepción - respondió el pecoso pensativo - Está es mi casa...gracias por traerme.

\- Gracias por todo, me gusto conocerte, gracias por cuidar bien a Kei - le sonrió encantadoramente al pecoso - si necesitas algo solo dime, te debo una.

\- Lo tendré presente - respondió sonriendo un poco, aunque sabía que a menos que fuera de vida o muertes, no le pediría nada - y tu, no seas un animal - le dijo a Tsukki al salir del auto.

\- ¿Por qué te dijo eso? - preguntó curioso, un poco olvidando de la tensión del post juego.

\- Si hay alguien que conoce mi mal carácter es mi mejor amigo - respondió con el cinturón sin moverse del asiento y solo descruzando los brazos cuando sintió el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, viendo el nombre de Teru en la pantalla y sintiendo el enojo a flor de piel con el insinuante mensaje de su ex.

\- ¿Tu ex no quiere seguir siendo ex? - preguntó algo divertido - por cierto, con todo el drama que hubo olvide decirte - le revolvió el cabello - felicidades, jugaste excelente.

\- Mi ex nunca ha querido serlo - respondió dejando el móvil en el bolsillo - da igual, tampoco fue un partido tan bueno, nadie lo recordará.

\- No fue emocionante, pero hiciste varios bloqueos muy buenos, fue lo que me hizo levantar del asiento en varias ocasiones - Tsukki no cambiaba su actitud y el moreno termino por suspirar - ¿Qué hice?

\- Te fuiste - respondió como si fuera obvio - te fuiste antes de siquiera felicitarme por el juego o que siquiera pudiera mirarte y darme una seña para saber que te ibas, me quede esperándote como un idiota y por eso termine con el manos largas de mi ex novio encima, siendo la principal razón para que vinieras el no tener que pasar por eso... y para poner el broche de oro, mi entrenador es tu ex novio que al parecer aún no superas... que puede pasarme, fue una tarde perfecta - agregó irónico, casi vomitando la información.

\- No me fui, te estaba esperando afuera, obvio que no me iba a quedar para toparme con Keishin... y no sé, siempre dices que no eres un niño; bueno, si eso es cierto entonces puedes decirle que no a tu ex, si lo dejaste tocarte es porque querías - dijo con simpleza.

\- Claro, amo que me toquen sin mi consentimiento, me encanta - ironizó queriendo bajarse del auto aunque estaba en movimiento - claro que le dije que no y me aparte, pero de todas formas solo tenerlo cerca es molesto... como sea, saliste y mi primera felicitación después del juego y de los protocolos fue mi ex novio diciéndome sobre lo mucho que había mejorado... fue todo lo desagradable que pensé que podía ser si no estabas ahí y por lo que te había pedido que fueras, pero era más importante para ti no toparte con el ex que aún no superas... es lo que todo pseudonovio quiero presenciar, el sueño de todo adolescente.

\- No hables tan a la ligera de lo que pasa entre Keishin y yo, no quería verlo y hubiera salido del gimnasio enseguida al ver a Ukai, pero me quede todo el partido y lo hice por ti, perdóname por no satisfacer todas tus expectativas adolescentes - dijo molesto por toda esa conversación de su pasado, que quería simplemente olvidar.

\- Está bien - siquiera quería seguir discutiendo, lo que era de hecho extraño en el, solo apoyo la frente en el vidrio para tener algo de frío en el rostro que apaciguará su enfado. Ukai era importante para Kuroo, mucho al parecer, ese tipo de relación que marcaba para siempre, probablemente era el _Kuroo_ de su historia, ese novio que arruina el camino para cualquiera de los que podía venir después y estaba seguro que el nunca sería así de importante para Kuroo - ¿Te molesta que mi ex haya estado encima mío?

\- No, no me molestas... dijiste que lo apartaste y que no lo querías cerca - dijo tranquilo - ganaste el partido, así que tu premio es poder pedir lo que quieras, algo que te pueda dar.

\- Quiero un café helado - respondió simplemente volviendo a mirar hacia el frente en camino - y luego ir a casa, estoy agotado después de estos últimos días de entrenamiento - el se habría puesto furioso da saber que alguien había siquiera coqueteado con Kuroo y no entendía cómo era posible que lo quisiera y no tuviera temor a perderle, que no sintiera celos del interés de alguien más en el y la única explicación que le parecía razonable era tan simple como triste. Sabía que Kuroo le tenía cariño y se preocupaba por el como quien se preocupa de un animal frágil pero no lo quería y lo que tenían solo iba a durar cuanto el forzar que durará antes de que Kuroo se aburriera y sabía que tenía que controlar su carácter de mierda para que eso no ocurriera, no quería perderlo, no aún al menos.

Kuroo solo sonrío agradecido de que no insistiera en su enojo.

\- Tendrás el mejor café helado de todo Sendai - lo llevó a un restaurant casi a las afueras de la ciudad, de estilo muy europeo. Entraron a una casona y se sentaron en el balcón en espera del café con strudel del moreno y el café helado del rubio.

Estuvo un rato en silencio, masajeando sus palmas un poco adoloradas después del juego, repasando las cosas del día en su cabeza, sintiendo un silencio que se hacía incómodo como nunca entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué paso con Ukai? - la curiosidad no podía con el y terminó por preguntar.

\- Nada, solo es un ex - dijo mirando su café - no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Estás mintiendo, no es solo un ex - respondió ignorando el café helado que le habían dejado en frente - que papel tiene en tu historia, quiero saber.

\- Kei, en serio... no quiero hablar de eso - dijo dejando el strudel de lado, se le había quitado el apetito.

Bebió su café en un par de tragos largos que le hizo sentir algo de náuseas y dejó el vaso en la mesa bruscamente.

\- Me voy, estoy cansado de esto, de nunca recibir respuestas directas de ti, es fácil tener una pseudo relación sin dejar nada en la mesa y solo esperar que el otro se abra - quería gritar y patalear, pero se contentó con ponerse en pie con suficiente drama que la silla cayera hacia atrás y golpeaba el suelo - Gracias por el café.

El mayor suspiro agotado, contó hasta 10 y luego fue tras el rubio que parecía enojado con el mundo.

Tsukki había caminado un par de cuadras sin saber dónde tomar un bus hasta su casa o sólo caminar hasta quedar sin energía, pero al menos le servía para respirar y despejar sus pensamientos, olvidándose de lo cansado que estaba por el partido y solo queriendo llegar a su casa para encerrarse en su cuarto a dormir hasta el lunes.

Realmente empezaba a dudar de si su decisión había sido buena al involucrarse con un hombre así de mayor. El problema de eso ahora era que ya estaba enamorado y era casi imposible salir de eso con la facilidad con la que había comenzado.

Frunció el ceño al no verlo y condujo hasta encontrarlo.

\- Kei, sube al auto - le pidió conduciendo despacio junto a el - no seas ridículo, ¡Sube!

\- Estoy bien caminando - respondió sosteniendo mejor su bolso - creo que mi parada está un poco más allá, vete a casa y descansa, pude ver cómo me mirabas antes de que me fuera, ya estás aburriéndote de mi. - Kuroo freno de golpe y se bajo furioso del auto.

\- ¿Quieres saber tan desesperadamente mi historia con Keishin? ¡Está bien! Me hizo sentir un imbécil. No quería una relación con el porque ya había experimentado que nadie soportaba el ritmo de un médico, pero insistió, insistió tanto que me enamore y el me engaño cuantas veces pudo, hasta en mi propia casa, encima tiene el descaro de creer que estaba en ese gimnasio para verlo a él, ese hijo de puta arrogante. ¡¿Conforme con la historia?! ¿Ahora te puedes subir al auto o quieres que reviva algún otro momento humillante que quiero olvidar?

Subió al auto sin cuestionarle nada ahora, solo metiéndose en silencio al vehículo y sintiendo el cuerpo tenso sin una explicación.

\- Lo siento... - murmuró pasado unos minutos de tenso silencio mientras Kuroo conducía con los nudillos blanco al tener tan fuertemente tomado el volante.


	13. Bajo las estrellas

No pudo decir nada, tenía la garganta hecha un nudo y condujo directo a la casa del rubio. Pensando en lo mucho que Ukai había afectado sus relaciones futuras o mejor dicho la falta de relaciones. Odiaba recordar todas esas cosas de su pasado.

\- Llámame o escríbeme cuando quieras hablarme otra vez - al final, debería haber hecho caso a Yamaguchi y comportarse como una persona, pero naturalmente lo había arruinado - descansa...

\- No se si quiero hablar otra vez - dijo sin mirarlo - voy a salir esta noche, así que quizás no sepas de mí en un par de días.

\- ¿Estás cortando conmigo o algo así? - preguntó lo más estoico posible porque un no hablemos más sonaba como eso y sentía el corazón latiendo en el pecho, temiendo haber arruinado tanto las cosas como para que no quisiera verlo nunca más - ¿O un tiempo?

\- Estoy pidiendo tiempo para desaparecer, tomarme mi vergüenza y guardarme a lamer mis heridas - dijo sonriendo falsamente, forzado incluso, como queriendo decir que estaba todo bien aunque en cada uno de sus gestos era obvio que no.

\- No tienes que esconderte de mí... - respondió sintiéndose mal por lo que había provocado - cuídate, ¿Si?

\- Veremos - abandonó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo y salió con Akaashi y Bokuto a beber hasta que todo se hizo borroso.

Estuvo gran parte del fin de semana bebiendo con sus amigos, quienes sabían lo mucho que Ukai había arruinado a Kuroo y lo menos que podían hacer era acompañarlo a tomarse su enojo. Recién el martes se comunicó con Tsukki diciéndole que estaba bien.

Tsukki esa noche casi no durmió pensando en su psudonovio y en cómo estaría, temiendo que en su enojo viera por alguien mejor para él, torturándose con escenarios posibles de lo que podría pasar y terminando por pasar el fin de semana en estado de zombi por el cansancio de no dormir en la espera de saber algo de Kuroo. El lunes se había dormido en varias clases y Yamaguchi fue quien lo despertaba una y otra vez; el martes iba a ser igual, solo que al menos en esa ocasión a media mañana supo de Kuroo y aunque fue un escueto ' _estoy bien'_ , al menos era algo de calma que antes no había tenido.

Ya el viernes Kuroo se sentía armado nuevamente y le escribió a su amante para saber si quería que se vieran y por supuesto, Tsukki le escribió de vuelta en segundos. Había estado tan preocupado y lo había extrañado tanto en esa larga semana que estaba desesperado por un poco de cariño y atención por parte del moreno, quien quedó por ir a buscarlo cuando las clases terminaran.

Cuando salió, junto a Yamaguchi, Kuroo ya lo esperaba, luciendo relajado y tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado una semana desaparecido, y al verle ir con su mejor amigo insistió en que fueran los 3 a comer algo antes de llevar al pecoso a su casa, aun agradecido con él.

Tsukki descubrió pronto en esa salida que no le gustaba en lo absoluto tener a Kuroo y Yamaguchi juntos en un mismo lugar pero controlo, con todas sus fuerzas, la pataleta que sentía porque no quería volver a enfadar a Kuroo y que pasara una semana más sin verlo, aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse retraído, pues acababan de verse después de esa extraña semana y ese momento, que debía ser solo de ellos, estaba interrumpido por su agradable y adorable mejor amigo que charlaba relajado con Kuroo.

\- Tsukki, tienes que comer, son dulces, pensé que estarías devorando todo, en especial hoy, que también dejaste casi todo tu bento - el rubio lo miro como fulminándolo por hacer mencionado eso que sabía, le acarrearía un regaño médico.

\- ¿No has estado comiendo bien? - de pronto toda la atención del moreno estaba en el rubio - ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que tienes que seguir una dieta? Te lo dije... no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte porque te alimentas como un niño de 6 años.

\- Si me obligó a comer cuando no tengo apetito termino vomitando todo y odio vomitar - respondió frunciendo la nariz de solo pensarlo - como cuanto puedo antes de sentirme enfermo y estoy tomando todas las vitaminas que me dieron... - simplemente no conseguía tener apetito cuando estaba triste, mucho menos si estaba preocupado de que Kuroo pudiera haber pasado el fin de semana revolcándose con alguien, aunque en el fondo sabía que era una preocupación sin sentido.

Escucho a medias el regaño conocido de Kuroo, las indicaciones de ir a un médico especialista para arreglar sus problemas de apetito y todo un discurso médico que francamente conocía de sobre y aunque agradecía, porque siempre era agradable tener a Kuroo preocupado por el, al mismo tiempo no tenía deseos de escuchar ese día.

\- Comer dulces no es comer, esta noche cenaremos juntos, te prepare algo que alimente – dijo finalmente, mirándolo preocupado.

\- Tiene frutas... - respondió señalando los trozos de bananas y fresas que habían acompañado lo que quedaba de su waffle y que apenas podía terminar - Hablando en serio, después de esto no creo que pueda comer hasta el desayuno... - ganando una mirada aún más molesta de Kuroo con el ceño frunciendo.

\- Te haré algo liviano, pero que te alimente, no puedes vivir de azúcar, en un par de años se te caerán las extremidades - pico su nariz intentando disolver su propio enojo y preocupación.

\- Eres un exagerado - respondió sin negarse de todas formas a eso, sabía que Kuroo disfrutaba de cuidarlo y el disfrutaba de ser cuidado también.

Estuvieron unos minutos molestándose, sintiendo que la barrera de esa semana iba bajando poco a poco, como iban sintiéndose cómodos con la cercanía nuevamente hasta que Yamaguchi no pudo contener más la pregunta, dándole forma a la historia de su amigo con Kuroo.

\- ¿Eres médico? – Siquiera espero la respuesta para seguir con su línea de pensamientos - eres el médico que lo atendió cuando Hinata lo golpeó, después de eso que se puso extraño...

\- Tu amigo es listo... sí, fui su médico, pero después renuncie porque cierto mocoso comenzó a chantajearme y ahora estoy con vacaciones obligadas hasta encontrar algo que me convenza y aprovechando de dormir todo lo que no hice - ese chico merecía saber cosas, notaba que estaba preocupado por su amigo y Tsukki parecía no ser muy hablador.

Al parecer, Yamaguchi sería un poco parte de su relación, realmente estaba jugando el papel del amigo preocupado, así que terminó por contarle cuando podía de cómo habían sido las cosas con Kuroo, como se había equivocado en perseguirlo y chantajearlo cuando había estado aterrado de perderle, aunque eso ultimo solo era parte de sus pensamientos, y jamás admitiría que había hecho eso por el miedo a quedarse sin él.

\- Tsukki no hagas más tonterías - dijo negando con la cabeza, incrédulo de que ese hombre aún quisiera estar con el menor a pesar de el numerito que le había hecho y como había prácticamente arruinado su carrera en ese hospital.

\- Lo estoy intentando - respondió mirando hacia otro lado por el sutil regaño de su amigo - ya deberíamos llevar a Yamaguchi a su casa.

\- ¡Que mimado estás! - dijo divertido el amigo del rubio - tiene razón, además Tsukki quiere estar a solas contigo...

Kuroo pensó en lo paciente que era ese muchacho y que era buena idea estar en buenos términos con él, así que intercambiaron números telefónicos y lo dejaron en su casa. Apenas estuvieron solos lo tiro a sus brazos para besarlo

\- Ahora si te saludo bien.

\- Muy tarde - respondió peleando contra el solo por jugar antes de besarlo profundamente - te extrañaba.

\- Si... yo también te extrañaba un poco - le mordió su labio de puchero - ¿Dónde quieres ir?

\- A tu casa, ¿No dijiste que me harías algo de cena? - preguntó dejando pequeños besos por su rostro - quiero darme una ducha y puedo quedarme contigo si quieres.

\- Buen plan, podemos salir en la noche... salgamos de la cuidad, me hace falta algo de naturaleza, hagamos una fogata, conozco un lugar.

La idea era fascinante. No solía ser así de espontaneo y una aventura lo animaba de forma especial, incluso tal vez podría convencer a su amante de llevar algunas cosas de beber, con la creciente curiosidad adolescente de probar el alcohol.

\- Por cierto, quiero pedirte algo... - por alguna razón eso lo avergonzaba, aunque era una tontería.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Enséñame a conducir - pidió mirando al suelo brevemente - mi papá no lo hará por paciencia y tiempo...

\- Entonces... prepararemos la cena para llevar y aprovechemos la tarde para conducir.

Kuroo apretó el acelerador para llegar pronto a casa, preparar pollo y ensalada para llevar y metió botellas de licor y todo para una noche en la intérprete. Condujo hasta salir de Sendai y adentrarse a una zona montañosa, haciéndole cambiar de lugar cuando llegaron a un lugar despejado y sin tráfico alguno, ideal para aprender.

\- ¿Así nada más? - preguntó negando con la cabeza levemente - nunca he estado detrás de un volante... no lo he intentado nunca, no quiero chocar tu auto... no podría pagar su arreglo.

\- A la velocidad que iras no le harás nada - dijo despreocupado y enternecido por sus balbuceo asustado - yo te iré dando las instrucciones.

\- Siento que esto no resultará bien - el auto de Kuroo no era especialmente ostentoso, pero sabía que era caro y le aterraba estropearlo, pero si a Kuroo no le molestaba, entonces simplemente se subió a intentar conducir.

Después de varios intentos por avanzar sin que se le parara el motor Tsukki lo logró y pasada la emoción le entro la histeria por no saber qué hacer luego, pero tranquilizándose con las palabras e instrucciones de Kuroo que le enseñaban a leer los movimientos del auto y como suavizar las cosas mientras andaban. Pasaron toda la tarde en eso, riéndose de las tonterías que hacía Tsukki mientras aprendía, de los errores estúpidos, para el final de la jornada, Tsukki se sentía satisfecho. Había sido un desastre moderado.

Volvieron a cambiar de lugar para que Kuroo los llevara al lugar de que le había hablado y el cual frecuentaba cada vez que podía salir de la ciudad, tomarse un tiempo para él y sus amigos. Era un lugar que había compartido solo con Kenma Bokuto y Akaashi, así que aunque Tsukki no lo supiera, incluirlo en ese espacio era especialmente importante.

\- ¿A qué rincón del bosque me llevarás? - preguntó cómo si le preocupara realmente que algo pudiera hacerle.

\- A un lugar que nadie conoce - dijo con cara de asesino serial antes de reírse - la vedad es que es un lugar que nadie conoce, un día vinimos con los chicos y solo entramos al bosque, buscamos algún lugar y ese claro era perfecto, se hizo un lugar para escapar de la cuidad.

Para Tsukki todo eso sonaba especialmente interesante, no era el tipo de persona que improvisaba así en la vida, pero definitivamente disfrutaba de hacerlo con Kuroo, conocer esos lugares que para el moreno eran importantes.

Tardaron un poco más en llegar y para felicidad de Kuroo el lugar seguía igual, incluso con el lugar para hacer la fogata que habían hecho la última vez y unos troncos que hacían de silla. Era perfecto e incluso había un río cerca. Para Tsukki también era el lugar ideal para estar juntos y en calma, y quería cuanto antes poder estar acurrucados solo mirando el cielo bien iluminado, por lo que ayudo a Kuroo a acomodar todas las cosas antes de que oscureciera por completo.

\- ¿Te ayudo con el fuego? – no sabía bien que hacer, no era su ambiente en lo absoluto y no entendía porque se sentía tan torpe cuando estaba con él, luego recordaba que 18 años los separaban.

\- Si, trame ramas secas para mantener el fuego toda la noche y que no pases frío mientras te follo... - le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, divertido del sonrojo de Tsukki que giró rápidamente para que no lo viera, desapareciendo en los alrededores para buscar palitos secos, intentando realmente hacer las cosas bien con el.

\- Oye... – cuando llegó, espero que Kuroo lo mirara para darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios y darle luego las cosas que había recolectado para el fuego.

\- Me robaste un beso - dijo sorprendido y enternecido, estrechándolo en sus brazos.

\- Te quiero - respondió abrazándose a él para que no lo viera sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- Yo también te quiero enano, aunque siento que me harás salir canas de todos los colores - lo tomo de la mejilla para besarlo - niño tonto...

\- Te verás muy guapo con cansas - respondió metiendo la mano entre sus cabellos - voy a buscar más ramitas... ya vengo.

Kuroo también busco ramas para tener para toda la noche y luego comenzó a prender el fuego, cuando volvió el rubio tenía todo listo, incluido un nido de amor, que resultaba estúpidamente adorable. Hicieron la comida para ambos y aunque la tentación de acurrucarse en el nidito era bastante, se sentaron en los troncos para cenar. Cuando el fuego se apagará y estuvieran acurrucados, las estrellas se verían geniales.

Luego de comer, Kuroo recupero del auto un mazo de cartas del auto y al fin se movieron a las mantas para jugar mientras escuchan música. Ese rincón de naturaleza era perfecto, y Tsukki incluso deseaba poder quedarse ahí más tiempo si fuera posible, siempre deseando un espacio en el mundo donde solo estuvieran ellos dos, sin interrupciones ni preocupaciones.

Kuroo dejó las cartas de lado y abrazo al menor para tirarlo a la improvisada cama y acurrucarlo

\- Niño tonto... - le decía eso cuando se sentía especialmente cariñoso - ¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

\- No sé de qué hablas - se enterró en su pecho abrazándolo fuerte también - soy muy alto, muy delgado y demasiado odioso, nada de eso es lindo...

\- Mágicamente lo haces adorable, mocoso odioso - beso su frente. Esos momentos de calma entre ello lo hacían sentir cálido por dentro - me gusta que te guste mi lugar especial.

Eventualmente Kuroo se incorporó se incorporó y trajo los licores más suaves que encontró, habiendo cedido al pedido que Tsukki le había hecho más temprano. Si iba a beber, lo haría con el, conocería el alcohol bajo su cuidado, preocupado de que en sus primeras borracheras algo le pasara por no tener idea de la bebida. Esos instantes en que lo sentí tan joven a su lado eran tan atrayentes como preocupantes.

\- ¿Qué quieres probar?

\- Esto... - tomó una botella de algo que decía ser mezcla de ron blanco, limón y otras cosas - después este - señaló la botella del que evidentemente era un licor de crema.

\- Buena elección caballero - volvió a su lado y le ofreció la botella - no vamos a beber para embriagarnos, solo a disfrutar del licor, ¿Bueno? Embriagarse es solo para los males de amor.

Tsukki asintió con una pequeña risa y tomo el primer sorbo tentativo, solo haciéndolo más largo al comprobar que le gustaba el sabor y no era nada de amargo como siempre había pensado que era el alcohol y aunque si quemaba un poco en su garganta, lo hacía de forma agradable, haciéndole sentir algo de calorcito en el cuerpo.

Con cada trago Kuroo le iba explicando que era lo que estaba tomando, que cosas había traído, lo suaves que eran para que no fuera demasiado para una primera y vez y comprobando que no estuviera mareado, pero luego de la enésima vez que Tsukki le aseguro que estaba perfecto, Kuroo quiso comprobarlo por sí mismo.

\- Probemos que realmente estas bien. Levántate - pidió sonriendo un poco más relajado de lo habitual. Aunque no estaba ebrio, sin duda estaba relajado, ambos lo estaban.

\- ¿Qué tonterías quieres que haga para comprobarlo? - se puso en pie fácilmente pues realmente no le había afectado lo que había bebido.

\- Solo eso, a veces uno al levantarse nota que está algo ebrio, me paso la primera vez que bebí - confesó y luego palmeo sus piernas - Siéntate aquí.

Tsukki se acomodó sobre sus piernas como si fuera una butaca de lo más cómodo y abrió la botella para compartir nuevamente con él entre besos y mimos, junto con algunas caricias, cada vez más coquetas. Kuroo lentamente fue abriendo el pantalón del rubio y desabotonando su chaqueta para luego quitarla, deleitado por como el rubio se dejaba hacer mansamente mientras probaba el siguiente trago que tenía mucho hielo para acompañar, haciendo sentir el contraste de calor y frio recorriéndole, erizándole la piel.

\- Aguantas bien el licor - sus pulgares acariciaban su cintura - otro día iremos a tomar cerveza... puede ser cuando estemos en la playa - movía a Tsukki suavemente sobre el para dejar que la suave fricción hiciera lo suyo.

\- Que grande me siento con esas sugerencias - rió acomodándose para quedar bien sentado sobre su entrepierna, dejando que Kuroo lo moviera a su antojo mientras el terminaba el vaso de licor de crema.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa de adulto quieres hacer? - preguntó juguetón.

\- Quiero casarme, ¿podemos casarnos? - bromeó sabiendo que la respuesta de Kuroo sería algo que escapara al compromiso, así qué en lugar de decepcionarse, giró el rostro para besarlo profundamente.

\- En Japón aún no se legisla sobre eso - se rió entre besos, sin tomar en serio ese jugueteo - dime, ¿qué otra cosa quieres?

\- Ah...cierto - hizo un puchero y se encogió de hombros luego - supongo que tendrá que esperar entonces... podemos... besarnos y que las cosas fluyan simplemente.

Kuroo se terminó su vaso y atrajo a Tsukki para besar su cuello mientras sus enormes manos acariciaban la espalda delicada del menor. En nada estaban follando en medio del bosque, acompañados solo por el crepitar del fuego y de las aves nocturnas. El rubio casi sentía pena por la forma en que sus gemidos rompían el silencio perfecto del bosque, pero si estaba de rodillas con Kuroo follándolo tan fuerte que sentía las rodillas raspárseles por la fricción, era simplemente imposible contenerse, mucho menos podía cuando tiró de el para dejarlo incorporado y pegado a su pecho con su espalda, rodeando su erección y masturbándolo al mismo ritmo rápido de sus embestidas, solo pudiendo aferrarse a él arañando sus muslos.

Hizo acabar a Tsukki dos veces antes de que el llegara al orgasmo. Kuroo pensó por un segundo que estaba en el paraíso, todo era perfecto, sobre todo la respiración agitada de su pequeño amante. Lo acurruco en sus brazos y lo cubrió, sintiendo sus suspiros agotados y la forma casi infantil en que se acurrucaba contra el.

\- Cuando me muera, si voy al cielo... mi paraíso tiene que ser así, no aceptaré nada diferente... – susurró el rubio con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

\- Estaba pensando algo similar - beso su frente - se siente bien estar así de enrollados - mordió sus mejillas - mira esa estrella brilla rojo... te la regalo...

\- ¿Ese no es Marte? - preguntó estirando las manos como si pudiera tocarla y bajarla para guardarla.

\- No, esa es Marte - señaló otro punto rojo - esa es una estrellita Nekoma, como yo.

\- Ahora es mía - respondió sonriendo y mirándola con especial cariño, intentando memorizarla para encontrarla cuando estuviera en otro cielo - gracias por traerme aquí KurooTan...

\- Niño tonto - Tsukki estaba completamente tapado lo que lo hacía lucir estúpidamente adorable. Froto su nariz con él y lo abrazo fuerte.

\- Ahora voy a dormir - aviso como un niño pequeño - se me cierran los ojitos y pican...

\- Descansa bebe koala - dijo al tener al chico casi trepado a el.

\- Buenas noches KittyCat - murmuró más dormido que despierto y cayendo rendido en segundos.

Kuroo se quedó viéndolo dormir, en esos momentos Kei parecía un niño y el deseo de cuidarlo y mimarlo crecía más. Cobijo más al menor en sus brazos y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Tsukki se esforzó por despertar antes y preparar el desayuno para ambos, poniendo especial cuidado en el café que ya había aprendido como lo tomaba Kuroo. Lo bueno de todo lo que ahora follaban, era que su cuerpo ya no se resentía como antes. Kuroo despertó con el olor al café y sonrío sin abrir los ojos.

\- Que madrugador este conejo – sonrío - huele delicioso - metió a Tsukki a el nido que tenían para disfrutar de la mañana fresca ahí.

\- Los conejos somos laboriosos, despertamos temprano para poder tener un día de trabajo bien recompensado - bromeó acurrucándose contra el - también hice huevitos con tocino...

\- Que conejo más servicial - comieron tranquilamente y luego se quedaron acurrucados - ¿A qué hora tengo que ir a dejarte?

\- No lo sé, no dije una hora, a media tarde o algo así está bien - respondió dejando besitos por su pecho descubierto antes de empezar a removerse como si algo le incomodara.

\- ¿Que pasa enano? - lo destapó y lo vio cubierto de ronchas - los zancudos se hicieron un festín contigo - dijo medio riendo - no te rasques - le dio un beso en cada punto rojo de su piel.

\- ¡Pero pica! - respondió moviéndose cada vez más incomodo - la próxima vez traeremos una carpa... - simplemente no podía dejar de moverse y rascarse donde sus manos alcanzarán.

\- O te baño en repelente - tomó sus manos - deja de rascarte, es peor - beso sus mejillas - vamos a bañarnos al río y luego te invito a comer y te llevo a casa, ¿Te parece?

Asintió levemente y detuvo sus impulsos inquietos por rascarse, dedicándose a disfrutar el agua o al menos, disfrutar de ver a Kuroo riéndose por sus ruiditos y huidas del agua fría. Completamente desnudo lo llevó a un lugar más hondo donde Tsukki se aferraba a él como un pulpo.

\- No te voy a soltar, solo disfrútalo.

\- Tengo un poco de miedo al agua - respondió con voz insegura e infantil - un poco bastante de hecho... nunca he podido disfrutar al 100% el agua en ni una de sus formas.

\- No dejaré que te pase nada, enrédate en mi - sonrío antes de besarlo profundamente, buscando hacerlo olvidar sus miedos con caricias.

De a poco Tsukki se fue relajándo pero no llego a soltarse de Kuroo, hasta que este lo saco del río para caer al césped de la orilla y follarlo sin preocuparse de nada, como si fueran dos animales.

Antes de que empezara a oscurecer y con Tsukki cubierto en crema de mentol subieron al auto para volver a la cuidad. El rubio hacía gala de sus 16 años y dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto agotado con el día de agua, juegos y sexo. Cuando entraron a la ciudad Kuroo fue despertando a Tsukki con besos en cada semáforo en rojo.

\- Bebe dormilón, despierta... estamos llegando a tu casa.

\- Que pereza - se estiró un poco y grito su rostro que estaba un poco sonrojado en la nariz y pómulos con el sol del día - gracias por el viaje, fue un día perfecto, ojalá hubiera sido más largo.

\- Ya pronto saldrás de vacaciones, una semana más ¿No? Iremos a la playa, te follare en la arena y descubrirás lo incómodo que es - se rio estacionándose a una cuadra de la casa del rubio - tienes tu carita de bebe rojita, quizás te salgan pequitas.

\- Seguro, con el sol a veces aparecen - se tocó el rostro enrojecido - no tantas como Yamaguchi pero un poco visibles... te extrañare, se bueno.

\- Siempre soy bueno - beso su nariz - tus pequitas serán más lindas que las de Yamaguchi porque yo las provoqué.

\- Son solo tuyas - respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios - ya me voy, descansa – Casi de inmediato Kuroo se sintió solo en el espacio del auto y con ganas de volverlo a ver lo antes posible.

Los días pasaron especialmente rápido a la espera de las vacaciones y antes de darse cuenta estaba arreglándose para pasar unos días en la playa con Kuroo.


	14. Okinawa

Tsukki no sabía que expectativas tener al respecto a las vacaciones, porque sabía que juntos podían hacer de los días algo perfecto o un caos absoluto y no podía evitar estar un poco tenso al respecto pues aunque pusiera su mayor esfuerzo en comportarse, no sabía cuándo su mal carácter podía jugarle una mala pasada.

Llegado el día, Kuroo estaba esperando a su rubio en la esquina, cerca de su casa, como siempre, ansioso por complacerlo y llenarlo de caprichos ese fin de semana que tendrían en la playa, solo para ellos.

\- ¡Llevo mucho repelente! - fue su primer anuncio en cuanto hubo dejado su mochila en el porta equipaje del auto.

\- Muy bien, porque no compartiré tu piel con zancudos - lo saludo con un beso y condujo a la zona costera.

El destino era relativamente lejos y Tsukki se movía ansioso, mirando el paisaje de un evidente buen ánimo, mientras Kuroo le aseguraba que tendrían vista al mar y podría pedir lo que quisiera, después de todo eran vacaciones, cumpliría sus caprichos de niño, porque también era lo que el disfrutaba hacer, se sentía complacido de envolver a Tsukki en lo que él deseaba hacer, y era aún mejor que el rubio no tardara en caer en su espiral de juegos adultos.

\- Que bueno que veamos el mar considerando que te dejaré salir dos horas con suerte a mojarte un poco los pies – bromeó Tsukki – a decir verdad, mi único capricho es pasar estos días contigo, sin discutir.

\- Es un gran capricho, considerando lo idiota que somos - lo tomo del mentón para besarlo en una breve detención - pero estoy seguro que cuando veas el lugar surgirán caprichos.

Siguió conduciendo, hasta llegar a un lujoso hotel con onsen privado que hizo a Tsukki solo balbucear un poco, estaba sin palabras y lo único que quería era besarlo en agradecimiento.

\- ¿No es muy costoso...?

\- Hace años que no vacacionaba, así que lo vale - lo atrajo para besarlo - en la noche después de la playa nos metemos al onsen.

\- Creo que desde niño no voy a un onsen - comentó sacando su bolso y siguiéndolo - desde unas vacaciones con Yamaguchi cuando teníamos como 9 años, ahí di mi primer beso... Yamaguchi se veía tan adorable con las mejillas rojas que solo lo hice.

\- ¿Lo besaste? -preguntó y por primera vez sintiendo una pizca de celos.

\- Si, creo que todos lo que le conocieron a esa edad habrían querido besarlo - río al recordarlo.

\- Me imagino, incluso ahora es un niño adorable - dijo recordando las pequitas del chico pero aun sintiendo algo incomodo por los inesperados celos.

\- Lo es, supongo que teniendo otro carácter, ambos, podría haberme gustado al crecer - respondió más bien pensativo antes de colgarse del cuello del moreno - lástima que me gustan los viejos guapos.

\- No sé qué tanto, si quieres te voy a dejar a los brazos de tu amigo - dijo sin devolver el abrazo y mirando hacia otro lado – ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte conmigo?

\- Prefiero tus brazos - respondió restregándose contra su pecho como un animalito - fuertes, experimentados y que me complacen como nadie... solo a ti te quiero ¡100% seguro! - asintió antes de tomarlo de las mejillas y lamer sus labios infantilmente.

Sonrío y lo tomo del trasero para levantarlo, pegarlo a la pared y comerle la boca para luego dejarlo en el suelo, dándole una fuerte nalgada que lo levanto del suelo, y esperando que fuera a ponerse el traje de baño, soltando un pequeño ronroneo, ya viéndolo con los párpados levemente caídos y el rostro sonrojado, pero alejándose sin mucha pelea, apurándose a cambiarse por el traje de baño, queriendo lucirse para él con una prenda algo más corta de lo normal.

\- Oye niño, vas a tener a todas las chicas tras de ti - dijo estrechándolo en sus brazos - tendré que hacer de papá estricto.

\- No me gusta esa idea - respondió frunciendo el ceño - ¿No puedes solo hacer de mi amante celoso...? – aunque sabía que Kuroo no sentía celos de él.

\- ¿No quieres llamarme Daddy? - preguntó coqueto tomando las toallas para salir a la playa.

\- Creo que tú quieres que te llame Daddy... - respondió queriendo estar sobre el todo el tiempo, pero controlando los impulsos infantiles, temiendo como siempre aburrirle.

\- Me gusta la idea, porque adoro consentirte...

Lo rodeó con los brazos en el breve camino hasta a playa, donde toda su actitud de adulto se esfumó al ver el mar, dando pequeños saltitos ansioso por ir al agua, pero tuvo que esperar, pues al ver a Tsukki quitarse la camiseta, su cuerpo demasiado pálido y delgado quedada expuesto al sol, y su instinto de cuidarlo fue primero que su deseo de ir al mar. Cubrió todo el cuerpo de su amante con el bloqueador, jugando con sus pezones cuando puso en su pecho hasta que estuvo listo.

\- Ahora estoy un poco caliente - murmuró con un mohín y las mejillas rojas - vamos al agua, así se me pasa, pero tienes que sostenerme...

\- No te calientes, que con ese traje de baño se notara demasiado y tendré que llevarte al cuarto para follarte... y yo quiero nadar - bromeó tomándolo en sus brazos para llevarlo al agua corriendo y hundirse, aunque no completamente, sabiendo que Tsukki se aterraba solo con tocar el agua.

\- A ver si así consigo ponerte al menos un poco celoso – habló medio en broma, pero olvidando sus palabras al sentir el agua, aferrándose a él incluso con las uñas en su espalda.

\- Que tonto - se rio sin tomarlo en serio, y antes de hundirse completamente por unos segundos con el rubio, tapándole la nariz - Ahora a disfrutar del agua.

Prefirió no pensar demás en la falta de celos de Kuroo y dedicarse a ser simplemente coqueto con él, de esa forma podría tener su atención por completo aun cuando apareciera alguien más acorde a él, que pudiera llamar su atención eventualmente.

Después de tontear en el agua se fueron a las toallas donde alguien del hotel se acercó para preguntar si necesitaban algo, terminando Tsukki por pedir limonada mientras se recostaba sobre su panza, cerrando los ojos relajado luego de los jugueteos. Kuroo pidió una piña colada y paso a la toalla de Tsukki y lo acurruco.

\- ¿Estás feliz de estar aquí, descansando?

\- Si, me gusta el mar... pero extraño Okinawa.

\- ¿No eres de Tokio? - preguntó alzando una ceja levemente, incorporándose sobre sus codos - ¿Por qué Okinawa?

\- Porque iba cada verano cuando niño, después de que mis abuelos murieron no he vuelto a ir, le pago a alguien para que mantenga la casa en buen estado - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no has regresado? - termino por incorporarse para verlo hablando, notando la nostalgia en su mirada - ¿Por qué no fuimos allá para vacacionar?

\- Porque no tenemos como justificar un viaje por más de un fin de semana - dijo como si fuera obvio - y no he vuelto porque no había tenido tiempo.

\- Siempre se me puede ocurrir algo - respondió chasqueando la lengua - ¿Cómo es?

\- Paradisiaco – sonrío - de verdad es hermoso... – su rostro hablaba de nostalgia y recuerdos felices.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos? - preguntó sentándose en la toalla finalmente.

\- ¿Cuándo quieras...? - no podía negarse a los caprichos de ese niño.

\- El lunes - tendría que ocurrírseme algo rápido, pero quería ver felicidad en el rostro de su amante a como diera lugar.

Kuroo lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego asintió, prometiéndole que compraría los pasajes en cuanto estuvieran en la habitación, feliz de volver a ese lugar y sobre todo de poder llevar a ese mocoso para que conociera, pues este nunca había salido de Sendai más que a Tokio. La verdad es que Tsukki a veces se sentía como un niño del campo cuando estaba con él, y admitía esas cosas, lo poco que conocía del mundo en comparación con Kuroo.

\- Iremos a Okinawa el lunes y más adelante podemos ir donde quieras, y cuando seas mayor de edad nos iremos a cualquier parte del mundo - sin darse cuenta estaba proyectándose a futuro con ese niño aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Tsukki eligió Inglaterra, y de ahí saltaron a Francia e Italia, sin dejar de estar acurrucados, con el rubio sobre el pecho de Kuroo, proyectando el futuro de viajes, estudios y ahorros como cualquier pareja corriente hacía, aunque ni uno de los dos parecía notarlo del todo.

\- Cuando salgas de la preparatoria iremos a un tour por Europa, antes de que entres a la universidad y me cambie por algún intelectual universitario de algún curso avanzado - dijo haciéndose el herido.

\- ¡Eso no va a pasar! - le dio un golpecito en el pecho - eres el único avanzado que me gusta, deberías confiar en mí...

\- Eres un bebe, apuesto que ni siquiera sabes que estudiar, tus gustos cambiaran y entiendo que sea así, te aprovecharé mientras pueda y te daré buenos recuerdos - pico su nariz guiñándole un ojo, queriendo aclararle a Tsukki, y quizá a sí mismo, que eso no debía tomarse demasiado en serio.

\- Quiero estudiar arqueología desde los 10 años, de echo tengo cursos pre universitarios al respecto hechos, se lo que quiero desde bastante pequeño - no pudo evitar enfurruñarse y volver a ocupar su lugar en la toalla acostado y con los lentes oscuros en los ojos.

Kuroo suspiró temiendo haber arruinado las vacaciones con sus palabras, aun costándole medir un poco la sensibilidad del rubio.

\- No dije todo eso para enojarte, sino para hacerte ver que quiero, sobre todo, que estés bien... que apoyare todo lo que decidas – que viera que el juego sería divertido mientras durara y no había nada de malo en que terminara en un futuro.

\- Está bien, ya se me pasara - respondió incorporándose para darle un beso rápido en los labios y volver a acostarse - no puedo controlar mi mal humor tan fácilmente... - pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por controlarse.

Pensó que quizás era mejor dejarlo solo, por lo que se puso en pie y aviso que iría a nadar, pero vio que era una mala idea cuando al entrar una mujer se acercó coqueta a él, volvió a la toalla enseguida porque no quería empeorar más las cosas.

\- Ven, aquí - palmeo su toalla y se movió un poco hacia el lado para que se pusiera junto a él, pegándose a su cuerpo de inmediato y besándolo posesivamente, porque obviamente había notado cómo se le acercaba esa mujer en el agua y no dejaría espacio para que alguien pensaba que estaban ahí como algo menos que una pareja.

\- ¿Me quieres otra vez? - preguntó abrazándolo y dejando al menor sobre el.

Pensó que ese momento podía ser el correcto para hacerlo de una vez y sacarse eso de encima, tal vez no arreglaría nada y a la larga sería peor, pero en ese momento quería decirlo.

\- No solo te quiero Kuroo... - no era decirlo directamente pero su médico era inteligente y juntaría los puntos en segundos.

Kuroo sintió algo cálido en el pecho y solamente abrazo al chico, acurrucándolo en su pecho. De su triste historial amoroso había aprendido a no entregarse a ninguna relación, disfrutar del momento y de todo lo bueno que pudiera pasar, pero no entregar su corazón, no volvería a quedar como tonto, nunca más.

Tsukki solo suspiro un poco sin sentirse realmente decepcionado, en el fondo sabía que Kuroo no sentía lo que él. Había cariño, de eso no había duda, pero sabía que Kuroo no lo quería y se contentaba con lo que fuera a recibir por el tiempo que quisiera dárselo. Pasaron unos minutos acurrucados, tratando de que el menor se sintiera querido después de tal confesión.

\- ¿Vamos al agua? Quiero jugar - dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.

\- Si, pensaba cuánto tardarías en pedírmelo otra vez - está vez fueron al agua directamente, algo de lo que a Tsukki se arrepintió por la tarde al volver al cuarto, con sus hombros y pecho rojos por el sol.

\- Eso te pasa por ser tan paliducho - Kuroo durante la tarde estuvo algo rojo pero ahora su piel había tomado un hermoso color tostado y se dedicaba a tratar de calmar la molestia del menor colocándole cremas de áloe - supongo que el onsen lo dejamos para mañana.

\- No, vamos - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - es solo una molestia, hay que aprovechar la privacidad.

Kuroo aceptó, pero espero que descansara un poco, cambiándose por la yukata y ayudando a Tsukki con la suya, dejando la mitad atada en su cintura para no lastimar su piel enrojecida.

Aprovecharon ese rato para que Tsukki pudiera hablar con Yamaguchi, pedirle ayuda en que lo cubriera y entre los dos chicos armaron una sólida historia, mientras Kuroo compraba los pasajes a Okinawa, dejando todo listo para el viaje, planeando actividades, bucear e ir a excursiones que Tsukki sabía no haría normalmente a solas, se sentía seguro con él, sabía que nada pasaría si Kuroo estaba a su lado, cuidándolo.

Kuroo se sentía simplemente feliz, terminando por acercar a Tsukki y con el móvil tomó una foto de ambos, girándose Tsukki en el momento justo para que, al tomar la foto, está fuera de un beso y no solo de ellos juntos.

\- Que niño más travieso - aparto un poco el móvil para besarlo profundamente mientras grababa - ¿Quieres más?

\- Siempre quiero más cuando se trata de ti - respondió pensando que había simplemente dejado de tomar fotos.

\- Pídelo como un buen chico - dijo mientras continuaba grabando.

\- Quiero más besitos, KurooTan... - pidió con voz cantarina y coqueta, estirándose para intentar besarlo mientras Kuroo de alejaba hasta que hiciera un mohín caprichoso e infantil.

Dejó de grabar y le enseño a Tsukki las caritas de niño coqueto que hacía cuando estaba con él, ¿Cómo no iba a caer en la pecaminosa tentación que era?

\- ¡Oye! ¡No ...! - su rostro completo se tiñó de rojo al verse en el vídeo intentando quitarle el aparato – bórralo.

\- Claro que no... cuando entres a clase me tocaré con esto - se rió y quito el hielo de la limonada que tomaba para pasarlo por el cuerpo del rubio - ¿Alivia un poco el calor?

\- Si, se siente bien - respondió cerrando los ojos y dejando de pelear por que borrara el vídeo - te ves muy bien con Yukata, deberías usarla más seguido...

\- Tú también - lo recostó en él futón y abrió un poco su ropa para pasar el hielo por su pecho, ignorando sus pezones y dejando que se deslizara hasta su ombligo donde termino de derretirse y Kuroo aprovechó de beber el agua de el.

\- ¿No.... no iríamos al onsen? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin poder evitar levantar las caderas contra el.

\- Si iremos - dijo tranquilamente tomando otro hielo para jugar con él en las caderas del rubio y recorrer sus muslos lentamente para luego seguir por todo el largo de sus piernas - ¿Te he dicho que amo tus piernas? - lamió un poco la humedad de ellas.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sintiendo la piel erizársele y las ganas de reír que le producía el rose suave de sus labios sobre la piel sensible.

\- ¿Y lo preguntas? Son preciosas, largas y firmes... deliciosas - dejó una marquita en sus piernas y siguió jugando con el hielo, dándose cuenta que ya estaba duro, y tomando un nuevo hielo para frotarlo sobre su miembro con la tela de la yukata de por medio.

\- Está frío... - jadeo encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo, pero resistiendo. Le gustaba complacer a su amante pero no solo eso, también sabía que si se dejaba en las manos de Kuroo sería toda una experiencia, sin falla.

\- Será solo un momento, luego olvidaras lo frío que esta - sonrío y abrió la yukata por completo, deslizando el hielo entre sus nalgas - abre las piernas.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo es que llegamos a esto? - jadeo separando las piernas para el cómo le pedía, sintiendo el cuerpo temblarle mezcla del choque de frío y calor con la excitación creciente.

\- No lo sé... pero te ves hermoso - tomó el móvil para grabarlo mientras presionaba el hielo en su entrada - tienes que decirme si algo te molesta, ¿Si?

Tsukki hizo un pequeño sonidito de afirmación y separó más las piernas para él. De haber sido hielo recién sacado eso habría sido realmente incómodo pero ya estaba derretido y redondeando en sus orillas así que se adaptaba a su entrada que se contraía ansiosamente. En segundos el hielo se derritió dentro de el.

\- Estás tan caliente que no duró dentro de ti - abrió su yukata y acomodó su erección caliente contra su entrada fría y dio un gemido por el contraste de temperaturas.

\- Hazlo de una vez... - el hielo difícilmente podía ser una preparación, pero no quería esperar, quería experimentar como la tensión de su interior podía hacer de la experiencia algo nuevo.

Kuroo lo miro unos segundos y decidió penetrarlo de un solo movimiento, al menos habían estado follando frecuentemente, y quizá no sería tan doloroso. Se sorprendió de lo apretado que aún era el interior del menor y se estremeció por completo, podía sentir lo húmedo del hielo que se había derretido dentro de él y aun levemente frío. No dejo que se acostumbrara, comenzó a embestirlo rápido y duro.

\- ¡Mierda! - se arqueo como si fuera a romperse, enterrando las uñas en las telas hasta casi romperlas, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas y no podía hacer más que gritar por lo bien que eso se sentía a pesar del dolor.

Lo beso profundo mientras se movía sin parar, no soportando mucho antes de dar un gemido

\- Mierda Tsukki, te sientes tan bien - cambio la posición para que el rubio fuera el que saltara sobre el.

\- No.... no puedo más... - gimió arqueando la espalda al primer movimiento, sintiendo que llegaba imposiblemente profundo en su interior y estaba a punto de correrse sin siquiera ser tocado.

Tsukki no podía moverse así que era el quien lo movía haciéndolo saltar sobre el manteniéndolo abajo uno segundos y haciendo que se moviera circularmente sobre él, presionando su próstata en todo movimiento. El rubio solo podía aferrarse a la realidad arañando su pecho, sin poder abrir los ojos más que unos milímetros antes de volver a cerrarlos fuertemente y mordiendo su labio hasta lastimarse por la intensidad, intentó contener su orgasmo lo más posible pero cuando volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento circular no pudo contenerse más tiempo y se corrió sobre la yukata y parte del mentón de Kuroo, quien no dudo en cerrar un beso profundo, lamiendo lujuriosamente su boca mientras se corría dentro de el.

\- ¿Estás bien conejito? - beso sus mejillas, sintiendo que él y Tsukki no paraban de temblar.

\- Si... - ronroneo apenas con un hilo de voz, haciendo pequeños movimientos y tensiones en su interior aún para sentir a Kuroo suspirar y seguir temblando, aunque eso también lo hacía a él estremecerse y sentir que se calentaba demasiado rápido.

\- Dios, eres incansable - enterró las uñas en sus caderas - ojalá fuera un adolescente para seguirte el paso más rápido.

\- Apuesto que puedo vencer a la biología - bromeó sin moverse de su lugar, realmente queriendo ver si lograba que su amante volviera a estar duro a pesar de los 34 años.

\- El desafío es más para ti... ¿podrás calentarme? - lo desafío mientras masajeaba su trasero.

\- Vamos a descubrirlo - respondió inclinándose a besarlo - si no funciona, no te sientas mal... ¿Está bien? – Kuroo solo le dio una fuerte nalgada, sin preocuparse de eso, pues estaba consciente de su edad.

Tsukki le regaló una sonrisa traviesa antes de acercarse a besarlo, realmente dedicándose solo a ese beso, que resultó exigente y el interior de Tsukki se apretaba tanto que le fue imposible no volver a calentarse. Su pequeño amante era pura sensualidad adolescente y al parecer eso lo calentaba y lo contagiaba de energía.

\- Creo que hay respuesta - ronroneo sintiendo su cuerpo ir apretándose por el miembro de Kuroo en su interior y poco a poco, de nuevo estaban follando, está vez lento y suave, quería que durará y además, su cuerpo estaba sensible por lo duro que había sido tomado antes, así que Kuroo lo follo lento, como disculpándose con él por haberlo sido tan brusco, llenándolo de mimos y caricias, besando casi con inocencia sus mejillas. Se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo y termino por caer rendido sobre su pecho, sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba y apenas podía moverse.

\- Vamos al onsen... mi cuerpo necesita el agua caliente.

\- Lo que quieras - lo envolvió en la yukata y lo llevo al onsen en sus brazos, metiéndolo con cuidado al agua, sin dejar de tenerlo en sus brazos.

\- Esto se siente bien... - suspiró acurrucándose contra el perezosamente - no sé si pueda volver a caminar con normalidad por un par de días después de esto.

\- Perdón - beso sonoramente su mejilla - mañana iremos al spa para que te den un masaje, ¿Quieres?

Asintió a gusto con la idea de algunos mimos extras sobre su espalda maltratada, que en esos momentos también era suavemente masajeada por Kuroo entre mimos y besos sobre la piel.

Planearon el día siguiente, viajes en bote, comida de mar y cualquier cosa que les llegara a la cabeza, planear o improvisar, lo que fuera que desearan.

El día siguiente paso rápido y después del desayuno fueron por el necesitado masaje se Tsukki que cada cierto rato o ciertos movimientos lo hacían quejarse aunque intentaba disimularlo. En la noche prepararon sus maletas y se durmieron acurrucados para por la mañana irse al aeropuerto y llegar a Okinawa.

El viaje se hizo corto entre besos robados y conversaciones. Después de dejar las cosas en el hotel salieron a comprar ropa para ambos y luego a la paradisíaca playa de la zona.

\- Es tan genial como lo imaginaba - comentó ya al sol, relajados después del viaje.

Hicieron las compras necesarias y después de eso fueron directo a bucear aunque Tsukki parecía un animalito asustado durante los primeros minutos, solo relajándose cuando Kuroo le prometió, con seriedad en la voz, que estaría junto a él en cada momento, cuidándolo.

Finalmente estuvieron toda la semana ahí, la casa de los abuelos de Kuroo era tradicional y le hizo desear a Tsukki vivir en una así cuando pudiera, idealmente en esa misma con Kuroo, podía imaginar la vida feliz juntos luego de esa semana.

Por supuesto no había estado exenta de peleas, llegando casi a gritar en una ocasión particularmente tensa luego de que una chica le enviara un trago a Kuroo en un bar y que, aunque rechazo, fue a hacerlo directamente con la chica a modo de disculpa, algo completamente innecesario a juicio del rubio. Aun así, si quitaba ese incidente, habían resultado ser la semana de vacaciones perfectas, y ahora camino a Sendai, sentía nostalgia de todos los recuerdos que quedaban del viaje. Volvían al mundo real y con eso, también volvían a ese torbellino incierto que era su relación, más ahora que Kuroo pronto volvería al trabajo y con ello, aparecerían nuevos obstáculos que sortear.


	15. Lo mejor de dos mundos

De vuelta en Sendai, Kuroo lucía un exótico color moreno y Tsukki también había tomado algo de color que lo hacía lucir más saludable.

\- Creo que te extrañare enano...así que déjate tu ropa nueva conmigo, comenzare a trabajar pronto y no creo que podamos salir tanto pero necesitarás ropa en mi casa, para que puedas ir a verme cuando quieras - abrazó al chico sin ánimos de apartarse de el.

Quizá no era el pedido más romántico, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Todo eso había sido un excelente cambio de ritmo para ellos y sentía que, al menos un poco, Kuroo lo aceptaba en su vida, incluso estaba invitándolo a ella, así que por supuesto lo extrañaría, especialmente extrañaría la calma de no pelear, y su intención era intentar mantener eso en sus vida, así como esperaba que en su nuevo trabajo las cosas fueran bien.

\- Cuando sepas un poco más de tu horario me adaptaré - no quería llegar a ser un acosador pero realmente quería saber todo de la vida del que, en su cabeza, llamaba siempre su novio - ¿Dónde empezaras a trabajar ahora? Tengo que saber dónde llevarte bentos ahora...

\- Sin uniforme - le recordó - estaré trabajando en una clínica privada, me pagarán más – sonrío - pero de todos modos quiero ver si puedo tomar algunas horas en un hospital público.

\- ¿Es necesario que te exijas así? - le preocupaba que pudiera acabar exhausto de tanto trabajar – prometo iré con mis ropas más adultas.

\- Buen niño - lo dejo en casa de Yamaguchi para que se fueran juntos y luego de sacar los regalos de agradecimiento que habían comprado para su amigo, lo atrajo contra su cuerpo – Ven, tienes que despedirte adecuadamente de mí.

\- ¿Quieres un besito de despedida? - preguntó molestoso al acercarse a él. Kuroo era naturalmente menos afectuoso pero había descubierto que tenía momentos en que realmente quería dar cariño.

\- Si - lo atrajo y beso su frente, entregandole un pequeño colgante con un gato negro - te daré mi horario en cuanto lo tenga...

Asintió con el mayor rostro de bobo, empuñando fuerte el regalo que iría directo a colgar de su bolso de deportes. Cosas tontas como esas y lo intenso que se sentían era lo que le hacía pensar que él era el correcto.

Kuroo miro si había alguien cerca, le robo un beso y luego revolvió su cabello. Le estaba costando irse después de estar una semana entera con él, pero finalmente lo soltó y se subió al auto.

Unos días después recibió un mensaje de Kuroo con los detalles de su nuevo trabajo y cuando podían verse, armando poco a poco una nueva y tranquila rutina, demasiado tranquila para ser ellos.

Fue fácil adaptarse al hospital y más cuando una de las guapas doctoras de pediatría se había encargado de enseñarle cómo funcionaba todo. Entre más la conocía más le agradaba esa mujer, era divertida, inteligente, extrovertida y tenía el cabello largo, obviamente no era japonesa y eso la hacía más interesante aún. Su nombre era Alisa y había llegado de Rusia junto a su familia hace algunos años para terminar sus estudios de medicina en Japón. Era solo un par de años menor que Kuroo y con una madurez especial, evidentemente de alguien que compartía el mismo ritmo y estilo de vida, la misma madurez y proyección.

\- Deberíamos salir después del turno a tomar algo - y por supuesto, también gustaba de Kuroo.

\- Si, podría ser - sabía que estaba coqueteando con él pero se hizo el desentendido – aunque esta semana no, tengo planes... también podemos invitar a tus amigos de aquí, así conozco más gente.

\- Claro que sí, no es una mala idea, salir en grupo siempre hace todo más divertido - le dio una media sonrisa que no era fácil de descifrar. Algo le decía que aunque Kuroo no lo dijera abiertamente, tenía a alguien en su vida, pero si era alguien a quien quería mantener tan oculto, debía ser porque no era tan serio o tan sano.

\- Durante la semana coordinemos la salida, ¿Te parece? - dijo sonriendo encantadoramente antes de salir de lugar y encontrarse con su rubio que volvía de una salida familiar.

Tsukki podía sentir algo diferente en Kuroo, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran algo más dispersos pero no podía identificar realmente la razón y aunque su cabeza fácilmente se ponía en las peores situaciones, se esforzó por pensar que solo era por la adaptación a su nuevo trabajo.

Los coqueteos con esa doctora siguieron aunque él no estaba realmente consciente de ellos, simplemente no podía controlar la sonrisa al verla, le gustaba tener su atención como le gustaba la atención de las enfermeras. Solo era un juego en el que no estaba entregando nada, todo se quedaba en conversaciones agradables en el trabajo y algunas salidas grupales.

Ese día el entrenamiento había sido cancelado inesperadamente por problemas con el gimnasio así que fue rápido a su casa para cambiarse de ropa por prendas que lo hicieran ver más grande e incluso otro tipo de lentes que marcaban mejor los ángulos de su rostro. No le costó dar con Kuroo en esa clínica más pequeña pero siquiera tuvo el valor de acercarse al verle hablando con la atractiva mujer de cabello largo y actitud especialmente femenina. El moreno siempre había respondido a los coqueteos de las enfermas porque había una cierta utilidad en eso y aunque trabajosamente, lo había llegado a entender, pero verlo actuando con ella era enteramente diferente y podía reconocer gestos que había considerado solo para él en medio de esa conversación.

Contuvo el puchero para irse sin llamar mucho más la atención y pasó un buen par de horas pensando en que hacer antes de volver a su casa para simplemente meterse a la cama e intentar dormirse sin escribirle nada por el resto del día a Kuroo, siendo interrumpido en su negación por un mensaje de Kuroo hablándole sobre su salida de esa noche.

"Voy a llegar tarde a casa hoy, saldré a beber algo con alguno de los médicos de la clínica" le escribió cuando salía y algo extrañado de que no le hubiera dicho nada durante toda la tarde "descansa y cuando puedas nos vemos ♡"

Un par de días después se arregló y llevo a cabo su plan. No sabía que iba a pasar con eso, tal vez Kuroo pensaría que estaba enfermo pero de todas formas llego a su casa y con la llave de repuesto entro para esperarlo en el cuarto llevando su cabello especialmente ondulado y esperando que Kuroo no lo mandara al demonio por esa locura.

"Estoy en tu casa, ¿Llegas tarde?"'

"Iba a salir nuevamente a beber con los chicos, pero si estás en casa me voy" era raro que Tsukki impusiera tanto una visita así que pensó que algo ocurría.

Llego después de una hora, buscando a su rubio.

\- Oye enano, ¿Dónde estás?

\- Cuarto - respondió sin salir del lugar donde esperaba arrodillado en medio de la cama, sonrojado hasta las orejas y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por horas de la sola ansiedad.

\- ¿Paso al...go? - Se quedó con la respiración en la garganta al verlo en medio de la cama con su cabello rubio increíblemente largo, un maquillaje ligero y una falda de tubo con una blusa que lo hacía ver cómo la mujer más guapa que podría existir en el mundo - Kei... ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? - no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería saltarle encima

\- Tsukki, no me llames Kei - se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él y tirar levemente de su corbata para que se acercará más a el - ¿Te gusta...?

Boqueo sin saber que decir, solo se limitó a asentir.

\- ¿Que hice para merecer eso? - se dejó hacer por el menor. Si había pensado que Alisa era guapa era porque no había visto a su rubio como una mujer, era simplemente perfecto.

\- Ser terrible - respondió con una media sonrisa antes de besar su cuello mientras iba quitando la corbata y abría la camisa lentamente, acariciando con sus uñas la piel que seguía con el delicioso tono tostado del verano.

Se estremeció completamente, incluso estaba usando perfume. Dubitativamente se fue atreviendo a poner las manos sobre él, agradeciendo la ropa ajustada que le permitían sentir a la perfección las curvas de su rubio, por supuesto que no era tan curvilíneo como una mujer pero eso le gustaba más, era un chico, era su pequeño enano jugando a ser mujer, seduciéndolo de todas las formas que se le ocurrían y sabía que Alisa, ni otra mujer jamás lograrían eso.

\- Supongo que si te gusta... - rió levemente contra su piel, succionando uno de sus pezones, dejando la impresión del suave labial que llevaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo contra sus manos como se le erizaba la piel y dando un pequeño jadeo cuando al fin sus manos se pusieron en acción sobre el.

Kuroo recobró control sobre sí mismo. Tomó firmemente las caderas del rubio y lo giró para frotarse contra su trasero

\- ¿Qué hace esta linda señorita en mi cuarto? Pensé que tenía un chico por amante - deslizó sus manos por lo que serían sus pechos, jugando como si tocara a una mujer.

\- Puedo ser lo que quieras, hoy soy una señorita para ti... - respondió en un ronroneo, frotando su trasero contra el - una señorita que no ha podido sacárselo de la cabeza en meses...quería probar mi suerte...

\- Eres una perfecta señorita - abrió su blusa lentamente y nuevamente perdió el habla al ver que estaba usando lencería, lencería roja - Dios... - se apartó para admirarlo bien - podrías modelar esa linda ropa que estás usando...

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y lo empujó a la cama para que cayera sentado en la orilla y poder apartarse un par de pasos de el para desvestirse lentamente ante sus ojos, luciendo su cuerpo delgado enfundado en un conjunto de lencería que iba desde un corset hasta porta ligas que sostenían las medias largas que llegaban hasta sus muslos.

\- Podríamos usar algo que compre hace tiempo... y no he tenido la oportunidad de usar en ti - sonrío y sacando una caja de debajo de la cama le enseño una colita con un plug de cristal - ¿Quieres probar?

\- ¡Si...! - se sonrojó al demostrar lo ansioso que estaba con ese juguete, mordiéndose el labio inferior para disimularlo - ¿Quieres...ver cómo lo pongo o quieres hacerlo tú?

\- Una señorita no debería hacer eso, deja que yo lo haga - sonrío juguetonamente quitándose la chaqueta y el cinturón para que no estorbe a futuro. Cuando tuvo la prenda de cuero en sus manos decidió que era mejor usarla - gírate e inclínate para mí... – espero que se pusiera a gatas en el borde de la cama y acaricio con el cuero la cara interna de sus muslos, dando pequeños golpecitos al ir acercándose a su trasero.

Tsukki daba pequeños respingos cuando los golpes se hacían más fuertes sobre su piel, hasta dar un gemido profundo con el primer golpe fuerte y directo sobre sus nalgas, sintiendo el escozor del cuero luego. El moreno no fue rudo, solo le dio golpecitos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo gemir y luego separó sus nalgas para prepararlo. Sentía un escalofrío al ver la cascada de cabello rubio caer por su espalda arqueada

\- Eres la chica y el chico más guapo que podría existir...

\- Quiero ser lo que desees - jadeo dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante a media que sentía como iba abriéndose caminos en él, hasta que la presión de algo sólido y más grande fue notorio y pudo sentir a la perfección el plug encajando en su cuerpo con un pequeño ardor por la presión más grande que los dedos de Kuroo y luego el cosquilleo de la colita de conejo contra su piel y solo pudo dejar su cuerpo colapsar sobre la cama dejando el trasero alzado, moviéndolo tenuemente, como habituándose a la presión y nuevas sensaciones.

\- Hoy tengo una conejita en la cama - lo tomo del mentón para besarlo - camina usando tu colita, la compre para que la uses frecuentemente y llegues listo para mi...

\- ¿Cómo voy usarlo frecuentemente? Se vería con la ropa - respondió como protestando por eso antes de juntar fuerzas para incorporarse y caminar a pasos cortos, sintiendo su erección vibrar dentro del encierro de la suave ropa interior femenina.

\- Con un bóxer ajustado, más el pantalón y la chaqueta... nadie lo sabrá, solo tú - sonrío al verlo modelar para el - no podría quedarte mejor... estas perfecto.

Realmente creía lo que le decía si lo miraba de esa forma, como si fuera único en el mundo y solo pudo rodearlo fuerte con sus brazos para luego besarlo profundamente una y otra vez hasta sentirse mareado por la falta de aire. Le era cada vez más difícil controlar el impulso de decirle cuanto lo amaba.

\- Amo como se te ve esa colita, es perfecta para la coneja coqueta que eres - tomó la cola y la movió suavemente mientras tenía a Tsukki entre sus brazos.

Dio un jadeo de sorpresa pues solo había esperado que sirviera para mantenerlo listo para él, pero apenas suaves movimientos causaban estragos en su cuerpo y mordió su labio inferior para contener el gemido.

\- ¿Oh? Parece que te gusta - sonrío de medio lado - Entonces... ¿Por qué no gimes para mí? Quiero oír tu voz, quiero que me llames - le dio besitos por su cuello y enterró los dedos en su cabello.

\- KurooTan... más... - pidió dando un gemido suave, moviéndose contra el necesitado de más, sintiendo la presión del orgasmo cada vez más cerca aunque se contenía con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando lo llamaba así simplemente enloquecía. Lo empujó a la cama y quito el plug para follarlo, tirando de la base de su cabello para que se arqueara mientras de movía fuerte dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Tsukki gimió fuerte con cada embestida, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblando violentamente con cada movimiento que llegaba profundo una y otra vez, golpeando los puntos exactos de su cuerpo, hasta no poder contenerse mas y corriéndose aún con la lencería cubriendo su miembro, embarrándose completamente de semen, y Kuroo no tardo en correrse cuando el cuerpo del rubio se contrajo al terminar y se dejó caer feliz en el mar de cabello rubio

\- Hueles a fresas - ronroneo mientras seguía moviéndose lánguidamente dentro de el.

\- Perfume... - respondió con un hilo de voz, aun dando pequeños gemiditos con cada suave movimiento de Kuroo - y cosas de la peluca - metió los dedos entre su cabello para soltar el enganche de la peluca que de todas formas ya estaba apenas en su sitio y lanzarla hacia un lado, quedando con su cabello rubio desordenado y en todas direcciones por el sudor.

\- ¿A que se debió está grata sorpresa? – pregunto Kuroo mordiendo sus orejitas y restregó como un gato satisfecho contra su cabello húmedo.

\- Dame un descanso - respondió dándole un golpecito y terminando por acomodarse como correspondía en la cama, cerrando los ojos para recobrar el control de su cuerpo y emociones antes de decir nada, sólo hablando cuando sintió que Kuroo también se iba relajando junto a él - el otro día fue al hospital a verte y te vi hablando... coqueteando con otra doctora, ridículamente atractiva, con cabello largo hasta las caderas y era la coquetería de alguien a quien le gustas y que peor aún, se sabe gustada también...

De inmediato Kuroo sintió una puntada de culpabilidad porque sabía que era cierto.

\- Es solo guapa y nos agradamos, pero solo eso - obviamente había un poco más, pero jamás pensó en llegar a otro tipo de cosas con Alisa.

\- Ya... - lo miró de reojo sintiéndose engañado con esas palabras aunque no sabía bien porque - si te gusta alguien más está bien, no tienes que preocuparte de mí ni nada de eso, no me voy a romper. Supongo que con ella has salido a beber... hice esto como una especie de prueba, que vieras que también puedo ser esa otra parte, femenina y coqueta eso que al parecer te gusta, pero sé que no soy una chica ni nunca voy a serlo...

\- Probaste algo y espero que haya quedado claro, para mi eres el chico y la chica más guapa que he visto... Alisa es guapa, pero no tanto como tú.... - dijo sinceramente - y me gusta que seas un chico, no necesitas las curvas de una mujer, aunque este tipo de juegos son entretenidos de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Saliste con ella? - preguntó sin poder dejar las cosas en paz tan fácilmente, insistiendo - da igual si había más gente, ¿Fuiste con ella a beber? ¿Te la habrías tirado ya si no fuera por este acuerdo de exclusividad?

\- Sí, salimos en grupo a beber, hoy saldríamos todos otra vez, pero me dijiste que estabas aquí así que vine a verte - esperaba que eso ayudará a que realmente creyera que no estaba interesado en nada con Alisa - y si no tuviéramos esto, probablemente algo hubiera pasado, pero no estoy tan seguro porque es muy agradable y todo, pero creo que ella busca algo serio y yo no vería más futuro que un revolcón - fue totalmente sincero para que no hubieran malos entendidos después.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia que hay entre ella y yo? - alzó levemente una ceja - ¿Por qué yo no soy solo un revolcón? Con ella podrías proyectarte mil veces más de lo que haces conmigo ¿O es por qué piensas que me aburriré de ti antes de poder proyectarnos más?

Kuroo supo que tenía que contestar cuidadosamente aquello. Lo atrajo y lo enredo en sus brazos, jugando casi distraídamente con su cabello.

\- No sé exactamente qué es, pero contigo estoy cómodo, y a pesar de que peleamos bastante, cuando estamos bien me relajo como con muy poca gente puedo hacerlo, algo en ti me da confianza, aunque pensé que me había equivocado cuando pasó todo eso del otro hospital... simplemente me gustas más...

\- Está bien...

Algo en todo eso no lo hacía sentir del todo seguro, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer al respecto y solo se apoyo en su pecho, sabiendo que no iba a poder sacudirse la preocupación con facilidad. Kuroo era leal, estaba seguro de ello, pero eso no impedía que otro amor, algo así como un verdadero amor, pudiera irrumpirle en su vida y el pasaría a ser simplemente alguien que le había gustado en algún momento inestable de su vida.


	16. En el armario

Era un niño, un poco bobo y que le causaba ternura. En ese momento supo que le gustaba que fuera celoso, aunque él no tuviera ese sentimiento como algo habitual, aun así, no quería que se sintiera presionado por algún miedo extraño a no ser una chica.

\- No quiero que creas que tienes que vestirte de chica para llamar mi atención, si no estás cómodo con ello entonces no lo haremos más – prefería dejarlo bien en claro desde ese momento.

\- No estuvo mal - respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros - no me molestaba la ropa, me preocupaba más estar haciendo el ridículo y que pensaras que soy un enfermo o algo así.

\- Claro que no - beso sus mejillas cariñosamente - fue... divertido - mordió su cuello suavecito - además me di cuenta que el cabello largo te sienta mucho.

\- Con que te guste yo en todas las formas estoy satisfecho - respondió cerrando los ojos y aun aferrando al cuerpo de Kuroo - mañana tendrás que poner hielo en tus piernas y colita.

\- Puedo hacerlo ahora - beso su frente y fue por hielo - ¿Fui muy brusco? Cuando lo sea detenme, cuando me llamas KurooTan pierdo la razón un poco.

\- No, solo él cinturón fue un poco más doloroso que lo acostumbrado y no quiero que queden morados que se puedan ver en el entrenamiento, eso es todo... la colita de conejo me gusto, fue más de lo que esperaba, en un buen sentido - agregó rápido para no preocuparlo - volveré a usarla...

\- Llévatela... es tuya, compre más cosas para que usemos - sonrió como el gato travieso que era.

\- Has pensado mucho en esto de los juguetes, ¿No? - sonrió de medio lado - ¿Acaso nunca habías estado con alguien que quisiera jugar así?

\- Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con alguien, Kei - pico su nariz juguetonamente, como queriendo no tomar muy enserio la charla.

\- No me llames Kei - se incorporó algo más serio ahora - Ukai también es Kei y me da dolor de panza solo pensar que nos llames de la misma forma... es horrible.

\- Perdón, perdón - lo atrajo para que no se apartara de el - había olvidado todo ese encuentro con Ukai, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

\- Como quieras, que no sea Kei o Keiki o parecido - respondió volviendo a ponerse contra él, aun con el gesto enfurruñado en el rostro.

-Keikei - se rio por lo infantil - Keikei me gusta, te queda por qué eres un bebe.

\- Puedo aceptarlo - asintió luego de unos segundos de pensarlo y dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios - Te amo... – soltó finalmente sin ser capaz de contenerlo más en su pecho. Kuroo era la primera persona que le hacía sentir todo ese torrente de emociones que simplemente no podía contener - no importa si tú no a mí, quería decírtelo...

\- Niño tonto - le dio un beso profundo y lo estrujo en sus brazos, le daba tanta ternura, tanta, que a veces sentía ganas de comérselo.

Lo bueno de no tener expectativas es que no le importo no recibir un yo también o algo parecido, se contentaba con ser el único que tuviera su atención tan dedicademente, saber que era el único en su vida.

Kuroo sentía una pequeña mezcla entre culpa por no corresponder a sus sentimientos, y la necesidad de una suerte de ofrenda de paz al saber que no se había comportado del todo bien con todo el asunto de Alisa, por lo que le sugirió a su amante que fuera a buscarlo al trabajo el día siguiente y salir a una cita, pasar tiempo juntos como no habían tenido la oportunidad en esos días. Por supuesto, el rubio acepto, aunque había estado tentado a mencionar a Alisa y que solo iría con el si no interrumpiría algo más en el trabajo, pero la verdad es que estaba tan relajado después de follar, que no quería discutir con él, prefería aprovechar esos instantes de paz que solían ser muy cortos entre ellos.

Estuvieron un rato solo acurrucados antes de que Kuroo recordara los malos hábitos de comer de Tsukki y se pusiera en pie para ir por comida para ambos al confirmar que el rubio no había estado comiendo como debía.

\- Argh... te preparare algo rápido y liviano... no sé donde se fue mi rubia, debería ella estar consintiéndome por haberla follado tan bien - dijo molestoso.

\- La rubia no puede caminar después de ser tan bien follada - respondió girando para quedar sobre su panza cuando Kuroo se levantó, moviendo las piernas dobladas juguetonamente, con la mejilla apoyada en el colchón, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sombra del maquillaje que había estado usando.

El moreno sintió que volvería a calentarse si se quedaba viéndolo mucho rato más siendo así de coqueto, terminando por acercarse y morder una de sus nalgas en un ataque de ternura que no quiso controlar. Tsukki siquiera peleo contra él, quedándose en su lugar de la cama y aunque lo intento, no pudo evitar dormirse en esa posición al quedarse a solas, en un sueño liviano del que salió al oír la voz de su amante llamándolo suavemente.

En momentos así, era que para Kuroo el rubio se sentía como un niño, con ese habitual cansancio juvenil que daba la facilidad de dormir en cualquier momento, en cualquier parte.

\- ¿Puedes comer o quieres que te dé en la boca? - le extendió un plato con ensalada, yogurt natural y pollo a la plancha.

\- Creo que puedo comer solo - respondió simplemente porque Kuroo también tenía que comer, aunque no hizo mucho esfuerzo por moverse de su posición más que para apoyar los codos el colchón e intentar no tirar nada al comer

\- Dame eso - dijo negando con la cabeza y dándole de comer en la boca como a un niño. En ese punto, Tsukki no estaba seguro de si el era muy mimado o si Kuroo eres un mimador demasiado grande que ya lo había malcriado - ¿Tienes que volver a casa... o te quedaras conmigo? – pregunto después de comer, tratando de ocultar, fallidamente, las ansias que tenia de que se quedara, ya no faltaba nada para que comenzaran las clases de Tsukki y con eso, se verían mucho menos.

\- Me quedo - respondió sonriendo satisfecho al ver la cara feliz de Kuroo ante esa respuesta - mis papas sospechan que estoy viendo a alguien así que han sido algo permisivos.

\- Si supieran, te tendrían amarrado en tu casa - acaricio su espalda - pero falta poco para que salgas de la escuela, solo este año y luego tendré permitido acosarte todo lo que quiera...

Durante la noche el moreno encontraba el modo de envolver al menor sin cambiar de posición, pero por una urgencia tuvo que salir en la madrugada, volvió cerca de las 8 de la mañana para comer algo y descansar antes de volver al trabajo.

\- Te llevaré almuerzo hoy - aún estaba adolorido, pero quería volver lo más posible al ritmo de antes, aunque con más discreción y viéndose mayor.

\- Genial, me gustan tus bentos - se estaba arreglando después de una pequeña siesta para volver a trabajar - mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.

\- Que tengas un buen día, lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirse con un beso y la intención de volver a dormir un par de horas antes de cocinar para el mayor, como si fueran una pareja común y no ese algo extraño que era una relación sin serlo.

Kuroo seguía con su idea de no dejar a nadie adentrarse tanto en su corazón como para ser novios, pero no se daba cuenta que lo que tenía con el rubio era eso mismo que quería evitar, aunque no tuviera nombre.

La semana que volvía a clases había estado ojeando unas páginas de ropa y cada cierto tiempo aparecían sugerencias de vestidos que incluso a un chico lo harían ver cómo una chica y con el tema de Alisaa aún fresco y la necesidad de marcar se cierta forma territorio, compró sin pensarlo demasiado.

No era un día pesado en la agenda de Kuroo, pero si estresante, muchos casos difíciles y pacientes ansiosos. Esperaba su hora de almuerzo con ansias, tenía un par de horas de descanso antes de continuar con el turno de la tarde. Unos doctores iban entrando mientras el descansaba por unos minutos, hablado entre ellos sobre alguien de la sala, que al parecer era digno de comentarse porque se acercaron de inmediato a él al notar la leve cara de extrañeza y curiosidad que tenía, más que nada porque no era usual que se hablara de la gente que iba al hospital, no de esa forma al menos.

\- Perdón por alborotar el descanso - se excusó rápidamente con el - es que acabamos de cruzarnos con una chica que... wow, no creo que nadie haya dejado de darse vuelta para mirarla cuando pasaba, y parece estar buscando a alguien, me pregunto quién será el paciente afortunado a quien visita.

\- Ah - sonrió divertido de la reacción de sus compañeros – ¿si es tan guapa porque no la ha ayudado nadie?

\- Lo intentamos, pero nos ignoró casi por completo - respondió decepcionado.

Kuroo soltó una carcajada y siguió su descanso hasta que Alisa se acercó a él para pedirle los expedientes de un par de pacientes. Se paro rápidamente para ir a su oficina y traérselos. Desde la charla con Tsukki sus coqueteos con la chica se habían detenido por completo y ahora la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban solo por cosas laborales.

Tsukki tenía que admitir que se veía bastante bien, a juzgar por las miradas que recibía y los múltiples intentos por hablarle que hacían algunos médicos, pero su atención solo estaba en encontrar a Kuroo, sonriendo cuando al fin lo diviso y corrió un poco hacia el cuidando de que su vestido no se levantara.

\- KurooTaaan.

Aunque su voz era más suave lo reconoció enseguida y en cuanto lo vio, tiró torpemente todo lo que tenía en las manos y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- Keikei, ¿Qué haces aquí? - la pregunta realmente era que haces aquí, vestido así. Se apresuro a recoger las fichas que había tirado, pero en el proceso boto su estetoscopio, mientras trataba torpemente recoger sus cosas y hacia el ridículo. Estaba tan nervioso como un estudiante viendo a la chica que le gusta y las piernas kilométricas de Tsukki en unos tacones moderados no hacía más que empeorar todo. Cuando al fin tuvo todo en sus manos, al levantarse se le cayó la pluma que tenía en el bolsillo - ¡Por la mierda! - gruño frustrado y con las mejillas aun rojas.

\- Que bobo eres - Tsukki dio una risa cantarina y se arrodilló para ayudarlo también, cuidando delicadamente de su vestido y tomando la pluma, pero sin entregársela - dije que te traería tu almuerzo - respondió tendiéndole el paquete envuelto en un pañuelo de un rosa pastel con conejos blancos que parecía evidentemente el de una chica para su enamorado.

\- Gracias - sonrió, a vista de todos, como un tonto enamorado y al fin, sin volver a botar nada pudo levantarse - ...que guapa estas - sonrió repasándolo con la mirada, ciertamente la ropa femenina le sentaba bien y Tsukki parecía disfrutar de vestirse así para el - ¿Dónde quieres comer? - acomodo el cabello largo de la peluca detrás de la oreja del menor, aun el moreno estaba sonrojado por ver a su rubio vestido así frente a todo el mundo.

\- Donde quieras, donde estés cómodo para que descanses - respondió sonrojándose un poco también por ese gesto cariñoso y viéndose aún más como una chica con el tinte rojo en las mejillas.

\- Vamos al área verde... pero deja presumir antes, todos los médicos hablaban de la chica tan guapa que estaba afuera - la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él para caminar juntos hacia el jardín de la clínica.

\- También yo estoy un poco sorprendido si soy sincero - sabía que a Kuroo le había gustado verle como una chica, pero era todo un descubrimiento que más gente también pareciera considerarlo atractiva.

\- ¿Por qué?, te lo dije... eres el chico y la chica más guapa del mundo - beso su mejilla, sin siquiera notar a Alisa que pasaba junto a el.

Tsukki notó la mirada de la mujer al pasar junto a ellos y por los segundos necesarios puso su mejor cara de arrogancia, como queriendo decir "te gane, zorra" y acurrucándose un poco más contra Kuroo luego.

\- Que mimosa estas - Se paseaba con esa otra faceta de Tsukki con orgullo, como le gustaría hacerlo con el chico de todos lo días, pero no era muy aceptado que alguien fuera abiertamente homosexual.

\- Porque te extrañaba - respondió con su simpleza y forma directa de decir todo - ¿Qué crees que estén diciendo tus colegas, qué edad creerán que tengo...? Porqué decidí que tengo 19.

\- Decían que 18, así que 19 está bien - sonrió juguetón - parece que estoy saliendo con una universitaria muy guapa y femenina...

\- Porque eres un pervertido, lo tuyo es la gente menor que tú - respondió picando su costado brevemente. No importaba si Kuroo no lo llamaba su novio, lo importante era que todos ahí iban a pensar que si lo era.

\- No soy pervertido, bueno no tanto - paso a dejar su bata, sintiéndose orgulloso de los murmullos de los médicos alrededor y luego salieron para comer en el césped, quizás incluso podría dormír un poco junto a su "rubia". Mm

\- ¿Cuánto tienes de descanso? - preguntó abriendo la tela para sacar los dos bentos, queriendo ese día almorzar con el como una pareja normal, encontrando los pros de travestirse.

\- Un par de horas, elegiste un buen día para venir - lo atrajo para restregarse contra el, como marcándole con su olor, si eso fuera posible.

\- Así soy yo, previsora - respondió riendo y girando al rostro a tiempo para robarle un pequeño beso. Era una señorita, femenina y delicada, pero para nada tímida como otras chicas, era el papel que había decidido para el.

Sabía que era Tsukki, el chico que adoraba ser follado duro, pero actuaba tan bien su papel que simplemente no podía ser brusco y lo atrajo con cuidado para profundizar ese beso, antes de comenzar a comer, recibiendo el bento y los palillos por parte de Tsukki, que realmente estaba jugando a la perfección el papel de chica. A ratos le daba directamente en la boca cosas que sabía eran buenas para Tsukki, o que simplemente sabía le gustaban, realmente disfrutando de la comida que el rubio hacía para él.

\- Esta muy bueno... como siempre - dijo comiendo con ganas - eres bueno... - dejo la oración a medio terminar y miro a su pequeño amante que lucía como una verdadera chica - ¿Cómo quieres que te hable cuando vistes así?

\- Por seguridad... creo que siempre como chica - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - si me tratas como chico por error estando con alguien más cerca, sería difícil de explicar.

Al terminar de comer Kuroo se recostó en el pasto y me hizo un gesto para que se recostaré con el, pero en lugar de eso se movió para sentarse en una mejor posición y que pudiera poner la cabeza en sus piernas, cuidando sus movimientos al ir con vestido.

\- Yo quería acurrucarme - hizo un puchero mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas y luego sonrió antes de acariciar la mejilla de Tsukki - te gusta vestir así... – Tsukki solo dio una pequeña risa sin querer admitirlo tan fácilmente - Te gusta, no trates de cubrirte, no tiene nada malo - paso su pulgar por los labios del rubio - incluso sabes maquillarte bien...

\- He visto muchos videos en YouTube - respondió dándole una mordidita en el dedo – No se volverá en un estilo de vida, pero si, me gusta tener más opciones en la vida.

\- Me gusta... ¿Has pensado en un nombre? - pregunto restregándose contra el - y otra cosa... ¿Andas con ropa interior de niña? - hizo amago de querer ver bajo su falda.

\- ¡Oye! - peleo con el jugando también - ¿Qué clase de medico decente husmea bajo la ropa de una chica?

\- Uno muy profesional, estoy haciendo un chequeo completo - no insistió - más tarde, en casa, ¿Puedo ver?

\- Más tarde en casa puedes hacer lo que quieras - asintió sonriendo levemente - pero contestando a tu pregunta, si... compre otro conjunto - ahora Kuroo tenía curiosidad de saber que ropa llevaba bajo esas prendas y deseaba que las horas pasaran pronto para tenerlo en casa, listo con la colita de conejo teniéndolo preparado para él, susurrándole la clase de cosas que planeaba hacer al llegar por la tarde - Estoy calentándome de pensar en eso... no es algo bueno para disimular que soy un chico - le regaño suavecito - ¿No podemos perdernos por ahí... un rato pequeño?

\- A una chica de bien como tú no la puedo follar en cualquier parte, eso es para chicos rubios con carácter difícil que les encanta duro - sonrió de medio lado.

\- Claramente aun no conoces como le gusta a esta chica - respondió chasqueando la lengua - lo bueno de los vestidos es que todo está a más fácil acceso...

\- ¿De verdad quieres perderte conmigo? - su mirada cambio totalmente, el moreno parecía un animal cazando. Se levanto con la gracia de un felino y se acercó a besar al chico lentamente mientras su mano se deslizaba por debajo de su falda.

\- De verdad - asintió aun siendo una adolescente que se calentaba solo con que Kuroo le respirara encima - debe haber algún armario lo suficientemente grande por ahí.. - logro murmurar más bien en un jadeo.

Los ojos del moreno brillaron con picardía y rápido ayudo a Tsukki a levantarse, llevándose a su "chica" al rincón más solitario de la clínica, desapareciendo tras la puerta en un armario.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el delicado vestido le llegaba al pecho con las manos de Kuroo entre su ropa, sintiendo su cuerpo y, sobre todo, mirándolo, observando la ropa interior que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo en tonos pastel a juego con el vestido.

\- Tienes bragas rosas - gruño antes de pasar un dedo por su miembro, viendo como el encaje se humedecía.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior, sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que Kuroo tuviera que ir a trabajar o en el peor de los casos, ser llamado, por lo que quería jugar todas sus cartas para seducirlo.

\- Se ve adorable ... - bajo sus bragas y cuando lo tomo del trasero para pegarlo a él sintió algo peludo y sonrió - tienes la colita puesta... ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - tiro un poco de ella y luego la metió más adentro.

\- Quería... sorprenderte - respondió dando un gemido contra su cuello intentando amortiguar el sonido lo más posible.

\- Hoy me has llenado de sorpresas - Lo giro y pego sus caderas al trasero del rubio, introduciendo más el plug con ese movimiento y metiendo las manos bajo su ropa hasta llegar a sus pezones - me gustan las chicas con poco pecho - ronroneo a su oído, mientras pellizcaba y tiraba sin piedad de ellos

El cabello largo le hacía sentir aún más calor y de alguna forma eso también le gustaba y solo podía moverse contra su cuerpo intentando tener más contacto, sentir más profundo el plug en el, deseando que Kuroo no siguiera aplazando por más tiempo el follarlo.

\- Cuando salgas todos sabrán que follamos, que eres una chica que no puede mantener las piernas cerradas - mordió su cuello y empujo nuevamente su cadera contra el.

\- Sabrán que estoy a tus pies y tú a los míos, como para hacer esto aquí... - respondió mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar los gemidos - follame ya...

\- Abre las piernas – pidió, para sacar la colita con mayor facilidad y no hubo necesidad de preparación, solo giro a su rubio y lo levanto para dejarlo pegado contra la puerta y embestir rápidamente, sosteniendo todo el peso de Tsukki al tenerlo con las piernas casi totalmente alzadas, prácticamente sobre sus hombros, lo que resultaba fácil por lo estrecho del armario.

El rubio adoraba cuando Kuroo lo tomaba de esa forma y solo podía aferrarse a su amante, mordiendo su camisa para no gritar pues lo estrecho del lugar, la posición y la forma que eso hacía que su peso cayera notoriamente sobre Kuroo, hacía que las embestidas fueran profundas y se sintiera completamente lleno.

Los dos estaban desesperados, ansiosos por terminar rápido, podía ver por sobre su hombro los pies del menor enroscarse de placer a pesar de llevar los delicados tacones. Ese chico era indudablemente suyo, quizás había habido un par antes de él, pero era obvio que el cuerpo de ese adolescente le pertenecía por completo, estaba moldeado perfectamente para él. Podía sentir como intentaba moverse más rápido y fuerte, pero la posición lo hacía prácticamente imposible, aunque lo intentara y solo podía aferrarse a sus hombros, arañar por sobre la camisa los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían en esa difícil posición pero que parecía no costarle en lo absoluto. Solo podía arquear más la espalda contra la pared y cubrirse la boca con una de sus manos al tiempo que apartaba lo más posible su vestido para no ensuciarlo, sintiendo su orgasmo a punto de llegar.

El cuerpo de Tsukki comenzó a apretarse para él y no duro mucho, pero al momento de correrse el menor se apretó completamente y su gemido ahogado llego a sus oídos haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Tsukki... - jadeo tembloroso.

Balbuceo algo incoherente a través de su boca tapada y de las orillas de sus ojos se veían las lagrimitas acumuladas por el exceso de placer y estimulo en los puntos más sensibles de su interior hasta caer por sus mejillas. Solo pudiendo seguir gimiendo amortiguado con su orgasmo aun recorriéndolo.

\- Ya paso conejito - lo estrecho más en sus brazos mientras seguían cayendo lagrimitas - estas temblando mucho - lo abrazo más fuerte y le dio besitos por el rostro cuando logró acomodar las piernas alrededor de sus caderas - respira...

\- No puedo... calor – respondió apoyando la frente contra su rostro, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras Kuroo poco a poco lo dejaba en el suelo, aunque no soltándolo, porque sentía que las piernas no le funcionaban. Volvio a temblar un poco al sentir la corrida de Kuroo escurriendo por sus piernas.

Tomo las bragas de Tsukki y limpio al rubio, guardando luego la prenda sucia en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Un recuerdo – sonrió de medio lado - salgamos o si no te marearas más - abrió un poco la puerta para que el rubio pudiera respirar y verificar que no hubiera nadie afuera.

\- Creo que me estropeaste, estoy totalmente fuera de servicio - respondió tomando la mano de Kuroo para salir tomado de él y con los ojos cerrados. Solo dio un par de pasos antes de sentir las piernas temblarle, haciéndole notar que caminar en sus pequeños tacones era imposible - quítamelos... - pidió con voz infantil levantando apenas uno de sus pies.

De inmediato, Kuroo se arrodillo frente a el y quitó los delicados tacones, arreglando también la ropa de "la muchacha", estaba hecho un hermoso desastre, y el de seguro tenía su labial en la cara porque podía ver de reojo las marcas rositas del maquillaje en su hombro donde había estado mordiéndolo para controlarse. Era simplemente adorable ver que sus mejillas seguían rojas, la respiración todavía estaba un poco alterada y caminaba torpemente, como si sus piernas no estuvieran ahí realmente.

\- Vamos a fuera para que descanses - ofreció su brazo caballerosamente, ambos tenían cara de recién haber follado

\- Tienes que volver a tu trabajo - la sola idea lo enfurruñaba un poco y tuvo que luchar contra su impulso de molestarse solo con la idea

\- Aun queda bastante, te comprare un helado - el gesto de revolver su cabello no nacía con esa delicada versión de Tsukki, pero si tenía la necesidad de ordenar su cabello - vamos...

Estaban sentándose afuera cuando el móvil de Kuroo comenzó a vibrar y una de las enfermeras salía al jardín para llamarlo. Su cuerpo se tensó y se levantó apresurado, sin siquiera decirle algo al rubio. Era una emergencia, algo serio por la expresión de la mujer, cada segundo contaba y corrió hacia donde lo requerían.

Tsukki abrió la boca para protestar e incluso se puso a medias en pie, pero Kuroo se marchó sin siquiera poner atención a su llamando, con la mejor voz de chica indignada que se sabía ignorada, y sintió el enojo subirle desde la boca del estómago, mezclándose con el aun leve malestar producto del caluroso encierro en el armario, sintiéndose realmente molesto por ser dejado de esa forma sin siquiera una explicación. Pensó en irse pero sus piernas aun no respondían como para ponerse tacones, y terminó dejándose caer en la banca con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el puchero peleando por mostrarse en sus labios.

Para Kuroo, desde el momento que entró al hospital, todo fue un caos. Seguían y seguían llegando accidentados, pero el peor había sido un hombre con múltiples contusiones y hemorragia que llego justo cuando él hacia la aparición en urgencia, sin siquiera su bata porque no había tiempo para nada. El pulso del hombre decayó y siquiera había llegado a la sala para estabilizarlo por lo que sin pensar mucho subió a la camilla para tratar de reanimarlo mientras enfermeras y enfermeros seguían llevando la camilla monitoreando los signos vitales que no mejoraban. Pese a los esfuerzos de todos, el hombre no volvió a abrir los ojos y sintió que el peso del mundo caía sobre él y lo peor es que no podía siquiera sentarse a reflexionar sobre ese hombre de quien siquiera sabía su nombre; tuvo que componerse para seguir con un nuevo herido, aunque el hombre que había muerto bajo el seguía en su cabeza.

Tsukki levanto la vista de su móvil cuando oyó la voz de Kuroo gritando lo que parecían órdenes y la imagen lo dejó en blanco. La camisa que antes había estado cubierta de labial ahora tenía sangre en las mangas, el cabello ordenado de Kuroo estaba en todas direcciones por el constante esfuerzo y movimiento que estaba haciendo al intentar reanimar al sujeto mientras la camilla pasaba veloz empujada por otras personas. Algo de la escena le hizo sentir que debía quedarse ahí, viendo el caos pasando una y otra vez frente a él y aunque no volvió a ver a Kuroo, no se movió del lugar más que para levantarse a buscar algo de beber a las maquinas que estaban a una orilla.

Sentía una extraña ansiedad en dejar el hospital después de cómo había visto a Kuroo y aunque fueron horas, no se movió del lugar.


	17. El segundo botón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el segundo botón, es una costumbre en Japón que las chicas pidan al chico que les gusta el segundo botón de la chaqueta del uniforme, el cual es el más cercano al corazón y por eso, resulta muy significativo.
> 
> Ojalá la vida los esté tratando a todos bien, son tiempos muy difíciles y cualquier pequeña alegría es buena. Los queremos! Cuídense mucho ♡

Fue un accidente horrible, hubieron varios muertos y después de todo el trabajo Kuroo se sentía drenado al igual que todos los que participaron de esa situación. Después de horas trabajando se les permitió retirarse. Siquiera se cambio de ropa, solo queria llegar a su casa.

\- Ey... - afuera ya estaba oscuro cuando lo vio pasar con la ropa arruinada por el trabajo y algo en el semblante que por primera vez le hacía ver la edad que tenía y nunca había aparentado.

\- Pense que te habias ido... es tarde - dijo tratando de sonar normal - ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa?

\- No, me iré contigo - respondió caminando un par de pasos hacia la salida - estas agotado, si te vas solo terminarás durmiendo mientras conduces, ya avise que no llegaría hoy.

\- Pero, ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte...? hoy no seré buena compañía.

\- Quiero quedarme - realmente no quería dejarlo solo, sentía que su lugar era ahí, con él, por esa noche y las que fueran necesarias.

\- Esta bien enano - suspiro profundo y camino de la mano con Tsukki hasta el auto para luego regresar a casa.

Al llegar se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando salió, Tsukki ya había hecho algo de cena y se había quitado su ropa de chica para ponerse una camiseta de Kuroo que le quedaba enorme y ropa interior nada más.

\- Imagine que no tendrias mucho apetito asi que solo hice un poco de sopa de miso con tofu.

Pensó en negarse a comer, no creía ser capaz de sostener algo en su estómago, pero no debía dar ese ejemplo a Tsukki

\- Esta bien, gracias - se esforzaba para no estar tan decaído y trataba de tontear como siempre.

\- Deja de ser un bobo - a pesar de sus palabras, su voz era gentil y apartó la sopa apenas probada para tomar las manos de Kuroo por sobre la mesa - no estás bien, no necesitas esforzarte por mi... si estando aquí conseguiré que no sueltes tu tristeza, entonces me iré a casa, sin enfados ni nada... solo para darte tu espacio si es lo que necesitas.

\- No quiero que te vayas... - estaba acostumbrado a pasar esas penas solo, pero ahora estaba Tsukki y quería estar con el.

\- Entonces no me iré - rodeo la mesa para sentarse junto a el y aunque nunca había hecho algo como eso, lo trajo contra él para acurrucarlo en su pecho y ser él quien por primera vez lo acunara y acariciara su cabello y espalda, simplemente rodeándolo para que se sintiera acompañado.

Kuroo sentía los ojos y la garganta arder, y solo se acurruco más en el menor, llorando suavecito por lo impotente que se sentía, por no haber podido salvar a ese hombre que se enteró tenía dos hijos y una esposa que se desmoronó cuando le dio la noticia. Y Tsukki simplemente lo abrazo mas fuerte cuando sintió que sus hombros se sacudían inconfundiblemente por el llanto, dejando besos en su coronilla a ratos y sin siquiera intentar decirle que todo estaría bien porque al fin entendía todo lo que significaba el peso de ser médico después de ese día.

\- Vamos a la cama, mañana lavaré lo de la cena - dijo después de mucho estar apoyado en Tsukki, ya no había rastros de lágrimas aunque sus ojos estaban algo rojos.

\- No te preocupes, las lavare mañana antes de ir a clases - Kuroo lo miro un poco confundido y luego pareció recordar la fecha - todo esto de hoy era para despedir las vacaciones realmente, mañana empiezan las clases de nuevo así que las lavare antes de ir a casa por mi uniforme.

\- Te llevaré a casa en la mañana, no quiero que estés cansado tu primer dia de clases - beso su frente - gracias por quedarte conmigo. 

\- No podía irme simplemente - se metió a la cama y nuevamente se abrazó al mayor cuando este parecio comodo en su lugar - se que no hay mucho que decir y no debe ser fácil pasar por estas cosas pero a veces no hay nada que hacer, no importa lo buen médico que seas... además, desde ahora prometo no enojarme más por tu empleo.

\- Eso tendré que verlo - soltó una carcajada - perdon por no poder aprovechar mejor este ultimo dia de libertad que tenías - abrazo al rubio.

\- No importa, de todas formas lo aprovechamos un poco - respondio dandole un pequeño beso en la piel expuesta a su disposición - siempre tendré tu imagen nerviosa tirando todo cuando me acerque, solo con eso ya valió la pena.

\- No me molestes, enano insolente - le revolvió bruscamente el cabello.

\- Parece que tendré que usar vestido más seguido para que dejes de hacer eso - protestó dándole un piquetito en el costado - vamos a dormir, fue un dia largo.

\- Tonto - lo atrajo hacia él y el olor a fresas de su cabello lo relajo hasta poder quedarse profundamente dormido.

Al volver a clases encontraron un nuevo ritmo, se veían menos por todas las actividades que tenían cada uno, pero Tsukki había cumplido su palabra y no había vuelto a molestarle por su trabajo, realmente entendía la importancia de este y como a veces, sin importar si llevaban días sin verse, la vida de alguien depende de que Kuroo llegara y de hecho, lo aceptaba con gusto, era genial estar con alguien asi.

Al parecer esa emergencia había puesto las cosas en equilibrio y funcionaban bien, tanto que Kuroo estaba asustado. Quizas estaba obviando las señales como lo habia hecho con Ukai y de un dia a otro encontraria a Tsukki con alguien mas. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, sino en lo agradable que estaba siendo este último tiempo y en que Tsukki se había portado tan bien que darle una sorpresa en su primer juego de la temporada era lo minimo que podia hacer, ni la presencia de Ukai lo desanimaba.

Siquiera le había mencionado a Kuroo las fechas de sus juegos porque quería evitar la incomodidad de nuevo, así como volver a exponerlo a estar cerca de un ex novio que lo había hecho pasar por tantas cosas malas así que realmente fue una sorpresa cuando en medio del partido que se ponía algo difícil, oyó su voz dándole ánimos.

\- ¡Puedes saltar más que eso Keikei! - grito desde las gradas - ¡Pateales el trasero, su bloqueador no es bueno! - estaba trepado en las barandas animando a su enano.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo y miro de regreso a la cancha rápidamente, aunque por un momento vio de reojo a Ukai, que por obvias razones habías, también había captado a Kuroo. Concentrarse fue difícil, pero no quería decepcionar a su amante y realmente se esforzó por ganar ese partido.

Animo a Yamaguchi cuando entro a jugar, el saque de ese muchacho era excelente e ignoro completamente las insistentes miradas que sentía de su ex y solo se concentro en ver el partido y animar a el rubio.

Ese partido no fue el único, de hecho todos los que siguieron de esa fase de juego tuvieron la presencia de Kuroo que se quedaba esperándolo en las graderías hasta que él le hacía un gestito para irse, evitando evidentemente cualquier encuentro con Ukai. El único problema de eso era que su respeto o al menos disposición a su entrenador no era la de antes y se sentía incómodo cerca de el.

Kuroo había notado la insistencia de su ex en tratar de mantener contacto visual con el, incluso había recibido algunas llamadas y varios mensajes que no contestaba.

Al terminar ese último partido Kuroo salió de la cancha para esperar a su rubio y a Yamaguchi, la excusa siempre era que Tsukki y Yamaguchi tenían que irse con él por encargo de los padres del rubio.

Los dos chicos salieron no mucho rato después, cambiados ya con el buzo de la escuela, hablando sobre el partido y las cosas que mejorar. Estaban llegando al auto cuando en cuestión de segundos Ukai estaba a su altura y luego un poco más adelante para hablar con Kuroo.

\- Tetsu, como siempre es una alegría verte - volver a verlo tan seguido, tan adulto y compuesto había despertado cosas en él nuevamente.

\- Chicos, suban al auto - dijo ignorando a Ukai - Keishin, ¿Quieres algo? Ya me tengo que ir - dijo bruscamente, tratando de ser lo más hostil posible.

\- Solo quiero saber cuando, por fin, me responderás para salir por esa copa de la que te hable, podemos ir por caballa, ya que te gusta tanto, el puesto al que solíamos pasar aun esta y luego unas cervezas, ver dónde nos lleva eso - su tono era casual y como si realmente estuvieran poniéndose de acuerdo en algo que había hablado antes y la cabeza de Tsukki trabajaba a mil por horas, sintiendo la boca del estómago tensa. Ya sabía que Kuroo era perfectamente capaz de coquetear e interesarse por alguien más y la forma en que Ukai le hablaba le hizo sentir que nuevamente estaba perdiendo frente a alguien mejor y Kuroo se lo había ocultado.

Kuroo rodó los ojos y no contestó. Se subio al auto enfurruñado, afortunadamente ya había felicitado a los chicos por el partido porque ahora estaba tan tenso que solo quería llegar a casa. 

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - soportó el mayor tiempo posible con los puños apretados sobre el pantalón y con el nudo armandose en la garganta a cada segundo. Kuroo masajeó el puente de su nariz, como preparándose para la discusión aunque francamente no tenía ánimos para eso.

\- Nada Tsukki, sabes lo idiota que es Keishin.

\- Lo que sé es que denuevo me escondiste algo - respondió queriendo golpearlo y conteniendose sólo porque estaba conduciendo - ¿Hace cuanto estas en contacto con Ukai?

\- No te he escondido nada, porque no hay nada que esconder - frunció el ceño, Ukai seguía arruinando todo en su vida - y fin de la conversación.

\- Eres un hipócrita - respondió sin medir palabras en su enojo y olvidándose por completo que Yamaguchi estaba con ellos en el auto - preocupado de engaños por malas experiencias y no te portas muy diferente... primero el asunto de Alisa y ahora esto. - Kuroo freno en seco para mirar furioso al rubio, pero no levantó la voz.

\- Revisalo - le entrego el móvil - revisalo y dime todo lo escandalosamente terrible que hay ahí.

\- No voy a revisar tus cosas - respondió devolviéndole el teléfono bruscamente - incluso si no hay nada, ¿Entonces por qué no decirme nada? ¿Porque esconder algo que se supone no está ahí?

\- ¿Como quieres que esconda algo que no existe, Tsukki? - dijo molesto - además aunque a mi ni a ti nos guste que Ukai sea tu entrenador, ¡Lo es! No quiero que tengas hostilidad con tu entrenador, tienes que respetarlo... podrá ser un hijo de puta como novio, pero es bueno en lo que hace y debes obedecerle.

\- ¡Te ha invitado a salir! ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no hay nada? - quería golpearse la cabeza contra el tablero - mi relación con el no debería importarte tanto, no voy a dejar de respetarlo... además, es tan poco el tiempo que queda de eso que no importa.

\- Si hubieras revisado el maldito celular hubieras visto que ha estado hablando solo, no le he contestado absolutamente nada. Pero claro, es mejor pensar que soy un hijo de puta. Tiene mucho más sentido a que yo decida volver a hablar con el ex que me engaño, a que el solo esté siendo un idiota odioso - puso de nuevo el auto en marcha, conduciendo a casa de Yamaguchi.

Después de todo, la falta de un te amo, o similar, si había causado un efecto en el, que si se lo decía de tanto en tanto al moreno en situaciones especiales, aunque no tuviera respuesta y ahora se sentía cansado y con una pesadez que no esperaba sentir.

\- Si aceptaras de una vez ser mi novio nada de esto pasaría - murmuró.

\- Lo hablamos y aceptaste mis motivos... - esa fue su única respuesta.

Luego de eso se cerró totalmente, recordó que Ukai comenzó a buscar pelea y a celarlo en extremo cuando el mismo era el que estaba engañándolo y eso lo puso aún peor.

Tsukki quería seguir es discución y replantear los términos de la relación m que ya no le parecían tan cómodos como al principio pero prefirió quedarse callado y solo mirando por la ventana, golpeándose mentalmente por pensar que Kuroo tenia mas sentimientos por el que el afecto.

\- Lo siento por esta escena... -le dijo a Yamaguchi cuando llegaron a casa del pecoso que había estado en silencio y tenso todo el viaje.

Tsukki se despidió apenas con un pequeño gesto de la mano, temiendo que si decía algo su voz lo traicionaría al quebrarse y se pondría en evidencia. No entendía porque Kuroo no llegaba a quererlo del todo, no era un chico tan terrible y estaba seguro de hacer al menos un 85% de cosas que Kuroo disfrutaba. El mayor siguió en silencio y condujo hasta la casa del rubio.

\- Que tengas buena tarde - dijo a modo de despedidas, dándole a entender que no pasarían la tarde juntos. Tsukki lo miro con enojo en la mirada ante sus palabras que sentía como ironía de cierta forma.

\- Adiós, nos vemos - no supo qué más decirle y no se despidió de él más que con un gesto de la mano, no cerrando de golpe solo por un mínimo de respeto.

Incluso estando enojado espero a que entrara a su casa y estuviera sano y salvo. Después se marchó sintiéndose muy enojado y sentido por las palabras del chico.

Se resistió por completo a llamarlo o algo, aún sintiendo que Kuroo le había ocultado cosas, incluso si no había nada que decir, al menos debería haberle dicho que Ukai estaba molestándole. Recién una semana después le escribió sin saber realmente qué decirle y solo preguntarle cómo estaba.

Kuroo por su parte seguía molesto por la forma en que Tsukki lo había tratado, él jamás podría hacer lo que Ukai hizo y que Tsukki estuviera así de neurótico con el tema lo hacía pensar que quizás la situación era al revés, ya había vivido una situación similar.

Cuando Kuroo recibió el mensaje, solo frunció el ceño y no contestó de inmediato, se tomó unos minutos antes de llamarlo.

\- ¿Por qué le escribes a un hipócrita como yo? Pensé que te habrías aburrido de todas las cosas horribles que hago.

\- ¿Ya no eres mi exclusivo acaso? - preguntó sorprendido por esa forma directa y que lo tomó desprevenido.

\- No lo sé, pensé que ya te habías aburrido - dijo paseándose por la casa, a pesar de su voz calmada estaba nervioso.

\- No, no me aburrí - respondió negando con la cabeza del otro lado, dejándose caer en la cama con un pequeño suspiro - Estaba celoso y hable mucho, lo sé.

\- Me molestó, y mucho, que creyeras que sería capaz de romper una promesa. Con lo de Alisa lo entendí, era cierto que estaba actuando como idiota, pero jamás hubiera ocurrido algo con ella, porque te dijo que seríamos exclusivos - explicó - pero aún así no tenías derecho de hablarme así, porque no he fallado a mi palabra.

\- Lo se, se que excedí - respondió suspirando arrepentido - sabes que pierdo el temperamento rápido.

\- Lo sé y eso no quiere decir que esté bien o que sea una justificación para tratarme como se te antoje cuando te molestas... - era desgastante una relación con un niño y suponía que para Tsukki era igual.

\- Arreglemos eso entonces - asintió luego de unos segundos de silencio - no quiero terminar y quiero crecer.

\- ¿No estás aburrido? Tiene que ser difícil estar con alguien mayor, con menos tolerancia a los errores adolescentes... - su subconsciente sabía que estaba tratando de escapar de todo lo intenso que ese niño lo hacía sentir.

\- No lo estoy - respondió sin duda en la voz - pero si quieres detener esto podemos hacerlo, nada obligaba que estés conmigo.

\- Estoy preguntándote a ti, porque eres tú el que de vez en cuando parece estar harto de esto - dijo sincero.

\- No sé en qué punto el preocuparme de que alguien más te interese es una muestra de desinterés - respondió frunciendo el ceño del otro lado - yo me pregunto si no eres tú quien quiere escapar pero quieres que yo tomé la decisión.

\- Me refiero al modo, no a la preocupación en sí... y de haber querido escapar ya lo hubiera hecho... de todos modos no es una conversación que podamos tener por teléfono. ¿Tienes tiempo de vernos? - preguntó finalmente.

\- Voy caminando a la práctica ahora, salgo a las 7 - respondió algo ansioso ante la idea.

\- Te estaré esperando, ahora me voy a cambiar, hace poco llegue del trabajo. Nos vemos - colgó y se fue a dar un baño, tenía que estar sereno para la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, salió y caminó el par de calles para juntarse con Kuroo donde siempre habían quedado para ser discretos al reunirse. Tenía un presentimiento extraño y caminó lo más lento posible para no llegar.

No salió del auto y se tensó completamente al verlo caminar hacia él, sentía el pecho apunto de explotar. El menor entró al auto, se miraron y toda convicción de terminar con ese chico desapareció y ambos en el mismo segundo se lanzaron a los brazos del otro. Kuroo lo beso con desesperación.

\- Mocoso tonto - dijo entre besos - te extrañaba - simplemente no podía dejar de besarlo y tocarlo, como si temiera que desapareciera.

\- También yo, que tonto eres - respondió empujándolo más contra su asiento para poder moverse y subir a sus piernas, intentando estar lo más pegado posible a él, sin querer que se alejara ni un centímetro - odio pelear.

Lo estrujó en sus brazos con fuerza y los dos saltaron cuando alguien tocó el vidrio del copiloto Justo antes de que Yamaguchi entraba al auto con cara de regaño.

\- ¿Acaso son idiotas? El resto del equipo viene atrás y ustedes revolcándose en el auto - gruñó molesto - parte antes que los vean así - Kuroo que estaba un medio en shock aceleró teniendo aún a Tsukki en los brazos.

\- Vamos a tener un accidente - regaño Tsukki aún bien aferrado a el, medio metido en su cuello.

\- Deja buscar donde estacionar - cuando encontró lugar dejó a Tsukki en el asiento del copiloto luciendo culpable y satisfecho al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias por prevenirnos - Tsukki sonrió genuinamente a su amigo, sintiéndose satisfecho y como el peso de la discusión seiba alivianando.

\- Parece que ya no están peleado, eso es bueno... - dijo mirando a la pareja- creo que secretamente aman el caos - negó con la cabeza - me bajaré aquí y otra vez me deben una.

\- Creo que te deberé para siempre - respondió Tsukki con una pequeña sonrisa gentil poco habitual en el.

\- Si, creo que sí - dijo el pecoso - y pórtate como un ser humano normal, lo terminas aburriendo - dijo como regaño antes de bajar y dejar a la pareja sola.

\- Vamos a casa enano - El moreno suspiro y medio sonrió.

\- No quiero que te aburras de mi - en su voz se podía oír el puchero ante la sola idea.

\- No creo que eso sea posible... no te miento, estaba muy molesto y pensé en terminar todo... pero aunque me diga que no te extraño, la verdad es que si lo hago y no quiero dejar de verte - le revolvió el cabello.

\- Deberíamos casarnos entonces - bromeó mayormente aunque en el fondo de su corazón, quería ver la reacción de Kuroo.

El moreno se sonrojó, era la segunda vez que le decía eso aunque la primera no había sentido tan intensamente el revoloteo de mariposas en su panza.

\- Que tonto eres - pasó su mano por el rostro del rubio para molestarlo - niño loco - lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó para besarlo.

\- Vamos a casarnos, yo lo sé - respondió simplemente, peleando con sus manos lo que le quitaba un poco de seriedad a su declaración.

\- Lo que digas - dijo riéndose - de momento solo quiero que vayamos a casa.

\- ¿A casa... rnos? - bromeó solo riendo por lo mala de la broma.

\- Que bobo eres, voy a replantearme eso de seguir juntos - bromeó dándole un empujón juguetón.

\- No podrías, ya demostramos de sobra que no podemos vivir sin el otro, además, extrañarías mucho a Suiko - respondió con la sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

\- Ahh es que Suiko es otra cosa, ella nunca se ha quejado de nada - sonrió entendiendo que ese era el nombre que había elegido para su alter ego.

\- Es una señorita, nunca diría sus quejas - respondió como si fuera obvio - ¿Tus colegas no dijeron nada después? Considerando que era bastante obvio que desaparecimos para follar.

\- No, nada... se mezcló con el día del accidente, nadie estaba con ánimos de bromear o chismorrear - condujo a casa y pidieron comida a domicilio para simplemente pasar tiempo acurrucados.

Infantilmente se sintió un poco decepcionado pues habría esperado algún tipo de reacción pero simplemente asintió en entendimiento. Hablaron de las clases, de los partidos que venían, del trabajo de Kuroo y su idea de entrar a estudiar algún postgrado que le diera más expertis, pensando principalmente en algo con pediatría.

\- Así que quizás comencemos ir a clases el mismo año - dijo divertido - solo que yo tendré clases en la noche.

\- Y menos también - desde ya se preocupaba de eso y el tiempo que le quitaría pero esperaba vivir más cerca y así el tiempo juntos sería mejor aprovechado.

\- ¿A qué universidad planeas entrar? - preguntó jugando con su cabello.

\- Tohoku es mi primera opción - más bien la única porque solo había pensado en ella, sin plan B. 

\- Queda muy cerca de acá - estaba solo a un par de calles de su casa - será fácil ir a verte.

\- Podremos almorzar juntos algunos días y todo eso - al menos Kuroo proyectaba seguir juntos y eso era más de lo que había tenido hace solo unos meses.

\- Es buena idea - así cuidaría que Tsukki comiera bien.

La perspectiva de pasar el próximo año también con él era más que emocionante y esperaba pronto seguir avanzando en la escuela para llegar a la universidad.

Ese año fue más tranquilo para ellos, se conocían mejor y sabían lidiar de mejor manera con los enojos del otro. Obviamente hubieron peleas y algunas muy fuertes pero como siempre salieron de ellas. Kuroo fue a su ceremonia de graduación y con eso, pudo darle su segundo botón al salir de la ceremonia, ignorando por entero la curiosidad de sus padres al respecto.


	18. El comienzo de las vacaciones

Kuroo ignoró a todo el mundo y guardo con cariño el botón en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, entregándole luego su regalo, dos pasajes de avión, un tour de un mes por Europa.

\- Que niño más grande te has vuelto - acaricio su mejilla - te adoro mi conejo.

\- Que valiente has sido, soportando dos años a este niño - respondió picando su nariz y atreviéndose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios al ver pasar a Ukai. Hace más de un año le había dicho al entrenador que dejara en paz a Kuroo porque ya había perdido su oportunidad y el ahora quería hacer un intento.

\- Keikei... tus padres están por aquí... aún me pueden denunciar por acosó - dijo colocando distancia.

\- Estoy a punto de cumplir 18 y no es como si fueras a quitarme algo más de dignidad - respondió sonriendo de medio lado - iré a comer con mis papas y después espero un polvo épico de graduación.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes - acaricio su mejilla - creo que es hora de que me vaya, dale esto a tu amigo - le entregó una bolsa llena de mangas - es su serie favorita, la que me comentaste, en versión deluxe.

\- Mucho tiempo y favores que compensar - río asintiendo y alejándose de él para reunirse con sus papas e irse a cenar.

Pensó por un segundo en presentarse, pero no tenía derecho a eso y sería muy muy extraño

Estuvieron cenando con sus padres y luego le avisó que iría a celebrar con alguien especial y sus padres asintieron levemente sin muchas preguntas, sabiendo a esas alturas que su hijo tenía un novio.

Kuroo pensó en que darle a su enano esa noche, y llegó a la conclusión que le daría control absoluto, se esposo al respaldo de la cama usando nada más que un bóxer provocador y solo al pensar en que harían esa noche lo calentó.

Llegó aún con uniforme a la casa de Kuroo usando la llave que siempre sabía dónde estaba, incluso en los cambios que Kuroo hacía.

\- KurooTaaan, ya llegue, ¡¿Donde estás?! - pregunto en un grito cantarín.

\- En el cuarto, ven - estaba caliente ya y se removía en la cama pensando en cómo Tsukki lo montaría.

\- Porque no has venido a recibirme, eres terrible protestó entrando al cuarto y sorprendiéndose al ver a Kuroo de esa forma, especialmente entregado y hasta sumiso.

\- Lo siento... - dijo con su mejor cara de inocencia - no sé cómo terminé amarrándome a la cama - movió las caderas suavemente esperando que Tsukki se fijara en lo duro que estaba.

\- ¿No has escondido a alguien en el armario? - Bromeó gateando por la cama hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él - alguien que te puso caliente mientras no estaba...

\- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros infantilmente - pero deberías aprovecharlo.

\- Lo haré - respondió riendo un poco meciéndose sobre el, acomodando la erección contra su trasero - hoy será la última vez que follaremos con mi uniforme.

\- Guardaremos ese uniforme... así que no será la última vez, más adelante querré recordar cuando eras un inocente muchachito moviéndome el trasero y en uniforme - movió las caderas.

\- El único problema de esa oración, es que nunca fui inocente - respondió sonriendo juguetonamente mientras besaba y dejaba marquitas por su pecho, jugando con los pulgares sobre sus pezones.

\- Si lo eras... te habían follado bien, pero no como yo lo hice - sonrió arrogante - y recuerdo muy bien lo sonrojado que te podías al desvestirte.

\- Porque me follas justo como lo necesito - respondió poniéndose en pie sobre la cama para desvestirse a sus ojos - Qué quieres hoy KurooTan... ya que estás tan a mi disposición, mereces algo de cariño especial...

\- No necesito nada, sólo que disfrutes esta noche, tú mereces todos los mimos - sonrió juguetón - soy tu regalo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, sin límites.

Solo oírle causaba cosas en él y tuvo que morderse los labios para no dar un pequeño gemido y empezar a concentrarse por completo en ser él quien tuviera el mando esa noche, dedicando especial tiempo a jugar alrededor de su ombligo.

Kuroo Trató de mover sus manos pero las esposas lo detuvieron y dio un jadeo de frustración.

\- Quiero besarte... no me has besado.

\- ¿Aquí? - preguntó dejando un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- No ahí no -hizo un mohín - aquí - estiro los labios casi infantilmente.

\- Está bien, uno pequeño - se inclinó para apenas tocar sus labios en un rose mínimo.

Trató de moverse para profundizar el beso pero no pudo hacerlo y dio un gruñido.

\- Tsukki...

\- Tu dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera - le recordó mientras rosaba la nariz contra su cuello y volvía a subir para besarlo profundamente.

Kuroo se movió felinamente mientras era besado, era extraño sentirse así de limitado, estaba totalmente a merced de su rubio.

El rubio por su parte, bajo un poco más las caderas para poder rozarse contra el, para sentir lo duro que estaba contra su propia erección, intentando realmente tener un orden lógico en lo que hacía, haciendo que su amante diera un gruñidito suave y simplemente dejó que Tsukki tomará control de todo.

Para el rubio era extraño tener el control, pero era perfecto saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera con Kuroo. Aprovecho cada segundo y en cosa de nada, estaba entre las piernas del mayor.

Fue liberador dejar que Tsukki se encargará de el y fue mejor ver su cara de niño entretenido, como si tuviera un juguete nuevo.

\- Podría pasar aquí el resto de la noche sin ni un problema - incluso le dio una sonrisa traviesa como diciendo que lo estaba considerando, antes de volver a tomarlo profundo en su boca.

Kuroo gimió arqueándose completamente y se movió tratando de estirar sus manos hacia el cuerpo del rubio y gruño al no poder hacerlo.

\- Mierda, ¡Quiero tocarte!

\- Debiste haber pensado en eso antes - respondió apenas soltando su miembro - folla mi boca - pidió abriendo los labios y poniéndose a la altura necesaria para que Kuroo se pudiera mover, dándole un poco de control.

\- ¡Dios! - gimió al comenzar a moverse, sintiendo que su miembro llegaba hasta su garganta. Su novio tenía un talento especial para eso.

Le habría gustado tener las manos de Kuroo empujándolo para follar más su boca, pero tuvo que contentarse con ser el quien se moviera para tomar lo más posible al tiempo que se preparaba a si mismo, dando gemiditos una y otra vez.

\- Apúrate quiero follarte - pidió realmente desesperado, lastimando sus muñecas tratando de soltarse.

Aunque no estaba del todo preparado, pero cuando ya tuvo fácilmente dos dedos dentro de el los quito y dejó de torturar a su amante, moviéndose para dejarse caer de una vez sobre su erección, prácticamente gritando los dos. Kuroo se movió guiado solo por instinto, penetrando al menor profundo y duro.

\- Mierda... como te aprietas pasa mi - gruñó al sentir el interior del rubio ciñéndose a su miembro con cada embestida.

La posición hacia que estuviera especialmente apretado para mantener la postura sobre el sin su ayuda, subiendo y bajando trabajosamente, con las uñas enterradas en el pecho de Kuroo sin poder medirse a si mismo, dando gemidos y jadeos donde lo único que se entendía era el nombre del mayor.

\- Más... ya casi, sigue así, sigue - el ritmo que había logrado el menor era perfecto y toda la piel del moreno se erizo - Dios...Tsukki....

A pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba logró mantener el ritmo hasta sentir al mayor corriéndose dentro de el. Llevaba años ya en esa extraña relación y aún lograba que su propio orgasmo se desencadenara solo con sentirlo acabar dentro de el, corriéndose sin necesidad de ser tocado.

Cuando alcanzo su orgasmo de los labios del moreno salió un sincero 'te quiero' al tiempo que el menor caía rendido sobre el.

\- Suéltame, quiero abrazarte - ronroneo con algo de desesperación.

Se sentía pesado, por lo que estiro las manos para torpemente soltar una de las amarras, sin querer moverse demasiado feliz con sentirlo aún dentro de el aunque ya no estuviera duro. El moreno suspiro cuando por fin pudo rodearlo con su brazo y beso su mejilla.

\- Te quiero... estoy orgulloso de ti enano - dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué me he vuelto muy bueno en follar? - bromeó sin oír ni uno de los dos que la puerta del departamento se había abierto y alguien deambulaba por el.

\- No, por qué has logrado muchas cosas y ahora irás a la universidad - beso sus mejillas - y si, te has vuelto bueno en la cama, aunque siempre lo fuiste.

\- Dices las cosas más dulces - respondió acurrucándose un poco en su cuello y moviendo tentativamente las caderas, a pesar de la sensibilidad que ambos tenían aún. Kuroo comenzó a ronronear y a estar receptivo a sus movimientos, quería follarlo toda la noche - A parecer mi celebración no ha terminado - sonrió satisfecho y se incorporó un poco para volver a quedar bien sentado sobre el o al menos había sido su intención antes de que la puerta del cuarto se abriera aunque no bruscamente, si lo suficientemente sorpresivo para pillarles a ambos totalmente desprevenidos.

\- ¡Ken! - Kuroo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y quito a Tsukki de encima, tapándolo con las sabanas con algo de dificultad por tener aún una mano inmovilizada.

El hombre en la puerta los miraba como si realmente no los viera, al menos hasta que fijo la vista en Tsukki que sin lentes, despeinado y sonrojado delataba fácilmente sus 17 años.

\- Akaashi tenía razón entonces - pareció hablar más para si antes de mirar con reproche a Kuroo - estaré en mi cuarto, ve a verme cuando estés presentable.

\- ¡Ken! - Kuroo parecía ansioso, odiaba ese tono de Kenma, odiaba que estuviera molesto con el.

\- ¿Que demonios fue eso, quién es? - podían verse las chispas del chico celoso viendo a la puerta como si pudiera hacerla explotar - ¿Tiene llaves de tu casa?

\- Es Kenma, y si, tiene llaves de aquí - se incorporó rápido tratando de liberarse - ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no y solo dejarlo ahí, pero se estiró para liberarlo de mala gana y salir también de la cama, sin saber bien qué hacer en ese momento.

\- Me daré una ducha.

\- Pero no te enojes... - protestó mientras se ponía el bóxer y camiseta, disponiéndose a ir a ver a su mejor amigo.

\- Solo ve a hacer tus cosas - respondió haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano de que se fuera antes de encerrarse en el baño, con la intención de poner la mayor cantidad de puertas cerradas entre ellos.

Suspiro cuando vio al chico molesto, pero tenía que hacer las cosas en orden.

\- Ken... - Entro tímidamente, sabiendo que lo regañarían.

\- ¿Cuantos años tiene? - Kenma realmente estaba serio pues había dejado sus juegos a un lado para solo verlo sentado en la cama con sus ojos de gato fijos en el.

\- 17, en dos meses más cumple 18 - dijo sentándose junto a su amigo - es algo consensuado.

\- Sabes que si es menor de edad poco importa el consenso, se puede considerar abuso de todas formas... además, ¿Desde cuando pasa esto? - Akaashi le había dado a entender que algo de tiempo llevaba pero no había dado detalles.

\- Desde que tiene 16... - realmente parecía un animalito regañado.

\- Cuéntame cómo demonios pasó esto, eres un hombre responsable, algo idiota e imprudente pero esto sale de todo margen - respondió retándole con la mirada a que le dijera una mentira.

\- No lo sé... fue mi paciente en urgencia y luego venía siempre a verme, buscándome y no soy de metal, es un chico guapo, inteligente y agradable - no sabía qué más decir.

\- Y casi un bebé - respondió haciendo un ruido de exasperación - ¿Incluso te cambiaste de empleo por el?

\- Uhm... fue un periodo difícil pero lo hablamos y todo bien - no quiso entrar en más detalles.

\- ¿Es solo un juego o es serio? ¿Es tu novio o que? - no tenía sentido decirle que se detuviera, sabía que no lo haría, lo mejor era mantenerse cerca por cualquier cosa.

\- No es una entretención, pero tampoco es mi novio... sabes que no me gustan los noviazgos - dijo arrugando la nariz en desagrado.

\- Follan hace más de un año, te has cambiado de empleo por su culpa, aunque no lo digas, viene a tu casa ¿Y dices que no es tu novio? - alzó una ceja levemente - ¿Entonces no se proyectan juntos?

\- ¿Quieres que salga con el? Pensé que habías venido para todo lo contrario - en seguida se puso a la defensiva y trató de desviar la atención a otro tema.

\- Necesitaba ver de qué se trata todo esto - respondió pensativo - además, si tiene fecha de término, para que preocuparme... pronto entrará a la universidad y si tú no quieres ser su novio, sin duda alguien ahí si querrá serlo.

\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo frunciendo el ceño ante la sola idea de alguien más con su rubio - somos exclusivos...

\- Eso no significa que no se acabe - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - tiene 17 años, casi 18, seguro buscará una relación estable, donde pueda proyectarse al futuro... tu no quieres eso, creo que tiene el derecho de buscarlo.

\- Si me proyecto con el, solo que no quiero ser su novio... en algún punto se aburrirá de mis horarios y esto terminará; será más fácil terminarlo si no hay un "título" que romper - sabía que nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido, pero por alguna razón en su cabeza si lo tenía.

\- Ya... muy lógico razonamiento, quién diría que eres científico - respondió con ironía en la voz - ¿Tienes idea de que debe sentir ese chico que debe estar enamorado hasta los huesos de ti? Solo de esa forma aceptaría algo así de inestable...

\- Lo quiero mucho y siempre trato de demostrar - se defendió, estaba evitando a toda costa la palabra amor, estaba aterrado de ella.

\- Es un crío, te aseguro que tardará unos años en darse cuenta que hay más formas de demostrar el cariño, pero las palabras a esa edad son importantes... - no entendí como él estaba siendo más inteligente emocionalmente que Kuroo - no me malinterpretes, creo que es un error que estés en esa relación, pero si ya está en eso, debes hacerlo bien.

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Kuroo se atrevió a hablar.

\- No quiero que ocurra lo que paso con Keishin...

\- ¿Es en algo parecido a él? - preguntó sabiendo que se trataba de ese idiota y como había arruinado a su amigo.

\- Claro que no, pero... es un patrón, sabes que mis relaciones no terminan bien - dijo recostándose en la cama.

\- Creo que estas simplemente asustado - respondió chasqueando la lengua - quien diría que podrías ser un cobarde... si no quieres formalizar con ese chico, entonces deberías darle la oportunidad de tener eso con alguien más, es todo lo que digo, antes de que las cosas puedan terminar mal.

Sentía que el pecho se le apretaba de dolor en pensar dejar a Tsukki, pero quizás era lo más sano.

\- Tal vez tengas razón... - Tsukki merecía estar en una relación que lo hiciera feliz, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo.

\- No seas idiota Kuroo - Kenma le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca - estas enamorado de ese chico, es la única razón por la que has seguido con él a pesar de todo lo que no estas contándome, porque se que han pasado cosas de las que no quieres hablar... tienes que aceptar eso y podrás ser feliz.

\- ¿Qué te contó Akaashi? - preguntó mientras se sobaba la nuca. Kenma lo conocía a la perfección y le decía todas las cosas que no quería admitirse y odiaba que tuviera razón, estaba asustado de lo muy enamorado que estaba de ese mocoso.

\- No sabe mucho pues al parecer has sido al menos un poco discreto - respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño - pero sí me dijo que el niño es celoso y posesivo, incluso algo manipulador por lo que ha podido entrever, así como ha visto cuanto te quiere y cuanto tu te preocupas por él, las cosas son bastante obvias.

\- Es un buen chico, al principio fue... maquiavélico porque no sabía cómo actuar, pero es bueno y... lo quiero - no diría amor, aún no.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan a futuro entonces? - quería que Kuroo al menos pusiera su mente en orden y tomara decisiones adultas, ya que estaba con un crío.

\- Viajaremos a Europa, aprovechando mis vacaciones y las de él... creo que formalizare las cosas ahí - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Admites entonces que lo quieres para ti, formalmente...? - su intención nunca había sido ir ahí para validar la preocupación de Akaashi, habían sido demasiados años de Kuroo solo y solo dedicado al trabajo como para negarle una relación, aunque fuera un poco... controversial.

\- ¡Si, está bien! ¿Conforme? Nunca hablas pero cuando lo haces eres odioso - le dio un golpe - iré por Keikei, está enfurruñado y no quiero que pase a mayores.

\- ¿Es verdad entonces? - sonrió de medio lado - es un chico difícil, solo con verle el rostro se le nota.

\- Es un niño solamente - no sabía porque lo defendía - ¿Comiste? Puedo preparar algo después de que hable con él - el moreno salió y fue al cuarto, donde no había rastros de su rubio, cuando se dio cuenta que su bolso no estaba se puso los pantalones y salió a buscarlo sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos. Era tarde y jamás dejaba que se marchara solo a esa hora.

Había salido haciendo el menor ruido posible, si Kenma era tan importante para que lo dejara así en la cama después de lo que habían estado haciendo por su graduación, pues que pasara la noche con él, el podía volver a casa y aunque era más que tarde, con trenes esporádicos que atravesaran la ciudad hasta su casa para los cuales debería caminar al menos 20 minutos, aun así, solo quería irse a su casa, de otra forma podría decir alguna estupidez por los celos y constantemente sentía que lo que tenían era muy frágil para arriesgarlo, en especial ahora que iría a la universidad y Kuroo también.

\- Tsukishima Kei, ¿A donde crees que vas? - Le costó pero encontró a su rubio - volvamos ahora - gruñó corriendo hasta alcanzarlo.

\- Me voy a casa - respondió moviendo el brazo para que lo soltara y quitándose los audífonos - aun pasan trenes y quiero irme.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? - volvió a pegarlo a él, no dejaría que se fuera. 

\- ¿Por qué? - lo miró sorprendido de su pregunta - te largaste así nada más, después de follar y haber estado celebrando MI graduación, te fuiste para encerrarte en un cuarto con otro tipo del que apenas se su nombre.

\- Te dije que era Kenma, te hable de él antes, es mi mejor amigo - lo abrazo fuerte- y me aleje momentáneamente, luego volví por ti y no estabas.

\- Cuando el momento ya no importaba - respondió peleando un poco contra él - no puedes obligarme a quedarme, déjame... - odiaba que Kuroo lo hiciera sentir tan vulnerable tan fácilmente.

\- ¿En serio crees que no era importante? - lo estrechó en sus brazos - me ate a una cama para ti, Tsukki. Creo que eso dice mucho, obviamente me hubiera gustado que no nos interrumpiera, pero si Len apareció así era por algo importante... y te quiere conocer.

\- Pues yo no quiero conocerlo - respondió mirando hacia abajo infantilmente - ¿Por qué estás descalzo? Vas a lastimarte - gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque si tardaba más quizás no te alcanzaba - beso su frente - vamos a casa ¿Si? Te haré lo que quieras de desayuno.

\- Solo porque no quiero que te lastimes - respondió luego de unos segundos, aceptando volver a la casa con Kuroo rodeándolo por los hombros mientras él mantenía los brazos cruzados como un niño con pataleta.

Para Kuroo, esa pataleta le era encantadora así que mientras caminaban lo llenó de besos hasta llegar a casa donde Kenma esperaba a su amigo recostado en el sillón jugando videojuego; a Tsukki le molestaba que ese hombre estuviera tan relajado en casa de Kuroo, como si fuera la propia.

\- ¿Saliste sin zapatos? - Kenma lo miro de reojo notando los pies sucios de Kuroo al entrar.

\- Sí, sino este niño podía perderse - sonrío revolviéndole el pelo - ¿Te vas a quedar por un tiempo Ken? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos - se sentó tirando a Tsukki para que también compartiera y conociera a su mejor amigo.

El rubio hacía gala de sus 17 años y estuvo algo serio y molesto los primeros minutos, lo que era bastante difícil de lidiar, considerando que Kenma tampoco hablaba demasiado.

\- Una semana - respondió el otro chico bajando finalmente su juego para poder ver bien a Tsukki. Efectivamente era atractivo, pero se podían oler los problemas y el mal carácter en cada una de sus posturas - necesitas relajarte, niño.

\- Estaría más relajado si no hubiera sido interrumpido - respondió sin pensarlo siquiera, viéndolo con evidente molestia.

\- Tsukki... - dijo con voz de advertencia Kuroo - Ken es mi mejor amigo - Kenma hizo un gesto despreocupado.

\- Yo soy tu mejor amigo, no del, está bien si quiere estar molesto - se encogió de hombros - es comprensible que se comporte como un niño.

\- No soy un niño - respondió finalmente, sin gustarle escuchar eso en 3 oraciones seguidas - Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí... porque viniste?

\- Vine a ver a mi mejor amigo, tenía que hablar con el... no sabía que estaba ocupado, sino habría pasado directo a mi cuarto y hubiera hablado con él en la mañana - dijo como si nada.

\- Suele ser más fácil saber si alguien está ocupado si se toca la puerta primera - respondió como irónica sugerencia, sin saber realmente qué más podía decirle a ese chico porque sentía en cierta forma que era el quien no debía estar ahí.

\- Conozco a mi mejor amigo y lo mucho que trabaja, llegue tarde y no iba a molestarlo tocando la puerta si tengo llave; abrí para ver si dormía, como no me comentó jamás que estaba saliendo con alguien no me imaginé que podía encontrarlo en esa situación, porque Kuroo no trae a cualquier polvo a la casa - Kenma siquiera parecía molesto y se limitaba a contestar cada uno de los ataques de Tsukki con tranquilidad, sabía que estaba tratando con un niño con una pataleta.

Por supuesto que Kuroo no le había comentado a su mejor amigo que él existía, después de todo, no eran nada especial aunque fuera su segundo botón de la chaqueta.

\- Esta bien, me ire a dormir, supongo que tienen mucho que hablar - ahora se sentía un poco triste al ponerse en pie - lavate los pies, dejaras todo el departamento sucio... - agregó a Kuroo.

\- Iré contigo, ya conversamos lo importante... mañana podemos seguir - Kenma asintió acercándose en el sillón para jugar mientras él seguía a Tsukki al notar el reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

\- ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con tu amigo? - preguntó al entrar al cuarto y tirar de las sábanas sucias para cambiarlas sin mirar a Kuroo, concentrado en su trabajo - después de todo no lo ves hace tiempo, ¿No?

\- Está noche soy tuyo, aunque con una pequeña interrupción - le recordó y lo ayudó con las sábanas - voy a darme una ducha para no ensuciar.

Para Tsukki la noche ya estaba muerta pero asintió y se puso pijama para acurrucarse a su lado de la cama aun con el mohín en los labios, encontrándolo así Kuroo al salir del baño, con tal cara de puchero que solo pudo sonreír y acurrucarlo en sus brazos.

\- Perdón porque la noche se arruinara.

\- Da igual, ya paso - respondió girando en sus brazos para que lo abrazara por la espalda y ser la cuchara pequeña por lo que tardara Kuroo en ponerse sobre su estomago - deberías dormir, mañana tienes que trabajar.

\- Pedí la mañana para quedarme remoloneando contigo - le dijo al oído.

\- Ahora podrás desayunar con tu amigo - respondió con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

Ante esa respuesta, el moreno suspiro y se alejó, al parecer sus intentos por arreglar las cosas no funcionaban.

\- Era para estar contigo, pero creo que mejor iré a trabajar.

\- ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste algo de mi? - terminó por preguntar sin moverse de su posición - no parece una persona especialmente curiosa, no creo que preguntara muchos detalles y parece haberse tomado bien que soy menor, siquiera creo que le importe... pero no le dijiste nada, nunca...

\- Porque Kenma parece desinteresado pero es muy observador, si le contaba vagamente que estaba viendo a alguien sabría que le estoy ocultando cosas... vino porque Akaashi le comentó que quizás estaba viendo a alguien, ese es su nivel de curiosidad - explicó - pero ahora lo sabe y aunque me regaño mucho está en paz con la idea que seas menor.

\- Esta bien, a veces olvido que soy un secreto a menos que me vea como una chica - respondió volviendo a acomodarse, tirando un poco de él para que volviera a abrazarlo aunque seguía sintiéndose extraño. Sin duda recordaría el día de su graduación.

\- No por mucho, ya estarás en la universidad - beso su mejilla - ¿Quieres que me quede mañana o voy a trabajar?

\- No me molesta si te quedas - respondió sin dudarlo, aunque sin ceder del todo y decirle que quería que se quedara.

\- Bueno, entonces me quedo - sonrió contra su mejilla - ya conejito, a dormir.

\- Buenas noches monstruo - respondió sintiéndose cansado después de todo y no tardando mucho en dormirse.

Kuroo solo sonrío y lo abrazo fuerte. Mañana sería un día largo y quería aprovechar la semana en la que Kenma se quedaría para que Tsukki le tomará cariño.


	19. A un mismo compás

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el ruido de la cocina y el olor de té recién hecho. Kuroo era una persona de café pero siempre tenía té para él y adoraba despertar con ese olor, mezclado con lo dulce que estuviera haciendo esa mañana. Preparo crepes con Nutella y fresas para el desayuno e hizo unas especiales con manzana y canela para Kenma que despertaba siempre tarde. Subió con el desayuno para los dos, encintando a Tsukki ya estaba despierto.

\- Pensé que estarías dormido.

\- Desperté con el té - respondió tocando su nariz para decir que de hecho había sido el olor - buenos días.

\- Buenos días - frotó su mejilla contra la del rubio en un gesto muy animalesco - espero que te guste el desayuno.

\- Al menos huele bien, muy bien - respondió sonriéndole, aun con rostro infantil de estar adormilado.

\- Aún estás dormido - se rio y cortó un trozo de crepês para darle en la boca - abre grande.

Lo miro con una media sonrisa coqueta y traviesa, olvidando su enfado de la noche anterior fácilmente al despertar y solo abriendo la boca para él como hacia en muchas otras ocasiones con otro final muy distinto al de comer.

\- ¡Que cara más coqueta! - untó la cara del rubio con Nutella antes de dejar la crepê en su boca.

\- Esta rico... - se relamió los labios y siquiera protesto con la nutella en su rostro.

Terminaron siendo ambos un desastre de Nutella y fresas mientras se besaban y comían, para luego acurrucarse para beber su té y café.

\- Hoy hace frío, me alegra haberme quedado.

\- También a mi, odio levantarme cuando hace frío - se acurrucó más contra el mayor que siempre irradiaba un calorcito especial y agradable.

\- Hoy estás hecho un conejito mimoso - lo acurruco fuerte - ¿Por qué no me das un besito?

\- Solo uno - se estiró para darle un beso lento y profundo, ocultándose luego se contra su cuello - lamentó haber sido hostil con tu amigo ayer...

\- Ya conozco tus pataletas - no le dio importancia - pero... me gustaría que te llevaras bien con el. 

\- Voy a intentarlo - era lo más cerca a la vida privada de Kuroo que había estado nunca, no quería despreciar la oportunidad.

\- Que buen chico - enrollo en las mantas al menor junto a él con ganas de quedarse en la cama todo el día.

Dormitaron un poco más durante la mañana y cuando Kuroo intentó ponerse algo más cariñoso él detuvo sus manos con un pequeño regaño.

\- No puedo hacer esas cosas si tu amigo esta en la casa... es extraño, podría oírnos o volver a entrar o solo verme cuando salgo despues de follar... es vergonzoso.

\- ¿Me tendrás sin follar por una semana? - dijo perdiendo el color.

\- A menos que tu amigo salga de casa - asintió aun con algo de vergüenza infantil en él, además de diversión al ver lo horrorizado que estaba.

\- Le diré que salga con Akaashi o con quien sea - dijo tratando de volver a ponerse cariñoso por si Tsukki cedía.

\- Manos quietas - le dio un pequeño golpecito y volvió a solo acurrucarse con él, dejando un pequeño beso bajo su oreja, sabiendo que era un punto sensible, solo siendo malvado.

\- Mocoso cruel... Kenma duerme hasta tarde, no despertara... y si comienzas a hacer ruiditos te tapo la boca - le guiñó un ojo.

Lo miró de reojo unos segundos antes de atraerlo hacia él para besarlo profundamente.

\- Ganaste con la idea de cubrirme la boca.

\- Sabía que funcionaría, eres un pequeño pervertido.

Pasaron la mañana follando y luego se metieron a la ducha para comer algo ligero porque el rubio estaba hambriento.

\- ¿Tu amigo está vivo? - pregunto al salir del cuarto y notar que no había señales del rubio.

\- Si, es un perezoso... te apuesto que cuando aparezca llegará arrastrando los pies y sin abrir los ojos.

Dicho y hecho, cuando Kenma apareció apenas dio un escueto saludo y se sentó en la mesa para seguir durmiendo mientras Kuroo le dejaba el desayuno en frente.

\- ¿A que se dedica? - preguntó viéndolo extrañado, notando el cuidado y cariño con que Kuroo lo miraba y cuidaba de él.

\- Es programador de videojuegos, así que vive más de noche - explicó - Ken, despierta y pórtate como un hombre normal y no como un perezoso.

\- Aún no es hora - respondió sin abrir los ojos mientras comía su desayuno pero poco a poco despertando.

\- Prepárate para sorprenderte Keikei, esa ameba era el setter de nekoma - dijo divertido.

\- Oh.. - miró al chico que apenas parecía moverse y aunque su cuerpo delgado se veía flexible y felino, su energía era contradictoria.

\- Jugaba porque tú me obligabas - se quejó ahora más despierto - ¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo? - preguntó abriendo un ojo y mirando a Tsukki, comiendo con más ganas al darse cuenta que los crepês eran con manzana y canela.

\- Si, ya paso el impacto - respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza - incluso tengo mejor ánimo para conocerte - agregó mirando a Kuroo de reojo, buscando la aprobación - me gustan los videojuegos y Kuroo, así que supongo que ya tenemos dos cosas en común.

\- Está bien, puedo ver que eres territorial y estos ahora son tus dominios, te sorprendió verme aquí - Era un chico agradable cuando no estaba molesto.

Comenzaron a hablar de juegos y Kuroo se sintió tranquilo como para ir a preparar para el trabajo. A Tsukki le gustaba que Kenma dijera que era su terreno, le hacía sentir que pertenecía junto a Kuroo con más naturalidad y pudo pasar todo el tiempo con Kenma mientras Kuroo se alistaba y para cuando salió del cuarto, ambos chicos estaban enfrascados en un juego en la tv de la sala.

\- Tsukki... ya es hora de irnos ¿O te quedarás? - preguntó al ver que estaba muy entretenido.

\- Oh... no, vamos - respondió pausando el juego para ponerse en pie y despidiéndose de Kenma con una pequeña reverencia educada - nos vemos pronto

Kuroo le revolvió el cabello como mimo a sus modales y se fue con su rubio luego de despedirse de Kenma, pensando en cómo se armaría de valor para pedirle ir en serio a su pequeño amante, la sola idea lo ponía ansioso, ya quería irse de viaje con el.

La semana fue relativamente tranquila, aunque la presencia de Kenma alteraba un poco la rutina usual que tenían y los hacía pasar más tiempo de convivencia social con otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Era extraño estar juntos y compartir con otra persona su mundo tan íntimo.

Kenma de fue después de un abrazo fuerte a su amigo, sabía lo afectado que lo habían dejado sus relaciones anteriores, pero el moreno estaba enamorado y no permitiría que el mismo se saboteara. Le dio unos mimos para darle ánimos y se marchó. Kuroo quedó con un puchero en el rostro, le gustaba tener a Ken en la casa, se sentía tranquilo al poder ver que estaba bien.

\- Creo que es un chico grande, estará bien - le animó Tsukki mientras lo veían subir al tren.

\- Lo sé... - se giró y rodeó a Tsukki por los hombros para salir del lugar - al final no me dijiste que dijo tu padre del curso para conducir.

\- Dijo que me preocupara de eso cuando vaya a existir la posibilidad de tener un auto y pague yo el curso - respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros - que la universidad ya es gasto suficiente, también sugirió que busque un trabajo de medio tiempo.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! Te vas a dedicar a tus estudios - dijo muy serio - y mañana mismo iremos para inscribirte en tus clases de manejo.

\- Hay mucha gente que trabaja y estudia, sería un buen alivio no tener que depender de él a decir verdad - la sola sugerencia de su padre le había hecho sentir que estaba cansado de mantenerlo - y no quiero que lo pagues, no es tu responsabilidad... ahorrare o algo.

\- Claro que es mi responsabilidad. Quiero que no tengas que preocuparte de nada más que estudiar, yo pagaré tu curso y compraré lo que necesites... busca un trabajo si quieres, pero que no te preocupes por estar trabajando para costear tus cosas porque yo te ayudaré - no podía creer como el padre de Tsukki podía ser tan frío con el rubio que obviamente no pedía muchas cosas y además tendía excelente académicamente.

\- Cada vez suenas más como un sugar daddy - bromeó sabiendo que realmente no le pediría nada al mayor y se las arreglaría de alguna forma.

\- Solo quiero que estés bien - suspiro - no quiero que te falte nada... por cierto, ¿Le dijiste a tus padres que estarías un mes afuera?

\- Si... - guardó silencio unos segundos mientras caminaban - quieren conocerte...

\- Creo que debo bajar mi edad... ¿Qué edad aparento? - preguntó sintiéndose nervioso.

\- ¿Tal vez 30...? - sugirió quitándole unos 10 años - les dije que eras considerablemente mayor que yo... también les dije que eras muy respetuoso y estábamos esperando los 18 - Kuro soltó una carcajada.

\- Se nota que no te conocen en casa - se burló - quizás 29, es como 30 pero no es tan chocante y obviamente estamos esperando a tus 18, por eso te llevó a Europa, porque te haré gritar tanto que tendremos que estar en otro continente.

\- No creo que podamos decirle eso a mis padres - río dándole un empujoncito - probablemente mi hermano también este ahí, el si me conoce más además, habla con Yamaguchi así que debe saber más cosas aunque supongo que no muchos detalles.

\- Eres su hermano bebé, seguramente me odia - dijo un poco intimidado.

\- No te preocupes por él, tiene una cara tan dulce que difícilmente podrás ver odio en ella - respondió quitándole importancia - les diré para que hagamos una cena el sábado, espero no surja nada en el hospital.

\- Esperemos, porque quédate muy mal delante de tu familia - suspiro - ¿Que quieres que lleve para la cena? ¿Shortcake?

\- Sí, definitivamente necesitaré algo dulce después de todo eso - aseguró con un gesto dramático.

\- ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te llevo a mi casa después de la cena? - preguntó tomándolo de la cintura.

\- Podemos arreglar algo - respondió queriendo realmente pasar todo el tiempo con el. Quizá Kuroo nunca se lo pediría pero iría a conocer a sus padres y tendrían vacaciones espectaculares juntos, no podía evitar pensar en él como su novio.

\- Ya, ahora te iré a dejar a tu hogar para que no me acusen de secuestro - beso su cuello y después de esa noche se preparó psicológicamente para conocer a los padres de su rubio.

El sábado llegó quizá demasiado rápido, Akiteru llegó a almorzar y sus padres pusieron bastante atención en toda la cena.

Kuroo se probó mil conjuntos y decidió por algo casual y que lo hiciera ver más joven, incluso dejó su cabello alborotado.

\- Ya llego - aviso a sus padres desde la sala al oír el familiar sonido del auto de Kuroo, corriendo a la puerta para abrir

\- Hola conejo - cuando su rubio salió a abrir, sonrío de medio lado.

\- Que guapo estas - metió las manos entre su cabello desordenado que le causaba una fascinación especial y lo atrajo para un pequeño beso - llegas justo a tiempo.

\- Puntual como el caballero que soy - tomó aire y se preparó para una cena que sabía que sería incómoda.

\- Lamento hacerte pasar por esto - abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos para entrar junto a Kuroo directo a la sala donde sus padres y hermano esperaban con evidente rostro de juicio.

\- buenas tardes - dijo sonriendo encantadoramente y extendiendo el gran pastel que había comprado, se notaba por el envoltorio que era de una pastelería fina, además le regaló una botella de vino francés al padre de Tsukki, sonriendo para sus adentros, era un hombre joven aún y muy parecido a Tsukki, en otra instancia hubiera coqueteando descaradamente con el.

\- No debiste molestarte - la mujer agradeció con una tenue sonrisa gentil. Desde siempre había sabido que su hijo era gay y había teñido años de preparación para ese momento, agradeciendo que fuera una persona decente la que había llegado.

\- Kei nos ha dicho que llevan saliendo unos meses, pero no nos ha contado mucho más de ti - el padre del menor estaba ansioso por conocerle.

\- Si, es que por la diferencia de edad Tsukki prefirió ser reservado - explicó - nos conocimos en el hospital donde era médico, ahora trabajo en una clínica y planeo entrar a la universidad nuevamente este año para sacar un magister.

\- Eres médico entonces, siquiera eso sabíamos - respondió el hombre estrechando finalmente su mano. Definitivamente era algo mayor para su hijo y no veía posible que un crío infantil como Kei pudiera hacer durar eso pero no tenía más opción que aceptarlo, por el tiempo que durará.

\- Keikei no es muy bueno hablando... además ambos éramos conscientes de la diferencia de edad, al principio queríamos ver si esto realmente funcionaba y si, funciona - se encogió de hombros y miró a Akiteru que lo miraba fijamente - tú debes ser el hermano mayor de Keikei, encantado.

\- Akiteru, si - asintió estrechando su mano firmemente, intentando parecer serio y protector con su hermano - eres el primer novio que llega a casa, tienes muchas expectativas que cumplir.

\- Me imagino, sobretodo con el hermano mayor - le sonrió encantadoramente - supe que juegas volley también, fui Capitán de Nekoma.

\- Oh... pues tienes aire de gato - respondió sonriendo un poco - es bueno ver que a pesar de la diferencia tienen cosas en común.

\- Kuroo conoce a Bokuto Kotauro - intervino con algo de orgullo en la voz - así que me han ayudado bastante con mis bloqueos.

\- Kou es muy amigo mío y cuando no está en giras y viene a la ciudad, jugamos con Tsukki - les comento y le alegró ver la cara de emoción del hermano mayor, al menos ya sabía cómo conquistarlo.

Mientras esperaban que la cena terminara de estar lista pudieron hablar de volley, el campeonato escolar y la selección de Japón, haciendo el rato más llevadero.

La cena fue tranquila y la familia trató de borrar toda duda que tenían sobre Kuroo. Estaba sorprendido que que las cosas fueran tan bien.

\- Les dije que era alguien decente - Tsukki sonrió orgulloso mientras comían el postre.

\- Claro que estaban preocupados, soy bastante mayor - le iba pasando de sus fresas a Tsukki porque sabía que las amaba.

\- Solo 11 años, en un tiempo más siquiera se notará - respondió viéndole con cara de bobo enamorado sin poder evitarlo.

\- Depende de cómo envejezca, quizás pasado los 30 me salgan todas las arrugas del mundo - no podía dejar de mirar a su rubio, como si el resto de la familia hubiese desaparecido.

\- Eres perfecto, es imposible que tengas una mala vejez - especialmente considerando que casi tenía 40 años y estaba pasando por 29.

\- Que bobo eres - le dio un empujón y miro abajo algo avergonzado.

\- Supongo que tenemos un niño totalmente enamorado - bromeó su madre al ver la forma en que ambos se miraban.

Kuroo se sonrojó y miró el suelo. Porque tenía que estar tan enamorado de ese niño, no podía controlarse y eso que era un adulto.

\- No solo un niño enamorado - agregó Akiteru al ver el sonrojo del mayor. Kuroo carraspeo y bebió de su té para ocultarse.

Tsukki iba a decir que Kuroo no lo quería tanto, pero probablemente no sonaría bien y solo sonrió bebiendo también de su té, disfrutando de simplemente verlo sonrojado. Siguieron molestando por unos minutos más y después de un poco más de charla Kuroo anunció su retirada.

\- ¿Puedo llevarme a Tsukki?, mañana tenemos una cita en la mañana, así ahorro venir a buscarlo.

\- Quédense aquí - sugirió la mujer suponiendo que sería menos riesgoso - pueden dormir ambos en el mismo cuarto.

\- ¿Está segura? No quiero ser molestia - dijo como todo un caballero.

\- En lo absoluto, será un gusto tenerte en casa - aseguró la mujer mientras retiraba las  
cosas de la mesa.

\- Entonces está bien - aceptó, aunque prefería irse a casa con el rubio.

Tsukki también prefería irse a casa de Kuroo, pero habría sido una especie de despreció a sus padres si no aceptaba, así que ahora tendrían que arreglárselas para dormir dos nombres de un estatura ridículamente grande en una cama de plaza y media. Se fueron todos a dormir y Kuroo sonrío al ver la cama.

\- Me gusta esto... estar en tu cuarto de niño, quiero follarte aquí, donde has pasado toda tu infancia y adolescencia.

\- Ahora no voy a poder meterme a la cama sin pensar mal - le regaño mientras buscaba un pijama limpio para Kuroo, aunque fuera la parte de abajo pues una camiseta de él sería imposible que le entrara.

\- Solo dormiré con bóxer enano, sino moriremos de calor - lo abrazo fuerte - salió bien la cena.

\- Si, mucho mejor de lo que había esperado - respondió acurrucado a él a pesar del calor - todos nos comportamos como correspondía.

\- Tu hermano es muy agradable y tu papá muy guapo, te pareces a él - soltó una risita coqueta.

\- ¿Qué tan guapo? - alzó una ceja levemente con evidente celos en la mirada - tiene sólo 10 años más que tu, menos diferencia que nosotros.

\- Muy, muy guapo - dijo solo para molestarlo.

\- Lastima que no tienes oportunidad, tendrás que contentarte con la mala copia - respondió girando para darle la espalda, en falsa molestia.

\- Yo creo que eres la versión mejorada - se giró para abrazarlo también - estoy seguro que tu papá no tiene estas piernas lindas - dijo acariciándolo - ni hace los ruiditos adorables que haces tú - lamió su cuello - ni hace pataletas adorables como las tuyas.

\- Solo tú considerarías adorables las pataletas - respondió negando con la cabeza e intentando escapar de sus toques aunque se hacía bastante difícil en la estrecha cama.

\- Y no tiene una boquita tan linda como la tuya... ni ojitos tan lindos - se puso sobre él juguetonamente - ni una nariz adorable que se arruga cuando te ríes.

\- Que tonto eres - se escondió en él para que dejara de morderlo, sintiendo la vergüenza subirle por el cuello hasta las mejillas.

\- Tampoco tiene fresitas por mejillas - lo mordió suavecito.

\- ¿Tengo fresitas? - salió de su escondite para verlo con los ojos brillantes en algo infantil muy propio de él.

\- Si, rojitas y apetitosas - beso sus mejillas - eres un shortcake delicioso.

\- Quién diría que un hombre adulto podía ser tan tonto, ¿Ah? - rió abrazándolo fuerte del cuello para poder besarlo después.

\- Te encanta - dijo entre besos - eres un pastelito de fresa y crema muy vergonzoso.

\- Solo un poco vergonzoso - respondió defendiéndose y volviendo a besarlo.

\- Creo que deberíamos follar en el suelo, así no hacemos crujir tu cama - se río.

\- Creo que es una buena idea de hecho - se incorporó tirando de él para que se levantara de la cama.

\- Me pone tanto pensar que te follare aquí, con tus padres a un par de piezas de nosotros - tiró de él para besarlo posesivamente - ¿Alguien más te ha follado aquí? - gruñó apretando su trasero en sus manos.

\- Solo manoseos alguna vez es todo tuyo el placer.

\- Claro que es todo mío - quito su ropa sin mucho cuidado y la lanzó lejos - quiero que solo recuerdes que yo estuve aquí, que yo te tomé en tu habitación de niño... como si estuviera desvirgandote otra vez.

\- ¿Te habría gustado hacerlo, no? - murmuró rodeándolo con sus piernas para pegarlo más a el, restregándose contra su cuerpo.

\- Claro que si... serias todos mío - lo mordía y apretaba de forma posesiva, frotándose contra el.

\- De todas formas soy todo tuyo - respondió arañando su espalda y llegando hasta su trasero para aferrarse más a él - ¿Vas a tapar mi boca para que no nos oigan?

\- Es la única manera de que no gimas como un animalito en celo - lo giró y frotó contra una de sus nalgas su erección mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pezones, apretandolos hasta dejarlos rojos y erectos.

Respingo más su trasero para él, llevando una de sus manos a su trasero para separar sus nalgas mientras con la otra el mismo cubría su boca para no gemir demasiado alto.

\- Que fácil eres - lamió su espalda como si el cuerpo delgado como si le perteneciera, mientras acomodaba su ereccion para portarse contra su entrada sin planear entrar aún.

\- Cuando se trata de ti... demasiado - respondió con una pequeña risilla que se mezclaba con suspiros y gemiditos - porque soy tuyo...

\- Y yo tuyo - dijo sin pensar, concentrado en devorar al chico entre sus brazo, acomodándolo para que quedara un poco más inclinado y así embestir contra su perineo.

\- Kuroo... - gimoteo levantando más el trasero intentado que entrará en él aunque no estuviera preparado.

\- No, quieto, como buen niño - terminaron en el suelo del cuarto, con Tsukki a gatas mientras él se movía presionando ese punto tan sensible - cúbrete la boca... ¿Acaso quieres que te oigan? Porque si es así podría follarte duro para que todos en la cuadra sepan lo mucho que te gusta así.

\- No... no - balbuceó cubriéndose la boca de inmediato aunque la idea de ser follado duro era increíblemente excitante y atrayente, moviendo un poco más el trasero contra el.

\- Parece que tu cuerpo quiere otra cosa - se rió burlón mientras su mano se deslizaba por su baja espalda hasta llegar a su nuca y tirar de su cabello mientras se pegaba a su entrada - ¿Qué diría tu familia al verte así?, el compuesto y serio hijo menor moviéndose como una cualquiera pidiendo ser follado - le excitaba la posibilidad de ser descubierto, que vieran lo entregado que era su rubio, que lograba dejarlo temblando como una hoja.

Tsukki abrió la boca para decir algo pero simplemente no fue capaz de hilar una frase completa, apenas un jadeo pidiendo por favor por más y arqueandose como un gato al ser tomado así por el cabello.

\- ¿Por favor qué? - la entrada del chico estaba húmeda con su presemen y luego de acariciar un poco metió dos dedos en su interior de una vez.

\- Follame... ya - pidió arañando un poco la alfombra bajo sus manos, teniendo que morderse el labio para no gemir.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó solo para frustrarlo mientras quitaba sus dedos y colocaba su miembro contra su entrada presionando apenas suave.

\- Dios... si... por favor - empujó hacia atrás aunque la fricción hizo arder sus rodillas un poco, pero sentir la punta de su miembro abriéndose paso en su cuerpo era tan satisfactorio que valía la pena la incomodidad.

Kuroo cubrió la boca del rubio y entró rápido, sintiendo como se apretaba alrededor de él y como su gemido de dolor y placer se ahogaba en la palma de su mano. Dejó que se acostumbrara a la invasión y luego comenzó a moverse, metiendo sus dedos a la boca del chico para que se entretuviera jugando con ellos y no gimiendo como era costumbre, aunque realmente gemia contra sus dedos, succionando y mordiendo un poco cuando las precisas embestidas lo hacían sentir que perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Cada embestida era sufrimiento para sus rodillas, pero no podía importarle menos, solo podía pensar en hacer acabar a su pequeño amante, que se corriera en la alfombra, que para siempre quedará marcada con su presencia.

Tsukki balbuceo algo que parecía a "más" aunque apenas se entendía por los dedos en su boca y los gemidos que intentaba contener y bastó un mínimo cambio de posición para que sus brazos colapsaran y no pudiera contener más su orgasmo, corriéndose con la mano de Kuroo cubriendo bien su boca pues simplemente no podía contener los sonidos, mientras el mordía hasta lastimar el hombro del rubio en un intento de controlar el gemido que también quiso escapar de sus labios al alcanzar el pegando.

\- Shhhh - dijo dando besos en su espalda - tranquilo conejito, ya pasó.

Las uñas de Tsukki estaban enterradas en la alfombra, casi lastimándose con la fuerza del agarre y apenas pudiendo respirar, deslizándose por completo en la alfombra, quedando acostado sobre su propio desastre con Kuroo aun dentro de él y parte de su corrida escurriendo también hasta la alfombra desde su entrada.

Kuroo se recostó sobre él unos segundos para recobrar el control de su cuerpo y luego se retiró con cuidado, dando un gemido al ver cómo su semen escurría entre sus nalgas.

\- Ven - dijo tomándolo en los brazos para recostarse ambos en la cama - somos un desastre - dijo casi sin voz.

\- No importa, nadie entraría sin tocar - respondió con un hilo de voz enronquecida, pegándose a él por completo.

\- Al menos respetan tu privacidad - beso su mejilla - pude haber sido muy cortés, pero aún no olvido que te dejaron solo en el hospital.

\- No creo que lo olvides nunca aunque yo ya lo había olvidado - sabía del poco aprecio que su novio le tenía a sus padres así que realmente había esperado que el tema surgiera en algún momento.

\- Esperare el momento adecuado para restregarselos en la cara - dijo enfurruñado solo por el recuerdo y llenando de besos al menor - ¿Tienes lista tu maleta para Europa?

\- La mayoría, aún quedan un par de días para irnos - la idea de ese viaje lo tenía tan nervioso como ansioso, sería el mayor tiempo que pasarían juntos desde las vacaciones en okinawa y era mucho más tiempo, realmente esperaba que no terminara mal.

\- Mañana iremos a inscribirte en el curso de manejo para que cuando volvamos puedas empezar, y no lleves mucha ropa, aprovechemos Europa para comprar.

\- Pensé que dirías que no la necesitare - bromeó trazando distraídamente las líneas de su musculatura - que decepción.

\- Follaremos mucho, pero creo que querrás hacer turismo - se rio.

\- Un poco tal vez, ¿No cuenta como turismo follar en el balcón del hotel viendo el paisaje? - bromeó con evidente buen ánimo.

\- Veremos si te contentas con eso cuando estemos allá - beso su cuello - ahora a dormir, ya me estoy haciendo viejo.

\- También yo estoy cansado no es culpa de tu edad - hace no mucho había dejado de molestarle con su edad, presintiendo que cuanto más cerca de los 40 estuviera su novio, más sensible será el tema.

Kuroo se estiró y luego abrazó al rubio acercándose con él y a pesar de lo estrecho de la cama, durmieron bien.

Akiteru se había ido esa misma noche de regreso a su departamento, su padre se había ido al trabajo como cada mañana y su madre simplemente no estaba en casa, por lo que sin ruido alguno Tsukki siquiera hizo un intento por despertar, pero Kuroo si lo hizo, y cuando vio que no llamaban a Tsukki a desayunar frunció el ceño y se levantó para el prepararle desayuno.

Sólo cuando empezó a sentir ruidos y darse cuenta que Kuroo no estaba junto a él salió de la cama para ir a a cocina, guiado por los ruidos.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - pregunto abrazándose a su espalda y cerrando los ojos al apoyar el rostro contra el.

\- Porque me preguntas dónde estoy si ya me encontraste y me tienes atrapado en tus brazos de pulpo albino - se rio mientras buscaba los platos para servir el desayuno del menor, esperando que llegara la madre del chico para regañarla sutilmente.

\- No se, estoy durmiendo - murmuró moviéndose con él sin soltarlo y solo apartándose para dejar pequeños besos en su espalda hasta sentir que no era suficiente e intentando meterse bajo su camisa para estar en contacto con su piel. Kuroo   
dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que termino de servir el desayuno con un chico casi de dos metros metido bajo su camiseta, y casi dormitando contra el.

\- Ya Tsukki, a comer.

\- Estoy tan cómodo aquí - murmuró abrazandolo mas fuerte unos segundos antes de resignarse y soltar para salir trabajosamente de su lugar y rodearlo por el cuello para besarlo despacio - buenos días.

\- Buenos días señor pulpo - se río - come antes de que se enfríe - había hecho un desayuno tradicional japonés.

\- Gracias, hace dias no desayunaba algo de verdad - sus palabras eran casuales y como algo normal mientras tomaba los palillos.

Kuroo se tensó ante eso, pero no dijo nada y afortunadamente la madre de Tsukki llegó. Esperaba escuchar algún comentario para poder sacarse todo lo que tenía dentro.

\- ¿Recién han despertado? - pregunto viéndoles sentados desayunando - que perezosos ambos, pense que ya estarían listos para almorzar a esta hora.

\- No tenía mi despertador aquí para que mi alarma sonará - dijo sonriendo - y Tsukki tiene que desayunar, no puede ni debe saltarse comidas... estuvo en el hospital ¿Recuerda?

\- De eso hace mucho tiempo - respondió la mujer sin tomarle del todo el peso a la facilidad con la que Tsukki podía enfermar si no cuidaba su comida.

\- Si, pero no es algo que vaya a desaparecer. Kei tiene problema asimilando el hierro, por lo que sus comidas tienen que contener un poco más de productos altos en hierro, además cómo hace deporte tiene que ser especialmente cuidadoso su dieta. Tsukki recién está internalizando que debe cuidarse, pero necesita apoyo de quienes estamos con él siempre - quería simplemente decirle 'preocúpese de su hijo' pero sería muy poco cortes.

\- Estoy bien, cuando me salto comidas, como espinacas y acelga en el almuerzo - aseguró a Kuroo que parecía tenso, aunque intentara disimularlo.

\- No es lo mismo - dijo meneando la cabeza - creo que se te olvida que soy doctor, si digo esto es por es verdad.

\- Tendremos más cuidado - respondió la mujer siendo consciente de la evidente nota de regaño del otro hombre.

No contestó nada porque eso era lo que debería haber hecho desde el primer momento y no ahora que Tsukki no pasaría tiempo en esa casa.

\- EN tres días nos vamos, por si no lo recordabas - aviso a su madre solo para hablar de algo - mi pasaporte ya esta listo, solo me falta guardar un par de cosas.

\- Traeremos recuerdos - agregó Kuroo para sonar cordial aunque aún estaba tenso.

\- ¿Algo en especial que quieras? - preguntó a su madre mientras terminaba el rico desayuno, sintiéndose satisfecho aunque no habia comido todo.

\- Algo de Francia - sentía que no tenía derecho a pedir nada después de la sutil reprimenda del joven doctor, por primera vez pudo ver lo descuidado que tenían a Kei porque siempre fue tranquilo y no daba problema, siempre parecía tan independiente, pero seguía siendo un niño. Quizás por esa falta de atención encontró confort en un hombre mayor que al parecer era muy sobreprotector con el, parecía una gata enojada protegiendo a su cachorro.

\- Buscaremos algo, algún rico perfume tal vez - el mismo Tsukki nunca se había sentido especialmente descuidado porque estaba acostumbrado a eso y simplemente no le importaba, era mejor que entristecer por eso.

\- Lo que sea cariño - le dio una palmadita en el hombro- solo pásalo bien con tu novio y saca muchas fotografías.

Después de terminar de desayunar Kuroo lavo las cosas y salieron para hacer el trámite del curso y estar listos para irse en un par de días.

Los días que quedaban para el viaje pasaron en un parpadeo. El día antes del vuelo Tsukki se quedó en casa de Kuroo, ambos estaban ansiosos y solo se relajaron cuando estuvieron sentados en el avión.

\- ¿Has estado antes en Europa? - sabía que Kuroo era parte francés pero nunca habían ahondado mucho en su historia familiar.

\- En Francia si, también Inglaterra y España, pero nunca viaje para conocer Europa, ahora es el momento, tengo unas ganas enormes de conocer Escocia y Alemania - dijo emocionado como un niño.

\- Recorreremos mucho entonces - sonrió ampliamente por la emoción que el mismo Kuroo le transmitía.

Llegaron por la noche a Praga y Kuroo ya se sentía ansioso por lo que haría más tarde, pero aún así se metieron a la enorme cama de hotel y durmieron profundamente para reponerse un poco del viaje, ni uno de los dos tenía energía para mucho más que dormir hasta el día siguiente con los horarios desencajados por el viaje, por lo que despertaron al día siguiente cerca de las 2 de la tarde.

Como ninguno conocía solo se fueron a recorrer, comieron en un pequeño restaurant y luego siguieron recorriendo y tomando fotografías de la hermosa ciudad. Kuroo estaba especialmente arreglado y cuando cayó la tarde y las luces de la cuidad comenzaron a encenderse caminaron hasta el Karlův Most y se sentaron a disfrutar de la hermosa postal que ofrecía el río Moldava, entonces se armó de coraje.

\- Sabes... pensé que nunca volvería a emocionarme por salidas así - tenía a Tsukki entre sus brazos y mantenía la vista en el río mientras trataba de no parecer nervioso - me refiero a planear cosas de a dos, la idea de involucrarme sentimentalmente con otra persona no me gusta para nada, no me gusta sentirme vulnerable y tengo problemas de confianza, lo más sano es desechar la idea de un noviazgo - se apartó para mirarlo - eso pensaba... pero te metiste en mi vida como un huracán, desordenando todo, obligándome a armar todo desde cero... y si bien la idea de un noviazgo aún me aterra - tomó la mano del menor - ya estoy jodido, porque no me quiero alejar de ti y ya te pertenezco... y tú me perteneces, lo que tenemos no es un algo, no es inestable... somos novios hace mucho, pero creo que mereces que te lo diga con todas sus letras, ¿Keikei, te gustaría ser mi novio?

Las palabras de Kuroo parecían ir en cámara lenta, la primera parte de su discurso le hizo creer que de alguna forma lo había jodido todo y Kuroo no quería seguir con él para luego oír cómo seguía y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando finalmente dijo lo que llevaba mucho tiempo soñando. Simplemente no pudo responder y sus lentes estaban totalmente empañados porque como un niño tonto estaba llorando a mares, sollozando incluso y solo pudo abrazarse a Kuroo.

El moreno sintió que se le rompió el corazón entre ternura y tristeza al verlo llorar así, y es que las palabras de Kenma calaron en su mente recordándole que había estado haciendo sufrir a ese chico.

\- Perdón - dijo mientras lo besaba por el rostro - si lloras tanto pensare que estas triste y me replanteare esto del noviazgo y no querré hacerte mi otra proposición.

\- Cállate - le dio un golpecito en el pecho y dio un largo suspiro para calmarse, quitándose los lentes para poder verle al menos un poco - claro que quiero ser tu novio.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de vivir juntos? Te quedará cerca de la universidad y como estaremos con un ritmo de vida distinto... será bueno que vivamos juntos y nos veamos en la noche y nos acurruquemos.

\- ¿Qué...? - dio un jadeo y realmente estaba temblando como si fuera a tener una crisis nerviosa, teniendo que ponerse en pie y abanicarse con una de las manos pues sentia que no podía respirar e iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

\- Si no quieres, está bien - se rió juguetón y le dio su espacio - siéntate y respira profundo o sino terminaras desmayándote - beso su mano.

\- No puedo respirar - respondió apoyando las manos en las rodillas, sin entender porque se sentía tan abrumado, era lo que había soñado desde que eso se había hecho más serio.

\- Ven... respira a mi ritmo - pegó su espalda a su pecho para que respirara.

\- Es real... ¿Verdad? - preguntó luego de unos segundos - no es algún tipo de alucinación por el cambio de hora... ¿De verdad me has pedido que sea tu novio y que viva contigo... de verdad?

\- Si enano - beso su mejilla - en serio... además hace tiempo somos novios, solo nos faltaba el nombre.

\- Te amo, de verdad te amo - no era primera vez que lo decía pero por primera vez no sentía nervios ni miedo al hacerlo y giró torpemente para tomarlo del rostro y poder besarlo.

\- Yo también te amo, Kei y te llamaré Kei porque da igual quién haya estado antes, tú eres el Kei que me importa.

\- Tienes que dejar de decir tantas cosas inesperadas tan de pronto - pidió abrazandolo fuerte y sintiendo nuevamente que lloraría al oír esas palabras por primera vez. 

\- ¿Quien te entiende? ¿Acaso no quieres que lo diga? - bromeó - de ahora en más, Praga será nuestro lugar.

\- Traeremos a nuestros hijos aqui - bromeó sabiendo que probablemente eso era algo que Kuroo siquiera consideraba.

\- Tendremos que ponernos a ello pronto, esta misma noche porque no quiero ser un papá demasiado viejo.

\- ¿Cual seria tu tope de edad? - preguntó sintiendo que la vida era mas brillante ahora, aunque sonara tonto y cursi.

\- Creo que 40 es mi tope - dijo seriamente - me conformo con un bebé.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ser papá? - preguntó al ver su seriedad al respecto.

\- Si, me encantan los niños... creo que demasiado - bromeó antes de besarlo - ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí? Para celebrar.

\- Si, aprovechemos mi mayoría de edad - se puso en pie tirando de él - yo también quiero hijos, tal vez dos... uno tuyo y uno mío, con un vientre de alquiler, cuando termines tu doctorado tal vez... aun estaré en la universidad, pero podemos compatibilizarlo.

\- Creo que debemos ver cómo funcionamos viviendo juntos -se rio por como su novio ya estaba dando pasos agigantados.

\- Lo siento, aun estoy un poco sorprendido por todo esto - respondió sonrojándose - queria ver si tenía suerte aprovechándose del pánico.

\- No te funciono enano - le dio un agarrón en el trasero antes de caminar en busca de un pub y luego a disfrutar la vida nocturna.

\- No todo podía ser tan bueno - respondió con falso pesar y simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar del resto de la noche, hasta estar fuera de uno de los pubs comiéndose la boca.

Llegaron al hotel entre besos y con algunas copas de mas, esa noche sí que la aprovecharon bien. Kuroo fue especialmente dulce y después de acabar se quedó dando besos por su espalda. 

\- Algun dia yo voy a estar así sobre ti - casi parecía una advertencia aunque su voz mantenía el toque de broma.

\- Eso suena muy lejano, ¿No te atreves a hacerlo en un futuro cercano? - dijo despreocupado.

\- Me da mucha curiosidad a decir verdad - lo miró por sobre su hombro sorprendido de que pareciera interesado en la idea.

\- Si te da curiosidad deberías simplemente hacerlo... no tengo ningún problema - mordió su hombro.

\- ¿De verdad? - logro girar bajo su cuerpo para poder verlo - siempre he pensado que para los activos esa es una clase de tabú.

\- Eso de activo y pasivo es casi un mito, es una cosa de dar y recibir - pico sus mejillas.

\- Supongo que si, nunca lo habia pensado de esa forma - le dio un pequeño empujón para que saliera de encima suyo y poder recostarse sobre su pecho relajado - lo intentaremos en este viaje entonces.

\- Cuando estés listo - le dio un beso en la frente - a dormir que mañana tenemos que seguir recorriendo.

\- Si, ha sido un dia largo - se estiró perezosamente y dejó que Kuroo se acomodar antes de él acomodarse a su lado.

\- Y con mucho llanto - dijo con una risita - perdón por hacerte esperar tanto.

\- No importa, lo importante es que llegamos ahí - respondió sonriendo enamorado - gracias por eso, realmente no lo esperaba.

\- Solo queria aclarar bien todo... y ser valiente - suspiro - te quiero enano - aun le costaba ser él el primero en decir te amo.

\- Buenas noches - respondió dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla y quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos.

El día siguiente tomaron un barco que recorría el río Moldava y almorzaron a bordo, después recorrieron los museos y los lugares históricos. Kuroo arrendó un auto para salir a recorrer el paisaje campestre. Tuvieron pequeñas aventuras y luego regresaron al hotel.

\- Mañana nos vamos a Viena - le recordó cuando estaban en la cama descansando - y luego Munich, Amsterdam, Londres, París, Roma y quiero terminar en Santorini - sonrío - ¿Te parece bien?

\- Santorini suena fascinante - la sonrisa en su rostro era enorme y parecía un niño en navidad con todos los planes.

Se tomaron su tiempo para recorrer cada ciudad y sus alrededores, hicieron todo lo que debía hacer, incluso follar en una góndola en Venecia. Ahora disfrutaban de Santorini con su clima perfecto y en vez de hospedarse en un hotel se estaba quedando en un yate, lo que era simplemente perfecto.

\- Podría vivir viéndote tomar sol - estaban disfrutando del sol de la tarde y cada vez que veía a Kuroo más de un minuto seguido, sentía mariposas en la panza.

\- El sol de la tarde es el mejor, porque no quema - se estiró felinamente - ha sido un milagro que no estés rojo, conseguimos un buen bloqueador.

\- Si, además me pongo kilos encima - respondió dejando su tumbona para treparse sobre él - creo que estoy obsesionado con tu color.

\- Me pongo más moreno aún y muy fácil - movió su traje de baño - se nota la diferencia.

\- Dios - no le importo lo expuesto del yate y se inclinó para succionar sobre la línea que separa el color. Era absurdo estar tan caliente por ese detalle.

\- No estás obsesionado... estas caliente - removió un poco las caderas y jadeo suavecito - vas a dejarme marcas.

\- Muchas - respondió arañado la piel morena - quiero follarte.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, realmente no pensaba que pudiera despertar ese deseo en Tsukki, pero los ojos del rubio lo estaban devorando. Tener un cuerpo felino le permitía parecer fuerte y a la vez delicado como un gato elegante.

\- ¿Me follaras aquí? - sonrío de medio lado.

\- Dentro - respondió poniéndose en pie y tirando de él para besarlo profundamente mientras lo arrastraba hacia dentro del yate, aprovechando su leve mayor estatura para imponerse, mientras Kuroo debió mantener a raya su instinto controlador y dejó a Tsukki guiarlo a la enorme cama. - ¿Estás bien con esto? - preguntó empujándolo a la cama y acomodándose entre sus piernas para tirar del traje de baño y desnudarlo por completo.

\- Claro que sí - se dejó caer en la cama y se giró para pegar si trasero a la entrepierna de Tsukki - ¿Te parece que tengo dudas? - preguntó mirándolo hacia atrás y moviendo suavecito.

\- Eres un gato delicioso - respondió arañando su espalda hasta morder su trasero.

De haber sido otro chico jamás hubiera hecho eso, jugar a ser un hombre sumiso, porque su edad no se condecía con la imagen de sumiso coqueto, pero era Tsukki y pese a los miedos que tenía, confiaba en el.

\- ¿Hace cuánto no haces esto? - la curiosidad era genuina y además, quería tener cuidado.

\- Desde poco antes de conocerte... - confesó, había sido una conquista fugaz como todas las relaciones que había tenido antes de Tsukki.

\- Que señor más coqueto eres - respondió acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar a separar sus nalgas. Había acumulado bastante experiencia y esperaba hacer las cosas bien al dejar caer un poco de saliva antes de lamer tímidamente. Kuroo suspiro de placer y respingo más el trasero.

\- Pero nunca con alguien menor... siempre fueron hombres mayores - se aferró a las mantas.

\- Tenemos el mismo gusto entonces - bromeó apenas alejándose un poco de él antes de volver a atacar con más confianza su cuerpo.

Kuroo solo rió, le gusta follar con hombres mayores cuando quería dejar de estar en control, pero esto era distinto... quería pertenecer a ese niño.

A Tsukki le gustaba la forma en que Kuroo se arqueaba y suspiraba con cada toque y presión de su lengua en su entrada, mientras sus manos jugaban con sus testículos, apretando suavemente y presionando contra su cuerpo, hasta que el mayor se giró pero solo para subirse sobre él y frotarse contra la semiereccion de Tsukki. Estaba caliente con la idea de ser follado, no era algo que fuera habitual en el, pero cuando lo hacia realmente lo disfrutaba.

\- Estás mojado - murmuró al sentirlo restregarse contra él, tomándolo del trasero para pegarle mejor. Kuroo dio un gemido y enterró las uñas en su espalda.

\- Obvio... después de lo que hiciste con tu lengua, ¿Como no estarlo? - se movio mas rapido.

Tsukki se estiró a la mesa de noche para tomar el lubricante y realmente prepararle, usando quizá más del necesario en la inexperiencia, mientras Kuroo simplemente disfrutaba de las atenciones y de poder ser él quien exigiera placer.

El rubio se animó a meter el segundo dedo luego de largos minutos jugando. Se sentía nervioso como una primera vez y más al ver a Kuroo entregado a él, moviéndose contras sus dedos mientras él buscando su próstata con evidente inexperiencia, aunque parecía estar disfrutando el momento, frotando contra el pecho del rubio su miembro húmedo, y cuando Tsukki dio con el punto exacto se aferró a su cuello y gimió suavecito.

\- Más...

Era una faceta totalmente nueva de Kuroo y ya sabía que era algo que quería volver a ver. Mantuvo los toques en ese punto, dejando entrar el tercer dedo con bastante facilidad para haber pasado casi dos años de eso.

\- ¿Como quieres hacerlo...?

\- Como tú quieras... pero hazlo - lamió el cuello del menor, la próxima vez sería él quien buscará ser follado y montaría a su rubio.

\- Quiero verte - respondió girándose para que cayera bajo su cuerpo y poder acomodarse sobre él, quitando los dedos y abriendo mejor sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

\- Kei... - gimió sorprendido y abrió más sus piernas - apresúrate.

\- Creo que... creo que me correré solo al entrar - además de todo, la posición le permitía ver el contraste en sus caderas y ese era un factor especial de calentura en ese momento que iba entrando lentamente a él.

\- No... tienes que aguantar, quiero que me folles bien - lo atrajo con las piernas para pegarlo a él e incluso se incorporó para acomodar la erección del menor contra su trasero, dándole la confianza para comenzar a moverse.

Tukki dio un suspiro profundo para controlar su cuerpo y entrar suavemente en el, cuidando no ser muy brusco aunque veía la dificultad de eso, porque era simplemente muy estrecho, teniendo que poner algo de presión para lograrlo.

\- ¡Mierda! Más... más adentro - lo pego a él con los talones - te sientes tan bien...

\- Es... apretado y caliente - jadeo con una mano sobre el pecho de Kuroo, como pidiéndole calma, el mismo temblando y acostumbrándose a la maraña de sensaciones.

\- Así es estar dentro de ti... apretado, caliente y húmedo, succionandome más y más como el chico insaciable que eres - cerró los ojos por qué ver el rostro sonrojado y excitado de su novio sería mucho y terminaría saltando sobre el chico.

\- Dios... - necesitaba moverse aunque aun no estuviera para nada listo, pero no quería detenerse, quería oír a Kuroo gemir como lo hacía gemir a él.

El gemido gatunal escapó de su boca cuando Tsukki comenzó a moverse y dejó que el chico descubriera el ritmo perfecto. Jugó con él, probando ritmos para ver qué es lo que ambos disfrutaban hasta dar con el perfecto para ambos, donde temblaban y gemían el nombre del otro, incluso Tsukki encontró suficiente concentración para rodear la erección de Kuroo y masturbarlo al ritmo de sus movimientos.

\- ¡Dios mío! Más... más rápido - si bien se había dicho que dejaría a Tsukki tener todo el control terminó empujándolo para cabalgar y gemir más y más fuerte el nombre de su novio.

El mismo rubio se arqueo pero no soltó su miembro, dejando que al subir de cada movimiento profundo, embistiera contra su puño cerrado, cada vez más rápido, apretando los muslos con la otra mano, viendo cómo quedaba la impresión de sus dedos en la piel pálida y de alguna forma, ese fue todo el detonante necesario para terminar dentro de su cuerpo, casi al mismo tiempo que el de Kuroo, cuyo orgasmo lo golpeó fuerte, con su corrida cayendo mayormente en el pecho y rostro del Tsukki.

\- ...Eso estuvo... muy bien, hay que repetirlo en el futuro - dijo apenas con voz, acurrucándose sobre Tsukki sin querer que saliera aún de su cuerpo.

\- Sí... definitivamente quiero hacerlo de nuevo - no cambia su posición habitual bajo Kuroo, pero para variar, era genial.

\- Había olvidado lo bien que se siente que te follen - ronroneo y se puso mimoso ahora que estaba agotado y vulnerable.

\- Es... muy bueno - respondió dejando besitos por su piel disponible.

\- Ha sido un buen viaje, llegarás con muchas historias a la universidad - hablo más dormido que despierto.

\- No creo que esta sea una de esas historias que contaré - río sintiéndose igual de relajado y más dormido que despierto.

\- Solo el viaje, no sobre cómo follamos durante el - suspiro profundo - te amo conejito - dijo bostezando y acurrucándose para dormir.

\- También yo te amo - sonrió enamorado y se acurrucó bien para dormirse rápido contra su espalda.

Pasaron el resto de la semana en Grecia y cuando fue hora de irse ambos no sabían qué hacer con toda la ropa que habían comprado por toda Europa, teniendo que comprar una maleta nueva y un bolso para llevar los souvenirs.

\- Tendremos que pagar sobre peso - le advirtió al ir dejando sus maletas, viendo el gesto de reprobación de la persona encargada.

\- Da igual, no te preocupes, ¿Está bien? - aunque pagando extra llegaron con su equipaje completo a Japón y con un par de cosas muy interesantes que habían comprado en Amsterdam. 

Estaban como a una hora de Sendai cuando despertó aunque no se movió del cómodo espacio que había encontrado bajo uno de los brazos de Kuroo.

Entreabrió apenas uno de sus ojos al sentir desde su lugar que el corazón de su novio latía suavemente, al fin parecía estar en la misma sintonía y sabía que todo lo que viniera de ahora en adelante solo los haría felices, ese viaje cerraba un ciclo y abría uno completamente en el que por fin podía decir que eran uno, y que sus corazones latian al mismo ritmo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!
> 
> Ojalá hayan disfrutado mucho estos últimos capítulos un poco tardados, pero al menos son muy largos para que duren un poco más ♡ y que les haya traído un poco de alegría en estos días difíciles; no quiero hablar mucho del tema de corona, porque es algo que todos estamos viviendo y verlo en cada parte no sirve de mucho para la tranquilidad y calma, solo les deseo buena salud a ustedes y a todos a quienes les importen.
> 
> Próxima historia, por supuesto, la segunda parte de esta! Así que espero nos podamos ver pronto con Fatouos/Consummare.
> 
> Los queremos muchos!! ♡


End file.
